Emerald Storms
by Silverium
Summary: A new stealth ship, the Aries, makes for new missions. An abduction, a new Instructor, and the return of Seifer makes for more adventure. SQUFFIE and SEIFTIS! Booyakishaaaa! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Emerald Storms.

Silverium

Disclaimer: Squaresoft, not Silver. 

Squffie and Seiftis.

Rinoa sat at the edge of a cliff. Her legs dangled off the grassy side of the ledge and she let the wind play with her raven hair. It was a gorgeous day with the sun up high and then sky spotted with puffy white clouds.

"Elephant," Irvine announced lazily.

Rinoa looked back and blinked in confusion. Irvine, Selphie and Zell were all on their backs staring up into the sky with wide eyes. Irvine was pointing up at the clouds and tracing the elephant he saw there while the other two were silent and nodding slowly.

"Nope," Selphie finally said at last, "It's totally an armadillo."

"When will Squall get here?" Rinoa asked, a frown on her face,

"Only you could ruin a day by bringing up the Ice King's name," Zell groaned,

"He is not an ice king!" Rinoa pouted.

They all fell silent for a moment before Selphie finally replied, "Not all the time. I guess."

Rinoa nodded sharply and looked back out over the ocean. No one understood Squall but her…

~*~

"You don't understand," Squall replied flatly.

"But Squall!" Rinoa pleaded, her brows drawn together and another pout working on her lips.

"Just go, I need to be alone," Squall sighed, running his hand through his unkempt hair.

"Squall—"

"Go!" Squall snapped.

Rinoa scurried out of his office and promptly burst into tears. Side-stepping someone in the hallway she ran to the elevator, ignoring the unknown person's query as to why she was upset.

Selphie stood, puzzled, in the hallway clutching a massive stack of papers. They felt like lead in her arms and so she didn't waste time trying to find Rinoa and calm her down, she simply marched into Squall's office. Inside Squall was behind the large desk with his forehead resting on his clasped hands. He wasn't looking at her. He didn't even seem to know she was there. Selphie shrugged as much as she could and slid up to the desk.

"Squally! I had so, so, SO much work to do but I finally finished! Here are all 300 copies of the mission orders for the juniors. Watch out, I ran out of staples, so they're loose-leaf and if they get out of order…well, they're not even numbered," Selphie bounced up to his desk,

"Give them to me some other time," Squall said, his voice quiet,

"What? But you asked for them today. I gave up three rep meetings to get these done!" Selphie looked shocked, her green eyes widening,

"Selphie I'm too tired to deal with this," Squall muttered, his tone growing angry,

"Well can I at least keep them here? This pile is HUGE and if—" 

"Selphie! Just take them somewhere! There's no room on my desk!" Squall's face snapped up and his stormy eyes glared at her.

Selphie's breath caught in her throat. Her hard work, rejected to her face, now quivered in her arms as she trembled. Squall's tone was deadly when mad. She turned around and began walking stiffly out of the room.

When she got to her dorm she enlisted the help of a random passer-by to open her door for her. Teetering in with the stack of papers that reached over her chin she kicked the contents of her bedside table on to the floor and then dropped the stack there. Sighing in disappoint she replayed 34 messages on her answering machine that contained the details of the meetings she had missed. 

Squall could be so inconsiderate. Selphie bit her lip against her frustration but let her anger seep away, since she couldn't do anything about it. Quistis would expect her in class soon and Selphie knew that since the ex-instructor was feeling blue it was up to the brunette to plaster all the cheer she could on to her face.

"But sometimes, I just really don't feel like being cheerful," Selphie sighed softly, looking at her hard work neglected on her desk.

Review. Please.


	2. ES2

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

Class was how Selphie had expected it. Quistis watched the blackboard with glazed-over eyes and barely responded to anything Selphie said but the emerald-eyed girl kept her babbling up long enough to crack a few smiles on her friend's face.

After their class the two walked around Garden and to the cafeteria for a coffee and hot chocolate. Selphie smiled brightly at her friend as Quistis began to loosen up a little. They shared some laughs over their drinks before Quistis had to go to a meeting with Xu.

Selphie sighed and wondered if she should try Squall again. It was the evening, so she decided against it, not wanting to face his bad mood again.

Back in her dorm she blasted her music, Playmates, and sang out as loud as she could, jumping on her bed and trying to ignore the papers that had taken he so long to complete. After three complaints for the loud noise she settled for singing with her earphones on. The hours floated past until she was tired but feeling much better. A hot shower made her even sleepier than before.

Changing into her light blue pyjamas decorated with bright yellow duckies, Selphie jumped into her bed and snuggled down to sleep. The covers fell over her face as her eyes fell shut and sleep enveloped her.

~*~

"You're so cruel! You know that? Why am I wasting my time! You couldn't be gentle if you tried!" Rinoa screeched,

"Get. Over. It." Squall growled back at her,

"No! You said we could go out for coffee! You're always breaking our plans!"

"I have a job Rinoa, I'm not a free-floater like you, I have classes, I have to be the commander, I don't just sit around painting my nails!" Squall cried in his frustration,

"Oh! So you think my life is so simple compared to yours? Is that it? You don't have time for me anymore?" Rinoa stamped her foot on the ground

"I don't have time for anything!" Squall yelled now.

This was the precise moment that Selphie came in with her stack of papers. Rinoa, flying out in a similar fashion to the day before this time rammed right into the small brunette and knocked her and the papers down. Rinoa shoved straight on, ignoring Selphie's cry of surprise and horror.

When she left Selphie was in a sea of white paper. Squall was staring down at the quivering mass of Selphie, almost unsure of what to do. Finally he knelt down and began to pick them up. The order had been completely destroyed so he didn't bother finding matching pieces.

Selphie finally began to move again. Numbly she sorted the papers into heaps and tried to keep her eyes from tearing up. When they had finished both held large stacks of the paper, and neither were quite certain about what to do with them.

"So. How long would it take you to re-organize these?" Squall asked in a weary voice, "I need them by toni—"

He got no further. Selphie had punched him in the face and fled the room. The stack of papers falling again to the ground.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

Welcome! It's my new fic, if you liked "When Did This happen" you may like Emerald Storms because they feature the same pairings. I'm a university student and I'm also now on the job so I'll try and update this every few days. Once again I've pre-written about 40 pages so I'm giving myself some time. Please do review, after a long day of work and school seeing your comments really motivates me. Thanks!

~Silverium.


	3. ES3

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

It was a confusing moment. Selphie ended up in her dorm crying while Squall was nursing a very red cheek. Hurt and becoming steadily more stressed with the situation, Selphie hugged her knees to her chest.

Her hours of labour had been spilt on the floor. Selphie gave into her anger for a moment, feeling her hatred lash out at Rinoa. If she had just left Squall alone! If she didn't whine so much! She could have at least watched where she was going!

A sigh escaped Selphie's lips and she rubbed her forehead. Anger got you nothing in life. She uncurled herself and wiped away her tears, throwing on her music but couldn't feel up to the effort of singing along.

For three hours she had her CD on repeat, sitting on her bed with her head resting against the wall and her eyes shut. It had been such a tiring day. She decided to miss her next class and just relax. Her friends would expect her to come out smiling bright and happy, and Selphie wouldn't disappoint them.

When she came out and walked down to the cafeteria she found Irvine and stole his hat, throwing it on her head and shielding her eyes from view. Striking a pose she sat down beside him and smiled brilliantly at the cowboy and her friends sitting there.

Zell and Squall were conversing over weapons while Quistis and Irvine chatted about their latest mission. Rinoa was looking sulky, her eyes downcast and glaring into a coffee cup but she was the only one being silent so Selphie tried to broach a conversation with her.

"So, Rinoa, are you busy this afternoon?" Selphie asked hopefully,

"…No." Rinoa pouted more,

"Could you help me organize some papers then? You, sort of…well, knocked them over to begin with," Selphie bit her lip and fidgeted,

"Oh? So it's my fault now?" Rinoa shrieked, standing up abruptly and upsetting her coffee, which spilt across the table and on to Quistis.

Quistis jumped out of her seat with a squeal of dismay and pain, while Irvine lunged for the cup and up-righted it. Zell and Squall stopped talking immediately as Rinoa stormed off and Selphie struck a new pose, her fingers aimed like a gun at Rinoa's back and pretending to shoot her. Quistis was muttering darkly as she tried to get the coffee off her skirt with Irvine trying to help her. Finally she let out a swift curse and stalked off looking anything but impressed. Selphie sighed and dropped her arms before sitting back down and burying her face in her folded arms. Irvine rubbed her back sympathetically.

"So she bowled you over, eh?"

"Yep," Selphie nodded, looking at him, "I'm going to go, should I pick the papers up in your office, Squall?"

Squall's frosty eyes watched her silently for a moment before he gave a sharp jerk of his head, "No. I'll take care of them."

There was a long silence.

"You can't possibly have the time to sort all―"

"Are you happy?" Came a new scream.

Zell swore, loudly and then pushed his chair away, walking back up to his dorm in frustration. Selphie and Irvine stared with wide eyes as a dishevelled Rinoa, holding a suitcase tightly in hand and with Angelo at her side, glared balefully at Squall.

"I'm leaving! Leaving you and this stupid Garden! If I'm such a screw up―" Here she turned her dark eyes to Selphie, "―then I should LEAVE!"

Selphie paled, and Squall noticed it. He stood up, his bangs falling over his face, and shook his head at Rinoa,

"Balamb is for strong people. You don't belong here." And with that he turned away and followed the path Quistis and Zell had originally set.

Rinoa burst into angry tears and ran away, startled students standing in her wake.

~*~

"All a bad dream." Selphie murmured, her eyes opening and her hand rubbing the sleep from them.

She sat up and threw off her covers, getting up and having a shower like her normal. As the hot water splashed over her skin Selphie began to ponder her dream. Rinoa leaving, Squall's icy eyes…

"That wasn't a dream." Selphie decided aloud.

She slammed the hot water off and stepped outside, feeling the icy air shock her skin into goose bumps. Grabbing a towel and drying herself off as quickly as she could she dressed in her usual yellow jumpsuit and darted outside of her room. She had to talk to Squall, and she had to find Rinoa, apologize to Rinoa, talk to Squall, there were three meetings today, but if she skipped one…

"Think Selphie," She muttered as she ran.

"Urk!" Selphie bounced backwards after connecting with a hard surface.

She fell to the ground, dazed, and then rubbed her head. One green eye cracked open and saw a hand thrust down at her, an offering to help her up. She followed the hand to its connecting arm and then smile brightly.

"Irvine!"

"Hey kiddo, sorry about that, what's a girl like you runnin' down the hallway so fast?" Irvine asked in his steady drawl, pulling the girl up and embracing her,

"I need to go talk to Squally and find Rinoa," Selphie said breathlessly,

"Selph, Rinoa's gone, we already tried to find her. Squall…he won't talk to anyone." Irvine looked apologetic,

"He has to," Selphie argued stubbornly,

"Sorry Selph, you can try, but everyone else already has."

Selphie frowned and then bid Irvine good-bye. As she walked down the circular hallway of the dorms she wondered just what she had planned on saying anyhow. She walked into the elevator and smiled when she saw Nida there. The young man's almond-brown eyes watched her with affection.

"Good morning Selphie,"

"Morning Nida! Are you ready for our test in mechanics today?" Selphie chirped,

"Hope so!" Nida grinned at her.

They chatted happily before Selphie got off. True to Irvine's words, Squall had locked the doors to his office. Selphie knocked. And waited. And waited. And knocked again. And waited. And waited. Then kicked the door. Waiting…

"Squall!" Selphie called, rapping the door again.

"Good luck,"

Selphie turned around and waved at Quistis who was looking stoic and serious as usual. The blonde came and added her own knocks to the door's wooden surface. Nothing happened.

Quistis sighed and dropped her reports on the floor for when Squall opened the door later. She waved at Selphie and trailed away shaking her head and muttering. Selphie frowned more and then her frown faded, replaced by a wicked grin.

A small metal device fell into her palm, taken from her utility belt. She spun it like a revolver (Irvine had taught her that trick) and then flicked out the lock pick.

"Squall versus multi-tool. Round one." Selphie announced.

And as she suspected, Selphie won the first round. The first door was open and she was waltzing through with a bright grin, holding Quistis' reports tightly.

Round two fell to Selphie as well and she traced over the carpet, stopping at Squall's desk. This was where her grin faded.

Squall's forehead was against his desk, his hair falling around him, unbrushed and lank. Two empty cups of coffee were left on his desk, as well as three pop bottles and dozens of papers. Selphie rested on them and realized they were her reports. He had sorted them all. Blanching she looked around the ruins of the office. A broken picture frame with a shredded photo of him and Rinoa. His ring. A broken pot with an equally broken plant scattered on the floor. Squall was passed out, and a half-full bottle of vodka with two others forgotten behind him was her answer as to why.

"Oh Squall," Selphie breathed.

She rubbed his shoulder and gently shook him, trying to wake him up but the commander was completely unconscious. She wondered how long he had been like that, and how much of his state had been her fault. Swallowing hard she began to clean up his desk and move the piles of paper to one side. He had been marking them and checking them over when he had passed out.

It was after an hour and a half that she heard a sharp murmur and from the corner of her eye she saw Squall look up blearily. Selphie was kneeling on the carpet, scrubbing the dirt out of the fine material and from her vantage point she witnessed the hazy eyes of Squall harden to chips of stone.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded coldly,

"Um…cleaning your office," Selphie looked down at her hands, they were shaking, "I'm really sorry Squall, I didn't mean to make Rinoa go away I didn't know how upset she was and I didn't know you guys had been fighting so much…"

"Get out of here Selphie, how did you get through the doors?"

"I broke in," Selphie whispered, "I'll leave but…don't drink Squall. We need our commander to be sober. Oh yeah, here's Quistis' report. I…I'm just going to finish this up, okay? I promise I'll be quiet, you shouldn't leave dirt in the carpet for too long otherwise it will stain."

Selphie refused to look into Squall's eyes. He frightened her with his unpredictable moods. Her knuckles were soon red-raw from the effort and she could hear Squall shuffling around the papers, trying to get a grip on reality as it spun around the room in an alcoholic blur.

"I never changed," He whispered after awhile,

"What?" Selphie looked up, startled by the break in the silence,

"I never changed," Squall repeated, "I thought I had found love and that it had changed me, that it was some glorious wonderful thing and I was full of light but it isn't and I'm not. It was a waste, a temporary relief from who I really am,"

"You were happy Squall, and it's not like you'll never be that again," Selphie forced herself to smile, "don't expect to fall in love with the first girl you meet. Silly boy, it's not like that. I'm pretty much done, let's go grab a drink of something…uh…probably water for you,"

Squall sat up straighter and abruptly winced, "No, I don't want to leave,"

"Squall, get a grip, you haven't eaten anything either, let's just get out of your office, it smells like vodka, we need to open some windows," Selphie stood up and danced over behind Squall, pushing open the two panes of glass.

He sighed, feeling too tired, too sick, to argue with the brunette. Standing up he felt his stomach clench, the room spun…

.

.

.

Review Please

Author's Corner:

Well, it's that time again! Seriously the best part of every fic I write, I get to reply to my reviews! W00t!

Shortey: I'm honoured that you're reading my new fic! Squall is being a jerk, sheesh, silly boy that he is. This story will take a bit longer for the relationships to develop but there will certainly be lots of Seiftis for you to enjoy ^-^

Verdanii: Yay, you're back! Don't worry about Selphie, she's a tough girl and can handle it 3 .

Juilet3: W00t! All these familiar faces, it rocks! I really hope this turns out well, it's my first sort of mystery-ish thing. More adventure with the romance. Yummy.

Elcyion Pitye: Selphie X Squall is my favourite pairing. I've written another bit of fiction with these same pairings if you ever want to check it out.

Melancholy Dreamer: Yay Dreamer's back! There is a plot, don't worry, and it'll come shortly. I was really sad about ending my last fic too, I hate saying good bye to characters even if they're not my own *^^*.

PackLeaderT: You read my last one too? Niiiiice. It's hard to find a good Selphie X Squall, I like writing for pairings you don't see often (though I'll be damned if I pair up Quistis and Zell, I really don't see what attraction would be there, tee)

Well that's it for now! I can't update every two days like I did with the last one, but I will update as often as I can. Thanks for reviewing!

~Silverium.


	4. ES4

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

"Let's not make this a tradition," Selphie suggested dryly, a smile on her face as usual.

Squall glared at her from where he was knelt over the sink. After emptying his stomach he was feeling marginally better, enough to glare at least. Selphie was rubbing his back and holding a cup of water out to him. He accepted and drank it down then felt his stomach lurch once more.

"Guess I won't be congratulating you on your alcohol tolerance, I knew it was too good to be true," Selphie laughed and then snickered when he sent another glower in her direction.

After he was done he could at last get up without the room colliding around him. Selphie led him back to his dorm despite his protests and once there she insisted on cooking chicken-noodle soup for him. Squall was given lunch in bed and he even was able to keep it all down. Selphie disappeared for a few minutes while she got the reports and then the two of them spent the entire afternoon going through them together.

Squall was surprised after the girl left; she had actually been quite helpful. As they had gone over things she hadn't said much, she had been concentrating so hard on her own reports, a red marker held between her lips as she flipped through them deftly. It was good that she hadn't been too chattery, Squall reflected, his hangover had made even the smallest noise sound like a bomb detonating right beside his ear. In fact, in the hours they had spent together, Squall had accomplished an entire week's worth of work. Maybe he would consider getting a permanent secretary or something…

~*~

Selphie had missed all her meetings, again. Back in her dorm she had realized that not only was her class in ten short minutes, but that her answering machine was blinking frantically at her with over forty new messages of complaints and questionings.

Racing down to the room for mechanics she found Nida and did a brief study session with him before being led into a room with a broken engine inside. Her eyes scanned it for all problems that could possibly be the reason for it not working. A toolbox rested on her knee, balanced there easily as Selphie began to prod at the metal components.

That afternoon with Squall had been fun. Selphie was surprised, it had been so quiet with no conversation, but she had felt completely at ease with the commander. He hadn't even glared at her after that. She snapped off the outer casing to one side of the engine and peered inside, her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth. He wasn't so bad, but since Rinoa…one day and he had fallen apart so easily. Was it really Rinoa? Or was he just upset because he felt he hadn't changed? He wanted to change so badly…

"Yeek!" Selphie shrieked as a spark flew out and a trail of smoke rose from the engine.

Giggling she laughed at her mistake and quickly sought upon fixing it. After her hour had passed her engine was purring thoughtfully at her. The instructor came in and smiled as Selphie struck a pose and twirled her multi-tool, sparkling with happiness.

"Good job Selphie, for a moment I thought you had lost it," The instructor nodded,

"Nah, small set back, I'm too pro to lose that easily," Selphie flashed her instructor a peace sign and danced out of the mech room, singing at the top of her lungs.

In the cafeteria she gulped down a hasty supper before sprinting to the Training Chambers. A new rule had been passed that all senior SeeDs had to do some sort of exercise daily so she found an empty room and practiced some fighting tactics before entering the main Training Room.

Zell and Squall had both come in for late training as well. Shirtless and gleaming with sweat, Zell practiced his acrobatic flips and spins on a flat plain while Squall slashed through a plant-type enemy with vigour. Selphie held her nunchakus ready and waited as the creatures of the training room became alerted to her presence.

Soon she was wrapped up in her fighting with the two men. Spinning out she struck her opponent roughly, letting out a soft shriek as its tentacled limb counter-attacked and struck her across her thigh. The blow stung fiercely but Selphie had learnt to ignore such things as minor pain. She finished her battle and then jumped in the air happily, landing lightly on the toes of her good leg.

"Whee!"

Behind her Zell and Squall were sitting down, resting after their exertions. Selphie joined them and grinned happily as Zell tossed her a water bottle. Plopping down on the ground she drank the cool liquid in one long gulp and then set it back down.

"That felt good," She informed them brightly, "Are you two going to the SeeD meeting tonight? Apparently it's optional but Cid would like us to go,"

"Maybe," Zell replied lazily, "Irvine challenged me to an arcade-game tournament though,"

"I'm going," Squall replied distantly, his mind elsewhere,

"Yay! I'm going to, well, I have to, I've missed way too many meetings lately." Selphie grinned more, "I think it will be good, we can complain over how small our dorms are. Well. I can, you and Quisty have huge dorms."

Squall only nodded and grabbed his gunblade Zell stood up and stretched and the trio walked out of the training room just as Quistis and Irvine were heading inside.

"Look who decided to show his face," Quistis arched an eyebrow at Squall,

"Hn."

Quistis smirked and breezed on by, giving Selphie a smile as she passed. Irvine winked at Selphie when he walked by her, ruffling her hair affectionately. Selphie smiled brightly, the cowboy was still trying to go for Quistis, subtly of course. If anything Irvine did could be called subtle.

.

.

.

Review Please.

.

.

Author's Corner:

Well, it's that time again, yay.

Shortey: Of course I remember you!! I'll try and make these longer. Since I just write one long story it's hard to decide where everything should end.

Verdanii: Nah! I'm just glad you're reading my new fic ^^

Emrelle Elendal: Yay for reviews! They make me so happy ^_____^

T.a.i.n.: Squall's an alcoholic now. Such a …tragedy or something…

Aeris Deathscythe: Squall and Selphie were made to be together. Rinoa? Rinoa who?

Elcyion Pitye: I try to be pretty speedy in my updates because I know not everyone is patient. That's why I pre-write a portion of the story before I post it.

Sabacat: Selphie was my favourite character ^-^

Juilet3: Thank you thank you. I used to role play as Quistis and Selphie, I love writing for them.

Brian Preputnik: My other Squall X Selphie is called "When Did This Happen" and it's here on .

Elcyion Pitye: Selphie X Squall is my favourite pairing. I've written another bit of fiction with these same pairings if you ever want to check it out.

Melancholy Dreamer: Rinoa…ugh…I'm really not a fan of her. At all. I never used her in the game either. What was Squall thinking?

Kyrsten: Aww thank you so much!

Selphie108: Aww thanks! I hope you like this fic too. I just get tired of Squinoas, personally.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

~Silverium.


	5. ES5

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

Sitting on a couch in the lounge Selphie tried to pay attention to the main speaker at the meeting. Squall was distracting her by staring at the wall beside her, lost in thought. She kept thinking he was looking at her but instead she found he was staring right by her blankly. It was creepy.

When the meeting was over Selphie wasn't even aware it had ended. She snapped out of her daze when Nida tapped her on the shoulder and looked concerned in her direction,

"Selphie, we can go now," He announced,

"Oh? Oh! Gosh, sorry Nida, I…yeah," Selphie stood up quickly and ran a hand through her hair, "So, um, how did you do on the test?"

"I thought I had fixed my engine but whatever I did it only lasted temporarily because the instructor phoned me half an hour later saying it was broken again," Nida sighed,

"Aw, that's too bad. Did you replace the regenerator?" Selphie asked,

"Replaced? No, I just changed one of the components, the inner case on mine was busted up so I found a new one," Nida looked sorrowfully at her, "Let me guess, they gave me two different models and I didn't notice,"

"Yup, the engine we were given was a V8-9AF, and the extra pieces were all V8-2000, I made the same mistake too but since I had kept my engine on the entire time it sparked and let me know I had made a mistake," Selphie grinned and gave Nida a comforting pat, "No big deal, at least you had it running for a bit,"

"Yeah, I got half points," Nida nodded.

Selphie felt bad for the man, he usually did so well, if not better than her. They parted ways and she returned to her dorm. As she walked down the empty hallway she noticed out of the corner of her eye a dark blur behind her. Puzzled she turned only to receive a bullet to her ribs. Her mind immediately went blank as pain blossomed throughout her torso. Screaming she fell back, landing on the ground hard, the world growing red around her.

On an adjacent hallway Nida turned and ran back to Selphie. Why had there been a gunshot? He found Selphie curled on her side with blood pouring out of her chest. Shocked, he cried out and lunged for her, grabbing her up into his arms and running down the hallways screaming for help.

"Nida? What's wrong with…" Quistis came out of her dorm looking tired, and then suddenly wide-awake, "Selphie!"

"Get her to Kadowaki," Nida ordered.

Quistis fumbled to hold on to Selphie, slippery with blood as she was. Once she had the small form in her arms she began to complete the mission Nida had set out for. Behind her, Nida grabbed two guns from the holsters at either side of his hip. His eyes narrowed as he stalked down the hallways, looking and listening for the intruder.

He found nothing by the end. Growling softly he paged Xu and told her what happened. Yellow lights blinked down the hallways automatically as Balamb went on silent alarm. As Nida ran down the corridors he bumped into Irvine, the two SeeDs nearly shooting each other in the surprise.

"Find anything?" Irvine asked grimly, his sharpshooter held tightly,

"No," Nida shook his head regretfully,

"I thought I saw a figure run out through the Quads, but I didn't get a clear look, or a clear shot," Irvine frowned and gritted his teeth, "Bastard. Why would anyone shoot Selphie?"

"Maybe she was in his way. Has anything been stolen? It happened so quickly I doubt anyone's noticed anything amiss yet," Nida whispered, looking around darkly,

"We'll find out soon enough though. I don't think the person's here, let's go see how Selphie is, Quistis found me and told me Selphie didn't look so great."

Worry etched Irvine's voice and his eyes were dark with troubled emotions. Nida gave him a sympathetic look and they walked down the hallways keeping their eyes alert and their trigger fingers ready.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

Well, it's that time again, yay.

Emrelle Elendal: Mmm I guess I could forgive you ^-~

Juilet3: Yay! Rping over the net is one of my favourite hobbies *^^*

Grasshopper2: I think I can guarantee that there will never be a Rinoa in any of my fics. ^^;

Irish-Pride03: Heh, another Rinoa-hater, wow, this is amusing me. Thanks for putting me on your favourites! I really appreciate that.

Aramaring: !!! w00t! I was hoping you'd be back for more 3 This fic will be slightly more dark than the last I suppose, tis true.

PackLeaderT: Thanks!!

Nikki: Glad you liked the last one!!

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing! Short chapter I know, but don't worry, the others will be longer I hope.

~Silverium.


	6. ES6

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

"Did you see anything?" Kadowaki asked, staring intently into Selphie's red-rimmed eyes,

"N-no," Selphie swallowed and tried to stop trembling," A dark blur, that's all,"

"You'll be okay Selphie," Quistis soothed, rubbing her friend's shoulders, "We got you here in good timing."

Selphie nodded but her lip trembled and more tears fell down her cheeks leaving hot trails. Quistis felt her own eyes tearing up just at the sight. Rarely did Selphie look so miserable. The bullet had pierced two vital organs but Kadowaki had already injected the brunette with stem cells to get her on recovery's road. She had been given a heavy sedative but the girl's nature hyperness countered it and it had only made her drowsy. Kadowaki had told Quistis that she didn't dare give the girl any more medicine lest it be too much.

"Selphie!" Irvine ran into the doctor's office and then knelt down beside the girl's bed.

Quistis stepped back and watched as Irvine stroked Selphie's hair and kissed her forehead. Nida stood back with Quistis and the two shared a look of comfort, their shoulders brushing against one another's for the sake of mutual friendship and need for touch.

"I'm okay," Selphie struggled to get her voice out without it trembling, "I just…I just hurt a little bit,"

"Yeah, you'll be fine, nothing knocks Selphie down for long," Irvine agreed, his hand tangled in her chestnut locks,

"You find anything?" She asked numbly,

"No, sorry, we'll look again," Irvine whispered,

"It's okay…ah…" Selphie winced as Kadowaki began wrapping up her torso in bandages,

"Don't worry, you'll fall asleep soon." Kadowaki assured, "Well, you've all seen that she's okay. She needs some sleep now; I'm keeping her over night so the rest of you can go back to your dorms. For Hyne's sake, be careful though."

One by one they trailed out. Quistis breathed out shakily and took out Save the Queen, holding her whip with a white-knuckled grip. Both Irvine and Nida had their guns out and grim looks on their faces.

"Night you two," Quistis said, walking down her branch of administrative dorms,

Nida and Irvine both bid her goodnight and then went to their own floors. The dorms were situated in a circular floor plan that looked like a peace sign. The outer rim of dorms was for juniors, and the three inside hallways were for Seeds and admins. Irvine and Nida were on opposite ends of the same hallway, and Quistis' was perpendicular to them both.

As she walked down to her dorm Quistis suddenly felt her instincts kick in. She slammed herself against the wall and looked behind her in time to see a dark blur scamper across the hallways. Yelling, she gave chase, her heart beating fiercely against her chest.

Irvine whirled around as soon as he heard Quistis' yell. As he did a figure hurtled past him, pushing him against his door. Irvine fired but missed the shape; it was hard to find the body of the person because they wore a long billowing cape.

Running after the person and firing twice more Irvine spun around a corner and saw Quistis racing towards him, about to clear the same corner. Both stopped, narrowly missing a collision, and stared at each other in confusion.

"You saw him too, right?" Quistis demanded, her sapphire eyes wide,

"Yeah, he was going this way, did you see him?" Irvine blinked in astonishment,

"I did, but, I looked behind me for just a second and thought he had ran around the corner," Quistis bit her lip, "Where is he!"

"Guys!" Nida showed up, breathless, Zell behind him also panting,

"Did you see where he went?" Irvine and Quistis asked at the same time,

"No," Nida growled, punching the wall in frustration, "We came out when we heard the shots,"

"Damn," Irvine sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Quistis cursed and looked around. There were standing in the intersection of the three hallways. There was no way the stranger could have gone down one of the hallways without them seeing him. She tilted her head back in defeat then cried out in surprise.

The three men followed her gaze and shared a grimmer look. The vents.

"He could be anywhere," Quistis whispered,

"That he could." Irvine agreed, "What do we do?"

"Tell Xu, get SeeDs near every opening of the vents, put on patrols, put Garden on the full red alert. No one goes in, and no one goes out," Nida decided,

Quistis sighed dismally, "Cancel classes, get Cid, someone needs to tell Squall,"

"I already know,"

They turned in surprise and then all blanched. Squall was holding a scrap of black cloth dripping with blood. Quistis took it and studied it thoughtfully while Irvine looked at Squall with wide eyes,

"Where did you get that?"

"You're a better shot than you thought," Squall replied with a shrug, "I got a bit suspicious when the vent on my hall dripped blood."

"What were you doing out?" Quistis asked, her eyes never leaving the cloth,

"Coming back from the meeting, I heard the shots and ran around the outside of the hallways, I didn't see anything but then when I was going to my door I saw the blood on the way there. Xu wanted me to go over paper work over the meeting so I came out late. I slashed the vent open, but missed the enemy." Squall replied, his voice quiet with rage,

"Well, this helps, but do you know where he went?" Nida asked,

"No," Now Squall shivered which made Irvine's eyes narrow, "He…or possible _it_―"

Quistis' head snapped up, "―ran away through the vents."

"It?" She asked, her heart beginning to hammer again,

"It didn't move like a human," Squall said quietly, "It didn't crawl, it sort of lurched along."

"Could that be because I hit it?" Irvine asked breathlessly,

"I'm not sure," Squall answered honestly, his stormy eyes hard.

Quistis felt icy tingles run up her spine. What the hell were they dealing with?

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

Verdanii: Heh, I hope you keep on enjoying it too *^^*

Emrelle Elendal: Thanks for…the…Toxic…Fish... ::stares at it:: um…::grins:: I always wanted one of these! ::swings it around::

Melancholy Dreamer: Odd computers are…odd : Right. Yeah, Selphie…hopefully she'll be okay.

Aramaring: I know, poor Selphie, I always beat up the characters a bit, I'm terrible.

PackLeaderT: Suspense makes me happy.

Nikki: Heh, Irvine shooting Selphie…that would've been funny.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

~Silverium.


	7. ES7

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

It was a restless night for all. In the morning rooms were re-assigned so that no one slept alone. Everyone had a partner, and that person came with them everywhere. Security monitors were set up down every hall and in every room so that no matter where you were there was always a camera watching. Students complained against the cameras in their rooms but Cid told them that it was a necessary precaution.

In the morning Quistis, Nida and Xu walked down to see Selphie. Irvine and Squall were already there waiting and soon enough Zell came with one of the junior students being dragged behind him.

"How's Selphie?" He asked when he slowed down,

"She looks good, hasn't woken up yet though," Irvine replied soberly,

"Aw, man, what a creep, blasting Selphie like that," Zell groaned, "If I catch him…"

"Yeah, we'd all like to give him what he deserves," Irvine replied, "But let's wait till we actually have the guy."

No one mentioned what Squall had said earlier about how the stranger might not be human but it was all on their minds. Quistis shook her head and then gave the walls of Balamb a cold look,

"We'll get him," She replied frostily.

After a week Selphie was right back on track to cheerfulness while Squall had subsided deeper into depression. They were all still under patrol but it had become routine by now and even classes had re-commenced. Senior SeeDs took shifts, walking around Garden armed and ready to blast anything that looked harmful to pieces. It wasn't the greatest of schemes but so far no one else had been attacked.

Selphie toured the cafeteria slowly, eyeing the available tables and finding one large enough for her friends. Sitting down gingerly, for her wound was still troublesome, she sipped her soda and swirled a French fry in the small container of ketchup. One by one the other SeeDs trickled in, all save Quistis who was on patrol duty with Xu.

"So Selphie, what class do you have next?" Zell asked, eyeing the brunette,

"Advanced mechanics," Selphie piped up eagerly, her eyes flashing, "we are building the COOLEST ship ever. And it will fit right inside the Ragnarok! It'll be like…like…the BABY ship!"

"Why another one?" Irvine asked, toying with his hair idly,

"This one will be for stealth missions. The shielding will be made of a low-fuel energy, crystal-based, with recharge units inside them. Everlasting power source and not picked up on radars. Plus, the plating is completely armoured, nothing is getting through this without having to hammer on for a looooooong time! Not only that, but it's going to have special painting applied that won't reflect light! This thing is going to be a SHADOW!" Selphie gabbed excitedly, her hands making large gestures, the fry waving around madly,

"Who gets t' fly that darlin'?" Irvine raised his eyebrows,

"Me, of course," Selphie grinned wickedly, "Because I'm the one designing the engine."

"I had no idea you were that good," Zell stared in amazement,

"You better believe it," Selphie winked.

Through this Squall had remained silent. A new stealth ship would be very useful. Of course it would mean a whole new set of missions that could be carried out. New types of missions meant new training. New training meant new courses. Courses needed instructors and instructors needed to be paid. Squall wondered if Cid had thought this through completely or if he had neglected to tell Squall of some new financing.

"Yellow Alarm activated. All students proceed to the nearest safe hold. Repeat: Yellow Alarm activated. All students proceed to the nearest safe hold―"

Selphie's green eyes met Squall's and with Zell and Irvine they all lurched to their feet. Squall however, was thinking on a slightly different line than Selphie

"Irvine, get Selphie somewhere safe, she can't fight, Zell, you're with me, we're going to find Quistis, she's with Xu, and they're the only ones who can open that alarm other than Nida, Cid and I." Squall ordered,

"Squall! I can TOO fight!" Selphie stamped her foot,

"Irvine, take her!" Squall shouted as he and Zell raced away,

"Come on Selphie," Irvine grabbed her by the arm and began to tow her away but the brunette had other ideas.

She twisted hard in his grasp and managed to pull away from him, stumbling but then instantly building up into a run. Irvine swore and took chase after the fleeing girl in yellow, a scowl of worry etched on his face.

~*~

Quistis and Xu were idly cruising the hallways. Both chatted away about the normal instructor chit-chat, despite the fact that Quistis didn't have her job as a teacher anymore. They passed several sets of juniors, all walking around casually though some were looking a bit wary, still neither woman felt ill at ease.

"…He somehow managed to fail the class a third time. Honestly. He'd fail Breathing 101 if they offered it!" Xu sighed,

"Maybe you should offer it, kids with that little intelligence really shouldn't be breathing," Quistis smirked, "Kidding,"

"I'm not. His parents are rich, wanted their little boy to go to the prestigious school. They should have sent him to work on a farm. Pack hay or something," Xu shrugged, "maybe he'll do better once finals are up and he needs to pass to stay here."

Quistis nodded and hooked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. She gave a small yawn and then winced as one of the students cracked their knuckles behind her. She hated that sound. Xu hadn't noticed, still engrossed with her trouble students and Quistis had to smile. There was a perk to not having to teach anymore.

"…And his parents said that if I failed him they would―"

-crack-

"…I just looked at them if they were crazy and told them to shut the―"

-crack-

"…then Cid yelled at me, but once HE spoke to them he came back beet-red and―"

-crack-

Quistis whirled around, "Could you please―"

Xu screamed, her gun falling into her hand instantly. Quistis tumbled backwards in shock and dimly saw Xu stand over her. Sparks lit the air as the bullets sprayed out incoherently. Rolling over her shoulder Quistis fumbled to a stand and then let her whip stream through the air. It snagged on the black cloak of the figure, tearing it viciously but the creature was already lurching away.

"This is Xu, command name Queen X84, signal a Yellow Alarm!" Xu cried, her fingers flashing over the intercom panel five feet from where they had stood.

Quistis was already running. The bullet had grazed her neck but hadn't damaged her too badly. Her feet pounded over the floor as the black shape skittered in front of her. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled at the odd gaping run the figure had assumed. She tried again and again to hit it but it was lurching from side to side, making her every attack clatter helplessly.

"Quistis!"

Nida. Quistis didn't even have to point. The man let loose a volley of arrows from a longbow he was carrying. Three struck the blur of black. Two fell off, one stuck fast. There was no outcry from the thing though, which worried Quistis. Had it even felt the arrow sink in?

"Quistis!"

"What?"

Quistis shrieked. She had been so immersed in her thoughts she hadn't seen the figure stop moving. She crashed into him, falling down. Blood splashed over her stomach and she felt her head spin. There was another arrow, then more bullets, a flash of silver. Quistis looked up in confusion to see Squall staring down at her, his stormy eyes wide.

"Where is…?" She asked, her voice slurring,

Squall looked up, his bangs falling over his face chaotically. Zell was running down the hallway in pursuit while a breathless Xu and exhausted Nida stopped and gulped in air. Out of the blue Selphie screeched to a stop in the hallway, having launched out of an intersecting corridor. There were on the lower levels, a virtual maze of connecting hallways.

She took a look at Quistis and then burst down a different hallway than the one Zell had taken. Irvine came careening in straight after and him and Squall raced after the girl. Alone with a ringing silence, Xu and Nida bent over Quistis and quickly surveyed the damage.

"Flesh wound, she'll be fine. Probably just the shock," Nida confirmed, peeling back the ripped edges of Quistis' vest, "Weird bullet though, it…has barbs…"

Xu inched closer and squinted at it, "It's…not even a bullet Nida, that's something else,"

"An organic bullet?" Nida's eyes widened, "It's like a thorn but more like―"

"A seed." They said together in confusion.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Note: I'm going to combine the replying to notes in another chapter, I'm going home for the weekend (I live in residence) and I have to leave right after work. I appreciate all you guys have been doing for me! As for the short chapters…there's one coming up and it's like 8 pages long so no worries. Since I'll be gone I'll update twice today. Love you all!


	8. ES8

Emerald storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not silver

.

.

.

Where the fuck did you go? Zell cursed, kicking a wall angrily.

He stopped, fists clenched, and listened to the walls around him. There was no sound. Nothingexcept a faint cracking noise

Got you, Zell gritted his teeth and took a new turn into the hallways.

The yellow alarm was still on, flashing amber lights lighting the halls while the regular ones had been shut off. Bathed on and off in amber Zell struggled to keep track of the echoing noise that was steadily growing fainter. He slowed to a walk, suddenly unsure of where he was and then his blue eyes locked on the target. Crouched down and crawling it was moving slowly, scurrying close to the wall in the far distance.

Zell tiptoed closer, his eyes trying to find the figure in the shadows. It had moved around a round corner, disappearing from view. Zell frowned and jogged up to the same corner, easing himself around and then staggering back.

Ah!

Zelly!

Selphie! What the hell are ya doin? Zell growled,

Trying to catch the THING obviously. I thought it was trailing me, but I guess that was you, Selphie looked crestfallen but she then perked, So where did it go?

I have no idea, Zell groaned, Lets just go back, Quistis got hurt.

Selphie nodded with a tiny pout. She held her nunchakus in one hand and then moved to pass Zell, heading back the way she came. The halls rang with their silence around them; the only noise was visual, in the form of the yellow alarm blinking on and off. She froze.

Zell? Selphie asked, backing up, Did anyone come with you?

Aw shit. Zell turned and then winced, Thats the thing.

Its just standing there, Selphie whispered, wide-eyed as she stared at the figure at the end of the hall,

Damnit, I cant even tell if its facing us! Zell growled in a low voice,

Lets go this way, we dont have any long-range weapons. Selphie tugged on Zells shirt,

For once, we agree, Zell backed up and then his eyes flared open, Shit, its coming!

There was no way to describe how fast the creature came at them. Arms and limbs flailed in a flurry of black fabric as the shapeless, featureless horror skittered forth. Fascinatingly dreadful was the sound it made as it moved. Pops and cracks creaked out with every twist and bulge that appeared from under its cloak. Selphie squealed and began to run, Zell hot on her heels. Their footsteps pounded over the floor, sliding over the smooth metal surface hastily.

Her voice shattered the near-silence when a bullet grazed the corridor siding and a spark lit the air. Zell grabbed Selphies hand and pulled her into one of the doors lining the hall, slamming the bolt shut.

Inside it was pitch black. Zell flicked on the light systems and they watched the dim amber Yellow Alarm lights be joined by cooling blue. Selphie breathed a sigh of relief though her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Scuffling noises could be heard on the other side of the door making the usually cheery girl uneasy.

And this is?

Junior mech room. Were in the science, technology and mechanics wing, Selphie identified, but all for juniors, Im more familiar with the ones a floor up.

Any weapons in this thing? Zell looked around the mess of machinery,

Nail guns. Probably a blowtorch or two. Um Selphie picked through the toolboxes and looked around with concern, This class must not have started real building yet. There should be a storage room somewhere back there.

She pointed to a shadowed, dark corner nearly buried behind heaps of old ships, cars and other foreign objects. Zell swallowed. He did NOT want to go back there. But the girl was going, so Zell had to as well. They treaded quietly, both wincing every time there was a scraping sound against the door, or any unexplained noise that would jump out at them and cause both to leap. Together they found the storage room but it was locked tightly.

So what do we do now? Zell asked, his eyes narrowed,

Wait? Selphie asked, Well. If that guy comes in here, hell have to fight us close, and we can both hit him then,

Im more concerned with him coming in, shooting us, and then leaving, Zell stared at Selphie and then raked his fingers through his hair, Fuckit.

Selphie bit her lip and then perked, Theres an intercom in here. We can page Squall and the others, with a group that big they wont be attacked,

All right! Zell pumped his fist into the air, Where is it?

Selphie paled, By the door.

Damnit.

Squall, Nida, and Xu walked down the eerily silent halls with eyes tracing over every shadow and every crack in the walls. There had been no shots, no screams, nothing at all. Squall wanted to take that as a good sign, but there was a pool of dread settling in his stomach.

Irvine had scooped up Quistis and taken her to the doctors while the other three had decided to try and find Selphie and Zell. They had walked in several circles before finding their way in the confusing labyrinth. As they neared a T-shaped intersection the three of them stopped and looked warily.

KKKKKGHT!

AH! Xu spun, letting a volley of bullets spray down the left hall,

Hyne! Nida whirled around and pointed an arrow down the left,

Squall hung his head and sighed.

KHHT! This is Selphie! KKT! Were in-KHHT-mechanical room.

This way, Squall pointed, beginning to run.

The week had been terrible, and it was still getting worse. Selphie struck down, Rinoa leaving, abandoning him, not even bothering to listen to rational thought or even try to work it throughSquall sighed and pushed onward.

Theres the mech lab, Nida announced when they slowed down.

The young mans dark hair was unkempt from running and his eyes seemed to glow with excitement. In Squalls depression he only wondered, dimly, how the man could be so happy that they had an unknown attacker in the Garden. Squall reached out and toggled the command keys for the door to slide open. When they did Zells fist nearly collided with Squalls head and Selphie leapt out ready to attack.

Seeing that it was Squall glowering at him and not the creature, Zell lurched back and managed not to punch the commander. Selphie stumbled, her side beginning to ache and clumsily fell into Squall who caught her and then swiftly up-righted her. Selphie smiled brightly and flashed a peace sign at him with an energetic grin.

Did you chase it away? She asked hopefully,

It wasnt here, Xu replied for Squall as she looked around with a frown on her face.

They all looked up as one and let their eyes roll over the ceiling. Sure enough the grate over one of the vents was swinging open seven feet away. Selphie swallowed hard and then instinctively glued herself to Squall. The rest of them fell silent and they quickly escaped the lower levels. An hour later all junior tech classes were cancelled.

We need to seal the vents, Squall announced, looking down at Cid,

But what of our airflow?

Fine. Dont seal them completely, but bolt them down, make sure it cant get out, Squall insisted,

Squall, if that thing can manipulate a gun who says it cant undo whatever we try to cage it with? Quistis asked.

Her torso was bandaged much like Selphies. The strange bullet had hit under her stomach, but hadnt done any serious damage. She had been put under heavy curing spells that left her tired and feeling drained, but the blonde wasnt about to let that stop her. It had been a day and a half, Quistis didnt like losing time.

If we secure the grates down tightly I dont think so. From the outside, put extra caging over them Squall closed his eyes and then shrugged helplessly, Im not hearing any other suggestions,

I dont have any, Quistis confessed, Not yet anyhow,

Proceed with Squalls plan then, Cid said heavily, have the chem. units come up with a DNA analysis of the blood yet?

Theyre still working on it, there had been a creature-sighting near the labs so they had to evacuate for a few days. Quistis reported stonily.

They planned on meeting again and then Cid dismissed his top Seeds. Quistis walked beside Squall in a comfortable silence. The two of them got along amazingly well since neither had any intention of breaking the others solitude or pensive moments. Down the halls both kept their eyes watching for anything amiss. After the second attack the students had lost their confidence and now instead of just walking in pairs there were large herds shuffling around with wide eyes and nervous trigger fingers that had resulted in several injuries. Still, Cid would not have his students unarmed so they all kept their weapons.

So much had happened at Garden, Quistis reflected. After Ultimecia had worn off and the SeeDs had watched their celebrity-states fade things had nearly returned to normal. Rinoa had come back to live with Squall, all of them were rich, horrendously so, most had donated half their money to Garden and were still rich enough to never have to work againthough they still did anyhow. Squall and Rinoathey had been in love, Quistis was certain of it, but then when she got to Balamb Rinoa changed. She needed the constant pampering, and Squall couldnt look after her. He was a commander now, and Rinoa had no desire to be a SeeD, it was natural they separate. Squall, if he needed anything, he needed another SeeD, someone who would have no problem staying in Balamb, because there was no way he could leave.

Casting a sideways glance at her companion Quistis noticed his grey-blue eyes looked darker than normal, hardly rare being that he was so troubled though. She almost opened her mouth to say something, but then she stopped. It wouldnt do to put him in a worse mood with promises that might not be fulfilled.

When they reached the dorms both flinched as the yellow alarm sounded once more. Quistis cursed and Squall let out a sigh. This wasnt scary, this wasnt a task, this was bloody annoying. Quistis turned to go back when she realized Squall was no longer beside her. He was already running. It was then that Quistis realized the lights had turned red.

Squall bolted down the hallway. He had only seen Balambs red alarm once before and he had hoped hed never see it again. As he ran he saw Irvines trench coat just as the man ran around a corner. He was running with another SeeD, Emily, and they both looked tired.

There! Sector Four! Irvine pointed at an electronic map as they passed it.

Squall hurried up and then passed the two, darting down the stairways to the training room where the alarm was actually audible. The door appeared jammed but after a few tries of his emergency access code, the commander managed to get them to slide open a bit.

Inside fallen trees greeted his view. The carcasses of dead enemies littered the ground. Fire had torched several of the walls, animals, and floral life but nothing was burning anymore. Squall gripped his gunblade tightly as he looked around and began to step over the carnage. He had to walk to the very end of the training room before he spotted the first drops of blood and then heard a voice.

IFRIT!

Squalls eyes flared open. He had just enough time to get out of the way before Irfit exploded into existence and suddenly fire was everywhere, filling Squalls vision. The heat scalded his skin, making the blood rush to the surface and sweat break out everywhere. Stumbling back and then falling down hard on the heels of his hands, Squall crawled across the smoking ground and sought shelter behind a charred stump. Who was junctioned to Ifrit? Irvine? Zell? Selphie.

Breaking his cover as soon as the majority of the flames diminished, Squall held his gunblade in two hands and ran for where the summoning had come from. A smoking form clad in black twisted unnaturally to meet his sudden appearance. Squall hissed and kept on going, gearing up for a wide slash that arced through the air. His teeth clenched together as the figure lifted up a cloaked arm. As Squall ducked, his blade came up, whistling over the glowing ember-covered ground, and at the same time red-claws stretched down to tear him to shreds. Squalls eyes narrowed at the ghastly sight, talons, not claws, the nails were long and pointed, and a deep crimson. Blood, he then realized.

The next moment happened with such slowness that Squall was able to watch the seconds trickle past, unable to move any faster, helpless, watching it all unfold.

The nails were streaming towards him, his blade was moving sluggishly upwards, the air flowed past his cheek, and the hotness nearly blistered him. He watched the point of his sword pierce the dark fabric, his fingers, burning, pulled the trigger. There was a gunshot, a fierce pain, a flash of silver and a scream. Squall saw Selphie looking like an Amazon, glaring at the creature, her weapon out and flying towards them. The figure doubled over, and the pain receded from Squalls face.

He stood shakily and then fell back down, dizziness washing over him. The figure screamed shrilly and then crumpled to the ground. Selphie swayed where she stood, bleeding from little slashes and cuts all over her body. Behind her was a student, either unconscious or dead. Squall watched, too tired to move, as the cloaked figure scurried along the ground on all fours, if it even had four limbs, maybe it had more, then crawled up the wall and began clawing at one of the skylights.

Itsgetting away Squall growled softly, his vision slowly turning read and fuzzy.

Squall! Quistis had finally found him.

She didnt hesitate for a moment. In seconds she had located the thing and was running out of the training room to catch it as it left Garden. On her way she found Nida and Zell and ordered them to follow her. Nida ran at her side while Zell disappeared to get a quad.

Streaking out of Garden, Quistis and Nida jumped over the side of the quad Zell had found just as he came out of the garage. He grabbed the wheel and cranked it to the side, sending the vehicle burning across the plains. They could see the fluttering black cape loping through the grass in a strange animalistic run. Quistis narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out just what exactly was under those swathes of dark material.

As the sun began its descent, the three SeeDs kept their eyes, following the amazingly fast dash of the strange shooter.

Xu Squall managed through a dry mouth.

He was whispering her name over and over into his communicator. Selphie had collapsed, out cold, and he was soon to join her. It was some sort of poison; he had figured out that much, and it dulled his concentration so that he couldnt use his magic. He was baffled, wondering how Selphie, with so many marks on her, had found a way to summon Ifrit. None of that mattered much, she was down, and he was joining her.

His eyes slid shut, and a fever broke out across his forehead. After what seemed like eons he heard the training room door be blasted open. Yells, curses and commands were issued but they sounded swampy, and slurred to Squalls ears. He was being lifted up, and nausea took over. Silently he was aware of purging his stomach, someone rubbing his back, someone else touching his cheeks. Then the blood rushed away and he fainted in a soothing redness.

Stats are fine, now that the curing magic has taken hold and weve gotten the poison out both should be doing fine. Im worried about Selphie, get a blood test for me, shes paler than she should be. Squall is waking up, someone get him a cool cloth for his forehead, Kadowaki looked around at her three patients wearily.

Squalls eyes opened and he looked at the white walls of the doctors office. On the table beside him was Selphie. She was on her back looking unsettlingly serious and across from her was the other student, bags of blood were hanging from tall poles, disappearing into their arms. Selphie had two I.V.s and the other student had too many needles going into him too count.

Kadowaki leaned over him and smiles gently. Blearily Squall tried to wipe sleep from his eyes but his arm was tied down. He frowned.

You were thrashing, a nightmare I believe, Kadowaki told him, untying his bonds, Sit up slowly now, slowly, Squall!

Squall felt a head rush course through him and he hung his head, closed his eyes and then took a deep breath. He felt his cheeks gingerly. One had three scratch marks but the scalding from the other had disappeared from the curing magic given to him earlier.

Selphie?

Shell be fine, if we can wake her up. Shes in a state of exhaustion right now, Kadowaki looked concerned,

The poisonit impedes casting magic, somehow she still summoned her Guardian Force, Squall said quietly watching the girl sleep,

What? Guardian forces take up more energy than normal spells, if the poison knocks out magic she should never have been able to cast anything, she had three times the amount of poison in her system than you did Squall, Kadowakis eyes widened and she looked at Selphie,

I dont know how she did it, Squall shook his head and then his shoulders dropped, Wheres Quistis?

She left, following the creature. She contacted Cid earlier to tell him that Nida, Zell and her would be gone for a few days, it was heading towards an old farming town.

Squall nodded and then realized how tired he was. Sensing this, Kadowaki gently pushed him back down on the bed. He fell asleep immediately, and didnt wake up for another eight hours.

Quistis narrowed her eyes. Nida, Zell and her had searched three farms and still there was no sight of the creature. They had tracked it to an old town, population seventy-five people, all retired and living out the last of their days. Standing in front of an old weathered barn Quistis watched as Zell came out shaking his head, empty-handed and looking surly. In a dark silence they trudged over the old grass and hay to the next barn, finding Nida sitting in the shade looking frustrated.

Weve checked every barn, Nida said in disappointed tones, What now?

We check the houses, Quistis said, her voice low, Its here. We would have seen it leave. Or heard one of the residents scream, or something,

Wouldnt we hear the same thing if it were in one of their houses? Zell argued irritably,

Its _here_, Quistis insisted, We havent checked sheds, come on.

The tired trio began searching sheds, greenhouses, and some of the houses. They were growing increasingly bitter about the failed mission when a loud gunshot rang out. Zell pushed past Quistis and out into the open road between the shed they were looking in and the rest of the houses. Nida ran out after him with Quistis right behind and they stopped, puzzled,

Where did it come from? Quistis demanded,

There! Nida pointed as sounds of a fight broke out.

It was an old barn house, built right beside old stables that werent being used. In the space between them they could hear shuffles, banging noises, and soft grunts. Quistis took off, her whip uncoiling and ready to strike out. As she ran around the corner she saw a scrap of grey flutter around the next side of the barn. Gritting her teeth she kept chasing, wondering where the hell the creature in black had disappeared to.

Around that corner she saw a field of gold, a shed, and a house in the near distance. Quistis had to fight to not stamp her foot and scream in rage. Zell slowed down, breathing heavily, and looked around blankly,

Where did they go? He panted,

I dont know, look in the house, Ill take the shed, Nida? Quistis turned around,

Theres blood on the wall, Im getting samples, Nida said carefully as he scrapped the red droplets into little glass tubes he had stored in his utility belt.

Quistis nodded and stalked over to the shed. Her temper was near breaking point, and her patience had worn thin. With disregard to whomever owned the shed, she kicked out, her leg raising higher than her head and smashing the door in. A loud curse greeted her actions and Quistis stepped in with blue fire in her eyes.

This was replaced by blank fear. Her whip clattered to the ground. Seconds later her hands found her gun.

.

.

.

Review Please

Authors Note: All reviews to be dealt with in chapter 9! Thanks for your patience!


	9. ES9

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

"She awake yet?" Squall asked groggily as he rolled on to his side and looked at Selphie,

"No. She hasn't moved at all," Kadowaki replied, gently brushing Selphie's bangs out of her eyes tenderly.

Squall stood up and felt his stomach rumble darkly at him. Kadowaki heard it and smiled grimly, "Go get something to eat, but come back after so I can run some quick fitness tests on you,"

"Hn."

Squall was amazed at how much he ate. So were the cafeteria chefs. After soup, sandwiches, and three of the four specials he was finally sated. But only just. Standing up and taking a deep breath which he let out in a sigh, he began to stride back to the doctor's office. He was worried about Selphie, and still amazed that she had summoned Ifrit. She looked almost angelic, lying there serenely, but it was a tainted image, because she wasn't smiling. He didn't see Selphie without a smile very often, and it was almost alarming to behold it. Behind him the other wounded student suddenly gasped. Turning around Squall watched the student writhe in the middle of a nightmare. Squall walked over and gently shook the student, who spasmed as he woke up.

"Ah!"

Squall watched him silent as the disoriented student looked around, and then his eyes rested on Selphie. Squall gazed blankly as the student's eyes teared up and suddenly he began to shake. Kadowaki rushed in and began consoling the frightened student who was murmuring about the incident being his fault. He hadn't gone out with his partner that day. Now Selphie lay, unconscious, because of his rash actions. Inwardly Squall wondered if being with a partner would have saved them anything at all.

Running through all the tests didn't take long and soon Squall was free to leave. He found Irvine and Xu helping the mech crews block all the vents. Even though the beast was gone they didn't want to take any risks. He helped them until his strength started to fail. Annoyed by the weakness he went to his dorm to lay down.

Inside it was tidy with the windows open letting in fresh air, the lights were off and he didn't bother flicking them on, it was light enough outside anyway. He lay down and then looked at the clock. Beside it was a picture of Rinoa, one that hadn't been smashed. His eyes traced over her face, his angel, though in reality she wasn't his anymore. Had she ever been? Squall silently mused about Selphie then, how angelic she had looked, though so cold in her sleep. He was worried about her, she should have woken up. He wanted Quistis to come back with answers, something tangible they could work with. Squall sighed. He just wanted to feel better.

Nida turned after he finished packing the blood samples away and saw Quistis freeze in her place. He stood up cautiously and then began to run we he saw her whip fall and the blonde go for her gun. When Nida reached her his eyes widened and he felt his heart thud painfully against chest.

Standing over a mess of blood, his chest heaving and crimson dripping down his blade, was none other than Seifer Almasy. His narrowed eyes were sea green and appeared haunted in the dim light. The barrel of Quistis' gun was pointed directly at him and her jaw was squared in distrust.

Zell ran over and skidded to a stop on the wooden floor, his eyes flared and his fists clenched in preparation for the fight they all expected. For a moment there was silence, and then Seifer's eyes rolled up in his head and he crumpled to the ground. Quistis hesitantly stepped over and then knelt beside the ex-soldier, gently searching him, her hands shaking as if she were afraid he'd suddenly wake up.

"What's he doing here?" Zell demanded,

"I have no idea," Quistis whispered, "Either he's out from the poison or from the malnourishment."

When Quistis finally got to Garden she was flanked by Nida and Zell. Behind them were two of Garden's patrollers, and with them was Seifer Almasy, laid out on a stretcher. Her stone-cold blue eyes met every wild stare, saw past every whisper, and instilled fear into the hearts of every SeeD, Junior, and officer that was in the room.

There would be no questions asked.

Even Cid looked pale.

Quistis took Seifer to the medical office and then glared down the other patients as they watched the Sorceress' Knight be carted in. Seifer was placed next to Selphie's still form where needles were injected into his body, nourishing him, spells cured the toxins in his blood, and the doctor and Quistis both worked at stitching up his wounds.

"Where did you find him?" Kadowaki asked after a long time,

"Shed," was all Quistis replied,

"And he fought with the enemy, correct?" Kadowaki pursued,

"Yes,"

"I'll get a sample of his blood then."

Vials were filled, tubes inserted, taken out, moved around and then thrown into a tub of boiling water. Quistis was always amazed at how efficient the doctor was at everything; she could do nearly ten tasks all at once and never miss a beat. Quistis looked down at Seifer, a thousand questions in her mind, the largest one being what was he doing in the shed? Hiding out? When was the last time he had ate anything? He looked terrible. His cheeks were sunken n, his hair had lost its shine, and he had taken such good care of himself before.

Beside him was Selphie, a glass goddess for the moment. When she was serious she lost all her cuteness, she looked…beautiful even. Quistis appraised her silent friend sadly, when would Selphie wake up? The brunette had since grown pale, there was no healthy flush on her face, and there was a continuous supply of fresh blood going into her system, cure spells cast regularly. The poison seemed to be taking a darker effect on the girl, or maybe it was the over-casting. Quistis couldn't tell but she had an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

Kadowaki chased Quistis out later when the blonde was only hovering and looking discontent. Once pushed out she left to walk aimlessly down the halls until Xu put her to work sorting papers for her. All night the ex-instructor sat puzzling over Seifer as she organized files. Finally dawn was approaching and she was forced to get some rest by an early-rising Xu who was appalled that Quistis had stayed up. Quistis toddled off to her dorm, falling into the covers. Why did she bring Seifer back? Was it because she felt like she owed him something? Something in return for their childhood? Quistis couldn't think on it anymore, for her mind was finally resting, whether she liked it or not.

In the middle of the night two eyes opened in the darkness and looked around warily. Fingers twitched, coming to life, and began to pull at the restraints binding them to the hard surface. Hair fell across skin as the figure sat up, pulling off bandages, curiously exploring the limbs, the bed, looking for any sort of light and finding only trackers and heart-beat regulators.

Selphie was confused. She found a needle in her arm and gently eased it out, replacing the bandage there and then capping the tube so none of the liquid would flow out. Looking around she slowly slipped off the bed and tested the strength in her legs by taking a practice step. Wobbling she fell, as blood rushed to her face. Her hands darted out to catch herself and she crashed into the bed beside her. A person. Selphie shrieked and back-stepped once more. Her palm slammed against the closest wall, smacking a row of the lights on. Seifer. His face half in shadow. Selphie screamed and fell over her bed before stumbling out of the doctor's office. She couldn't remember what day it was, or how she had been knocked out, nor why she had had so many needles in her. The stairs seemed impossibly high that night, and the girl crawled up them, each arm stretching out as far as it could to get her to the next step.

Swaying down the hallway the delirious SeeD tried to find her room but she was having a terrible time seeing. The numbers were so blurry now, and Selphie squinted, trying to make them out. Behind her something drew near and she turned around, her fists tightening to fend off whatever was coming her way. Unintentionally she stepped towards it, and her lack of balance threw her into the figure, the solid blackness crashed against her cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Where am I?" Selphie blurted out, confused and clutching pieces of black material, it felt like leather,

"Selphie,"

"Why's Seifer back?"

"Seifer?"

Selphie began to slide down to the ground, bringing the blackness with her. It held her close and then picked her up, and when she was enveloped in the warmth Selphie closed her eyes. Who cared where she was? She felt so tired.

Sunlight streamed down on to Selphie when she woke up. A soft bed this time, no dark rooms and Knights of the past. Just a pale room with a blue bed, a curled up figure with soft brown hair, the blinds half closed and a neat orderly room…wait…

Selphie tucked some hair behind her ear and watched Squall as he slept. Memories came back to her slowly. The inferno in the Training Centre, seeing Squall about to get hurt, summoning Ifrit again and again…using her weapons, the poison, the pain, the confusion…waking up and then trying to get back to her dorm, and hitting the blackness. His jacket. Soft leather.

"Squall?" She asked, kneeling at his side.

He was curled up with one hand under his head, elbow thrust out, and the other was carelessly thrown over his side, the fingers dangling over his back. He was porcelain-faced and breathing deeply, which made Selphie uneasy about waking him up. She had to know what had happened though.

"Squall?" Selphie gently touched Squall's shoulder,

"Uh!" Squall's eyes shot open and in seconds he was off the bed, standing, and his gunblade was in his hand.

Selphie's eyed were wide as saucers and she pressed her back against the wall. Squall could have split her in two with that speed. She swallowed and then watched Squall relax somewhat; at least he put down his gunblade and then ran a hand through his hair, further messing up the silken locks. There was a long silence before Squall looked away and began to speak.

"You escaped the medical lounge, you were put in there days ago when you were attacked by the creature. We're still not sure how you managed to summon Ifrit, the poisons in your body shouldn't have let you." Squall said softly, his stormy eyes looking out past the window,

Selphie sat up straighter, "I remember that!"

Squall looked back at the girl and waited for her explanation, "I felt so dizzy, but that stupid monster wasn't about to leave me alone so I had to do something! It was really, really hard to think but Ifrit and I have been a team for so long that even though I could barely work the words he completed the summoning for me."

Squall's eyebrows rose slightly. If summons could complete their own castings he wondered if they could come out whenever they wanted. Inside him he felt Quezacotl stir, and a current of electricity rippled gently through his mind. Squall sighed softly. They would ever remain mysterious; the Guardian Forces liked to keep their secrets.

"Was the summoning what knocked you out?" Squall asked,

"I think so," Selphie said in a small voice, "I…I don't remember too well,"

"It doesn't matter, the thing is gone," Squall ran a hand through his hair once more and shrugged,

"Gone?"

"Seifer fought it,"

"Oh." Selphie bit her lip, "I'll…um…go catch up on my school work. I probably missed a lot,"

"Hn."

Selphie stood up awkwardly and then started for the door. As her hand flashed over the release panel her strength gave out in her knees and she toppled to the ground, her hand sliding down the door and her forehead resting upon it as her vision swam. Squall was at her side in seconds his hands running up her arms ever so gently as if he didn't know what to do. Everything was getting fuzzy once more and Selphie tried to stand up but her body wasn't moving at all. Suddenly she felt the hard pressure of Squall's chest under her cheek. Her fingers bent to grasp his shirt for balance and she curled her body tighter as he picked her up and walked as fast as he could down to Kadowaki's.

The doctor was in a panic, having discovered Selphie missing. When Squall showed up the woman nearly mauled him in trying to get Selphie back on her bed. A ruffled Squall managed to spit out the story while turning faintly pink before, in a fit of anger, Kadowaki threw him out. Right into a hovering Quistis.

"Squall!" Quistis stared at him in confusion, "Why were you…when did you…?"

"I found her late last night," Squall shrugged,

"She was walking?" Quistis brightened at that,

"Yeah. This morning she was talking as usual, she fainted when she stood up," Squall informed the blonde,

"Well, I'm glad she's getting better. She probably had no energy," Quistis smiled, "How are you?"

"Good."

Quistis grinned. Typical Squall answer for her. His directness was a comfort for her now. Quistis' eyes transferred over to the windows of the medical centre. The curtains had been drawn shut tightly over the glass so it was impossible for her to look in. She wanted answers from Seifer, she wanted to know why he was here.

It was unsettling to say the least. She had never thought she'd see him again. Like an explosion he was back in their lives, and she had just let the ice smooth over the waters, calming herself down from the mayhem they had endured. Now it would melt and the waves would flow freely. Quistis didn't know if she were ready for that. There was the possibility he had changed, but would it be for the worse? Had the magic run to deeply and manipulated him in such a way that he was unfixable? She didn't know if she could trust Seifer. But then, she didn't even know if he would stay,

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

-

Verdanii: I don't think anyone knows what will come out of it ; Glad you liked chapter 8, you enjoy action I take it? Yay.

Emrelle Elendal: Tee! So cute. Thanks for the review, I know some of the chapters are short but others are really long...it balances. A creature from hell? Could be, could very well be…

Juilet3: It'd be nice if being cute meant you never got hurt, wouldn't it? But then we'd all really want to look like Selphie and having too many Selphie's…well.... it'd be madness. Glad you like the suspense, it drives some people crazy.

Melancholy Dreamer: Fanfiction emails are the best, especially when they're telling me that one of my favourite stories has updated, it makes me so happy

Selphie108: In this ficlet the relationships will take some time to grow, in reality they don't just fall into place so I'm extending this one a bit. Tee hee, I know Selphie withdraws her potions from her back pocket but for the sake of this fic most of the characters aren't carrying around their weapons all the time. Quistis, Irvine and Zell (obviously) can, but Squall, Selphie and Nida all have really big weapons. Squall…I figure the man probably has his gunblade with him a lot, but I can't see Selphie dragging her nunchakus with her all the time, or Nida with his longbow…eh…

Valec: Crossovers are always fun. I wrote one but I picked obscure characters so it never flew, ah well.

Aramaring: Lmao! Rinoa being the monster-thing, that'd rock.

PackLeaderT: Glad you're enjoying it so far, I try and write romance with a plot, but this is more plot than romance at the moment! The chapters, when I'm writing, are never really chapters, I just post whatever is the easiest breakdown and sometimes that makes them short, sorry.

Nikki: Some chapters are long, some are short. It's because I don't write this chapter at a time, I just write…and then split it up later. Shiny medal? O.O you have NO idea how much I love shiny things. Thank yoooooooou! 3

Elvi-Rose: Yay new reviewer. Selphie x Squall is the best pairing by far, I may even write a third fic with them together.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	10. ES10

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

With wariness still in the air, Balamb was re-opened completely and the guards were slowly let down. It was another four full days before Seifer returned to natural colour and managed to open his eyes. For a moment he couldn't understand why Dr. Kadowaki of all people was looking down at him. Then he remembered. And then he let out a blue streak that would make even the most devilish pirate rogue blush crimson.

"Seifer Almasy I won't have such language"

"What am I doing here?" Seifer swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up easily, "I didn't ask to be brought here,"

"You couldn't ask anything, you were out cold." Kadowaki fired back with a dark look.

Seifer shrugged and began to stride out of the office, however he never made it too far because Quistis had been waiting like a bird of prey. She reached forward instantly, her fingers gripping into his arm tightly and pulling him forcefully down the hall until they were alone.

"What were you doing there?" She demanded,

"Stop the interrogation Trepe, I don't belong here and I don't owe you any answers," Seifer looked feral,

"Seifer! Did you know the creature was going to be there?" Quistis continued anyhow, her dark blue eyes turning nearly black with her insistence,

"Creature?" Seifer looked confused for a moment,

"The thing in black, you were fighting it, when I came in all there was to see was a smear of thick blood." Quistis put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "Tell me the truth Seifer,"

"I was just as surprised to see it, Trepe, I don't know what the hell is going on any more than you do and I'm goinggoing home,"

"You have no home." Quistis whispered.

Seifer stopped where he was. For a moment Quistis could see through his aquamarine eyes, she could see the pain fresh and alive there. They closed up instantly though, covering into darkness and masking his expression aside from the sneer he wore so often. She watched his fingers curl to fists at his side as he stared her down.

"I'll find one then,"

"Seifer, if you're attacked again and no one finds you the poison could kill you,"

"Don't tell me, Trepe, that you want me to stay," Seifer said through gritted teeth,

"I want answers. That thing attacked Selphie, she was out for days, it hurt her, it hurt me, and others as well. It is a threat,"

"Don't go militaristic on me Trepe, I'm not part of Balamb."

"Get killed then."

Quistis shoved Seifer backwards and pivoted sharply, "You're an unhelpful bastard."

Seifer didn't bother replying, he just made sure he was out of Balamb in a hurry. It had felt suffocating to be back in those walls. Outside Balamb the town of Fisherman's Horizon was up and busy, leaving plenty of crowds for Seifer to disappear into. He hated having confrontations with Quistis. She wasn't a soft woman, she was iron-hard and cold. She needed no heroes because she saved herself, hell, had Quistis been in his spot she would be living somewhere by the ocean completely independent. Seifer felt his fingernails bite into the meat of his palms. Why couldn't he put himself back together?

Hearing the water lap against the shore and the docks calmed the man as he walked to the end of the wooden planks and sat down in the sun. He was feeling tired, a side effect of all the curing magic, no doubt, and the glorious day soon lulled him to sleep.

The evening had Quistis and Squall together again, in silence as usual, walking around the perimeter of Garden. Quistis was wearing a knee-length black jacket that was belted around her waist tightly in favour of her usual attire. Squall had chosen his normal clothes for they were already black. They trudged through the grass, having taken one of the exits out of Balamb other than the main one into town. The moon above wasn't full yet but in a transitional phase between crescent and half, it gave off little light but the stars made up for the lack.

Quistis glanced around and saw more of the same, darkness. It was all they had found that night and all the others since they began patrolling. Squall unconsciously changed their direction and they headed for the town to look around the empty streets. It was early in the morning, nowhere near dawn and twilight had faded to blackness long ago as well.

Meanwhile, Seifer was waking up to the night and for a moment he didn't know where he was. Standing up and dusting himself off he looked back into the shrouded town and sighed. Time to find a place to sleep. As his footsteps traced over the docks he heard whispers echoing through the empty streets. Frowning and looking around in the pale blue light Seifer tried to figure out where they were coming from.

"Aries"

Seifer turned around but couldn't see anything. It was very, very, black. A sudden movement in the corner of his eye had the ex-knight throwing his arm up to shield himself and grabbing for Hyperion. His feet scrambled for purchase on the creaky docks and his eyes widened as a black cloak whisked past his cheek.

"Hey!"

"Seifer?" Quistis looked at Squall for confirmation to the shout she had just heard.

He nodded and they broke into a run. They had to dash around several corners and backtrack once before they suddenly collided with something and were both knocked down. Quistis rolled to a stop and was on her feet within seconds, sending her whip crashing out in to the night.

Squall stood seconds later in time to push Quistis to one side when a black figure swirled between them, nearing slicing Quistis open with a hooked talon. Quistis spun to one side, and heard her whip coil around part of the figure. It was so dark she couldn't see very much but her instinct told her that now would be a good time to pull.

And she did.

There was a terrible shriek and Quistis felt claws drag across her cheek roughly. She cursed, Squall cursed and brought his gunblade colliding with the cloak on the figure, and a second blade rang out and Quistis felt the poison numb her cheek instantly before her concentration began to haze over. Quickly she assumed her casting stance and sent magical Esuna into her own body, but the poison made the spell weak, it did nothing.

"Quistis!"

She was falling to the street, her whip tied up around her and the figure, locking them together. Her eyes opened deliriously and she mumbled blankly. The poison was in her eyes, in her mouth, making her numb much more easily than it would have if it had entered her side. She felt lips on her own, a kiss?

"Quistis!" Squall was fighting to free his sword from the layers and layers of cloak. He was entangled in all the cloth and there was another person, Seifer, looking blankly as if he didn't know what to do.

They didn't want to strike if they might hit Quistis Trepe. She was underneath the figure, not moving, and the figure was trying to get up but it, too, was caught by Squall's sword. If the cloaks came off it would be revealed. There was an animalistic hiss and a violent ripping of cloth. Squall tumbled back a step and then charged as soon as he caught his balance. The creature's talons raked across the blade and blood leaked out on to the shiny silver surface. Squall was pushed backwards again and the figure leapt to the buildings lining the street, scaling the hard surface of brick and metal until it had reached the rooftops.

Below Squall swore while Seifer knelt to see if Quistis was still alive. His heart raced with adrenaline. What the hell had that thing been? Squall looked at the piece of cloth left, discarded on the ground, it wouldn't help them but there was no loss in keeping it just in case. He turned and then wordlessly helped Seifer bundle Quistis up. Her breathing was ragged but after Seifer drew all her Esuna spells and Squall had used up all of his own she was looking much better. Supported by the two men Quistis was able to walk but she stumbled often and at one point had no idea where she was.

"What was that?" Seifer asked quietly, his voice sounding dead,

"Don't know," Squall replied.

Seifer sighed; he was too tired to even put up some sort of argument. When they neared Balamb Seifer stopped walking, making Squall have to hesitate as well, to which the brunette looked annoyed at.

"I'm not going back, take her, here's her whip," Seifer announced gruffly,

Squall just nodded. He balanced Quistis in one arm and took her gear in the other. As Seifer turned his back to them he could hear Squall whispering encouragements to Quistis, trying to get her to walk.

He turned around and faded back into the darkness. He didn't want to get involved.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

Verdanii: Heh, everyone loves Seify-kins.

Emrelle Elendal: Poor Emma o.o;;;

Sabacat: Seiferz in da houuuuuz! Took him long enough

Selphie108: I had actually wrote a Seifer X Selphie fic once, it was really short and I don't know what happened to it. Selphie and Squall are just too cute together to pass up.

Aramaring: Aww why thank you m'dear! And putting me in your favourites means so much to me!

PackLeaderT: Yup, this is where all the Seiftis fans come back and review ^-~

Nikki: Nice! Heh, I can picture Selphie dressed like a Sailor Scout doing a love rant and then blasting someone with her magical Ifrit summon of fiery love. Craziness

Squeakychris: I love it how you guys are trying to guess the plot, it's tickling me pink

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

~Silverium.


	11. ES11

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

True to her natural abilities Selphie was up and at it within two days of her failing. This time she, and everyone around her, was dead-set on staying healthy. Classes were getting harder but the SeeDs planned their own study sessions and Quistis set it upon herself to get Selphie all caught up. The tall blonde had only been physically hurt, she was otherwise fine, so the two friends sat down in Quistis' dorm and chatted while they worked on their assignments.

"I wish Seifer stayed," Selphie said thoughtfully, breaking a silence that had built up,

"Hm?" Quistis looked up, causing a lock of blonde hair to fall in front of her face.

It hung there, cutting her vision in two as she looked at Selphie. The brunette was staring out of the window with a pen hanging loosely from her lips; the knuckles of one hand were balancing her chin while the corresponding elbow was resting on the table. Sunlight from outside streamed in and graced her face with radiant light.

"I wish he stayed," Selphie repeated softly, "I would've liked to see him again,"

"He hasn't changed," Quistis told her just as quietly.

When Selphie's emerald eyes focused on Quistis' face they were unnaturally bright, "But he still can."

Quistis couldn't speak, she only nodded. Seifer Almasy change? She supposed it might be possible, but he wasn't here anymore. For some reason it made her feel sombre and even unsettled. He was out there with that creature, but maybe it wouldn't attack him, there had been no reports of civilians being harmed after all. The thought was laced with comfort and Quistis was able to get back to her work. Across from her Selphie had already resumed scratching out the outline of the new ship, completely oblivious to the impact her words had had on Quistis.

~*~

Being an adventurous lass with a golden heart, Selphie decided to take Quistis and Squall out to F.H and treat them to ice cream. Pulling Squall out of the office was not an easy task but Quistis finally appeased him by mentioning that they could bring their work to the café.

The brooding man stayed silent for the walk to FH but once there they managed to get one-word answers out of him which both woman found to be a great achievement. Selphie couldn't help pouting though, Rinoa's absence was still on his mind, and it had been a long time since she had left. Spooning mint-chocolate chip ice cream into her mouth like a man lost for months in the desert, she was finished before the other two and instantly burst out into her customary babble.

"I finished designing the engine for the ship today! It's so cool! I can't wait to get it all moved up and put together, Nida's gonna be jealous of me!"

"No one would be jealous of a girl that short,"

Selphie looked up with a pout that quickly turned to surprise as Seifer strolled up, a smirk on his face. The amusement didn't make it up to his eyes though, "That thing from those nights ago got me again. I don't have any detoxifiers."

"I have some Esuna," Quistis offered, kicking a chair out for him to sit.

As Seifer sat down Quistis began to cast the spells over and over again to make sure the weird poisons were out of his blood. While she preformed her magic Selphie continued.

"Anyhow. I've made it so the engine will be super-silent! It's a new model, part of a zodiac line Balamb is just starting thanks to extra-funding from Esthar. The first one gets to be mine, and it's the Aries model, the next will be more for Nida's specifications, he gets to have Aquarius. The Aries is for offensive AND defensive work though, and all with the grace of a stealth ship. Aquarius will be different, she'll still be stealth, but made more for high-altitude flying, ships like the Taurus will be all-terrain. Eeee! I'm so excited!"

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you," Quistis smiled warmly as she finished Seifer's repairs.

He stood up instantly, surprising them all, "Why don't you hang out with us for awhile," Quistis offered with a small smile,

"I have to go," Seifer shrugged and turned with a flourish of his trench coat.

Quistis frowned but said nothing. Seifer must have lost a lot of time with the poison in his body, but why hadn't he just come back to Balamb? Were the memories from there too much to deal with? She traced lines into the condensation on her glass as her crystal blue eyes darkened.

"When will the Aries be finished?" Squall asked, finishing his ice cream and pushing the empty glass into the middle of the table,

"The outside plating has been ordered, and it's simple to just install it, the magic of Aries is the engine, and I'm the only one who knows how to work it," Selphie beamed with pride.

Squall nodded slowly and settled his grey-blue eyes on the tabletop. Seifer had been walking around with the poison inside him for a while, yet he had been able to stand it. Perhaps he hadn't had a big dose, but it still made Squall wonder. If every time they were attacked someone suffered from poison then how would they win? Why was this even happening?

Quistis was also lost in thought, and hers were not so different from Squall's. The blonde was trying to figure out how the creature got in, and why it would attack. Though, she supposed, if it was an animal and was trapped in Balamb it's instincts _would_ probably urge it to fight its way out. There was just something…wrong with it all.

"How would it get in?" She murmured absently,

"Oh, that's easy, I made a specialized cavity in the hull that can support all the artillery we need, the ship will have pulsar guns on every side and twin laser cannons on the front as well as heavier shells on the back…" Selphie continued without skipping a beat.

Quistis looked up and blinked, confused and bewildered for a moment until she realized what had happened. Smiling she took another spoon of ice cream and reminded herself to listen to Selphie more intently.

As Seifer walked away he could hear Selphie's perky voice chattering away about the ship and the engine. He wondered how Squall could stand it, he was so quiet and she was so loud. Quistis could tolerate the brunette, but then, Quistis could tolerate anything.

"Probably even me." He mused

The words shocked him and for a moment he went ice cold. Why would he say such a thing? Seifer rolled his eyes and shook it off. It was just a fact. Trepe was like iron. Seifer pushed the thoughts aside completely when he began searching for a place to crash. There was a cheap hotel near the other side of town and he figured he could win enough gil gambling to afford it for a few nights. He had nowhere else to go.

Card games later and a pocket full of extra change after purchasing a room Seifer was touring the scene at dusk to relieve himself of boredom and he found himself back near the docks.

He sat at the very end with his legs swinging over the edge. After everything with the sorceresses he had fucked up his life. There was no home, no friends, Fuujin, Raijin, he had left them just so that he could get rid of some of the guilt. Now he just wandered, and what sort of life was that? He knew they'd let him return to Garden but the adjustment would be too much of a strain for everyone. It would be constant reminder of his past, but what wasn't? He was recognized everywhere, sometimes left alone, sometimes shouted at. Either way he knew what kind of vermin he was for all the things he had done. But the sorceresses…they had needed him, cared for him, he was important to them. And in Garden he was a number. All but the top elite SeeDs were numbers, he was surprised their instructor's remembered all the names, but then they had sheets of paper on their desks telling them whom everyone was.

As the night sky cleared and deepened to blackness Seifer was suddenly aware of voices once more. He wanted to tell them to shut up, let him think in peace, but this wasn't his city so he just lay back on the docks, making himself invisible, and listened to them.

"…capture them."

"Capture her."

"Aries."

"…Mission…"

"Cinderella…at the ball…meet her prince…"

Chuckling ended the last statement and Seifer frowned. The conversation had been faint but words he had received made no sense at all. Feeling bored and frustrated he rolled over and stood up only to crouch down immediately.

"What the hell?" He hissed, his eyes wide and palms flat against the docks.

Three stooped over figures were standing half in the shadows of a building, half in the moonlight conversing. All three were completely cloaked with talons on their fingers slicing down out of their sleeves, looking seven inches long and deep burgundy. Their cloaks were layered and trickling across the ground, but what alarmed Seifer more was that they had spoken in common tongue. Which meant…

"They're human. Or at least humanoid." He whispered grimly under his breath.

Perhaps it was because the night was so silent, or perhaps the water around him carried his voice, but like a snap of his fingers the three creatures jerked their heads towards him and suddenly flew forward at lightning speed. Seifer cursed, his aqua eyes turning to saucers. Seifer threw his arms up over his head and yelled as he felt cloth and nail streak past him violently. He whirled around and gasped as the three creatures were gone. Not in the air. Not in the water. He didn't want to find out where they went. Seifer did not waste any time in running over the docks all the way back to the hotel. He slammed the door of his bedroom and tore the trench coat from his frame, staring at the slashes in it. Red scratches lined his arms, criss-crossed over his torso, but they were all shallow. His chest was heaving and he ran a shaking hand through his hair, sitting at the end of his bed and trying to catch his breath.

"Aries," He whispered, "But isn't that…fucking poison!"

Seifer closed his eyes and felt a tremor run through his body. It was inevitable. He'd have to go back to Balamb.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

^-^

Emrelle Elendal: Yay Emma!

Juilet3: You're psychic!!!

Aramaring: Relationships will come slowly in this one…

PackLeaderT: Merci!

Nikki: But that would be waaaay too simple.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

~Silverium.


	12. ES12

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

"Mission! Mission! Mission!"

"We're aware," Zell growled,

"Mission! It's been so long since I went on a M-I-S-S-I-O-N!" Selphie sang at the top of her lungs.

Squall sighed and shook his head as he stared down at the ground. Irvine was leaning up against the wall and a sleepy Quistis was leaning against him, staring off into space. Selphie was dancing now, and handing out their mission papers which only she had seen. Squall took his and for a moment he felt the world collapse.

"A ball?"

"We have to DANCE?!" Zell groaned,

"And no break dancing Zell," Xu announced as she came forward, "This is a masquerade, you will receive dance training in two hours, I suggest you all eat breakfast and change into the outfits provided for you over there."

She pointed to a closet on the other side of the briefing room and waited patiently for them to edge warily over to it. When the closet was opened Zell mock-died in horror, Squall flushed crimson, Irvine hooted and began to laugh as Selphie and Quistis both squealed at the same time.

"Pretty dresses!"

Even Xu had to smile as they both took out large bejewelled dresses and spun around holding them against themselves. Little masks were held on to the hangers and were decorated with sequins and feathers. Slowly the men of the group took out their costumes, old-fashioned shirts with billowing sleeves, deep V-necks and everything in exotic colours.

"Please no tights…" Zell whimpered, searching the closet,

"These…they…they're puffy…" Irvine looked in dismay at his "pants".

"Stop snickering!" Zell shouted at the girls who were doubled over looking at their male counterpart's costume.

"Tee hee!" Selphie's giggle was gasped out from behind her hand,

Quistis lost her breath and ended up kneeling on the floor crying with Selphie collapsing at her side. Xu shook her head, smiling, it was a rare sight to see Quistis so happy, she was usually very composed.

"All right ladies, that's enough, you even have the cowboy blushing now," Xu politely reminded them of their place, "Pairings for the dance are Squall and Selphie, Irvine and Quistis, Zell, you're with Michelle, she will be late this morning but for now you can work on the steps by yourself. All right, everyone get changed."

Quistis and Selphie scampered off happily, eager to get into their dresses while the boys dragged their feet and gave Xu wounded looks that she dismissed immediately.

"Zell stop crying, Squall you're a Commander, Commander's don't pout, Irvine, you are NOT wearing your trench coat over the tunic,"

"Dictator."

"Zell!"

~*~

Quistis' blue eyes settled into Irvine's violet orbs as they slowly walked around each other palm to palm. Her dress was a deep violet-red with black embroidery on the cuffs and swooping neckline that had tiny gold beads strung along like dew drops on a spider's web. The dress brushed the floor around her and made a quiet whisking sound at every movement that had Irvine's heart in a knot. He doubted he could have looked away if he tried.

He had liked Trepe for a while, but pursuing her was not as easy as it was for any other girl. Trepe could turn a man's hot blood into ice with one of her disarming gazes, and you couldn't just ask her on a date, Irvine had seen that scenario before. The poor SeeD had been victim to a blank stare and then Quistis simply turning away. Irvine was a cowboy, he was used to women, and he prided himself in thinking that his intuition was usually right, which it was. It had told him that over their relationship, him and Selphie were becoming more like siblings, and she had agreed. Intuition had told him the girl with pigtails in the library liked Zell back, and that had been right. Every girlfriend had been planned for Irvine, and he only had to look at a woman before he could sense little details about them.

And Quistis was broken.

This was a woman who didn't believe in love. It was impractical, it was foolhardy, and it took up unnecessary time. But she still wanted it. Irvine believed truly that Quistis just didn't know how to reach for it.

"Irvine?" Quistis asked suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts,

"Er…what?"

Quistis raised her eyebrows, "Xu said we could stop,"

"Oh…OH!" Irvine jerked to a standstill and stared wide-eyed at Quistis who only appraised him calmly.

Beyond Quistis, Squall and Selphie were staring at Irvine, both looking mildly confused. Squall's arms had slipped loosely around Selphie's waist and he didn't seem to notice. The little brunette was decked out in pale green dress with darker green trim and topaz stones for accents. Her emerald eyes were slightly glazed over, her cheeks stained a faint pink, but there was some clarity in those eyes of hers, and it told Irvine that she was well aware of what was up.

"Right, sorry," Irvine took a deep breath and quickly composed himself.

Xu, appearing not to notice, made them practice three other dances. Through these Irvine's fast foot work and Quistis' natural grace made them float over the floor and even receive applause from Xu and Nida who had come down to watch. When they slowed to a stop and Selphie and Squall gently parted Xu was beaming.

"Wonderful, you four will be perfect out there. Zell, Michelle's here, so you two can practice together now. Quistis, Squall, you're in charge of the reports. Selphie, Irvine, please go stock up the Ragnarok." Xu instructed.

They split up breathlessly and as soon as Selphie and Irvine turned the corner she jabbed him playfully. Irvine rolled his eyes but smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You look so sexy," Selphie remarked, teasingly,

"Please. Men do not belong in tights and puffy pants," Irvine groaned,

"Don't worry, you get a mask at the real thing," Selphie said brightly, "I'm excited. It's going to be fun,"

"Yep." Irvine agreed, his eyes gazing down the hallway as they walked.

"I don't usually like diplomatic meetings but this one will be a BLAST cause we get to dance and stuff. We're rightin' WRONGS be-tween FIGHT-ING NAAATIONS!" Selphie screeched, beginning to belt out a song as she twirled down the hallway.

Irvine cringed and quickly covered her tiny mouth with his larger hand and picked the brunette up. She hung in his arms like a puppet, legs swaying side to side as her eyes stared at him.

"Remember that talk we had about quiet time?"

She nodded.

"This is the time."

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

^-^

Emrelle Elendal: I want this to be as realistic as possible relationship-wise. So taking it slow is a necessary

Sabacat: Lots of weird cloaky men. All the more fun ^-^

Melancholy Dreamer: I honestly don't think Rinoa would be intelligent enough to pull that sort of thing off. Don't worry about missing reviews, everyone is busy nowadays.

Selphie108: So many questions *^^* And yes, Balamb does have chemical researchers working on the poison.

Aramaring: Lass is such a quaint word. I use it a lot ^^;;

PackLeaderT: I like making Selphie a tech wiz, and I think Seifer wouldn't be so arrogant after his mishap with the sorceresses, and that Squall and Quistis would have a good relationship. Maybe I'm twisting the characters but I like it *^^*

Nikki: Dominatrix Quisty to go with the Dominatrix Selphie of the last fic!

Elvi-Rose: I hope this is a long fic, I enjoy writing them. Quistis definitely Seifer's gal, forever and always 3 and I love long reviews!

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

~Silverium.


	13. ES13

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself," Quistis remarked as her and Squall walked down the corridors to their offices,

Squall looked at her blankly, which made Quistis smile, "You weren't frowning or glaring,"

"Hn."

Quistis grinned and then let the conversation die at that. She knew Squall well enough not to start a massive chat session on a small detail, because it would only annoy him. They made it to the main instructor's lounge that several of the top SeeDs had access to and took over two of the computers.

Instantly reverting into instructor-mode, Quistis gazed into the computer screen as her fingers flashed over the keyboard below. Windows popped up and scrolled under her commands and soon she had finished the first starting report and was straight into the extra research she always provided her companions with.

"The Qun'sho Royal House is our host, they are trying to make a settlement with their neighbouring nation's main power, the House of Crescent Knights. The Qun'sho are a proud family but had their honour slighted over a political mistake, unnamed here, but they recognize the strategic gain of having their closest neighbour being their ally. Offended with an accusation the House of Crescent Knights nearly attacked them but now both royal houses would like to see their relationship restored by the marriage of the youngest son and daughter." Quistis outlined briefly,

"Marriages like that shouldn't exist." Squall replied over his screen top,

"This one is beneficial though," Quistis shrugged, "It's our duty to make sure nothing gets out of hand. Should be simple."

"A quick job to get a few juniors practicing patrol," Squall agreed,

"Quistis!"

Quistis looked up and saw Xu running towards her with a brilliant smile, "It's your lucky day,"

Trepe raised her eyebrows and took an outstretched folder from Xu. She opened it and quickly scanned the writing while Squall finished his report and quietly observed. Quistis' eyes widened and she looked at Xu in shock,

"They're giving me back my Instructors' degree? Who left?" Quistis asked in amazement,

"We lost a trainer and a weapon's instructor. You're filling in for the trainer and a Miss Trianon Elvelyn will be filling in for the weapon's instructor." Xu announced

"I don't recognize the name," Quistis frowned slightly, "Well…I…I don't know what to say,"

"Be happy Quistis," Xu smiled gently, "But get this mission done first. We'll restore your old classroom."

Quistis smiled again, she felt shaken up though. Turning to her computer and logging off as she stood up, she held the folder tightly to her chest. Excusing herself politely Quistis left the lounge in a hurry, she didn't know where she was going but she now had a lot to think about. Being an Instructor again would mean taking time our to mark, design quizzes, take juniors on their trip to the Fire Cave, and stay in a classroom. She would have less missions now but…teaching…wasn't that everything to her?

The blonde found herself drawing closer to the Training Chamber, she would soon be spending even more time in there. Deciding some physical exercise would be good for her, she walked into one of the locker rooms and found her training outfit. Cramming the folder into the locker she shut the door and grabbed her whip as she was heading out.

Inside the chamber it was humid and warm. Plant life scurried here and there or stood stationary, as many agreed plant life should be. Quistis took up some routine exercises before finding a few monsters that she teased and danced around before defeating.

After several hours she was covered in a sheen of sweat and breathing hard with exhilaration. Fighting felt good for her muscles and spirit and it lightened her heart of all its troubled thoughts.

Turning back she returned to the locker room and was surprised to see another woman inside. She didn't seem to have noticed Quistis yet and so the newly made instructor took some time to carefully observe the woman, someone Quistis had never seen in Garden before.

She was tall, probably five foot eight or so, but it was her hair that set Quistis off. For one thing, it was bright cerulean, and secondly it was in ringlets that fell all the way to her calves. Her skin was very pale, and it almost worried Quistis to see someone so white, but when the woman turned Quistis was frozen in shock.

"Greetings," the musical tone of the stranger lit the air, "My name is Trianon, and I'm a new instructor here."

"Um…um…hello," Quistis managed faintly.

The woman had large eyes framed in black lashes but her irises were in constant motion. Deep purples and blues and emerald greens ran around in circles inside the colourful orbs. Ignoring Quistis' shock, Trianon extended her hand,

"And you are…?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Quistis Trepe, also an instructor,"

"Pleased to meet you," Trianon replied, looking at Quistis curiously, "Well. I'm going to go practice, I'll see you later no doubt. I believe we're in the same mission,"

"The ball?"

"Yes," Trianon smiled and then walked past Quistis swiftly.

Quistis was still gaping from the strange hair and eyes of the woman but she didn't have time to be doing nothing so she hastily changed and ran back to her dorm. Something was very different about that woman, but the SeeD couldn't place it just yet. She would have to do some back up research to find out who Trianon was.

Sliding into her desk she reached for her laptop and logged on, finding the Balamb network and then finding a search engine that was usually quite good.

Three hours later Quistis had used every engine possible and had come up with nothing. According to the world, Miss Trianon Elvelyn didn't exist.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner: Sorry for the shorter chapters!

^-^

Verdanii: You're too good to me lassie!

Emrelle Elendal: I thought you might enjoy that ^-^

Juilet3: Yeah ;_; Irvine will not get Quisty, she is Seifer's. She doesn't know it yet, but she is. Tee!

Selphie108: I love ballroom dancing, and all the dresses. Yummy.

Aramaring: No Rinoa! No! Never! Unless they find her….dead.

PackLeaderT: You wanna know a secret? I don't have any idea for any plot when I begin these things. Somehow they evolve on their own and suddenly, BAM, I've got a plot in mind.

Firefly_dreams: Congratulations on your account here now Nikki! Yes, yes, a ball * insert evil laughing * I actually do like an Irvine X Quistis pairing. I think he'd get her to open up and a classy girl like Trepe could get Irvine down to one girl only ^^

Elvi-Rose: As mentioned above I do like Quistis X Irvine. Maybe I'll write one of those sometime. You know? I'd pair Irvine up with anyone except Seifer and Zell I think. Muwa ha….my pretty playboy Irvine…

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

~Silverium.


	14. ES14

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

Squall grunted as his shoulder was smashed painfully against the side of the Ragnarok. Wincing he shook his dark brown bangs out of his eyes and looked for a safer place to stand.

Irvine was holding on to the emergency exit as if it were an emergency lifeline needed at that exact moment (which it was), Zell had used the cords tying down one of their supply crates to tie _himself_ down to the wall while hugging the crate to his chest, and Quistis was standing as prime as ever with her whip coiled around a pipe above, effectively securing her in place.

Selphie was flying the Ragnarok and she had decided to pull some stunts as well as her typical flying manoeuvres.

There was a snap on the next 360 spin that had Zell and the crate sliding across the floor one way, and then careening into the opposite wall with a loud crunch and a moan from the short blonde.

Quistis clung to her whip and swung back and forth, her composure steady despite the turbulence, as Squall dug his nails uselessly into the wall and then fell to his knees, wincing anew.

As the ship plateaued Quistis was able to find safer grounds in a corner and help Zell get out of being trapped behind the crate. She watched Irvine and Squall nurse wounds from the risky flight. Excited squeals could be heard echoing down the hallways as Selphie cheered herself on that brought a chorus of groans from the juniors in the next room over. They at least had chairs.

The landing was surprisingly smooth but the dizziness of the flight had the SeeDs tumbling out as if they were drunk. Zell had turned green in complexion and was rushed off to the nearest medical centre to receive attention and the rest of them were swallowing pills and taking cure magic to settle their stomachs.

"We're here!" Selphie yelled gleefully, happily carting out one of the crates.

Behind her was the mysterious Trianon, also holding a bag and seeming unfazed by the entire ordeal. Her eyes were sedate and her expression was muted, giving away nothing. Quistis appraised her carefully before turning her attention to Squall who was limping.

When they had all moved into the hotel prepared for them Quistis was able to relax. Her bedroom was shared with her, Selphie, and Trianon and across from them was Irvine, Squall and Zell. The three women set upon their beds and quickly adopted all the treasures in the hotel bathroom, laughing excitedly and cooing over everything new and pretty. While they were changing Quistis was admiring the view over the central city of the Qun'sho Nation. She was in the process of slipping off her skirt when the lights abruptly flickered and died. Selphie squeaked in surprise and there was a light exhalation from Trianon's disappointment.

"Oh nooo I lost my pyjama bottoms!" Selphie wailed, looking around in the darkness,

Quistis shuffled over slowly but banged her knee on the side of the bed frame. She gritted her teeth against the pain and then looked around as well, it was futile though. As her eyes were adjusting to the darkness there was a pop and a hissing noise and the room flooded with dim light.

Trianon was standing with a flame hovering in her hand just like old faerie tales often depicted. She was dressed in a light shift that fell mid thigh and she presented a picture of ethereal beauty. Selphie's mouth turned into a little 'o' and Quistis herself was amazed.

The door burst open, making all three squeal, and Squall Leonhart together with Irvine Kinneas stood dumbstruck in the entrance. Quistis was quick in yanking her skirt up but Selphie was stuck in the middle of the room with a tank top and white panties with a yellow duckie on the front. There was an awkward silence before Trianon spoke softly,

"You don't have to stay there," she advised calmly,

"Irvine…" Squall hissed in horror, "_This is not our room_. You said this was _our room_!"

"I…I…I-I-I-I-I" Irvine stuttered, wide eyed,

Trianon crossed the carpet in two long strides of her pale legs and gently pushed Irvine out while Squall dragged the Cowboy into the room opposite to receive a shriek from a half naked Zell. Snickering quietly Quistis finished getting dressed while a stunned Selphie numbly moved to do the same. Trianon didn't seem to be bothered at all; she simply sat cross-legged on her bed holding the flame up for the other two.

"You have great control over your magic," Quistis commented as she sat down and dug under her covers,

Trianon smiled, revealing a row of pearly teeth, "I have had a lot of practice with magic,"

"You must have, when we cast fire it explodes at our target, it never just sits in our hand and burns," Selphie said, her voice a little shaken still,

"You okay Selphie?" Quistis asked, concerned now and her attention pulled away from the other instructor.

Selphie nodded and bit her lip, "I don't care that Irvine saw, I mean…he has before…but Squall? I'm so embarrassed!"

Quistis smiled gently, "Don't worry Seffie, it'll be okay,"

Selphie nodded but she looked crushed. Quistis was almost confused by it, because Selphie was usually so laid-back. The lights flashed back on, startling them all, and Trianon extinguished her flame and immediately turned off her bed lamp. Selphie followed suit, leaving Quistis to figure things out for herself. She didn't spend too much time on it though because the awareness of their mission at hand had the instructor thinking about what tomorrow would hold in store.

~*~

Zell was staring at Squall incredulously as Irvine re-enacted their introduction to the girl's room.

"It was terrible. Quistis didn't even have skirt on but she was quick, I'll give her that," Irvine sighed,

"And Selphie?"

"No pants. Duckie underwear." Irvine looked contrite,

"And the blue-haired one?"

"Zell, we are not your source for bathroom 'material'," Squall growled.

The innocent look fled Zell's face and he grinned roguishly making Irvine throw a pillow at him. Squall lay down and sighed, the image of a scandalized Selphie in his mind. He had a feeling he wouldn't be forgetting this night for a long time.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

^-^

Shortey: Pah! How could I forget Shortey? I can't believe you got the 100th review again! I –do- need to get you some sort of prize. I think last time I updated with two chapters or something…what should I do this time…hm..

Two hours eh? Nice. I'm glad I've captured your attention, that's good. I really would laugh if Rinoa turned out to be a monster. She's such a silly little girl. Now Irvine, rawr, what a hottie. And very true, the slower the relationships develop the longer this thing is going to be. Don't worry, the fate of Rinoa will be revealed in time, she's lucky I'm paying attention to her x.x;; I really hate writing for Rinoa. Irvine has your prize? Tee! * hands Shortey Irvine with a bow over his heart * he's all yours! XD

Juilet3: Trianon's…special. ^-~

Selphie108: Yep, a new character. This one is actually my own, used in my fiction stories and whatnot. I think she'll be great here.

Aramaring: Yep, just pulling another twist in for the story ^^

Elvi-Rose: I don't think I have a favourite pairing. My top three are Selphie X Squall, Squall X Irvine, and Irvine X Quistis. Then I'd probably pick Quistis X Seifer. Pairings I hate the most are Squinoas and Quistis X Zell. I will never read anything with those pairings out of my biases alone.

Frost: Yeah, poor Irvine. I love him and Quistis but it's just not meant to be. Not in this fic anyhow.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

~Silverium


	15. ES 15

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

By noon the SeeDs were getting dressed into their heavy dresses and brightly coloured tunics. Selphie, brightened by the new day, was twirling around and around, watching her skirts flare out all around her. Quistis was braiding her hair on top of her head, and coiling black satin ribbons inside it, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Her sapphire blues were locked on the mirror but every few seconds they would slide over to Trianon, sitting on her bed. The elegant woman was gently combing her hair but instead of a dress to wear she was clothed from neck to toe to fingertip in a black leather suit. Apparently she wasn't dancing.

"Whoooa," Selphie stopped spinning but she swayed in a small circle, her eyes wide and nearly crossed in the middle, "Whatcha up to Trianon?"

"I'm getting ready," The woman said shortly, pulling on gauntlets over the tough black hide,

"But…for what?" Selphie inquired, creeping closer,

Trianon looked up, her eyes a whirl of colour, "I'm a body guard for the youngest daughter,"

"Oh." Selphie said, blinking.

Trianon finished soon after, her completed suit having tall knee-high boots and two utility belts looped around her waist. Standing up she bid them a curt farewell and disappeared out the door.

"She…doesn't talk much," Selphie looked wounded at Quistis,

"Guess not," Quistis replied, jamming another pin into her hair and then smiling in satisfaction, "But neither does Squall, so let's go."

Selphie nodded and picked up her skirts delicately. It was odd seeing her in such a formal dress and toddling about as she usually did. They trickled out the door to see Squall leaning against the wall and Irvine looking around aimlessly. Both looked up as the girls came out and both swallowed in unison. Quistis hid her smile and simply took Irvine's arm in her own, casting him a fond look that he grinned nervously over. They were all a bit jittery about the dance but Squall and Quistis didn't show it and Selphie was walking in front of them so her face couldn't be seen.

Their destination was the Royal House, a mansion only lightly guarded (the perimeters of the city did well enough to ward foes away) and situated on a massive field enclosed in a decorative wall. They took cars to the estate and stepped out looking like medieval queens and kings. Inside the classy halls they were brought on a brief tour and then let inside the main ballroom.

The ballroom took their breath away. Golden streamers lined the walls, flooding downwards and bursting into fans of thick crimson, five feet across. Vases full of roses exploded in the corners and tables covered in food lined the walls. Tables dotted one half of the floor and they sported plate after plate of exotic foods, bright contrasts to the pristine white tablecloths that draped down to the floor in a series of points with flashy coloured serviettes spotting them.

The floor was polished to brilliance and it reflected the chandeliers high above, with each light dazzling both ceiling and tiles. Men is expensive suits carried trays of glasses and appetizers and dancers flitted amongst the crowd, luring people in to dance as the band in the corner picked up their instruments and began to play.

Irvine raised his palm and looked at Quistis with vibrant indigo eyes. Holding her breath Quistis stepped out on to the dance floor and placed her palm against Irvine's. It was hard to be perfect, yet she had to pull it off, not just for herself, but also for everyone around her. Flawlessly they glided over the tiles and soon both grew accustomed to the swirling skirts around them and were able to breathe easier.

Selphie had no such worries. Her charismatic character had her twirling into the room, grabbing Squall's hand and then playing princess for the night. Her cheeks flushed with excitement and her eyes dancing, the small brunette had Squall has her puppet. He didn't seem to mind, though he never seemed to mind anything. Squall was gazing around stoically as ever, looking everywhere but Selphie, and his cheeks were faintly pink. Since the dance so long ago with Rinoa he had made sure he would never stumble again, but Selphie…the last time he had seen her…

"Are you hot?" Selphie asked as they turned around and around,

"No," Squall's eyes snapped to hers as soon as her voice broke his thoughts,

"Oh, you're turning pink…wait…red now," Selphie announced with interest.

Squall ignored her comment, something she was used to by now, and instead spun her in a circle and pulled her back in. He could see Quistis and Irvine, laughing and smiling together as they danced, he admired Quistis. She was driven and cold like him but she could put it aside, he couldn't let loose like that. Selphie was always loose, rarely did she tighten up to a serious outlook, he couldn't be like her either. Sometimes he wanted to.

Rinoa. Somehow her name always came up every time he tried to hide in his thoughts. She must have gotten tired of him, tired of him not responding, not doing anything she wanted, being a brick wall and drowning in paper work. He was tired of her now, tired of thinking about her. She was gone, her bright smiles and sunny eyes wouldn't be seen again. He couldn't think of what to do about that. He had secretly liked it, liked having someone so alive be close to him.

The song ended, again breaking him away from himself. Selphie and he walked over to a table with refreshments; he hadn't even noticed he was holding her hand. He couldn't let go now, it seemed proper to have her near and she hadn't realized that her little glove-enveloped fingers were clasped in his. They drank punch together, licking their lips and then heading out again but keeping their eyes on the royal family.

The mother and father of the House, essentially the Lord and Lady, were standing strictly, watching their daughter dance with the youngest son of the neighbouring house. Trianon was with them looking not unlike a hawk. The daughter was in thick sparkling skirts and she was smiling, which surprised Squall since the marriage had been arranged. Squall watched the girl, she wasn't anything special, but her eyes were so alight with happiness. It was beautiful. He felt Selphie shift in his arms and when he looked at her his eyes widened at the sight of the same emotion expressed in her emerald orbs. She was so happy. So bright and shining.

Why did he feel so drawn to her in that moment?

.

.

.

Review Please.

Comments replied to in the next chapter *^^*


	16. ES16

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver

.

.

.

Seifer sighed and dragged his feet over the steps of Balamb's entrance. His head was spinning and he felt hot all over. Walking was a trial and he swayed back and forth like he was drunk. How long had he let the poison stay in this time? He had been sighted and Xu and Cid were already walking towards him looking confused but at least the latter had some fondness in his eyes.

"Seifer, welcome back," Cid greeted warmly,

"I fought with that thing…it poisoned me." Seifer said wearily, his head swimming,

"Let's get you to Kadowaki's then," Xu sighed,

"Wait…those things…they're human," Seifer croaked.

At this both looked alarmed and Seifer found himself being dragged inside the Garden. At the doctor's he demanded to see Squall, Quistis, or Selphie, since those three had been with him last. Kadowaki shook her head, confusing him, and tried to push him down with no success.

"They've gone on a mission. Selphie will be back to take care of the Aries though," Kadowaki tried to sooth,

"No! That's it's! Where did they go?" Seifer fought off her hands with a snarl,

"They've gone on a mission," Kadowaki pressed firmly, "Lay down, I need to take a blood sample!"

"Those things, those guys, they want something with the Aries, something will happen," Seifer glared at Kadowaki.

He wasn't even sure why he cared. He did though, of all his screw-ups why add these dead SeeDs to the list? He had to fix something just so he knew he could.

"There are enough SeeDs and juniors that you don't have to worry," Kadowaki argued, finally getting the blood she needed when he stilled for a moment,

"Where are they?" Seifer asked,

"I can't tell you that," Kadowaki replied, she looked almost sad, "Seifer, they can take care of themselves,"

"Maybe Trepe can, but the rest are just babies," Seifer spat, angry with himself and everyone else.

Kadowaki shook her head and sedated Seifer while she worked the poison out of his body slowly. As she did so Xu rushed in looking worried,

"I just got a call from one of the juniors, something's happened inside the Royal House of the Qun'sho's."

Seifer sat bolt up right, his head heavy with drugs, "Thank you Xu!"

"What?" Xu looked at him, clearly confused,

He slid off the bed and took one step before he crashed into a wall. Kadowaki winced and pulled him back to the bed.

"What happened?" she asked,

"I'm not sure," Xu looked worried, "The junior was cut off, we're sending extra SeeDs but they can't leave for another 6 hours, we need to give them supplies and get the Ragnarok back here."

Four hours later had Seifer awake but dazed. He was looking around the office from his bed when Nida came in looking rushed and forking out medical supplies. Seifer sat up and stared at the man, not really recognizing him.

"Hey, you," He called hoarsely,

"Seifer?" Nida turned, his arms full,

"Where are you going? To Quistis and Squall, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"I have to come with you," Seifer stood up and held the bed for support,

"Seifer," Nida stared at him, "You can't, you're not healthy enough and you're not SeeD,"

"Damnit!" Seifer cried, "I have…I have to fix this, I know what they want, and I knew they'd be in trouble, at least let me go to get back at the bastards for poisoning me,"

Nida blinked, more confused than ever. Seifer wanting to help? The creatures being tied into the Qun'sho? Seifer had known? Nida didn't even know that Seifer had returned to Garden much less care enough about it to demand to be let on to one of the missions.

"Seifer I can't,"

"They want the Aries," Seifer glared at the man, "I don't know much about it, but I gather it's important,"

"The Aries isn't finished, it's useless without the engine and only Selphie…Selphie!" Nida's eyes grew wide with horror,

"Let's go," Seifer grabbed the other box of medical supplies Nida had intended to take and began to walk out the door, albeit slowly.

"If Xu finds out she'll kill me," Nida whispered, sitting in the docking bay with Seifer,

"Don't worry about it," Seifer snapped, "I'll just say I hid on board,"

Nida sighed and shook his head, "Selphie…she's been through a lot with the attacks and all. If they kill her we'll never get the Aries running properly, she draws some plans on paper, but most are in her mind, if they capture her we're in just as much trouble,"

"You care for her?" Seifer asked, sliding a sideways look at the almond-eyed man,

"Enough," Nida replied shortly, which told the whole story to Seifer.

Seifer smiled and then looked off, the smile fading from his lips. A siren called and they hoisted everything up into the Ragnarok. People milled about completely disregarding his presence and busied themselves with getting the cargo and themselves on board. Seifer folded himself up into a storage closet and hoped the trip wouldn't take long. If he did something good it wouldn't take away all the evil, but it would show promise for a better future, and hell, maybe he'd be able to pick himself back up.

The ride did take a long time but Seifer didn't care. He was so anxious that even if the trip had taken six seconds it would feel like a choked eternity.

When the Ragnarok landed no one was prepared for the sight that unfolded when the cargo doors opened.

"This food is amazing," Irvine stared at his heaping plate while Zell couldn't even be seen over the top of his.

They had broken for dinner and the SeeDs had excitedly jumped in line to sample all the delicacies that found their way on to the hungry dancer's plates. Selphie had taken claim to the dessert table and had mass quantities of chocolate and ice cream on her plate, having already blitzed through her dinner. Squall was eating methodically and slowly, savouring each burst of flavour he received from the food. He took a quiet pleasure in this, unlike the others who exclaimed over everything. Silently he faded out to settle in his thoughts, it was better this way, being alone, wasn't it?

"I know the real dances are over…but may I?"

They all looked up to see a man with jet black hair and amber eyes staring intently at Selphie. The girl's eyes were huge and her mouth parted for a moment before closing. Quistis kicked Selphie underneath the table to urge her to reply to the man whose hand was outstretched in her direction.

"Um…okay…" Selphie smiled a little and then perked completely, "Yeah, okay!"

Squall couldn't but feel a little disappointed. If the dances started again he'd be left at the table. But then again, he would be able to observe much better from this standpoint. Irvine and Quistis both leaned over to watch Selphie and the stranger dance together, Quistis even cooed at the cuteness of it all.

"She looks like a little girl in those huge skirts," The blonde smiled,

"She does," Irvine grinned,

"'Sthat a gun in 'is pocky?" Zell managed over a mouthful of food,

"What?" Quistis asked, squinting, "You're right, why would he bring that to a dance…"

Her tone had turned even, which meant she was wary and about to move. Her whip had been easily clipped to her leg under her skirts, and Irvine had also concealed his weapon well, Squall, unfortunately, had to exchange his gunblade for a regular gun. Standing slowly Quistis took Irvine's hand and they walked out on to the dance floor.

As Selphie twirled gracefully the man spun her around his back. Her eyes hit the hilt of the gun at the same time that it fell neatly into his hand. He shoved her to the ground, holding on to her wrist, and then pointed the gun at the ceiling and fired.

There was an immense explosion and a shower of glass and smoke as the bullet hit a bomb hidden in the left-most corner. The guests screamed and scrambled for cover while the SeeDs all pulled out weapons and dove for spots that enabled them to hide.

One by one the lights were shot out, indicating that there was more than one enemy in the building. Sparks rained down catching the ornaments alight and making the crowd panic even more. Their voices filled the room and they leapt for doorways, crushing others underneath them.

The doors were ripped off their hinges as the mad rush of people stampeded through leaving a trail of dust and broken tables in their wake. Flames sprouted and flared up the walls adding a feverish orange glow to light the darkness up like Hell on earth.

In the middle of the flames Selphie was crouched, captured by the man with the gun at her head. Bombs were set off in the remaining corners sending pieces of the ceiling crashing down, destroying the once beautiful room. The man looked up and yelled something that Selphie couldn't hear but she could feel the magic as it sprung up around them. He was shielding them from the falling debris.

Like Squall, Selphie couldn't hide her weapon in her costume. She had a small gun, but nothing could help her when the man's weapon was against her temple. Her eyes flickered over the room in fear for her friends, if she had been wanted dead it would have happened by now.

He had her wrist in a vice grip and slowly he knelt beside her, pulling her roughly against him. Selphie let herself go limp as her training had always taught her to do. She searched desperately through the haze and fire to find her friends and she was soon relieved to see Irvine and Quistis huddling together under their own spell. But Squall? Where was he? And Zell? Michelle? She twisted around as much as she could, ignoring the threats from the man. Dimly she saw Trianon pushing the princess out one of the back doors, she was a streak of cerulean-turn green by the firelight. The table they had been eating at had been crushed under the falling ceiling pieces and she had no idea where Squall was. The crackle of flames took over the screams outside and most of the people had either fled or were now slain and bleeding corpses near the exit ways and tables.

Selphie bit her lip, agonized that this would happen. Why her? Had they mistaken her for the princess? Selphie looked up at the man and into his rich amber eyes. He didn't look like the type to capture a princess; he didn't seem very interested in the Royal House at all since he had let the entire family escape. As the strips of clothe were eaten up by the flames they tumbled down slowly, charred and in ruin. The stonewalls snuffed the fires out by themselves and the only flames now came from the tables themselves.

The night sky struck through with silver stars was above them now, and although she was sweaty from the dances, hot from the flames, and frightened for her friends Selphie took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the heavens and the dim coals around her. She swallowed and shut her eyes, the smoke stinging them far too much to be left open. When she let them open once more she saw a dozen of the black-cloaked creatures flooding into the building. Her heart beat painfully against her chest and unconsciously she pressed closer to her captor, she was afraid of those beasts, because she did not know what they were.

He stood up, dragging her with him, and then she felt the spell disappear. Selphie turned around looking frantically for her companions as he yanked her along without a word. Selphie resisted once but he smacked her harshly across the face. Wounded she followed, it would be wiser if she was in top shape for an escape if the chance arose.

As they stumbled over the wreckage, between the ghostly creatures, a black blur darted out from the shadows, followed by another, and another, and another. Selphie hissed as the man's nails dug into her tendons and veins but the hiss turned to elation.

Bullets streamed past them from Irvine and Squall's guns while Quistis whirled, skirts and all, into a frenzied attack with her whip. They couldn't harm the man though, because he had pulled Selphie in front of him for protection.

"Kill them!" The man ordered.

The black wraiths all turned around and then dashed towards the SeeDs like shadows flying through the air. Selphie screamed as her friends went back to back and tried to fight them off, she never got to see the entire battle though because the man was pulling her away.

They ran over the ruined ballroom and out into the night. Selphie fell twice from the weight of her skirts but he was always there to pull her up and cuff her for her clumsiness. She couldn't even remember the past moments they had happened so quickly but when Selphie chanced a look back her heart swelled.

Squall was running towards her. The wind streamed through his hair and stung his eyes but he never blinked. She could see the anger in his eyes even from the distance between them; his eyes were alight with their own fire.

She pulled back sharply, surprising the man and sending him reeling. Squall must have run out of bullets, but Selphie still had her gun. She wrenched it out of her dress but it took her time and the precious seconds had been sorely needed. The man backhanded her sharply and raised his own gun, firing at Squall. Selphie shrieked in both pain and horror as she saw Squall falter and hug his arm close to him. He never stopped running though. Her gun had been kicked away and Selphie was left defenceless, watching as the man fired shot after shot.

He cursed and pulled Selphie to her feet once more when his bullets had all been used up. The wraith-creatures were coming out now, having dealt with Quistis, Zell and Irvine. Selphie's eyes filled with tears as she watched Squall be taken down. For a moment their eyes met and she felt an electric shock run through her body.

The sky lit up bright blue and lightning crackled down as a massive feathered serpent exploded from Squall. He had summoned Quezacotl. Before she knew what she was doing she was mumbling her own magic, ready to burn the world down with her in the very middle of it. Her own fate, whatever it be, was not her problem at the moment, she needed to get the rest of the SeeDs out, that was priority.

"Ifrit! Hellfire!" Selphie cried, her eyes turning amber-gold as the magic surged out of her.

The man screamed in pain as fire leapt up his body and the wraiths all shrieked as their cloaks caught on fire. The man never let go of Selphie though. His grip on her wrist was growing tighter with every piercing pain that racked his body. As Ifrit subsided back into her Selphie let out a cry of frustration as the man hauled himself to his feet, the stench of burnt flesh all around him. She gagged against it and looked back, tears in her eyes as she saw Squall on his knees, being slammed into by angry creatures in tattered cloaks. It was too dark to see much of anything. The man tossed her into the back of an all-terrain vehicle and bound her wrists and legs tightly. Selphie whimpered and curled up in a little ball. She hoped Squall was okay.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner: Wow. I screwed up so many times last week tis not even funny…

-

Shortey: Seifer will fade out a little for a few chapters in the future but then I'll have some nice moments with him, no worries. I think Squall seeing Selphie in her underwear is payback for her seeing him in just a towel in the last fic. Gotta keep these kids in balance, you know.

Verdanii: Late reviews? Not a problem. Before these Squall X Selphie fics I never expected to get more than 20 reviews, now look at me in the 100's. It's amazing and I'm so grateful for every review I get.

Emrelle Elendal: "Yes! Read on! Read on!" was my reply for last week, chica, I am SO sorry. I must've missed it in my copy paste job.

Cwolf2: Nice new name change! I always have to throw in a little humour, I thought an innocent little mistake such as forgetting your room might just do the trick this time.

Fireflydreams: I have duckie underwear ;;;

Elvi-Rose: Eee! You said knickers, that made my day. Frequent reviews make me really happy. I agree, the Squinoas are much too frequent, I like finding pairings that don't come up too often, though I like to splurge with Seiftis' because…hey…it might be over done but it's still such a great pairing. And don't worry…there's a drought of Selphie X Squall but I make up for it afterwards -

Frost: Tee! When I role-played as Selphie online I always made her have wild rides in the Ragnarok. She seems like the kind of girl to appreciate a good carnival ride.

Squeakychris:

CrystalTyres: I like adding my own flares to the characters. Selphie as a mechanical engineer, Seifer as seeking redemption, Irvine as the intuitive one…ah yes, changing Square's characters is a habit of mine.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.

P.S I updated twice because I felt so bad about not updating for awhile the last time AND forgetting Emma in the Author's Corner. u.u;;;


	17. ES17

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver, but Trianon is mine.

.

.

.

Seifer burst into the remains of the ballroom, after meandering through the half fallen Royal House. He looked around and found Irvine leaning against the wall with blood coming out of his temple. Zell was curled up on his side, not moving, and Quistis was sprawled on her stomach, her head buried into the side of her arm.

The ex-knight rushed over and realized that Irvine wasn't even conscious, he was only propped up. Seifer rolled Zell and Quistis to their backs and then stared in horror at their black and blue faces. Zell had a piece of red talon embedded in his thigh, and it was still leaking poison into his body. With the poison in them magic casting was impossible. If they had lost their weapons they would have been defenceless. Seifer looked around more and saw Irvine's gun with shells around it, all empty. Quistis no longer had her whip, and one of Zell's gloves had been torn off, his knuckles were scraped raw.

"Fuck!"

"Seifer!"

Nida rushed to his side and looked dizzy at the sight of the three fallen heroes. He called for help and then he and Seifer watched helplessly as they were carted away on stretchers. Nida moved some of the debris out of the way and then paled when he saw people buried beneath it.

"Dead, all of them, civilians and personal friends of the royal family I'm gathering," Nida looked down with disgust,

"Squall isn't here, let's find him," Seifer growled, trudging off through the chalky ceiling stones and ash.

They found him outside face down in a field of scorched grass. Two dead cloaked men were also found there, stripped, and revealed to be human as Seifer had surmised. Their claws were fitted gauntlets with capsules of poison tucked into the tips, and their faces were painted black.

Squall had been bleeding profusely from the arm but when they moved him he groaned at once and his eyes flickered open.

"Selphie," he stared at them blearily,

"We haven't found her yet," Nida whispered softly, crouched down,

"Took her," Squall hissed, his eyes becoming dark, "Bastard."

"Who took her?" Nida asked carefully,

Squall shrugged and closed his eyes, "Quistis? Irvine? Zell?"

"Safe," Nida informed which brought some colour to Squall's cheeks,

"Let her down,"

"Selphie?" Nida asked, confused,

"Yeah…she looked at me…" Squall sucked in a few deep breathes, wincing from the pain in his arm, "she looked…she looked sad…"

"We'll find Selphie after we get this place cleared of injured," Nida replied quickly,

"Who's that?" Seifer frowned as a woman with long blue hair came running up,

Nida glanced at her and then waved her forward, "Instructor Trianon, Seifer Almasy, etc, where's Selphie?"

"I haven't seen her. I stayed with the Royal Family, and the House of Crescent Knights, they are all fine," Trianon's tone was musical yet she sounded strict, and it reminded Seifer of Quistis,

"What happened?" Nida asked, breathless from stressful exhaustion,

"The dance was underway until dinner when most departed. A man with long black hair, tied back, asked SeeD Tilmitt to the dance floor, which she consented to. During the dance he fired a shot at the left corner of the ceiling, it exploded, there must have been a bomb planted already, and from there the rest of the ceiling went up in flames. The people panicked and ran out, creating enough chaos to mask the entrance of those men in cloaks. By then I was trying to round up the royalties and wasn't paying attention to the state of the other SeeDs. When I left the building there was fire everywhere, I went to a shelter over there—" Trianon pointed to the edge of the field where a small gardener's shed could be seen, "—and remained. While I was inside two summons were cast, Quezacotl and Ifrit."

Seifer didn't even ask how she knew summons had been cast from inside a shed. He felt too sick about the entire mission. He had known, if only he had returned sooner perhaps he could have stopped it. At least given them warning. He knelt down and ran a hand through his hair, clenching the strands and pulling tightly. The pain was a soft awakening but it failed to release him from the nightmare.

"They took Selphie, they'll keep her alive though, they need her for the Aries," Nida muttered, "That gives us time,"

"Does it?" Trianon asked, her cold calculating eyes frosty, "What if they torture information out of—"

"Don't say that," Squall suddenly looked very conscious and alert, "Don't even say it."

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner: Right, so when I make mistakes, forgetting people, or adding people in. It's because this is my template:

Shortey: Squall just needs some time to defrost. I try to update every few days, though I admit I make mistakes sometimes.

Verdanii: Tee, you've caught up on reviews -

Emrelle Elendal: LOL. Poor other characters!!

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz:

Aeris Deathscythe:

Sabacat:

Juilet3: Tee! I love adding Nida to my stories, he's a great character because you can basically choose his personality.

Brian Preputnik: Whee! There really do. Well. I'll contribute as many as I can.

Elcyion Pitye:

Melancholy Dreamer:

Kyrsten:

Selphie108: I love how you give me suggestions, unfortunately the story is already mostly written! I try and keep 40 pages ahead of what I post.

Valec:

Grasshopper2:

Irish-Pride03:

Aramaring:

Cwolf2: Action comes in a few more chapters…and lasts for a couple chapters.

Fireflydreams: Yay for Squall to the rescue! (That obvious it'd be him? Hah. Of course)

Elvi-Rose: Action? Oh yes. Action there shall be.

Frost:

Squeakychris: See, this is why your name accidentally popped up. It was my fault, no worries.

CrystalTyres:

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.

…so you see, I've got you all lined up there, in no particular order (aside from Shortey who was the 100th reviewer so she deserved tops) and as I get reviews I add them in, and then copy and paste those who have left me something into the next chapter update. Often I'm in a hurry when I do this. I'm thinking of putting all the 'regulars' at the top so I'll stop making mistakes. Ah well. My bad.


	18. ES18

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver, but Trianon is mine.

.

.

.

"So what you're telling me is the mission was a failure, seven juniors were injured, two are missing, Instructor Trepe, and SeeDs Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas were injured, as well as the disappearance of Seed Selphie Tilmitt," Cid glared at Squall who shifted uncomfortably,

"Permission to speak," Trianon glided into the room with the grace of a cat.

As much of a worry Trianon was to Quistis she was even more so one to Squall. The new weapons' instructor didn't care for personal relationships during missions; she was there to do a job. If a rule was broken she didn't care why she wanted to set things straight, and Squall had the feeling that her report might make them look worse. Her eyes had hardened to chips of stone and her uniform was so tight and prim that Squall thought she looked more like a prison commander than an instructor. He felt sorry for her class.

"Headmaster, Commander Squall forgot to mention an important event in the mission," Trianon's tone betrayed her, it was always musical and light, even when she was serious,

"And that is?" Cid asked wearily,

'Here it comes,' Squall thought dismally, his grey eyes settling on the floor,

"The youngest daughter and son of the two quarrelling families have agreed to marry each other and seem to be very happily in love, they also described this terrorist attack as a trial to their sudden joining and believe they can overcome it with ease. The two Royal families are very pleased and the nations have decided to end all hostilities," Trianon looked as if she just might smile…she didn't though.

Cid looked surprised at this, Squall was, at least, and the frustration cleared from his face, "Very well then, you were lucky this time. I want detectives on the site of the mishap, new missions will be handed out later this evening for the rescue of Tilmitt and restoration of the Royal House in Qun'sho."

"Sir!" Squall and Trianon both saluted and then marched out in unison. As they descended the elevator in silence Squall had a chance to study Trianon's reflection in the control panel.

Her spine was straight, eyes facing the door without blinking, though her iris shifted in their colours as light filtered down on them. She looked much like Quistis in her posture and outward attitude, yet, ageless.

As the door opened an anxious-looking junior caught sight of them and darted up the stairs where he grabbed Trianon's hand and tugged on it while she gazed down at him solemnly.

"Instructor Elvelyn! Scott just killed this HUGE monster coming back from the forest outside and he's hurt I can't lift him can you help?"

"Of course," Trianon shocked Squall again by smiling and then striding outside with the boy in tow.

Squall let her to it, he didn't know her well and didn't want to get in her way. Besides, he had bigger issues to deal with, namely Selphie. What would they do to her? Who was they anyhow? They had found three more of the strange seed bullets being used by the cloaked men from the injuries to the SeeDs and that had provided a little information but not enough to give them a significant lead that could take them to Selphie's location.

Apparently the seeds used as bullets were made that way so they couldn't be detected. The outside shell of the seed would break on contact, sending seed 'shrapnel' into the skin to break it and then let the poison inside seep through. The poison via the bullets was much stronger than the poison that leaked from the claws of the men, but either way Squall didn't want to come in contact with it.

Tomorrow he'd see that their uniforms were re-made with more armour that would help them avoid the nasty claws. It helped now that they knew a little bit more about their opponents, at least they were human. So far the motive of this men was still in the dark though, and that disturbed Squall greatly.

When Selphie woke up she wished she had kept her eyes shut. The ground below her was greasy with dust and in the sliver of light she was granted she could see skeleton spider corpses crumpled up and scattered everywhere. Cobwebs laced the air and she thought she heard something moving in the far corner of whatever room or cell she was in.

Shivering in her revulsion she sat up slowly, hissing at the pain the movements caused her. The light coming in was from the bars in the door that she had been tossed in front of. Selphie inched her way to them and clung to them to pull herself up. The oily dust coated her hands and her gown which had once been beautiful, now it was ripped, dirty, and covered in the dust.

Her head was pounding but she was forced to ignore it as she looked out between the bars to see a dark empty room with a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. It cast a small cone of light down, hazy and showing more filtering dust, but neglected to alert her as to where she was. The floor looked like cement, the walls were too distant to be seen, Selphie sighed and watched more dust scatter off the ledge of the bars. It was depressing.

So far she couldn't see or hear anyone, and it bothered her tremendously. Had they left her here to rot and die? Starve? Suffocate in the musty air? She shifted, her large dress swishing as it brushed up against the door. The slight noise seemed impossibly loud in that small chamber and the outside room. Selphie cringed and hoped no one had heard but it seemed to her that she was completely and utterly alone.

Tears welled in her eyes when she remembered the last time she had seen Squall, struggling, bleeding, staring at her with surprise in his eyes. She turned around, her back to the door, and gently slid down back to the floor where shamelessly she began to cry. It was her fault, for accepting the dance. If anything happened to her friends it would be her fault.

It was hours before she heard a door open in the main room. Her eyes were red-rimmed but Selphie's determination to escape had already won through. Standing up she looked out of the bars and saw a man dripping with black cloaks slide in, hunched over like an old man. Quietly Selphie eased herself into the darkness of the room where she could still see him while remaining in the shadows herself.

She watched the man take off the hood he wore and then peel off a black mask. His face was pale and he had long dark hair…Selphie gritted her teeth, it was the guy who had asked her to dance. She watched him look around, his eyes resting on her cell, and then flip the hood back up. Puzzled Selphie squinted to see better but nearly let out a squeak when he turned off the light plunging them into darkness. Panicking, Selphie pressed herself up to the bars and tried to look out.

"Boo."

Selphie screamed and fell backwards as fire flared at the bars of her door revealing a ghoulish face grinning maniacally at her. She slipped on the layers of dust and then managed to get back to her feet, her slender arm reaching out and clawing at him from through the bars. The man laughed and then held the lighter up once more.

"Welcome to paradise," He laughed,

"Right, for what? The dead spiders?" Selphie hissed in anger, "Let me out!"

"Not a chance darling, we need you a bit longer," The man smiled brightly.

His grin was akin to Seifer's but his amber eyes were frightened Selphie. The last time she had seen amber eyes that bright as looking into Edea's face as she prepared to destroy them. Swallowing she clenched her teeth and wrapped her fingers around the bars until her knuckles were white.

"Let me out. At least out of this room, it's disgusting." Selphie shivered at the thought of what was lurking behind her,

"It is pretty old in here, oh well, you win some you lose some, right doll?" the man sneered, "Get used to it princess,"

He stalked off, leaving her in darkness. Selphie swore quietly and wondered how she would escape. Her nunchakus had been much too big to bring, and her gun was gone, and she hadn't even brought one of her mechanical tools with her. She had a pin in her hair but she couldn't see what type of lock she was dealing with. Her shoulders slumped. This wasn't paradise, this was hell.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey: Yeah, some chapters are short. Sorry about that.

Emrelle Elendal: Yup, Squallie's beginning to appreciate our Selphie!

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: I do!!! I love having Squall be Selphie's knight

Juilet3: Sorry, no connection. Trianon's name was taken from 'Trial' shortened, then lengthened later on.   

Melancholy Dreamer: Welcome back I love balls, and I thought the girls deserved some fun since I beat up on them in the beginning.

Selphie108: Um…you may not like the next Selphie sections… ;;

Cwolf2: Will do -

Elvi-Rose:  A lot of people are really creeped out about Trianon, it's amusing to me.

Frost: Tee. Trianon's special, I'll give you that much. More action forthcoming. Lots of it. More than ever before dun, dun, duuuuun!

Ki-Kirie: Tee, another Rinoa-hater? Welcome to the club.

Sheep the adventure: Love your name! I'm a big fan of Nida.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	19. ES19

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver, but Trianon is mine.

.

.

.

"Good to see you in that uniform, Trepe," A brassy-voiced man commented with a royal smile as Quistis Trepe entered the Instructor's Lounge.

She wasn't coming as an elite SeeD that day, no, she was back as a teacher. New classes needed to be taught and so the professors and instructors who new anything about stealth missions and hand-to-hand combat were being bumped up into new classes, making room for Trepe to take over the juniors.

Quistis smiled at the man warmly, his name was Shea and he was in the political history department, teaching Diplomacy to students of all ages and ranks. His hair was long and bright red, clasped back in a ponytail only slightly shorter than Irvine's. Beside him was an owlish woman marking a pile of papers with strict efficiency, and then the last member of the couch was Trianon.

"Instructor Elvelyn," Quistis said, eager to get to the end of this, "I'm interested in how you found this opening for a job, you...have studied weapons at another school perhaps?"

Quistis walked over and sat adjacent to the cerulean-haired woman and waited, her sapphire eyes boring into the forehead of Trianon as she stared into a cup of tea. Finally Trianon looked up, but she didn't appear guilty, or panicking, as Quistis would have thought, she looked perfectly calm.

"I studied the art of fighting in a Temple belonging to the old ancients." Trianon smiled,

"Really." Quistis frowned, "What temple?"

"It has long been destroyed," Trianon looked sad, "Pushed away for the building of new towns, they even cut down the forest I used to run through as a child,"

"I'm…sorry," Quistis blinked in surprise, how was it that she could feel a sudden sorrow in her chest?

"You are worried about me, aren't you?" Trianon's eyes snapped up, suddenly clear and dark,

"I found no record of you, you don't exist," Quistis blurted out, making Shea raise his eyebrows and the owlish woman tear a hole in her marking paper,

Trianon only laughed, "The people I lived with are not so technologically advanced as you are! We don't use paper, computers, electronically powered devices, everything is done by memory."

Quistis nodded, wondering if she should feel stupid or not, "I see,"

Trianon's jovial expression faded again, "Instructor Trepe, in times like these it is important to trust your co-workers."

She stood up and gave a small wave to them before slipping from the room. Quistis bit her lip and looked at Shea who shrugged, looking as bewildered as she did. Sighing softly Quistis rose and found a list of her new students that she would have to orientate to Garden. There was one list of juniors, and another of failed SeeDs that she would retrain. Both lists were fairly long but…

"Seifer Almasy!?"

Seifer paced. Then he paced a little bit more. He turned around to see if anyone was looking for a moment, and then pivoted to return to pacing.

"Wearing down the carpet are we? You were never good for anything useful while you were here," Zell snickered,

"Shut it chicken-wuss," Seifer snapped, "I'm busy,"

Zell's grin died away, "Seriously now, are you staying in Garden?"

"I'm going to…for a little while," Seifer lost his defiant look and calmed down, "I'm going to become a SeeD as fast as possible and try and help save Selphie,"

Zell was taken aback by the quiet tones in Seifer's voice, "Why the sudden change?"

Seifer shifted, "We all started as orphans, I don't want to be that way forever," he shrugged.

Zell nodded, suddenly aware of how quiet the hallway was. It felt awkward to not be fighting with Seifer, and to see him with his walls down. Seifer seemed to feel the same way because he straightened and his eyes narrowed,

"Are you going to stand there gaping at me forever Chicken wuss?"

"Er…no?" Zell blinked and backed up, "Eh…see ya Seifer…good luck with the SeeD exam… … in order to pass, my advice is… … don't be yourself!"

Zell took off down the hall laughing while Seifer rolled his eyes.

Seifer was soon sitting in a classroom with a scattering of other students. When Trepe walked in it was like an electrical current shocking the entire room, drawing spines into straight lines, eyes up to the holoscreen, chairs tipping forward from their reclined position and a silence to crackle in the air.

Damn did the woman have power.

"If you are not here to re-take the SeeD exams then please leave, for those who are in the right room…I am Instructor Trepe, your teacher for this course."

Even though everyone knew Trepe on some personal level the woman acted as if she knew none of them. There would be no favouritism in this class, Seifer noted with interest. She threw up some rotating images of various creatures on the holoscreen and pointed to them with a laser, asking questions about weak spots, strategies and so on. Seifer answered a few questions but it was all evenly dispersed except for some complete dunces in the back.

The hour was going well until Quistis drilled them quickly on magical attacks. Every student who got a question wrong was made to answer another until they got something right. One of the losers in the back, after standing for 15 minutes finally snapped at Quistis.

"Listen bitch! You're humiliating me—"

Seifer groaned, bowing his head with his hands in his hair as Quistis' eyes darkened to black. He used to say stupid things like that, looking back on his life, Seifer didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Why are you here?" Quistis asked,

"To become a SeeD OBVIOUSLY!"

"Then why don't you know your lesson material? It was organized for you in your student account days ago," Quistis fired back, her teeth clenched,

"Look Trepie, we don't have as much time as you to sift through all that garbage—"

"That garbage will keep you alive in battle cadet," Instructor Trepe narrowed her eyes,

"I know how to fight! Just let me take the bloody test already!" The student shouted, standing up,

"All right then."

Quistis' eyes flared and she whirled around as Instructor Elvelyn came into the classroom. She was leaning against the wall serenely with her hair tied up at the top of her head, cascading down her back, her uniform pressed and ready.

"Excuse me?" Quistis asked, feeling faint,

"This student believes he can take the test and fight in battle. With the absence of Ifrit due to SeeD Tilmitt's capture the test has been changed," Trianon smiled without warmth,

Quistis could sense what she was getting at already, "Well then, what good timing, Cadet Johnson, please follow Instructor Elvelyn to commence your test."

The student looked stunned, and the rest of them felt the same way. He slowly eased himself into the aisle and then looked a little embarrassed.

"What's the new test? I don't have my weapons,"

Trianon looked disapprovingly at him, "In battle you will not know what to expect at all times, and you may not have your weapon. You stated you can fight, that is all you will need for this test,"

"But wait, I have to fight with no weapons?" The boy panicked,

"Listen, you've kept the rest of us waiting long enough, get out of here," Seifer snarled, "Pay attention to the instructors…dumbass."

  Quistis hid her smirk, though she thought Seifer had worded his retort perfectly. She watched the student leave with Trianon and then the classroom fell to silence.

"For homework please read the following excerpts as they appear on the screen, practice your techniques in the Training Room and outside Garden but for external voyages it would be best to travel in pairs lest you get hurt. Any questions?"

There were none and Quistis stepped back behind her desk to mark assignments done in class as the students filtered out. She noticed Seifer hovering but he apparently decided whatever had to say wasn't necessary because the tall blonde left soon after. Quistis looked around the empty classroom and smiled softly. It was good to know the ex-Knight was finally on her side.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey: You flatter me so

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: I'm sorry O.O it…it just had to be that way O.O please don't stop reading x.x;;

Selphie108:  ::snickers:: I keep these fics pg13 usually, sorry.

Torin-Leonhart: LOL. Yep, Rinoa is gone. Gone, gone, gone. Well. She might be back later, but…eh.

Fireflydreams: Yeah, I was really happy with that description. I don't have a lot of time to pour in details but sometimes I manage to get in a few.

Elvi-Rose: Tee hee. Funny, actually, in the story where Trianon originally comes from she's an evil assassin.  

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	20. ES20

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver, but Trianon is mine.

.

.

.

Wounded green eyes. Darkness all around them. Cloaked figures scratching, biting, clawing their way through his skin as if they could pierce through his bones with their talons. Tears welling up. Large, luminous green eyes. He had failed her. He failed everyone.

Squall Leonhart sat up with a soft moan, his bangs falling in front of his eyes and sweat beading on his forehead. He wiped the sweat and hair back and closed his eyes, he felt his heart beat begin to slow after its frantic pace.  It was another nightmare about Selphie, and more bitter memories about Rinoa. Why hadn't he reached the brunette sooner?

Getting up and throwing on a loose cotton button-down Squall escaped the confines of his dorm dressed still in his bedclothes. The baggy pants swished with every step but it was light enough that he doubted anyone would hear. Along the dorm hallways were lounge rooms, and one was kept open for all-night study groups and the occasional celebration party. Squall went there for solace. Inside it was empty and he sat on the couch, one leg extended out over the table, the other bent at the knee with his foot just resting on the edge. His head fell back against the couch and he stared at the ceiling. It was better not to think at all right now.

It seemed the night was perfect for sleepless soldiers for Seifer was up as well. He felt so determined to right his wrongs now, to make up for all the damage. The sorceress' had used him, and now he had to correct his mistakes. He'd never apologize, he couldn't, he doubted the word 'sorry' was in his vocabulary. It was strange how quickly Garden had re-adopted him. There were stares, of course, whispers, and frightened looks, but for the most part it was a calm awe that had enveloped the students as they beheld him.

He was desperate to pass the Seed test. If he couldn't find a home in Balamb then were was he supposed to go? Galbadia would regard him as a failure…but wasn't he?

"Not if I pass the exam," Seifer whispered.

He turned on his desk lamp and sat under the golden glow staring at his textbooks. Trepe had loaded him up with more books than the other students, she had smiled, and told him she wanted him to do well, do better than everyone else. He had been surprised by the warmth in her words, she had been so brief, ducking into his newly furnished room with the books just before she went to her own dorm. Her composure was pristine, light in her eyes, her soft golden hair coming undone in the back like she had been ready to end her day but then suddenly had the desire to go this extra mile for him. She had put it back up, but he could see the strands beginning to slip. She still looked perfect though.

It was the one thing he never understood. Quistis was undeniably beautiful yet she didn't act that way. She acted as if she had to hide her external grace, as if she didn't see it as loveliness, but as something she had to take care of to be the ideal soldier. She needed self-worth. If only she wasn't always so cold. Her warmth came in small doses and she wasn't always generous with it, still, Seifer was glad he had Trepe as his teacher. She was the most competent of them all. Maybe if she were still up he would visit her, and get her to drill him with questions. He had to pass. If he didn't pass he'd never be accepted on to the mission, though he would have to pass quickly in order to be on time for that.

Getting up he slipped outside and walked down the hallway to Trepe's dorm. Butterflies flew into his stomach. What if she wasn't up? Or if she declined? What if she was feeling frosty again? Hesitantly he studied the door and then he noticed there was faint music coming from inside. Gingerly the man knocked and waited, pulling a stoic face on to cover his nervousness.

Trepe came out dressed in a white robe, thrown over her pyjamas, and a glass of red wine in her hand. Her hair was splashing down over her shoulders and she looked…serene. That changed when she saw who was at her door. Her eyebrows rose sharply and her lips parted.

"Seifer?"

"I…uh…can't sleep. I was studying—"

"_Studying_?" Quistis seemed to look pale, "Y-you were actually reading the books I brought you?"

Seifer narrowed his eyes, offended, "I want to pass Trepe, I need all the help I can get. I haven't looked over this material for a long time and when I first learnt it I wasn't paying much attention,"

Quistis now coloured but she nodded, "All right, would you like to go over the past few lessons together? I can mark while we go over things, why don't we go to a lounge."

Her suggestion was sincere and she turned around to grab a binder. Seifer saw that she had been marking to classical music, enjoying a peaceful evening with herself. He wondered if his presence was a burden but she didn't seem to mind. They walked to the lounge in silence, her in her robe, him in sweatpants and a hooded shirt, neither seeming to care about their casual attire.

Quistis smiled to herself. She prided herself for her level-headedness and her calm exterior. Seifer Almasy was a puzzle to her, she couldn't understand where his obnoxious self had disappeared to, but perhaps it was the sorceress' encounter with him that shocked him out of being so arrogant.

Internally she was worked up about being so close to him. It was odd, she didn't feel like she was in any danger but her instincts still told her to leap away every time their arms brushed against each other. She tried to tell herself that he had changed, everyone deserves their second chance, she added sternly. He was no different now; he was just the same as them.

When they reached the lounge Quistis pressed her back against the door and pushed it open while leaning inside. Seifer followed her and they both started when they saw Squall's glassy eyes gazing at the ceiling.

"Oh, sorry Squall, I didn't know you were in here. Mind if we join you for some studying?" Quistis asked, unruffled by his unkempt appearance.

But then, why would she be? All three of them had been ready for some quality couch time and uniforms weren't exactly lounge-material. Quistis watched Squall tilt his head up to look at them and then shrug wordlessly. She could see him stiffen at the sight of Seifer, and she could feel Seifer go rigid behind her.

"We'll try and be quiet," She added,

"Whatever," Squall's voice was toneless, as per usual.

But once Seifer and Quistis began to converse of answers, questions, junctions, stealth tactics and strategies the gunblader leaned forward in interest. It wasn't until 4 am that he joined their conversation and Quistis was further amazed when he and Seifer carried out an almost friendly stream of communication about tactics of defence. The blonde-haired woman was surprised at how quickly Seifer memorized things, he was very intelligent when he put his mind to the matter at hand and now he was fully wrapped up in his studies.

At six am Quistis left to grab them coffee so they could keep going. She was blown away after seeing the light return to Seifer's eyes He _liked_ this work, he _liked_ fighting, he _liked_ going through the methodology and comparing different strokes and parries. She was grinning broadly as she hurried to the cafeteria and found one of the early morning workers staring bleary-eyed as they coffee pots all bubbled up.

Seifer leaned back and then closed the textbook he had been reading. Squall and he had lapsed into a comfortable silence a few minutes after Quistis had left but there was no hostility anymore. He had consumed her words like a starving man did his first mouthfuls of food.

"Seifer," Squall spoke, his tone had turned from softness to edgy,

Seifer looked up, "Yeah?"

"Why?"

"I just want somewhere to stay," Seifer smirked characteristically, "Balamb is probably my final chance,"

"I see," Squall leaned back, hi stormy eyes piercing Seifer's rampart ocean-hued orbs,

"I was a fool to let this place go. I know that," Seifer whispered, "and I know things won't be the same, but if I can become a SeeD…"

"Why did you join the sorceresses?"

"They offered me power. A duty. Sense of place," Seifer shrugged, looking troubled, "I wanted that,"

"And now?"

"I'm fucking better!" Seifer's temper fizzled, "They used me, I was a puppet, I'm not anymore, I'm doing this for myself!"

This is when Quistis came in, and she was disappointed that they had become fiery in her absence but at the same time she was glad to see Seifer still had his old self. She would be saddened to think the sorceresses had robbed Seifer of his personality completely. Sitting down she wordlessly pushed them the steaming mugs of coffee and then taking a sip of hers she picked up the next book.

"Seifer, summons," She said clearly, her limpid eyes catching his own and noticing the torment inside them before he blocked her searching gaze.

He recited all he knew and then was surprised when Quistis shut the book and laughed. Squall raised his eyebrows at the bell-like sound, musical in quality and probably the most rare noise on earth. A real laugh out of Trepe. Who knew ice could produce such a sweet sound.

"Looks like I can take this book back to the library, you covered everything inside it," Quistis looked pleased and she tossed it to a free chair.

Seifer blushed, he couldn't believe he was the reason for a crack in Quistis' frozen heart. Squall was watching him now and when Seifer chanced the discrete look over to the man, as Quistis looked for more material, he noticed Squall was gazing sedately at him. He approved of this, somehow, Seifer sensed. Approved of what though? Of Seifer trying to become a SeeD? Of Seifer rejoining the orphanage team? Of Seifer and Quistis? Her acceptance of him seemed to guide the others on a similar path. Seifer owed Trepe a lot.

"Right, so, try listing me the properties of all status ailments and their available cures," Quistis fired at him, having missed the interaction between the two men.

At eight in the morning they were dead tired and packing up. A silent breakfast amid the morning class students flew past and then they walked back to the dorms. Quistis had a class in two hours and was clutching another cup of coffee like the lifeline that it was, Seifer had class in four hours and would go for sleep, while Squall, fearing his bed and the nightmares it would bring, headed straight for the office.

"Ifrit! Hellfire!"

Squall closed his eyes against the pain. The last words he had heard Selphie cry was for his sake. For his protection. He was a soldier, why hadn't he protected her? He couldn't save Rinoa at first, but then that was all he had done. Did that mean he could make it up to her? He didn't even know if she was alive. The thought chilled him then, for it was the first time he admitted to himself that he had no idea where she was. Images of her smiling face conjured themselves in his mind and he felt tears glisten over his vision. Not Selphie. She couldn't be dead. He couldn't imagine not seeing her smiling face, trying to tune out her endless babble. She was life amid the chaos and death of every soldier's daily progression.

Squall's fist hit the door to his office with a dull thump and his forehead rested against the wood as hot tears caressed his cheeks.

.

.

.

Review Please

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey:

Emrelle Elendal: Pah, I'm sure you're a wonderful writer.

Juilet3: I like making Seifer play against who he used to be: arrogant kids etc.

Selphie108: Zellphies…hm…I'm not really a big fan of Zell but I can see that they'd get along. Don't think I'd ever write one though. Sadly kids like the one Seifer dealt with are everywhere x.x;; even in university.

Elvi-Rose: Trianon was trained as a special breed of soldier, like a sniper, but when she fled the temple she used her skills for assassinry. Etc, etc.

Black-Lily1704: Welcome to the fic Lily! I try my best to expand on the character's personalities without adding too many creative ideas that might push the envelope later. One thing I do, however, is use every character I can possibly use…which means giving some personality to characters like Nida. I'd really like to write an Irvine X Quistis, I think they make a good couple. I'm really, really happy that you like my writing style. I'm trying to pursue a career in writing so fanfiction helps me practice. As for Rinoa…yes…too stupid to make a plot. I like trading Quistis and Selphie's roles, I'm not sure which would be the main character, probably Selphie in the end. The amusing thing about my writing is…I make a beginning…and then I never plan the end. It just flows along naturally and  watch the plot develop. The only thing I knew I wanted in this fiction was the ball. Thank you SO much for adding to your favourites! I think Trianon will have people wondering for awhile. She's not easy to pin down. Congratulations on flooding my email box. Made me ecstatic. I love getting reviews, and I hope you enjoy the story enough to write more!

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: Seifer would never be paired with Rinoa. Ever. EVER.

Fireflydreams: I'm mean sometimes and leave certain characters out for portions. Don't worry, plenty Selphie later on.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	21. ES21

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver with the exception of Trianon.

.

.

.

For four days Selphie was slowly starved in her cell. She watched bitterly as the food they gave her became less and less until it was a glass of water. Shivering with her dress wrapped around her she ached for food, for light, and for warmth. With her forehead lowered to her knees and her arms wrapped loosely around them she waited dimly for whenever the man would come back.

She had to wait two more days of weary defeat for that to happen. When he came back he looked cheerful, handsome, and utterly despicable. He had to help her walk out of her cell for she was too weak to do it herself. Selphie hated being in physical contact with him, she couldn't help her lack of strength though, and the support was necessary.

She was dropped into a chair and bound to it though the brunette knew she couldn't move if she wanted to. The man appraised her silently and then gently brushed his thumb over her lower lip,

"You look much prettier when you're healthy," He tilted his head gravely,

Selphie gave him a deadpan look and if she could have she would have tried to kick him through her many skirts. He smiled softly and then with a flourish of his presented the empty room for her.

"It's a hanger bay," He announced,

"I'm not stupid," Selphie said hoarsely, coughing to try and free up her voice,

"Of course you're not. You designed the engine of the Aries." The man grinned broadly, "We know, it's true, and guess what, you're going to make the engine here, OR you can tell us all the components and we can put it together,"

"No," Selphie smiled back, "Never. The ship is mine."

Her eyes had been dull and glassy but now they shone brightly, surprising the man. Her determination and will had just made a startling recovery. He sighed, knowing that wouldn't be easy.

"The ship will be ours. If you don't tell us now we'll torture the information out of you. Electric shocks, burning, suffocation, slow bleeding…whatever it takes,"

Selphie was chilled but she shook he head resolutely, "Your choice then doll."

This was a perfect moment for a knight in shining armour to rescue her. Unfortunately Selphie knew he'd never find her there.

Seifer paced back and forth. Pacing was becoming quite a habit for him and other agitated Balamb students. Quistis was watching more people walk back and forth than those simply walking to their daily destinations. As Seifer whirled around for lap nineteen a solid pale hand slammed into his chest. He was knocked back a step and his eyes flared wide as Quistis' berry-blue eyes bore into his own.

"Trepe?" He resisted the urge to snap, 'What the fuck?'

"Almasy, quit wearing the carpet down," Quistis raised her eyebrows and a tiny smile hovered on her face.

Seifer looked down at the hand on his chest. The fingers all perfectly manicured but not too long to cause trouble for her.  He looked back up and opened his mouth before shutting it.

"Is it my turn for the test?"

"It is," Quistis nodded, leading Seifer away from the classroom he and several others breathlessly awaited in.

Quistis had a devil of a time convincing the Headmaster and Commander that Seifer was ready. She had begged, pleaded, done special favours, and finally she had coldly demanded it putting as much frost in her eyes to drop the temperature in Cid's office. Quistis might not have a high-place position in Balamb, but she could certainly rule over it when she needed to.

"Seifer, we can't let him take the test early Quistis, how do we know if we can trust him? It's against our code to let juniors take the test so early,"

"I don't give a damn if it's against the code. Seifer WILL take the test. I suggest you change your records to accommodate that." Quistis had ground out to Xu,

"Hyne. You know Quistis there are two women inside you. One is my friend, and the other…I don't know but she acts like queen of the world," Xu replied, her eyes dark and flat,

"And what has this character done Xu? Helped prevent the sorceress wars, saved SeeDs and juniors alike, graduated early—"

"I know your achievements Quistis." Xu had snapped, "Just don't graduate HIM early because this is a personal matter to you,"

"Do you doubt my ability to teach?" Fire and ice clashed in the sapphire blues of Trepe.

And that was her final card, because Xu headed to her computer and altered the schedule.

And then…

"Will Instructor Trepe please report to the headmaster's Chamber at once."

"You wished to see me?"

"Why is Seifer on the testing list?"

"I put him there."

"Why?"

"He is ready,"

"So where you, and we made you wait,"

"Headmaster Cid, I believe it would be strategic for Seifer Almasy to graduate, if he passes the final test, now,"

"We have enough problems to deal with Instructor Trepe, we cannot have a potential betrayal on our hands as well,"

"If you believed Seifer Almasy would betray us you would not have let him become a junior with a second chance, headmaster,"

"…"

Quistis sighed and walked briskly down the hallway beside Seifer. What a trial it had been, and what a trial was still to come.  She soon placed Seifer in a room with three written exams, which he had six hours to complete. He was allowed one fifteen-minute break where she supplied him with food and drink and then she returned to her lone chair in the room and watched him.

Seifer felt perspiration bead on his forehead as he scribbled down answers while remaining ever so conscious of Trepe's sedate gaze. All her lectures, all the nights they spent studying surfaced to his mind and he would jot down every thought in the margin until his once-pristine exam was a mess of black ink.

The hours fell past like dead-weights and Seifer was amazed by how calm and unmoving Quistis was.  A pretty portrait sitting on a chair, that was Instructor Trepe, and he was just the awed audience before her. He had always appreciated how much time and effort Quistis spent into making herself look gorgeous. When her and Seifer stood outside under the sun their hair was alight with fire. In the fading dawn their eyes still shone brilliantly. He was surprised no one had offered to make them marble statues to keep their deity-like good looks eternal. While Seifer had a rampart ego, Quistis' was coiled beneath the surface of her smooth skin.

Finally the last half hour approached and Seifer signed the last question away to seal his fate. He stood up and nearly fell, as both his legs were sound asleep. If Quistis noticed the blunder she didn't show it at all.  Her hand reached out to accept the exams and then she whisked away to be replaced by the eerie Instructor Elvelyn.

Unlike he had expected she merely warmed him up with a bit of light sparring to get the effects of sitting for so long out of his tired limbs. She fought him with a very plain long sword which surprised him, since he had thought she would be more for exotic weapons. When she finished practicing with him Trianon flipped her blue hair back behind her shoulders and sighed in fulfillment. She seemed to have caught his look of surprise as well.

"The blade itself is not important as long as it is well crafted. If one's agility, dexterity, endurance, and strength is up to speed, and their skill is superior, any foe will go down no matter the weapon of choice," She instructed calmly, "But this blade is, true enough, not what it seems."

She very gently tossed him the sword, which he caught on the flat of his hands.  Seifer stared at the blade, trying to discern what was so special about it.

"Cast an ice spell on me," Trianon ordered swiftly, "I can counter, do not worry,"

Seifer held out his hand, the sword in the other, "Blizaga!"

The sword flashed blue and he could feel it grow colder, though not uncomfortably so. His eyes widened and Trianon nodded shortly. She retrieved the sword from him and Seifer was given the unpleasant sensation of his magic returning inside him, running up through his arms.

"It is a keying blade," Trianon announced, "Elemental magic can be filtered in for a greater attack, it can be also used as a runic blade, and absorb magic, but one must have that specific skill,"

Seifer nodded, still shocked. Oh, he had seen blades with fire magic inside them, but never a blade that could have anything the user willed it to. Trianon sheathed it and walked him down the hall where Quistis was waiting. The two women flanked Seifer and took him outside Balamb as Trianon kept talking.

"If you pass the next test, the mission, then you will be able to take Advanced Weapon Methodology with me. I have an assortment of weapons this school has yet to use, and I will be training students with all of them," Instructor Elvelyn nodded

"I've signed up for the class already," Instructor Trepe offered, "I saw in your personal database that you have a choke vine whip, I'm interested in it. Is it really a plant? I would think that would break in combat,"

Trianon grinned, a real smile she hardly ever showed, "The plant is alive, its root cluster contained in the hilt. It is a scaled plant,  with thorns running its length and a poisonous barb at the end, I think you would be well-suited to it Instructor Trepe,"

"Where did you get all these weapons?" Seifer pressed,

"I found them."

Quistis and Seifer exchanged a discrete look of confusion and perplexity. Did she find them…or steal them? Buy them perhaps? Maybe there were gifts? Quistis shook her head slowly. With Selphie captured this was no time to wonder, but once the brunette was back Quistis was determined to figure out just who Trianon really was.

Thinking of Selphie made Quistis very sad. She missed her terribly, and they didn't even know if Selphie was okay! All of them had been doing their best to push the bad thoughts out of their mind, to concentrate on the research and try and to figure out where she might be. It was hopeless though.

"We have set up the Fire Cavern with a new twist in it." Quistis began, "Even Instructor Trianon and I do not know what is inside there waiting for you. Personality tests judging your weaknesses and strengths provided in the exams have been used to configure the ideal test for you. Good luck Almasy. Your goal is simply to get to the end, I believe your objectives will either be blatantly obvious or forthcoming,"

Seifer stared at her, unease creeping into his stomach, "Who designed the test?"

"A qualified team," was all Quistis replied with,

"Right then…"

Seifer looked at the entrance to the Cavern and then boldly walked inside. When he disappeared from sight Quistis sat down on a rock and rested her chin on her hand. She felt just as queasy as Seifer had looked when she told him she had no idea what was in store for him. She wanted Almasy to pass. Selphie said he could change, and Quistis felt that in Selphie's absence she had to prove her friend right. Her inner turmoil must have reflected itself on her face for Trianon knelt beside her and looked up with mild concern.

"Are you ill Instructor Trepe?"

"N-no, just uneasy," Quistis started, always shocked by the strange eyes of her co-worker.

Trianon nodded and stood up. Quistis quietly brought her porcelain mask over her face. She waited through the written exam, and so she could wait through this.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey: Yeah…if I could study like Seifer….damn ;

Emrelle Elendal: Hm. You need to cheer up. Maybe this fic will take your mind off of whatever is making you sad. Feel better!!

Selphie108: Yeah! Some more in-depth looks at Squall

Elvi-Rose: Trianon is one of my favourite characters to write for, anywhere. She's just…really cool.

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: Scary, isn't it? A studying Seifer..

Fireflydreams: Yeah I'm picking on all the characters in this one. Bad me!

Aramaring: Sweet loving, eh? Hm. Could add some needed flare -

Elcyion Pitye:  This will be a long one, sorry ;;

Thank you for reviewing! It really helps me write!

Author's Life Update:

I'm getting a midterm of 8 essays to do in one week. I'm also going to be in California from Wednesday night-Monday morning. SO I'm going to throw a few updates at you guys to keep you all entertained. Cheers!

Silverium


	22. ES22

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver with the exception of Trianon.

.

.

.

Seifer let his eyes become adjusted to the darkness around him as he walked slowly through the cavern. He heard people further down, their quiet voices echoing back to him as light whispers. Keeping Hyperion ready, the ex-Knight carefully studied his surroundings as he delved deeper.

"Summon Guardian force: Psyche!"

Seifer started and growled. His gunblade up came up and he looked around shifty-eyed and tense. They were going to fight him with Guardian-Forces? What was Psyche? He had never heard of that particular GF.

There was a flash of light that exploded in the distance, the GF coming to life, Seifer decided. His heart beat faster as he watched the light speed up and careen towards him. When it hit, it enveloped him completely and for an everlasting second all he could do is stare, paralysed, into a pair of violet eyes.

Which turned amber.

And then there was darkness.

"Any luck?"

"Nope."

"Me either."

"How about you?"

"Hn."

"Damn."

Irvine sighed and felt his heart clench. Zell was hanging his head looking miserable, and Squall had become even more cold and unresponsive than anyone thought possible in the past few days. Who knew Selphie had meant so much to him.

"Well. We have teams searchin' a 150-mile perimeter around the royal house, and all small sects and minorities are being questioned. We haven't gotten any good DNA samples from those men because the poison has destroyed most of the evidence. Those guys walked around with the antidote right in their blood systems.," Irvine sighed in frustration, "But at least we have the antidote now too. Vaccinations will begin once Kadowaki has made enough,"

"Great. Needles. I just love needles." Zell groaned,

"I know, not fun, but it will be useful. Now, let's think for a sec," Irvine sighed and stared at the computer screen in front of him, "they took Selphie. Currently Selphie has been in charge of two things. Applying for an instructor's degree on junior mechanics and building the engine for the Aries. Seifer already admitted to hearing those creeps mention the Aries, so we don't need to question why they took our gal. Aries, though, was supposed to be internal, a secret stealth ship that only elite Seeds and the top-command units knew about. So the information was leaked—"

"Or someone hacked in," Squall interrupted,

"—or someone hacked us," Irvine repeated with a growl, "We need someone who is tech savvy enough to trace a potential hacker,"

"Have you forgotten? They stole her away," Zell snapped, "Damnit. Hell!"

"Calm down," Squall retorted icily, "Get Nida, he was in the same classes as Selphie,"

"Good idea Squall," Irvine muttered as he scanned the search engines once more.

When the man was brought down he looked just as solemn and as heartsick as Squall felt. He quietly went on his way checking the logs of the Balamb security system, his eyes swiftly traveling down, deciphering the paragraphs of code that the other three men couldn't even hope to ever learn.

A silence stretched on as he checked them. The minutes turned to hours, and it was soon night. Squall had moved from his seat to lean against the doorway, his eyes shut and head bowed. Irvine was arched back in his chair looking pained and forlorn while Zell seemed frustrated and had begun to walk around the room.

The door opened beside Squall making him jump in surprise. It was Quistis looking stricken, and in her hands was a tray of coffee.

"I brought you this," she managed, her voice very soft,

"Quistis, what's wrong doll? You look frightened," Irvine jumped to his feet and took the tray from her,

Quistis Trepe bit her lip, looking fragile, "Seifer took his test today, in the Fire Cavern,"

"Did he pass?" Squall interjected,

"He hasn't come out yet, and the cave has been sealed off. No one can get inside," Quistis' voice rose to hysteria,

The four men stared at her in shock. Quistis? Dishevelled? Scared? Irvine collected her into his arms and felt her tremble.

"Quistis, how did it happen?" He murmured, stroking her hair,

"I-I…I-I don't know…he went in, it was fine, then a bright light sealed the cave over entirely, locking him and the testers inside. All entrances to the cave are closed off. Instructor Elvelyn said it's the work of a Guardian Force, but Seifer never had one, and no one was allowed to learn what the testers had in store for Seifer, now there all trapped and I wanted to pass because Selphie said he could change and Selphie…Selphie…"

Irvine swallowed hard as he felt wetness drip onto his neck. Looking awestruck at Squall and Zell he turned faintly pink, for once unsure of what to do.

"Q-Quistis…" He stuttered.

"What if something bad has happened to her? We were supposed to look out for one another…"

There was a loud crack that sent Irvine and Quistis flying away from each other and Zell and Nida both jumping in place. The wall sported a shiny dent and Squall had disappeared from the room. Quistis burst into tears afresh and Irvine left with her to calm her down. Stress was working its way into the blood of the SeeDs, and it was tearing them apart. Never had one of their own been captured.

Seifer opened his eyes to darkness. He was on the ground, his cheek pressed against the gritty floor of the cavern. Here was a softness nearby though, his fingers were clutching it. Looking up he cried out in surprise and was on his feet in an instant.

"Pretty boy, running away from me,"

"Sorceress!"

"Seifer, why did you leave us? You were supposed to protect us…"

"You're dead!"

"Why don't you come back to us Seifer? We can give you power,"

Seifer shook his head, glaring at the image of the sorceress. Matron had been restored. He knew she had, so what was she doing here?

"I'm here to take you back, my Knight, you and I, together, think of it, think of the power,"

"I don't want it, you're not real," Seifer retorted flatly

"Am I not?"

Edea whispered seductively and glided forward. Seifer found himself pressed against the wall, he didn't remember backing up either. Edea's amber eyes watched him carefully, illuminated by an unseen light source. Her pouty lips were turned up in the corners and then…they were coming closer…

Seifer felt an electrical shock course through him as Edea broke their sudden kiss. Oh, he had been given them before from her, but this…this had felt very real.

"Of course my Knight, I _am_ real," Edea smiled chillingly.

"You can't be," He whispered breathlessly,

"Join me again Seifer, there is nothing for you here," Edea demanded,

"No, I can't," Seifer looked confused, he felt confused.

He had thought this was all over, but here she was. His once-protector. The woman who used him. The woman who promised him everything, and she was doing it again. She looked the same as she always had, too damned perfect, daringly beautiful; he bet her skin was just as soft as it had always been.

"Touch it and find out," She whispered.

Mutely he shook his head. Never again would he be persuaded to join her. Edea's eyes narrowed as she read his thoughts. Her claws stretched out and embedded themselves in his shoulders, making him cry out in pain. She hissed and sent her magic reeling into his mind, images of the past, thousands, all coalescing inside his thoughts.

Fighting with Squall.

Beating up the juniors.

Embarrassing Trepe in her class.

Tripping Selphie in the hallway.

Slashing Squall's face.

Attacking the SeeDs in battle.

Standing beside Edea.

Every intimate moment with her.

Watching Rinoa become Squall's.

Killing innocent civilians.

Laughing as people died.

Clenching his fist, feeling his power swell inside him.

Watching the pride on Edea's face.

"Join me my Knight."

Watching Squall's disgusted look.

Seeing the pain on Quistis' face.

Watching Selphie tear up.

Cutting into Irvine.

Burning houses.

Laughing at the destruction.

"Be mine."

Watching Quistis sink to the ground in pain.

"NEVER!"

The flash of light that followed as Edea flew forward, her fist erupting through Seifer's chest, burnt Seifer's retinas as he screamed in pain. The world around him collapsed and pain like he had never felt before seared his insides.

They said later that when Instructor Elvelyn found him, Hyperion had been driven through his ribs.

.

.

.

Review Please .


	23. ES23

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver with the exception of Trianon.

.

.

.

Everything has a cause and a consequence.  And because of Seifer's broken return, carried—somehow—by Instructor Elvelyn, Quistis Trepe shattered into pieces. Anxiously awaiting Trianon's call she had been standing at the entrance of Balamb, having left soon after Irvine had thought she was asleep, and was the first instructor other than the cerulean-haired woman to see Seifer, covered in blood and breathing shallowly.

"What happened? What happened? Answer me!" Quistis' voice slid up a notch once more,

"He appears to have stabbed himself," Trianon replied carefully, wary of Quistis' frantic blue eyes gazing at the soldier,

"Why? Why would he do that? What did they do to him?" Quistis demanded, a cold fury evolving from her panic.

And in that moment clarity returned and Trepe stood up.

"Get him to Kadowaki's, I want those in charge of the test RIGHT here and RIGHT now. This tests are not designed to kill, there is NO reason for this to have happened!"

"Hyne, what the hell happened?"

Zell ran up and stopped, backing away from a pool of blood growing beneath Seifer as a weary Trianon tried to pick him up. Seeing that she was exhausted, Zell bent over and despite his size, managed to fold Seifer up gently and walk away with him. Irvine came soon after that, annoyed with Quistis for leaving but now more concerned for Seifer. It felt odd to care for the young man, but if Selphie had said that Almasy could change…

"Come on Quistis," Irvine tried to pry her away from the entrance,

"No. The testers will be coming shortly,"

"Quistis, it's early in the morning, no one will speak until they've had rest,"

"Psyche."

Quistis and Irvine both stopped and looked at Trianon crouched on the floor with her palm pressed against the cold tiles covered in crimson.

"What?"

"They used the Guardian Force of Psyche," Trianon stood up shakily and blinked back her drowsiness, "It had to be Psyche. That particular Guardian Force can take fears and anything that might stand in a loyal soldiers way—"

"And make them face it?" Quistis paled and looked plainly horrified,

"Correct," Trianon nodded shortly

Blood rushed to Quistis' face. Irvine stepped back uneasily, watching her teeth clench and her hands ball into fists. Trianon stayed where she was, mostly out of fatigue, and then was shaken back into reality when Quistis grabbed her by both shoulders,

"Who told them to use a manipulative guardian force?! These are SOLDIERS not criminals! They don't deserve to have that done to them! Who told them to use Psyche!? WHO?"

"Quistis!" Irvine leapt forward and dragged Quistis away as she struggled and seethed,

Trianon faltered now, "I…I told them to use either Psyche or Quicksilver, Quicksilver would have made a maze that the Seed would have to use logic to get out of…I suppose they thought this would be too easy?"

If looks could kill, Trianon would be slaughtered on the ground and bleeding from every major organ.

"Do you know who Seifer Almasy is?" Quistis managed to ground out,

Trianon shook her head, still looking calm but there was confusion in her eyes.

At that Quistis had to sigh and sag her shoulders in defeat. It wasn't Trianon's fault if she had no idea what Seifer had done. She allowed Irvine to lead her to the doctors where Kadowaki, bent over Seifer, ordered the girl to sit down, told Irvine to demand Trianon take a day off for exhaustion, and for him to have a glass of wine.

Two hours later Quistis, still simmering with anger, was clutching a bottle of pills to keep her sedated. Stress Leave. At a time like this. She was stalking down the hallway along the dorms when two things happened that she would never have predicted.

The first was Nida careening out of nowhere, and slamming into her so hard she flew a good four feet before crumpling to the ground in front of Selphie's door. The second, occurred as Nida ran over to help her up, as he held on to Selphie's door for support the panel fell inwards sending the man crashing into Selphie's room and Quistis back to the ground.

"Ugh!" Quistis felt her breath be knocked out of her and she lay, stunned, on the ground while Nida waited patiently for his head to stop spinning.

They sat up slowly and Quistis frowned deeply. Sliding mechanical doors like the ones to all the dorms should never fall inwards. Nida seemed to agree and they stood up cautiously, Nida turning on the lights.

"Hyyyyne!"

The window was open, sending her pale yellow curtains floating into the room, and everything inside was thrown about, broken, or missing. Quistis stepped carefully, oblivious to her new aches and pains, as she surveyed the area.

"We have no way of knowing how long ago this happened," She whispered,

"The door was cut by a laser, so thin they must have just slid it back into place, see? There's the other half still inside the internal frame," Nida pointed.

Quistis studied it and felt tears well up in her eyes. Selphie had been so proud of her room when she finished decorating it. Her CDs had been thrown around, most smashed, the bed was torn to shreds, every drawer opened, every book torn apart.

"They were trying to find the plans for Aries' engine," Quistis sighed sadly, "Selphie only made sketches though, and I don't think she kept them,"

"Do you think they've gotten anywhere else? The mechanic rooms?" Nida asked, looking tired and depressed,

"The doors to those rooms are much thicker than these ones because they're mostly sound proof, the intermediate ones at least, and it would be plainly obvious that she'd never leave it with the juniors," Quistis shook her head, walking over and reaching through the curtains to close the window which had been letting in frigid air.

She looked back into the room as she moved the window towards her; it was such a mess, all torn up. 

"Quistis!" Nida cried out, his eyes flaring,

Quistis gagged as something grabbed on to her arm and yanked her viciously into the window, slamming her head against the glass. She braced her foot against the wall and tried to pull herself back, attempting to quench her fear as the silhouette of a man in cloaks rose up on the other side.

"Quistis!"

Nida lurched forward and grabbed the nearest object, a stereo speaker, and sent it hurling into the man. The glass shattered instantly and the fingers gripping Quistis' wrist let go immediately. Quistis dropped to the ground feeling dizzy from all the sudden movements as Nida tore the curtains down and looked outside, his gun spinning to his hand.

"How the hell did it get up here?" He gasped, looking at the suddenly serene side to Garden's outer walls.

Quistis shook her head mutely and climbed to her feet. Nida found his belt communicator and ordered some sleepy SeeDs to get down to Selphie's room and block the entranceways. Walking Quistis to her room he dropped her off and sighed. It had been the longest day ever, and he hadn't even had time to tell Quistis that he had a lead on Selphie's whereabouts.

As Nida walked back to his room he bumped into Squall who was walking stiffly with another SeeD. Hurriedly Nida explained what had happened, and then he snapped his fingers and gave Squall the good news.

Never before had he seen Squall smile so brightly.

.

.

.

Review Please!!


	24. ES24

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver except for Trianon!

.

.

.

The next morning mission statements were sent out immediately. Irvine watched lazily as Squall sped down the hallways to the row of mailboxes they owned for mission papers. The Commander yanked his open, breathed out an excited rush of words and tore the envelope there open as if he was attacking it. Irvine soon caught up and looked at his envelope with mild curiosity.

Violet-blue eyes widened and he gaped at Squall, "You knew what this was, didn't you?"

Squall nodded, his eyes unnaturally alight that day. It was like the lightening in the eye of the storm to Irvine. The Commander looked energetic, alive, and vibrant with emotions.

"But wait, they're sending us on a stealth mission _without_ the stealth ship?" Irvine choked, "We've barely switched our training for that,"

"Something the enemy won't be prepared for?" Squall suggested, "Xu designed the plans."

Irvine nodded shortly and looked over his set of objectives. It would be him and Trianon in a sniping unit together. He hadn't known that she was a sniper but being that she was the Weapon's Instructor he really wasn't surprised.

Squall would go in alone, through a side door to the old factory they had traced the signal back to. He was in charge of finding Selphie, and Seifer would join up with him, if the man's condition improved in time, if not, it would be Zell.

Other SeeDs tagging along would be Michelle and Kerei, Michelle used a brace of throwing knives as her main weapon, while Kerei was another martial artist like Zell. Nida and Xu were going to be in command of Garden and the communications system, and a handful of other SeeDs would circle the perimeter and wait.

"Classy." Was all Squall said when they showed him his uniform.

It was black. And he liked that. Tight, thick leather form-fitted to his chest swathed his torso completely with shells of metal covering each shoulder and thick plated gauntlets masking his forearms. It zipped up, and then buttoned up over top that, and as a last precaution there were three buckles that stretched over his ribs to hold the damn thing on even more tightly.

The pants were slightly more loose and of the same material. Everyone had knee-high boots with another shell-shaped cover underneath their pants that buckled all the way down. It took them about an hour just to get dressed.

"No claw is going to penetrate this. Hell, bullets in general are going to have trouble marking you, but you're not invincible so don't get cocky." Xu informed them dryly.

Irvine nodded and looked down at his suit. It was amazing how powerful it made him feel, and he knew he'd have to concentrate on taking Xu's advice. Michelle and Kerei stepped in two minutes after, finally finished their own suiting-up. Their outfit was slightly different, with only two buckles strapping around their torso (to accommodate a woman's curves) and it looked as if they were wearing a metal bodysuit overtop the black leather. Irvine swallowed.

"W-who designed these?"

Xu caught the faint redness to his cheeks and smirked. The outfits did look more sexy than they needed to, but the creator had informed her that sometimes it gave an added advantage, as long as the design didn't provide a disadvantage itself. These suits were still practical in their make, allowing for easy movement by an elastic material stitched in to every joint.

"I believe your partner did," Xu smiled lightly, "Here she is."

Trianon stalked forward in her own variation of the suit. Hers, though, was much different. It was fitted her from neck to toe, leaving only fingertips free. She wore her boots over top the cat suit and her gauntlets were thinner, her shoulder plates absent entirely. Lips pressed together firmly and eyes focused on her utility belt that she was slipping extra bullet clips into, the weapons instructor completely ignored the reference to her until she was directly at Irvine's side.

"I created these, I find them to be very proficient in battle," Trianon's voice was smooth, musical, but it was neutral.

"They're very comfortable," Irvine blurted out, feeling the need to emphasize that he liked them.

Trianon gave him a curious look but nodded shortly in reply, "I have some weapons I'd like to bring down here for the other SeeDs to try,"

Xu nodded and Trianon instantly sprinted off to her classroom. When she left Michelle and Kerei stepped up and received their list of objectives. Theirs was a simple task, yet the most dangerous; it was to infiltrate the building and weed out any men inside, driving them out, or capturing them. Since they were supposed to be seen neither had to worry about sneaking around vents or keeping to the shadows.

Xu went over the finer details of their plans until Trianon returned with a large bag. The cerulean-haired woman slung it down from her shoulder and crouched down, looking happier than Irvine had ever seen her.

"All right. Michelle, see if this suites you at all," Trianon lightly tossed the woman a throwing dagger from a new brace that was pulled out soon after.

Michelle caught it and her eyes grew slightly, "It's a black blade, cool!"

She tossed it into the air and caught it, spinning it over her knuckles. It wasn't any different from her knives as they were, but it was dark, which might give her an extra advantage.

"I only have two," Trianon looked apologetic, "but they may help. Kerei and Zell, it isn't much I am afraid, but here."

She tossed them a small soft rubber addition to their gloves. Fitting over the middle and pinkie finger it gave them a cushion inside their palm to dig their nails in. It did nothing for their offensive skills but give them a little more comfort.

"For martial arts I was taught without gloves and hence never created anything for them. This was all I could think of in such short time," Trianon shrugged, "This will be for SeeD Tilmitt, Commander, I'd have you take it for her."

Squall nodded and stepped forward as Trianon unravelled the most delicate-looking weapon he had ever seen. The chain was as thin as his finger and of a pale silver colour; they were nunchakus, but half the size. Trianon could see the confusion in his eyes and then surprised him when she clipped something to both ends of the metal rods.

Three multi-edged daggers, thin as paper, hanging from either side.

"It doesn't look like it would hurt," Trianon agreed, "but,"

She gently picked up one of the blades and ran it along her arm. Squall watched as the leather became marked, and a tiny incision was made. Trianon dropped it away and showed him closer up how it had cut through, not entirely, but it had the power to if forced.

"Now, when she wields it, she won't be making the daggers do this. She would be aiming for skin, in which it cuts very easily, leather you need to apply force. She will need to wear these, just in case, can you carry them?"

Trianon pointed to a pair of plated gauntlets that would protect up to her fingers. Squall could see that the nunchakus could be folded up and clasped to his back but he wondered where he would put the gauntlets.

"I could deliver them to you," Trianon suggested,

"Trianon, your orders are to remain outside and pick out those who come out," Xu frowned,

"We have six other SeeDs outside as well, we can't leave Selphie defenceless," Trianon argued, "It would not be wise, I am confident that I could duck in."

Xu looked as if she wanted to argue more, but she hadn't thought that Selphie might need to fight as well. It had been a careless mistake.

"All right. But Hyne be damned you better be careful,"

Trianon flashed a rare grin and tied the gauntlets to her utility belt. The SeeDs stood ready for departure and when Cid came down with a final debriefing, they were sent off.

Squall drove the Quad with Irvine and Trianon inside while Zell drove for Kerei and Michelle. The trip to the Qun'sho capitol was quiet as no one felt like speaking. Silently they watched the sun fall down its crest and sink beneath the far mountains. With her leg propped up and her arm balancing on it, fingers hanging down, Trianon gazed out into the darkness.

Why had she transferred to Balamb? She didn't need to move, in truth, she had chosen to. It was the abundance of Those Like Her that drew her near, but she had barely seen any of the ones she called her kin. Her eyes rose up to the moon and she basked in its beauty for a moment. It was deep silver, and illuminated the buildings around them as they slid through the streets in their quads.

She was aware of the sniper watching her. He was discrete about it, as only a sniper should be, but she sensed his violet orbs on her, trying to figure her out, from behind his auburn bangs.

Quietly she turned and stared directly at him. Transferring the judge over to his character. Kinneas seemed too kind to do what he did, but then, Selphie seemed too cheerful to kill anyone. Trianon wondered what Balamb had been thinking when it let children in to fight. Couldn't these kids have better lives than killing?

A sigh escaped her lips and Trianon looked away from Irvine's questioning gaze.

(A.N: This is what I get from watching Noir)

"We're there," Squall announced unnecessarily as he climbed out of the quad.

Trianon and Irvine jumped out of the sides and then shared a look. The area, their 'playground' was a row of factories complete with a maze of narrow streets lacing in between them, and a giant unloading area shared in the very middle. The target building happened to be the largest; it stored huge machines, ships, and trucks, though currently the database had said it would be empty for the next three weeks.

There were three entryways. Squall walked stoically through the shadows towards the one on the far side, while Michelle and Kerei grinned roguishly to each other and sauntered over to the main entrance. As long as they were careful the obvious entrance wouldn't be a problem.

As three juniors took the quads away Trianon and Irvine took off into the darkness. Keeping up with the woman was hard because she was incredibly agile. She darted this way and that and when Irvine finally caught up he realized she had jumped, rebounded off the wall of one factory, and was scaling the wall of the other.

"An' how d'you suppose I get up there?" He whispered up to her,

Trianon smiled but it was masked by her hair that fell all around her, "I will climb to the top, and drop down a cord for you to climb with,"

Irvine nodded, feeling better. He waited a few moments before, as she had promised, a thin black rope fell into a coil at his feet. Trusting to her to have secured it on to something strong at the top, Irvine began his ascent.

At the top he saw Trianon kneeling with one foot firmly planted on the ground and her eyes observing the still-quiet factory. He walked over silently and then crouched down beside her. Pieces of gun were strewn out in front of her and she was idly putting them together. Irvine pulled out his own sharpshooter, Exeter. Trianon's eyebrows shot up when she saw it and she scooted closer to him, her eyes wide.

"You have an Exeter?"

"Yep," Irvine said proudly, stroking his 'baby',

Trianon tilted her head, "It's the only one left, you know, take good care of it,"

"Only one left?" Irvine blinked, looking up curiously,

Trianon nodded, her hair showering over her shoulders like a waterfall, "The company that made them has chosen a new direction for their produce, unfortunately their new models do not rival the Exeter, better than say, the Bismarck, but not coming close to the Exeter."

Irvine's pride was clear in his eyes, happy to know that his most prized possession was now a rare one as well. Trianon went back to putting her own gun together. It was a humble handgun, looked like a Taurus Tracker .17 HMR but she had modified it to handle a silencer, Irvine could see she also had a Kimber .45, the woman had pretty good taste, but it was obvious she didn't use guns for her main fighting.

"So when did you take up snipering?" He asked her conversationally as they edged over to the lip of the Factory rooftop

"It came with my old job," Trianon replied quietly, scanning the area over and over again.

Irvine looked at her for a moment. His intuition suddenly hit a powerful lead. Her straight nose, lips together, even, eyes piercing, her entire posture rang of it. Why had he missed it? Easy, she hadn't wanted him to see it until now.

He lay down on his stomach like she was and looked over at the foreboding factory, praying Selphie was there. Tilting his head conversationally but not looking directly at her he voiced his next question,

"So how long have you been an assassin?"

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her smile.

.

.

.

Review Pleeeeease!! I'll reply when I'm home -


	25. ES25

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver except for Trianon!

.

.

.

Squall pressed his back against the wall and slid along the darkened hallway. The layout of the factory was thus:

Eight stories high with the first three being split horizontally in half. Half of the first three floors being one large room, the other half segmented into offices and supply areas. The next 5 floors were mechanical rooms, offices, conference rooms, closets (massive ones at that) and one floor was dedicated to dormitories for men who had to stay all night working on a project. Squall had entered on the sixth floor. They had no idea where Selphie was inside the factory.

He would climb to the eighth floor and work his way down, that was the plan. He had a small communications link wired up through his suit with a small padded microphone hanging down in front of his mouth. As he opened the door to the staircase Squall felt his heart slam into his chest. Bullets were being fired in the floors below. He didn't have time anymore.

Running up with his shoes pounding on each stair aside from those he simply leapt over, Squall found himself racing through the eighth floor, ripping locks off doors with the tools Xu had provide him with. He gained a new respect for Selphie who could disarm any lock within seconds of her finding it. For him it took time, he needed to figure it out, and then gently ease the door down after he had stripped it of its hinges, should that be the method he took.

The eighth floor was empty and he returned to the seventh, going through the offices, now also looking for clues as to who these men were. There was nothing here that helped him, and as he skipped past open doorways, shadows playing across his face, Squall advanced on the sixth floor.

Zell came in on the sixth floor as well, but his route would be very different. He went down to the third floor offices and would drop all the way to the first floor before coming back up to check the fourth and fifth. The small blonde ducked in and out of hallways, examining the rooms at a distance before daring to go up close. He couldn't fight bullets, and to gain his offensive zone he'd have to be really close.

The hallways were eerie, just like Balamb's at the dead of night when no one was awake to be moving around them. He didn't like it like this, the whole idea of stealth missions…he liked it up front where he could see everything, when nothing was hidden. Zell sighed under his breath and then froze as a gunshot rang out below his feet. Firing on either first or second floor. Kerei and Michelle? Both had guns with them, now everyone carried some sort of handgun and all had basic training using them as well. Zell felt his back pocket and sure enough the handgun was there. He'd never use it; of all of them he had been the worst at firing. It was a regulation now that all SeeDs should have uniform weapons, and it wasn't a bad idea either.

Zell moved faster, propelled by the idea that at any moment a flood of men could come out looking for who was infiltrating their base. More shots exploded from the silence and Zell winced as he heard a scream to go with them.

He kicked the door open to an office and looked around. Neat, orderly, nothing of any use at all.

"Hey kid what the hell are you doing here?"

Zell whirled around, berry-blue eyes wide. A man in an expensive suit faced him with suspicion planted all over his face. Another bullet streaked through the air below them and the man's face had turned to shock.

"What the hell?!" He cried,

Zell lunged forward and planted both fists into the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Jumping back for a split second the SeeD whirled around and kicked his target in the face with a solid blow. The man crumpled down, unconscious, and Zell dragged him behind the desk, shutting the door as he left. If it weren't obvious to everyone in the building by now then Zell would have to assume no one was home.

"There!"

Kerei dropped to one knee and braced herself as Michelle jumped over her and let fly another dagger. The man dropped down, wounded in the leg and when he did it was Michelle who somersaulted away and let Kerei take the man down. Leaving him unconscious Michelle ripped her dagger out of his leg, grimacing at the smell of blood and the sucking sound the weapon came free with.

They shot to their feet and ran down the hallway and turning sharply to enter the main holding bay of the building. It was silent and pitch black but all at once a light bulb hanging from the ceiling all the way down to a short twelve feet above the ground, flared to life and Kerei heard the distinct click of a gun behind her.

Michelle whirled around and hissed, Kerei seconds behind her and with a cry of her own. Where had all these men come from?

Michelle, probably the second-best shooter next to the sniper's had her gun in hand within seconds. Kerei felt despair run up her sides, for there was no way they could win against all those men. Michelle fired. She hit the light bulb. They were in darkness.

"Let's go!" she hissed.

Gunshots lit the air in stray intervals as the two SeeDs darted away for a recovery. They exited through the opposite hallway, only too aware that the men after them would know exactly where they were going. Kerei paused and tugged on Michelle's sleeve as much as she could,

"Let's use the guns to get them out,"

"We'll run out of bullets!"

"Damn…we need to get them out of the building," Kerei despaired,

"Why not bring the snipers in?" Michelle asked, "We never expected this many men to be in here, we need the snipers,"

"There they are!"

"Duck!"

Kerei and Michelle crouched down in a doorway, Michelle narrowing her eyes to try and make out the dark figures while Kerei hastily messaged Irvine, all but begging him to get down there. As one of the men took a chance and fired at them the sparks lit up the hallway for a brief instant. In that time Michelle could clearly see three men. A bullet in the abdomen took one down, a knife in lung took another, and Kerei soon was in the middle of the three men slamming the last into the wall.

"One wounded, one unconscious, and one soon to be dead," Michelle noted as she added it to the list of casualties they kept up,

"We can't save him?" Kerei asked hopefully, crouched by the rasping man,

"Kerei, we've killed soldiers before," Michelle looked at her and Kerei was relieved to se the eyes were glassy, "We have to leave him,"

"You're right," Kerei managed, "He would have left us."

They stood up and walked down the hallway quietly. Now ever on the lookout for who might be trying to hunt them.

"Right, we'll be there," Irvine replied softly to Kerei's little voice, "Elvelyn, they need us inside."

Trianon nodded and stood up before dropping like a rock, "People moving out," she hissed.

They peered over the edge for a second, locking on to four targets. Working their guns they snipers looked back over and then carefully took aim. Two soldiers went down flawlessly, alerting the other two of their sudden danger. Irvine locked on to his next target and he and Trianon finished the job smoothly.

"Let's go," Trianon uncoiled her rope, the same she had used on the other side of the building and secured it to the lock on a vent opening.

Grabbing a hold of the coil she still had she ran across the rooftop and launched herself off the top, making Irvine choke and look down.

There was a stream of blue hair as Trianon let herself freefall down the majority of the building before she tightened the rope and skidded down at a sharp angle. When she hit the ground he curled himself over the ledge and slid down, not half as fast, but a great deal more careful.

Trianon was already running ahead, going for the main entrance. A man ran out as if to meet her, opening fire on the lithe body as it lunged towards him. Irvine had never seen a woman move so fast as Trianon as she streamed past the man, only to turn and kick him in the man, spin him to face her and disable his trachea. With him down she darted off to the side and hand over hand began to climb the wall. Irvine realized she still had to find Squall. In that case, he would be the one going to rescue Kerei and Michelle.

Whisking away from his spider-like companion, Irvine disappeared into the darkness.

Selphie sat wearily in the chair. They had tortured her twice now, since she had refused to tell them the pieces of Aries' engine. Burn marks crossed her cheeks, lacerations scathed her arms with angry red streaks, and bruises turned her pale skin into a mosaic of colours.

Her entire body was wreathed in pain but the lights in her eyes still shone. She wasn't about to give up, if they killed her, Aries would go with her.

Her constant companion was ever with her as well. He never left her side, teasing her with glimpses of freedom as he moved her from room to room, offering her positions of power, money, and everlasting happiness if she just told them the parts they needed and how to put it together. Selphie resisted. The only thing she wanted was Aries and Balamb.

He stalked into the room looking annoyed that day. Selphie tilted her head back and shut her eyes, not wanting to know why he was so upset.

"It seems your friends managed to find us," He growled,

Selphie smiled broadly, earning her a slap across the face. It made her smile more and he cursed at her.

"Don't get your hopes up Princess, we're getting you out of here, we can assemble the Aries elsewhere,"

Selphie looked at him and stubbornly locked her limbs, refusing to let him move her with ease. He didn't comment as he undid her bonds, knowing she was far to weak to really need them anyhow, and then he picked her up, her green dress falling around her tiny arms and legs. She was far too light now, malnourished, dehydrated, at the best times her words made little to no sense.

They were on the fourth floor and the man carried Selphie out of the office they had transformed into their torture chamber and out into the hallway. Two men guarding the door mutely followed as Selphie's captor carried her to the stairs. They would go to the sixth floor and escape from the side route. A car had been called seconds before, arranging a hasty pick up.

"Sir, what if it doesn't make it on time?" voiced one of the guards,

"Then you guard us until it arrives," The raven-haired man retorted, "she is key to our obtaining Aries or building our own replica."

"Sir Morgan, our men are being slaughtered down there!" a breathless guard caught up with them, "Two women are down there, and there must be more inside,"

Morgan glared down at the man, "Do I care? This one," he lifted Selphie up a little more, "is the only important person here right now. We need to get her out."

"Sir!"

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner: check bottom for a poll

-

Shortey: Perfect descriptions, eh? Nice! Thank you! Seifer going to the darkside would be bad, luckily he has Quistis to drag him back. The GF Psyche was a sudden creation, and she worked out well. Trianon…heh…I'm giving out little hints as we go along.

Emrelle Elendal: Thank you for the good luck, and I'm glad the fic helped cheer you up. Ewww though, Tidus? No, no, noooo! Squall is SO much better. Trianon and Irvine, eh? You…might be on to something wink

Juilet3: I love posting cliff-hangers over weekends…it makes me feel evil. Killing Squall this early on would just be terrible though…I'd lose all my fans. I need to do some fanart for this fic, I did for my last, never scanned it though ; So you've seen Noir? SUCH a good series.

Selphie108: Now that I'm back from California we get regular updates.

Cwolf2: Quistis and Seifer moments will be more frequent in the future.

Frost: Inspiration, it's slow but it comes steadily enough

Mintakal: Squall in leather is a good thing. I think I'll start a poll of who thinks Trianon is good or not.

Black-Lily1704: You read the other fic? Wonderful! I'm glad you liked it. I don't think a fic can be too good if you don't explore the characters as much as possible. I have a plot twist in the making, people won't like it too much though.

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: Seify-weify? … … … … … … BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Fireflydreams: Even Trianon makes mistakes, sadly.

Aramaring: Torturing is bad, I know…don't worry though, Squall's there for the rescue.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.

Poll Time:

Is Trianon Evil? Or Good?


	26. ES26

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver except for Trianon!

.

.

.

Irvine grimaced as a bullet grazed his cheek, spilling blood down his skin and down on to his suit where it became invisible against the blackness. Kerei and Michelle were tiring but since he had joined them, picking off their attackers, it had grown easier for the two women to herd as many of the men as they could outside.

In the loading grounds the other SeeDs were rounding the unconscious and wounded up and tying them together to watch over. It was hard, for some of the wounded still struggled but the juniors hung on gamely and guarded the men with ever ounce they had in them.

Back inside Michelle scrambled up the stairs to the third floor and ducked a spray of bullets.

"Michelle!"

"Kerei!" Michelle shrieked as she lunged for the next set of stairs and hid in the shelter the wall provided her.

The man who had tried to shoot down ran forward, not expecting another girl with short hair and aqua eyes to come barrelling out, her fists flying towards his face. He went down easily and Michelle came out of her hiding spot and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fourth floor?"

"Fourth floor."

The girls and Irvine moved up the stairs.

Zell growled and slammed the last door on the fourth floor. He must have just missed the men and Selphie because he found strands of her hair and seats still warm from being used.

Frustrated, the blonde wondered if they would go up or down. Down seemed more beneficial, as it had more exits but Zell wasn't sure. Either way, Squall was already upstairs and from the sounds coming from below the girls might need him.

Always ready to become the hero, Zell dashed down the staircase only to just barely dodge a kick aimed for his face and avoid a sharp knife soaring his way.

"Hyne!"

"Zell?"

"Kerei?"

The four SeeDs sighed in relief and then heard a piercing scream come from outside.

"The juniors, something must have gone wrong," Irvine groaned,

"Let's go!" Michelle breathed,

"Squall—"  Zell began,

"Trianon is in here too," Irvine pushed his friend down the stairs, "Come on, the juniors might panic."

Like a dark forbidden dancer, Trianon slipped inside the building from one of the windows and eased herself inside.  This was her element, her zone, and her world. Her steps made no sound as she dropped in from the seventh floor.

Running in a monarch's pattern of weaving back and forth, Trianon kept one hand holding the gauntlets made for Selphie and one of her wafer-thin daggers concealed in her hands.

Squall dashed down the hall. He could he her. He could hear her close to him. Selphie, her voice echoing through the halls whimpers at every movement. He rounded a corner and his eyes flared, for there she was in the arms of her captor.

At the end of the hall Trianon dropped to the floor with the barest of sounds. By chance alone it was that one of the guards protecting Morgan from harm saw her as he turned around for an unknown reason.

"There!"

Squall saw his chance and drove in for the attack, his gunblade rearing up and coming down on the first guard who chose to stop the initial target.

There were three shots fired but only one hit its mark. Squall's gunblade triggered in the right moment as a bullet soared over his shoulder harmlessly. In the dark hallway, Morgan had himself and Selphie pressed up against the wall, watching as the first guard toppled down with a heavy thud.

Behind them Trianon launched herself off the wall and avoided the bullet intended to end her life. She came down on one foot and one knee, springing herself at the guard and viciously flicking her wrist, sending a spray of blood into the darkness. The guard fell, firing one last time, the bullet slicing through Trianon's arm and cutting into her right arm painfully but the woman wasn't about to be let down.

Squall's gunblade found a new mark, grazing Morgan's leg. The unarmed man was defenceless as long as held Selphie and this was a losing battle at the moment. When he was about to drop the girl and run, he saw a blur of darkness come to his rescue. It was a jumbled moment of confusion in those next moments.

A guard slammed into Squall, knocking the man into the wall awkwardly, but Trianon was still moving and she tripped Morgan, causing Selphie to roll out of his arms where she desperately clung to Squall's arm. Morgan swore, but now there were four guards to add to the mess of people crammed into the same small hallway.

Squall recovered first, as Trianon was nearly on her belly on the ground. He scooped up Selphie whispering harshly about the contents of the sheath on his back. As he pushed his way through the dark tangle of men Morgan tried to stop him, grabbing a hold of Selphie's dress which simply ripped in his hands.

Gunshots rang out, aimed nowhere near anyone, mostly at the ceiling and the empty walls, just to light up the area.  Squall's eyes widened at the sudden light ricocheting off the walls and adding to the chaos. He dodged past Morgan, the man's eyes full of pale fire as he tried to grab Squall again, the SeeD nimbly side-stepping away though the movement carried him into a guard.

Selphie managed to free the nunchakus and she was surprised by their size but she was able to lash out and catch the man now holding Squall back, catching him in the face and making his eyes lose their sight as blood trickled down.

Squall tore free and watched as Trianon, back on her feet, leapt like a jaguar at him.  He passed her in much the same fashion, catching the gauntlets as she slammed them into his chest and kept going. Squall let Selphie deal with them, as his hands were full. He almost stumbled a few times as they ran down the hall, him with his princess in his arms, his treasure and the trophy to his final victory.  He heard footsteps pounding behind him.

Fumbling with the gauntlets, Selphie's weak arms numbly slipped them on, finding she could swing the nunchakus much easier with them. Her heart cried out in elation, she was being saved, she could go home, and Squall was okay.

When Squall rushed around the corner to make it to the staircase he had to put Selphie down. It was hard for her to run and keep up with him but she knew she had to and it drove her weary, starved limbs into action.

Trianon hit the ground and snarled, as her hair became tangled under one of the men's boots. Morgan had called for backup on a communications link much like her own and now she was in a swarm of men in black, in the dark, and it was getting hot inside the mess of bodies. The ground was slick with blood, and the dead were only obstacles in her way. Amid the gunshots firing randomly overhead and around her she turned to see if Squall had made it.

An orange flash lit the air and Trianon flinched as a bullet nearly hit her side. She was staring at the end of the hall, trying to make out if Squall was safe. One of the guards, seeing her staring but unable to hit her fired down the hall with the same thought in mind. The bullet slammed into an intercom system near the ceiling sending blue sparks falling like rain down Squall and Selphie as the Commander paused to look for Trianon.

Her eyes could be seen clear across the hallway. Orange and yellow tinting the light blue and wide as wide could be. From her vantage point all she saw was an emerald storm. Selphie was staring at Morgan with mixed emotions of anger and hurt, her dark green eyes shot through with a pale specks from the reflection of the sparks around her. Squall had a more burning in his orbs, dark grey and light blue; it reminded Trianon of lightning amid the clouds.

The moment lasted only a second before they were plunged into darkness once more. Squall pulled Selphie down the stairs where she hesitated only as moment before following him, wondering the fate of Trianon.

Trianon rolled away from a fist and managed to climb to her feet, her vision of the darkness becoming so clear she could see every detail. Her dagger whipped out and as she spun it created havoc amongst the guards who were now in such close quarters with her they couldn't dare shoot for hurting another. Trianon disabled as many as she could and scrambled away to the staircase she had come up from, right beside the carnage. Turning around with her eyes blazing in the dark she lifted her Taurus and fired all the shots she had, watching half the men fall down, Morgan not one of them.

With that the sniper dashed into the darkness. Three men on her heels, one with amber eyes.

Selphie felt her vision waver and she leaned up against Squall's back as they walked at a steady pace. Gunshots could be heard above and below, adding to a confusion and chaos that Squall had rarely experienced in this sort of a mission. His heart was beating painfully as adrenaline urged him to go faster but his mind screamed slowness for the sake of Selphie. She was tiring and he chanced a look back to her in time to see her eyes hazing over in fatigue. He was just barely able to catch her as she tumbled in to his arms.

Selphie inhaled the fragrance of Squall, leather, sweat, and spicy, classy cologne that she could have breathed in for the rest of her life.

He cradled her for a moment, whispering in her ear that he needed her to be able to make it down the hallway, they needed to get down close enough that the other teams could carry them to safety.

Squall felt so little warmth emanating from the tiny body he held close to his own. He could hear people racing around all about the building and only concerned for Selphie he moved their pace, holding her tightly as she breathed heavily, trying to keep up.

On the ground floor, Selphie covered in the sweat of exhaustion and Squall feeling anxious and high-strung with worry for her, they stumbled upon a disaster.

Irvine, Zell, Kerei, and Michelle all ran out to find chaos. One of the prisoners had escaped and used a hidden gun to create carnage. Taken by surprise the juniors had been struck down easily and now the wounded on both sides was evening up.

Kerei and Zell teamed up to take down the most active of the prisoners while Irvine disabled the ones trying to escape. By the end all of them were hot and tired, breathing heavily in the cool night air.

Irvine set up a guard to watch them all as the juniors were taken care of and then sat down to catch his breath. Kerei was kneeling on the ground wrapping a bandage around the torso of a wounded junior while Michelle worked to calm the rest down. Irvine's violet eyes rested on the building where Squall, Selphie and Trianon were still inside.

He was worried sick about Selphie, having not even seen her, and he wondered if Trianon had even found Squall. The ground was cold and unyielding beneath him making it impossible to even try to relax. He kept one eye on the prisoners and one on the building, waiting for his companions to get out.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey: The rescue scene was my favourite to write so far…

Emrelle Elendal: Heh, I can see why you'd like Tidus then, fair enough.

Selphie108: Patience!! Tee!

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: You're really mad at me aren't you ;;

Fireflydreams: :: giggles at the thought of Squall lunging at someone with a fork :: Yes. Leather Squall = joygasm. Kerei's just a youngin' she's pretty soft hearted.

Aramaring: Trianon and Irvine having kids…o.o;; scary.

Poll Results: You kiddies think the cerulean-haired instructor is GOOD…but some of you aren't too sure.


	27. ES27

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver except for Trianon!

.

.

.

When Seifer awoke it wasn't because his exhaustion had faded, it was because he had broken free from a nightmare. Sweat beaded across his forehead and dripped down his cheeks like misguided teardrops.

He shivered as memories, burnt in his mind, flared to life inside him sending the echoes of screams shimmering across his eyes. He writhed in his bed and finally toppled right off as his thrashings became more pronounced.

For a moment he lay in a tangle of sheets on the hard floor listening, just listening, to his own ragged breath. His blonde hair feathered over his eyes and his eyes glistened with tears at the harsh impact. Seifer steadily calmed himself down and then eased himself into a sitting position where he began to unravel the sheets from his legs.

After a few frustrating minutes he was finally free and able to stand up. The movement was simple but sent his head reeling from the sudden departure of blood from his head. Seifer swore and shoved the sheets away from his feet with a brutal kick as he slid around, his hand on the bed for balance. After a few moments he felt the dizziness float away.

The starchy hospital sheets left his hand as he took the first few steps by himself. He couldn't remember much of what had happened, but every detail of the nightmares was there in such clarity he wasn't sure if they were just dreams or not.

"Ugh, Hyne I'm stiff," He growled lowly as he made it to the door and out, "The SeeD test!"

His memory clouded in like a thick London fog. Seifer began to hurry, across the floor, up the stairs, turn around, is anyone awake? His reflection stared at him, distorted, from the tiles on the floor. He turned around and fled to the elevator, nearly falling inside for his haste was so great.

Getting to Quistis' dorm had never taken so long in his life. His fingernails raked the door as he stumbled again, his body not quite strong enough from the sudden leap out of bed he had performed. He slumped down to the ground and blearily knocked on the door, praying Trepe would be awake.

Naturally, even in her most catatonic states, Trepe was up. Marking. Making an exam. Staring at the ninth cup of coffee in double the amount of trips to her bathroom. She heard the 'thing' hit her door and her sapphire eyes narrowed. Pale fingers found her whip and held it in a death grip as she rose from her chair.

Like a cat she slid to the door and opened it quickly, prepared to start injuring whatever foul creature had come up. Instead she saw a little ball of Seifer. Trepe's eye twitched as she studied this ball of silver and gold, crimson cross, trying to figure out what she was looking at. Her eyes widened and the ghosts that had haunted her eyes left in a shower of hope.

She knelt down and touched his shoulder, scrambling back when his head snapped up. Her heart hit her chest and she gasped as tears came up slowly.

"You're okay," she whispered shakily,

"Did I pass SeeD?" Seifer asked numbly, his face inches away from Quistis',

"We wanted to wait until you were better," Quistis whispered, her eyes wide and the stress dripping off her, "Are you better?"

"I'm better…I think. What in Hyne's name happened to me?"

"A guardian force by the name of Psyche, what did you see?" Quistis felt her temper stir, of all the GFs to put him against…

"I saw my past," Seifer replied shortly, and it was enough for Quistis.

She found herself stroking his back, comforting him while he gloomily stared off. Her voice returned when a sudden idea sparked.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" she asked hesitantly,

Seifer looked up, gratitude shining in otherwise dull eyes.

Quistis settled herself on the couch after getting up to make more coffee. They had talked in whispered hushes for hours and dawn was coming around to start a new day. Seifer still looked frightened with phantoms in his eyes but he spoke calmly now and neither of them brought up the subject of the SeeD test.

As for Trepe, knowing Seifer was okay made her feel like she could pull herself back together. Maybe everything wasn't quite all lost. Whizzing through her marking and finding it easier to smile, she quickly set herself back on her normal routinely track. Seifer's aqua eyes rested on her thoughtfully as she threw red checks and 'X's all over the papers and scribbled responses to some abstract ideas.

"Why aren't you on the mission, Trepe?" He asked, his tone low with the intimacy of the room,

"…Stress leave," Quistis gave him a tight smile but it soon relaxed, "They'll take me off after this though. I feel much better,"

"What changed?" Seifer probed.

Quistis put her pen down and took a deep mouthful of coffee. Licking her lips she stared off into the distance before managing to meet his eyes.

"You did, Seifer," She said ever so softly.

A mixture of emotions fell over the man's face. Seifer held his breath and felt his heart constrict. Did she…care about him? Maybe it was about her job being completed. How could anyone care for the ex-knight of the sorceresses? But then…she and him had been growing closer…

"I…uh…I'm glad you're going to be okay," Seifer said hesitantly,

Quistis smiled and a little dimple creased her cheek, "I'm glad you'll be okay too."

They talked a bit longer though conversation had become slightly strained. Unaware of what was happening Quistis was soon asleep, curled next to a dozing Seifer; his arm casually draped around her.

During the night Seifer had another nightmare.

He watched himself; unable to stop his limbs, as he dismembered the SeeDs, cut them all down. He was thrown from Garden, tossed into the snow of a winter's cold day. Another failure to add to his list.

And then she came.

Violet-black robes swirling around her porcelain skin and amber eyes haunting his, it was his sorceress. A scream tore from his throat and Seifer threw up his Hyperion.

"SEIFER!"

"Come back to me my knight," Edea whispered,

"No!" Seifer yelled furiously, swinging the blade at her,

"SEIFER!

"You belong with me my knight!" Edea smiled softly, her eyes glowing,

"Never!"

"SEIFER! Wake UP!"

Seifer was jolted from his sleep as sticky wine splashed over his face. A dishevelled and thoroughly dumped Quistis stared at him from where he had tossed her on to the floor. Her hair fell over her eyes and shoulders and she was breathing heavily, one from waking up in Seifer's arms, and two for being almost instantly thrown out of them.

"Quistis," Seifer swallowed hard, his face pale,

"A nightmare?" Quistis asked softly, getting up and walking to her kitchenette for a damp cloth.

Seifer nodded silently behind her, knowing she wouldn't see it. The blonde woman came back and tossed him the cloth, sitting back down and apologizing for the wine. Seifer nodded again, his mind hurting painfully.

"These nightmares have been going on for a while, as long as you were unconscious and up until now." Quistis announced, looking displeased, "Perhaps we can get the Guardian Force Psyche to undo its damage,"

"I don't know if I want another run in with Psyche," Seifer said sheepishly,

"You won't be an offensive target though," Quistis insisted, "Give it a try, otherwise they'll throw you on stress leave and never get any missions,"

"Was it that hard on you Trepe? Guess it would be, missing the opportunity to shine like you do," Seifer smiled wryly and leaned back,

Quistis arched an eyebrow and sat opposite him on the couch, "And what does that mean?"

Seifer laughed at her dry tone, "Come on Trepe. Sure you go out there to do your job but everyone around you looks up to you. You're the one in control aren't you? You glamour up everything you do just by…by being you. If Trepe's on the case we all know it'll be executed gracefully. That's why you're so revered."

Quistis appraised him quietly for his insight. She _did_ quietly make sure everything she did was done with a steady composure. Coming from Seifer though, that seemed amazing. She had realized he had studied her so much while he had been at Garden and they had been less than friends. Things had really become different now.

"You've changed, Seifer," Quistis informed him quietly,

A look of such hope crossed the man's scarred face and it nearly shocked Quistis with its intensity. But this is what Selphie had told her all along hadn't it? Quistis smiled fully and then leaned forward and did something she never thought she'd do.

She wrapped Seifer in an embrace.

And received one back.

.

.

.

Review Please

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey: REVENGE!!!! Whee!

Emrelle Elendal: Aww, let's hope Emma gets her sleep soon then!

Brian: Did you take philosophy by any chance?

Juilet3: Action! W00t!

Selphie108:  Sadly I have to slow down. I'm nearing the end of my pre-written chapters, but I'll try and update regularly.

Cwolf2: Thank you! They were so much fun to write.

Mintakal:. Seiftis coming right up! Too cool to hate? Trianon will like that.

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: So…if I give you lots of Selphie x Squall can I make you unhate me?

Fireflydreams: Heh, I love incorporating titles. Makes me happy.

Aramaring: Hot lovin' eh? We'll see. -

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	28. ES28

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft, not Silver, Trianon and Psyche belong to me.

.

.

.

Squall breathed in the cool night air, feeling it turn to fire in his exhausted lungs. Selphie had fainted at his side and he now held the girl completely in his arms. Juniors were streaming this way and that, Kerei and Zell were fighting back to back against recruits from the warehouse, Irvine was tucked into a corner picking them off one by one and Michelle was trying to help the wounded. Irvine noticed the movement Squall had made and when he saw Selphie he ducked down and ran over to them.

"Squall! Is she okay? Is Selphie all right? Escape that way, believe it or not we have this more or less under control," Irvine's violet eyes glimmered,

"Right," Squall nodded and then sprinted off through the shadows to go around the courtyard to where a quad was hopefully waiting for him.

And as luck would have it there wasn't. Squall swore. He began walking through the eerie dark town, fatigue getting the best of him until he was completely lost and alone save for the girl in his arms.

Sweaty bangs hung in front of his eyes as Squall stumbled down narrow roads looking for a place to hide, or sleep, or some method of transportation. He had trudged several miles, the hours leaking away, before he found something that made him smile. Stepping up to a dimly-lit booth Squall held up two fingers,

"Two for as close to Balamb as you can take me,"

A man squinted at him curiously and nodded, sliding two tickets Squall's way, "The train will leave in twenty minutes."

Trianon breathed out and then yawned. Blinking away her own tiredness she looked around the pitch-black room and tried to find some sort of light source. Not happening. Opening her palm she blew into it and watched with satisfaction as a violet stream of flame came to life. Holding it out she walked down a hallway on the sixth floor and looked around for a window to escape out of.

She had lost Morgan and his helpers awhile ago. They were still looking for her though. They'd need a hostage if they ever wanted to get the plans for the Aries. Trianon lifted her thick cerulean ringlets off her neck and shook out her hair. My, but was it ever getting hot in there.

Her hand felt the hottest, her free one, not holding the flame. Frowning she looked down and felt her body stiffen. There was a little red circle travelling up her arm. Trianon dropped to the ground and rolled across the hallway. A bullet embedded itself in the thick flooring as the woman sprang up and began to run again. How had they come up so quietly on her?

Ever-shifting eyes scanned the hallway. She needed a window, or a door, or a staircase! Fortune smiled upon her as she turned a corner and saw quite clearly the silhouette of the moon gracing the sky with its silver-struck self. Racing towards it she dove, her foot coming out and kicking the pane of glass, feeling it shatter, tear through her armour, and give way to her weight.

"What the fuck? We're on the sixth floor!" One of Morgan's men slid to a stop and stared out the window.

Trianon fell in a free-fall. The wind sliced through her hair and stung her cheeks as the ground came up with a sickening quickness. She was falling towards the courtyard and its jumbled mess of SeeDs and escapees. Her eyes found Irvine trying to fend off two men at the same time close to where she was about to land. Raising her hand she watched one of the enemies with his back to her and quietly she directed her flame to just in front of him.

It exploded by his eyes, making him lurch back. The timing was nearly perfect, but as the flame subsided he began to move forward back to Irvine. Not fast enough. Trianon hit him painfully, wrapping her arm around his neck and swinging herself on top of him so they landed on the ground together.

Every one of her bones seemed to be rattled inside her as Trianon lay on the man. Her breath had been liberally knocked out of her and all she could do is concentrate on getting it back. Slowly she eased her body off, rolling on to her back and staring at the stars as they moved around her vision.

"Trianon!" Irvine ran to her side and knelt down, "Are you okay? Are you suicidal?! That was a six-story jump!"

"Nowhere…else," Trianon muttered in a daze,

"Listen doll, you jus' stay right there," Irvine whispered, touching her cheek lightly and jumping back up.

She did so. For an hour she lay there in quiet darkness, mistaken for one of the dead as the battle raged on.

It was a gruesome turn out with all hostages but three dead and more than one Junior planning on retreating from the process of becoming a SeeD. Irvine returned and Trianon was lifted on a stretcher, and then laid carefully on a quad backseat. By the end of the trip, however, she was looking much more alive.

"Call! Dincht, Zell!"

"Sir!"

"Call! Feilan, Michelle!"

"Sir!"

"Call!—"

Irvine stood in line anxiously, there weren't many present, but Xu had a list of the wounded as well.

"Call! Kinneas, Irvine!"

"Sir!" Irvine shouted,

"Call! Leonhart, Squall!"

And a terrible silence fell over them. Irvine frowned and looked over the group. Where the hell was Squall?

Squall was half asleep in the train with Selphie's head in his lap, sleeping soundly. He had taken her to the washroom on the train and in the tiny sink washed her face, even washed her hair as much as he could.

He had bandaged her wounds, tidied her dress up, and when he was finally finished she looked more Selphie-like, despite her thin face and dark-rimmed eyes. Normally he wouldn't have done that, but the guilt, and the horror at seeing her so displaced was gnawing at him.

In his daze he began to absently stroke her hair. He had done that with Rinoa so many times, just relaxing, and touching her silken hair. With Selphie in his lap it awakened so many memories of him and the raven haired girl, but Squall seemed to be changing. They didn't make him sad, now he was angry, and confused, why would Selphie bring all of this up inside him.

'They're similar'

'Selphie isn't as annoying'

'Rinoa loved me'

'Selphie doesn't usually require saving…'

'Rinoa reached out to you, pulled you away from your darkness…'

'Selphie lets me stay that way, she likes me how I am.'

"Likes me how I am." Squall whispered aloud, and his eyes widened.

It was a dawning piece of information to him. That was why he and Rinoa had never gotten along so very well, simply because the raven haired woman had always tried to change who he was, and Squall couldn't do something like that so quickly. As hyperactive as she was, Selphie was much more patient with people than Rinoa. Squall bit his lip, he must be feeling pretty vulnerable to start thinking these things about Selphie. Though lately…

'No. It's because you lost Rinoa. You're feeling sorry for yourself because you screwed up.'

Squall sighed and let his head fall back against the padded seat, his fingers entangled in the little girl's hair.

Morgan growled and slammed his thick boot into the steel door of their apartment. His amber eyes flashed with rage and he whirled around, glaring at the remaining men in his security unit.

"She was a CHILD! We let her escape! This is unacceptable. We need the Aries. If that pansy-assed crybaby girl we found hadn't spewed all the information we'd never have this chance, we HAVE to take advantage of this!"

"Why not find that girl again? Get HER to take the plans," A non-descript man suggested warily,

"No! We're not using anyone else. Here aren't any written plans, we just need that girl." Morgan hissed.

He began to pace. Furious for losing the weak SeeD and for failing in general he now sought to get her back as soon as possible. The apartment was in the H district of the Qun'sho, buried in other apartments in a casual setting where Morgan doubted anyone would find them. He had stumbled upon some waif of a girl, black hair and coffee-coloured eyes, crying her eyes out and wandering around Deling City. From her he had learnt that the new commander of Balamb Garden was paying more attention to a new ship, and that some silly brunette was the one in charge for the most vital parts.

He needed that stealth ship. Two weeks earlier he had made a mistake by involving himself in a huge moneymaking scam with Esthar's leading ring of crooks. Unfortunately for Morgan, because he was new to the ring he had been scammed himself, and his precious promise of money had been torn away. Morgan had needed the extra cash to put him in a prestigious university where he'd be guaranteed a good job that could allow his dreams of producing militaristic weaponry and selling it illegally to whomever had the most money. There was profit in it, if he went slowly and guarded his back. His father had done it, and lost the business when he was promptly shot by his competitors. If they had waited four more months to knock off Morgan's old man, Morgan would have had enough to get into the university, a military-based organization in Esthar. Now Morgan had to get the money…and more, of course, just to soothe his anger, and the Aries would be his hidden trick. The ring was centred in a prison near Galbadia. Half the inmates were key-players to the ring, and the building itself was full of deceit and trickery.

It was shaped like a square, with open ground in the middle. Morgan's plan was to fly the Aries in to the middle and attack that way. With a stealth ship they wouldn't be detected until they were too close to shoot down.

And the Aries was key.

He had to get that girl again. It'd be harder, now that they knew she was a target. Of course…if they weren't expecting anything…

"Move out." He ordered quietly.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey: Psyche comin' up, but…well, there are other things to be taken care of ;

Juilet3: I know

Selphie108: Yeah, Seifer has it rough right now, but tis to be expected.

Black-Lily1704: YOU ARE A GODDESS!!!!!!!

Fireflydreams: Quisty is so cute, and she's great at disarming Seifer.

Sabacat: Heh, I love it when my reviewers split into two halves, half post on chapters with Seiftis and the other half are glued to the Selphie and Squall.

Brian Preputnik: You just answered with a very logical reply you see, it was structured much like how I was taught to reason in my classes ;;

Elcyion Pitye:  There will only be two GFs in this fanfiction that matter, this is ore based on conspiracy-type things.

P.S If I forgot any of you sorry, my hotmail messed up and I think a few reviews may have been deleted ;;

Silverium


	29. ES29

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver, Trianon and Psyche are mine.

.

.

.

Quistis sighed and scratched another large 'x' on the paper she was marking. Some of these students amazed her with their inability to grasp the simplest concepts. She threw the finished test into the box with the others and stretched, looking at her empty classroom. It was very peaceful in there…

"The SeeDs are back!"

An excited squeal from outside had the instructor up and ignoring the rest of the papers scattered over her desk and jumped up from the chair. As she strode down the hallway with a brisk pace she saw an anxious Seifer lurking around the elevator. Smiling softly she sped up and grabbed the corner of his trench coat collar, pulling him along with a dazzling smile as she did.

Seifer caught his breath and numbly followed the blonde. The past few days with her had been amazing. Patiently she had listened to his fears without once suggesting that he was now weaker. They had started training together in the evenings and she was always full of praise. He knew she was supporting him but…he felt good about it. Everyone depended on Quistis, and he felt no shame in doing the same. He was slowly getting to know a Quistis he had never seen, a softer woman who was generous and kind: a very loyal friend.

They stood in comfortable silence in the elevator; both wishing the machine would fall faster so they could see that everyone was okay. As the seconds flew by the elevator slowed and the doors slid open quietly. Quistis and Seifer tumbled out in time to see the SeeDs lined up under Xu's gaze.

"Call! Leonhart, Squall!"

Quistis frowned when the noise hushed. Crystalline eyes searched the room and a new panic began to bubble up. Where was Squall? She saw Irvine look around in confusion and wariness and then Seifer stirred by her side, drawing her attention away.

"Squall and Selphie are missing," He said in a low voice, his eyes looking troubled,

"Well. It won't be the first time SeeDs have come in late," Quistis said quietly, chewing on her lower lip as she looked around one last time, "we can just hope for the best."

Seifer nodded and they moved forward to help tend to the injured. It was Quistis, however, who found herself by Irvine's side first. The tall auburn-haired sniper was kneeling over Trianon and gently peeling away her suit while her glazed eyes watched him from under dark blue eyelashes.

Quistis watched passively as Irvine bandaged the young woman's ribs, her torso a mosaic of bruises from her harsh landing. Irvine tenderly added the last round of whiteness, dampening the bandages so that they hardened into a protective shell around her pale skin. Trianon was silent as a stone as he patched her up. She was bleeding on her temple, and her hair was in tangles everywhere so Quistis, being one to relate with the desire for perfect hair, wiped the blood off, bandaged her head, and then began getting grass and leaves out of the Instructor's blue locks. That brought a quirking smile to the woman's pale lips followed by the softest groan, as Irvine had to turn her on to her side.

After the majority of Trianon's hair was nicely smoothed out Quistis stood and then felt her heart leap into her throat. It was faint, but there were definitely two people drawing closer to Garden. One barely moving, more being carried along as they approached at a snail's pace.

"Quistis…" Seifer appeared at her side, also gazing down through the open doors of Balamb.

They raced out together and dashed across the field. The wind streamed through Quistis' hair as her long legs stretched out, trying to keep up with Seifer as he split the air around him with his speed.

Squall was more than exhausted. Selphie was light but the distance he had had to walk combined with the energy exhausted during the mission was beginning to wear on him. He had been able to see Balamb for miles now, the massive Garden lit up in celebration for its SeeDs returned.

His arm was coiled around Selphie's waist and he was practically keeping her off the ground as he tried to bring them closer to home. She was delirious, mumbling incoherently and at times losing consciousness. He wished he had some food for her, or even some water. It was if he was holding a broken puppet now, in a torn princess dress.

After another hour of taking the tiniest steps and feeling his strength waver for the umpteenth time he heard two shouts ahead of him. Two figures running towards him, he couldn't see much detail but he recognize their figures any day. Quistis and Seifer were blitzing their way to reach him, and Squall could barely believe his luck.

As he opened his mouth to call out to them three small ships slashed through the sky overhead. Squall looked up in shock, watching fighter planes streak towards Garden. Fire opened, and bolts of fiery orange laced the air, bringing a round of explosions. The figures of Quistis and Seifer dove to the ground on instinct, rolling to either side.

Squall crouched low, hoping that with his dark suit they wouldn't be able to see him. He could see Quistis and Seifer running in a crouch towards him, and after an agonizing five minute wait while Garden began to fire back, the two SeeDs reached him.

"Squall!" Quistis flung herself down at his side, her crystal eyes looking crushed but nevertheless happy to see him.

"Quistis, what's going on?" Squall demanded, staring at the horrific battle only a short distance away; they could even hear the screams.

"I don't know! The other SeeDs just got back, I have no idea who those fighters are, perhaps the men after the Aries?" Quistis frowned with concern, "Garden has weapons loaded on it but we're otherwise defenceless. Unless Xu covers for Nida and Nida takes the Ragnarok."

"I don't have my link," Squall growled in frustration, "We need Ragnarok out there,"

"I'll go," Seifer volunteered uneasily,

"Seifer, you can't run in open fire above you!" Quistis stared at him with a penetrating gaze,

"There's a loose window on the lower floor of the West side of Garden, I can run around the side while they face their attacks on the front of Garden," Seifer planned,

Squall and Quistis shared a look, "How do you know about a loose window on the lower floor?" Quistis asked warily,

"Raijin and I…used it…"

"To break in, so you WERE the ones who caused that flood four semesters ago!" Quistis pointed accusingly at Seifer, who promptly turned crimson,

"Well…"

"HAH! Start running you fiend and I _might_ not press charges," Quistis narrowed her eyes.

Seifer nodded and took off, his trench coat waving behind him rapidly. After he faded from view, lost in the darkness, Quistis and Squall looked back to Selphie. She was breathing regularly but hoarsely, she looked terrible, but neither said it.

"Do you tease Seifer often?" Squall asked, not looking at Quistis,

Her head snapped up in shock, and then lowered modestly, "Sometimes,"

"He's changed, hasn't he,"

"He has, the pride is still there, but he's forcefully pushing it out of the way to help. Squall he's trying his best. People stare at him and he just looks away now, he's bruised but, he really does want to help," Quistis sent a pleading look to Squall who missed it completely as he looked down at Selphie.

Quistis sighed and ran a hand through her hair, making sure it was still decent from the run. There had been no accusation in Squall's tone but she had the feeling he was testing her. Scooting closer she helped him sit Selphie up, watching in sadness as the brunette's head lolled back and her limbs reacted like a puppet's. Tears welled up in Quistis' eyes and she was shocked to see the same happening in Squall's.

"We need food for her, and water," Quistis said, "We can't do a thing for Garden, let's go to Balamb,"

"Nothing is open this late," Squall shook his head, "And that's a long way to carry Selphie, we're lucky enough that Garden wasn't at FH anymore,"

"Squall, she won't survive much longer if we hesitate, please, ….Ma Dincht will help us!"

Squall looked up, hope back in his eyes, "I forgot about her, let's go, we can contact Garden from her house."

The two of them lifted Selphie and began a very long walk to Balamb. Stiff-legged and tired Squall fought valiantly to keep up with Trepe who was supporting more of Selphie now and wondering if pushing Squall on such a journey was an okay thing to do. The night was thick around them and behind came the sounds of open fire and just _noise_ like nothing else. Quistis hoped Seifer would be able to get the message through, in times like this the upper hands were sometimes too busy getting things under control to leap completely into the offensive.

Selphie was deadweight in their arms and they carried her for what seemed like hours. In reality it was only one hour, since Squall's previous location hadn't been too far from the city. Wearily they trudged in, knocking on Ma Dincht's door for 15 minutes before the tired woman blearily answered.

Two cups of tea later and with a plate of food Quistis and Squall were very much revived. They had fed Selphie the tea and when she stirred they fed her soft breads that were easy to chew. She had no idea where she was, and neither SeeD wanted to make their friend distraught by answering her delirious queries.

"You all go to bed now, Quistis, you're in the best health so you can share my bed, you'll be up early to get to Balamb, Squall, take Selphie to Zell's old room, you two can sleep in there, bring this food up in case she needs it, there's a dear,"

The three SeeDs went to Zell's room first where Squall looked through Zell's drawers and found two long shirts and a pair of pjs. Zell was a lot shorter than Squall but the brunette put the pjs on anyhow. Quistis dressed Selphie and threw her torn dress to the pile of uniforms while she donned on a shirt herself. Turning around she saw Squall peeling back the covers of Zell's bed and then gently picking up Selphie.

"Keep her warm," Quistis told him, "It's cold tonight."

Squall nodded and slipped into the bed with Selphie. He never even questioned what he was doing, he was too exhausted, and Selphie wouldn't mind, since they had done missions where they'd crammed six people to a bed with little on. After growing up with her all his life...and the ducky underwear…they'd been through enough that curling up around her body seemed like second nature. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She was softer than Rinoa.

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Note: I'm going back to my island home! Will reply to reviews next chapter upon return! Bad dealings with doctors make Silver upset and not update, sorry, sorry!


	30. ES30

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver, but Trianon and Psyche are mine.

.

.

.

"Here! Take this!"

"Get those juniors under cover!"

"Where's Cid?"

"Heads up they're firing again!"

"SeeDs! Report to your stations immediately, prepare Garden for mobile action and the release of the Ragnarok!"

"Seifer, I'm glad you came back, you're certainly turning your reputation around,"

"You flatter me Xu, really, you do," Seifer shot back sarcastically, but enjoying the playful side of their banter.

He had dashed back and snuck in to find Xu herded juniors and cadets around like frightened lambs. They had barely covered their tactics lessons and currently had no experience. Having their safe haven be fired upon was not good for their morale.

A flustered Nida was just looking for an excuse to release the Ragnarok. With Seifer there taking over Xu's job, Xu was able to pilot Garden and Nida headed down for the Ragnarok. Used to being on the Disciplinary Committee, Seifer used a deadly tongue to snap the students out of their daze and get them to their safe holdings in the lower levels of Garden while it began to lurch away into the ocean.

~*~

Morgan's fighters laughed gleefully as they, for a moment, were able to shoot directly inside the walls of Balamb. They flew around, blasting out windows and firing at every moving target they could find. The object was to cripple as much as possible, and create entranceways for later.

"This is great, what weaklings, and they call themselves soldiers! Since their Aries isn't finished we don't even have to worry about getting hurt!"

"Don't get cocky Aaron, they still have some weapons, look out, see? Canons off the side,"

"Bah, those old machines are slow, c'mon Davies let's have some fun, over there, two running away."

The two men flew around, firing their lasers down on to the field and Garden. Both wore smiles of victory and cheer as they watched the hordes of SeeDs run in every direction.

"Hey, wait, they're moving it!"

"So we can follow for a short distance over seas," Aaron snapped,

"No, wait, what the hell is that?!"

A massive shadow flew over the sky, laced with red, looking like a giant bleeding dragon. Both men gasped as massive arcs of weaponry assaulted them.

In the sky there were two sunbursts of explosions as sparks showered to the ground in an apocalyptic rain.

~*~

Nida breathed a sigh of relief and landed the Ragnarok outside of where Balamb Garden would shortly be returning. His hands were sore from gripping the controls so tightly and when he stood up he closed his eyes for a moment. Garden would be in bad shape.

Back in the said building Seifer smiled and looked at the huddled cadets behind him. They stared back with wide eyes and watched as he spread his arms and gestured to the ruined walls outside,

"Well, start cleaning kiddies."

Once they were out in the water, Balamb took a rest at FH, to begin repairs that would last all night. Nida contacted the Garden and told them that he'd pick up Squall, Quistis and Selphie the next morning and in the meantime everyone had their hands full with cleaning up the wreckage.

The injuries had doubled now, and Dr. Kadowaki had her arms full. Cid was touring around looking at the singed walls and places where holes let moonlight stream through. The entrance was torn up completely. It would need new flooring soon but right now that area had rubble strewn over it and a few unconscious cadets.

Irvine sighed and kicked a chunk of Balamb down some ruined stairs. Trianon and he were sheltered in the hallway leading to the Training Centre and through the pandemonium he had lost sight of Quistis and Seifer. Trianon was holding her ribs gently, looking around with clear eyes, and surveying the damage. Much to the SeeDs horror, one of the cadets, suffering a slit throat when a fall beam lanced past him, had stumbled up the stairs only to topple in his death into the moat that ringed Balamb. An unpleasant pool of blood was growing around the floating body now.

Waving the dust out of the air around him, Irvine shared a look with Trianon and they carefully stepped over the patchwork floor to see where they could help.

By the morning most of the rubble had been sunk to the ocean floor. It was pronounced that they'd have 4 days off while mechanics were brought in to fix Garden. Seifer changed his dirty clothes in favour for some cleaner ones and then checked the mirror in his dorm. Oh, but was he ever a golden god.

Strutting out with a healthy glow amid the ruins he found Irvine lounging on one of the balconies that rimmed Garden. The Cowboy was seated, stretched out with his hat tilted down making Seifer wonder if he was sleeping.

"You can watch me all day long, won't get ya anywhere though," The lazy voice floated up,

"I didn't know if you were sleeping," Seifer shrugged and stepped out into the daylight, squinting against its harshness.

Irvine's violet-blue eyes watched Seifer sink down and sit. The taller man didn't seem to want anything more than light companionship. Irvine understood, he was trying his hardest to fit in. A spark of information flickered back in the cowboy's mind and he sat up abruptly.

"Hey, you hear about Fuujin? Her an' Raijin are movin' back to Garden," Irvine said, hoping it would bring some life to the blonde.

It had the desired effect as Seifer's aqua eyes snapped up to Irvine's. He looked shocked, happy, sad for a moment as he recalled some bitter memories, and then happy again.

"That's…that's good."

Irvine nodded and smiled a little before leaning back and shading his eyes. They sat in comfortable silence, both dazing off into dreams for a few hours as the sun climbed overhead.

"Wake up boys,"

Irvine muttered and tilted his hat back to crack an eye open at the latest visitor. He sat bolt upright and leaned over to kick Seifer awake.

"Quistis!"

~*~

Squall awoke with his face buried in Selphie's hair. He rolled away, blinking wearily and then realized what had happened. Getting out of bed and tucking Selphie back in he strode down the stairs trying to ignore the leftover warmth from the girl's soft body.

Downstairs Quistis and Ma Dincht were talking quietly and Nida was sitting with them. Squall's eyes widened in surprise before he looked at the clock and realized it was the afternoon. He sat down slowly, still in Zell's clothes, though he had rolled the pants up to his knees so they didn't look so ridiculously short on him.

"Well?" He asked softly, fixating Nida with a stormy gaze,

"Balamb will recover, I spoke with Xu this morning and we're going on a four-day holiday while the majority of the damage is fixed, good thinking with sending Seifer back, he…he's trying really hard," Nida said softly,

Quistis smiled, "That he is,"

"How's Selphie?" Nida asked anxiously,

"Good, she looks a little better, I'm letting her sleep a bit longer," Squall said quietly, looking up the stairs and flicking some bangs out of his eyes, "she'll need more solid food in her though."

"Why don't you wake her up and we'll get something for you three to take with you to give to her," Ma Dincht suggested, hurrying to the kitchen.

Squall nodded and he and Quistis went upstairs. Ma Dincht had washed their clothes, even what was left of Selphie's dress. Quistis roused Selphie and helped the weak woman into her tatters while Squall changed and went back downstairs.

"Morning…" Selphie whispered as she came down, still looking dazed but more or less alert.

Squall smiled weakly and then pushed the food in her direction. The brunette sat down and ate slowly at first, then more quickly until they had to stop her. Too much food after being starved wouldn't help her. She drank a few cups of tea and then smiled more convincingly at them. After seeing her lips quirk up Squall could feel the tension leave his body. Selphie would be okay.

They stocked up on edibles and helped Selphie up from the table. She instinctively went to Squall who kept his arm around her waist, a little surprised but nonetheless pleased. Ma Dincht saw them off with a worried look and the troop was off once more.

~*~

It had been an odd experience for Selphie. Waking up in the middle of the night, wondering where she was—which seemed to happen a lot—and then feeling a warmth against her. She didn't have to question who it might be, his head was tucked close to her own and Selphie could see Squall's bangs feathered in her own hair.

She felt an overwhelming sense of safety, locked in his arms like this and her sleepy mind told her she could get used to this feeling. Slipping into slumber she didn't open her eyes again until Quistis was gently waking her up.

As she trailed nervously down the stairs, testing the strength of her limbs, she looked up and saw Squall watching her. He had a tiny smile on his lips, he looked so concerned she wanted to burst into tears. She had been surrounded by uncaring brutes, torturing her for days, and at last she was safe, here with her friends.

When the first sample of food hit her stomach she closed her eyes and reeled in the flavour. Soon she was trying to eat as much as she could but her friends stopped her, regrettably. Selphie blushed a little when she realized how much she had ate but her smile of amusement brought the attention away from her stomach and back on her.

As they left for the Ragnarok Selphie found Squall and buried close to his side. She couldn't explain the need for contact right now, but she remembered the heavenly warmth close to her all night. She needed that right now.

When Squall's arm snaked around her waist she gave a soft sigh at his acceptance. The cold exterior of Squall was so often unyielding, and she was amazed that she had managed to get past it; he must have been really worried about her.

~*~*~*~

.

.

.

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

^-^

Shortey: Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious that Irvine and Squall are my favourite FF8 boys. Tee, I love romance.

Emrelle Elendal: I know, you really lose out in these author's corners ;; I wish I could bake you cookies and bring them over to your house in apology. As for the fluff…I love fluff.

CMAK: Well, I'm glad you're taking a liking to this one!

Omochao Pururu: I have two Selphie X Squall fics, but they are a bit rare, I'm happy you like it!

Torin-Leonhart: Wow, thank you, that's quite an honour!

Sulou: Seifer can't fly the Ragnarok, but Nida can, so Seifer can stay at Balamb rather than risk the danger again. I'm assuming that once Nida sees them not there he'll know where to go.

Selphie108: I'm a fan of cute things, but I also love action, so I'm trying to mix them together.

Firefly_dreams: Trianon's one of those dare-devil girls ^^ Ma Dincht just rocks, she's the best.

Aramaring: Yup, we have a relationship growing!

Brian Preputnik: Well I think it's a bit obvious ^^;

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

~Silverium.

P.S: Doctors problems are resolved. I feel so much better now…


	31. ES31

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver, with the exception of Trianon and Psyche.

.

.

.

~*~*~*~ (Authors Note: Requiem For a Dream was the inspiration here.)

NO!

Morgans fist slammed through the wall, coming out with chalky residue plastered to the blood on his knuckles. Livid, enraged by the incompetence of his men, the leader seethed. Amber eyes flashed as he stalked through the room, his remaining men watching him warily, unsure of the temper of the man as he looked around angrily.

He was unaware of the pain in his hand. Only the certain fate that would behold him if he wasnt able to acquire the Aries. The men in the ring would know he wanted revenge. He was next on their list to be disposed of. Morgan could almost hear them, crawling aroundwaiting to

Get down! Morgan yelled, dropping to his stomach as the glass windows in the room exploded into a hailstorm of fragments.

The men swore, finding shelter immediately, their dark clothes standing stark against the whitewashed walls. Morgan tasted blood on his lips from biting them, he hadnt expected to be struck so soon, but then, was that not the same tactic he had just tried to use? Balamb survived, and so would he.

He rolled across the room to where the kitchen table lay upturned in the hassle. Behind it was a closet that Morgan knew to have guns and other weapons inside. One of his more loyal men was already there, tossing out the handguns, sliding machine guns across the floor and packs of ammunition through the air.

Mr. Morgan, I advise you come out, An oily voice could be heard through a megaphone.

Morgan hissed and jerked his head, urging his men to get to windows, anywhere they could shoot from. His long tail of ebony hair was covered in powdered glass, and his hand was now throbbing from his past fury catching up with his present.

NOW!

Morgan stood as the beams of a spot light struck him full on. His men, about fifteen in total surged forth, pouring out the window from their ground-level apartment. In the streets the shadows of inmates set free glittered over the asphalt and across the buildings, thrown over the glassy roads of Esthars higher platforms. Morgan let bullets spray forth, spinning in a circle and dropping down to avoid being shot himself.

Destroy it!

Morgans eyes widened in horror as the apartment behind him bulged and then in a ball of fire collapsed, sending the entire building into a shaking smoking mass. He ran as flames spread wildly up the building.

Dont bother Mr. Morgan, you have no where to go,

Morgan swore, seeing nine of his men left, all in a circle near him, surrounded completely. His dreams were being shattered, his life was drawing to an end, and Morgan would not take it.

His muscles rippled as he lunged for the nearest man, hooking his arm around the others head, snapping him around and spitting up blood as he received a punch to the stomach. Sweat poured from his forehead and Morgan tumbled to the ground only to roll back up and shoot another in the chest. His eyes burned fire, reflected from his wasted home, and shining through from his heart.

He would not be taken.

Kill them!

Shots rang out. Bodies fell. Morgan was captured and thrown to the ground but he went easily, his gun trembling with every bullet let loose. Blood soaked his shirt from his own body and mostly from others. The snarling faces of men turned insane glinted at him in the flashing spotlights that turned their battlefield into strobe. Estharian guards were now pouring out, shouting, demanding answers. Knowing he had to leave soon, Morgan climbed to his feet and just as he moved to take a step he felt a hand grab his neck.

Fingers closed over his throat and Morgan was lifted off the ground. The darkness of night was all around him, shot through with silver stars. How could this happen? How could it end so soon?

~*~

Quistis looked down at the two men and smiled brilliantly. Irvine had a sunny smile on his face, his eyes still shaded from view. Quistis could see that he looked tired but he was pleased to see her, which warmed her heart. Seifer was staring up at her with wide eyes, which quickly turned to his usual closed-expression, leaving Quistis a little curious.

I hear ya heard about the break? Irvine asked,

Quistis smiled and looked down, Yes, well, its such a lovely day, Squall and I are going to take Selphie on a picnic, shes been tested on all night and wants to go out in the sun.

Quistis fidgeted. She was wearing a pale slate blue sundress that made her eyes seem to be more vibrant and deep and having the cowboys eyes trail her figure made her self-conscious. He only did it once though before his violet orbs rested on her eyes and stayed there.

Anyhowyou two are invited if you want to come, Quistis smiled at them and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her head,

Sounds good, Irvine stretched like a cat and then stood up, towering over Quistis, and tipping his hat at her.

The blonde woman grinned and extended a hand to Seifer who took it with less reluctance now. He had warmed up to Trepe easier than he thought he wouldve. But it was still hard to grab the beautiful ladys hand when she seemed so pristine compared to him. They were all soldiers in the end though.

With Quistis in the lead, the trio trekked off to where Squall was holding Selphie tightly and helping her into a small boat they were renting from FH. Irvine shared a look with the two blondes as they watched Squall stiffly, but gently, offer his shoulder and arm for Selphies benefit until she had settled in the boat.

She had been so weak, and still was, her limbs craving nourishment but her mind as active as it always was now. She had been plugged into tubes for a night, getting her body replenished. Selphie was still tiring easily but she had curing potions and elixirs by the dozen to carry with her when she needed an added boost.

As Irvine hopped in the boat he winked at Selphie and then moved over so Seifer could jump in. As the blonde began to cross the boat drifted further away, though with some awkward manoeuvring Seifer managed to get onboard. This left Quistis.

Umcan ya step over that? Irvine asked doubtfully, looking at the ladys skirt,

Quistis peered into the dark water and shook her head slowly, Dont think so, can you move the boat back, please?

Nocando, Seifer strained to reach the rope but it was just out of his reach, sinking in the water,

Hey, just jump, well catch ya, Irvine grinned.

Quistis paled, and Squall and Selphie shuffled over with doubtful looks. Seifer found himself grinning as Quistis tossed over her purse and then backed up. She took a three step lead and then soared through the air. As she did so the clip from her hair loosened and her blonde locks fluttered out in chaotic disorder that was somehow poetic. Seifer reached up, as time ceased its slow motion and Trepe sailed into his arms somewhat unsteadily.

Waitthe boat!

Quistis no!

Seifer dont step back!

As Quistis landed in Seifers arms the boat wobbled unsteadily. Seifers grin faded and Quistis smile turned to alarm as a massive squeal was set up by Selphie

Quistis coughed and groped for Seifer who was treading water, laughing hard and barely able to keep afloat. His trench coat floated around him and was weighing him down but he didnt dare take it off. Selphie was lying against the upturned boat, mourning the loss of the watermelon and a sandal, and Squall was resting on his back in the water calmly, staring up at the sky with a blank expression.

As Irvine surfaced he sighed and blew his wet bangs out of his face before swimming around looking for his cowboy hat. Slowly they all migrated to the boat and when they all reached it Quistis began to giggle. Irvine shook his head and laughed helplessly, then before anyone knew it they were all laughing, even Squall.

~*~

Here, let me give ya a hand, Sefie, Irvine leaned down and took Selphies hand.

With Squalls hands on her waist, and Irvine helping her lift up, the brunette was able to get back on the docks. A soaking Seifer and quivering Quistis sat with their legs hanging off the wooden planks watching as the rest of their friends surfaced. The boat was a white protrusion in the water, forgotten as the friends squeezed out ocean from their clothes and hair.

Well what should we do now? Quistis asked, trying to pick out dirt from her wet dress,

Walk around FH until were dry? Irvine suggested,

Are you up to that Selphie? Quistis asked,

Yeah, I wanna get out more! Selphie smiled brightly, We can have so, so, _so_ much fun! We can go shopping at the touristy places and maybe get some ice cream!

Tourists? Seifer raised his eyebrows,

Of course! Thats where all that tacky merchandise is! Selphie giggled.

Irvine rolled his eyes and they stood up slowly, their wet clothing plastered to their bodies and making the entire group wince. Squall looked the unhappiest with tight leather mashed to his skin and the fringe on his jacket dripping. He pulled the taunt material off his arms and slung it over his shoulder, missing the admiring glances from Quistis and Selphie as his toned arms slid into view.

The blonde woman exchanged a glance with Selphie and the two smirked. Quistis was not oblivious to Selphies sudden interest in Squall and she was more than thankful that Squall seemed to accept the brunette as well. Either it was his sudden loss of Rinoa or his near-loss of Selphie, Quistis wasnt sure what triggered the feelings that the stoic man seemed to harbour.

As they walked along chatting amongst themselves Selphie struggled to stay awake. Her body was in recovery but inside she felt so cheerful and buoyant. Squall was beside her, not touching her anymore since they were still drying off, but he was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off him. They were idly coming down a wide road with some market places appearing on either side. Quistis found a place with milkshakes so they trailed off to the side of the street and all sat up on a stool.

As Selphie took a sip of her chocolate shake she looked up to see a small holo-screen displaying an explosion in Esthar. She frowned, her emerald eyes watching closely as it showed. She nudged Squall and the others hushed as they leaned forward to listen to the reporter.

19 were found dead and 6 were wounded, when the Estharian guards came they discovered the apartment belonged to a young man by the name of Morgan

Selphie paled as a picture of her captor flashed on the screen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Squalls hand tighten around his glass and Irvine and Quistis gasped as Trepe quickly scribbled down the name.

said that the man was not counted amongst the dead. If anyone has any information about the location of Mr. Morgan, please contact Estharian officials

Selphie swallowed a mouthful and then sighed, What do you think happened?

He must have targeted someone else as well, Seifer said with a shrug, What do you think, the body could have been destroyed in the explosion,

Quistis nodded, Its entirely possible. We can ask President Loire to hire the SeeDs and that way we can see for ourselves,

Ill phone Lamy father, tonight, Squall nodded, his eyes reduced to chips of stone, If Morgan is still out there he might be even more desperate to get the Aries, though, he may be in more trouble than we know in which case the ship is the last thing on his mind.

Irvine nodded and then looked at Selphie, Whens the Aries gonna be finished?

Soon, Selphie said with a brilliant smile, After Im back on my feet for good I can start constructing the engine,

Why dont you stay behind and do that Sefie. We can split into two groups and half of us can go to Esthar, Quistis suggested,

Sounds like a plan, Squall nodded,

We better get Zell hooked up with us, Irvine added.

Later when they returned Irvine was the one to tell Zell of their trip. The little blondes eyes lit up and he fist flew to the air,

ROADTRIP!

~*~*~*~*~

.

.

.

Review Please.

Authors Note: So busy x.x;; will try and catch up to reviews later after writing next .


	32. ES32

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver with the exception of Trianon and Psyche.

.

.

.

Squall slid into his office that night and collapsed on the padded chair. He felt drained after spending so much time outside but he was beginning to be more social with the other elite SeeDs and he even felt fine about calling them his friends. Hell, he was speaking more often too…

The picture of Rinoa, framed, her on the balcony with petals in the air. Strange occurrences at Balamb where every time Rinoa was around there seemed to be a storm of flowers but those had ended when she left. The wind was teasing her hair, her smile was beautiful, coffee coloured eyes gazing deeply at him…

…That picture was gone now but he remembered every detail…

Her emerald eyes lit up as she came down the stairs, frail, ethereal, a nervous smile on her lips as she reached the table and began to pick at her food. Later jumping up, attaching herself to his side. Soft skin brushing over the smooth leather, another shy smile in his direction, those brilliantly green eyes…that smile…golden halos in her hair when the sun shone…

He remembered those details too, it seemed. Squall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He cherished Selphie more than ever, he felt a sudden desire to protect her always, hold her close forever. They had all seen the scars on her body from the torture. Their little Selphie. Bruised. Beaten. How could they dot hat to such a darling face?

A yawn escaped his lips and he picked up the phone, dialling his father's number easily though feeling his stomach flutter once it was answered by the secretary.

"Commander Leonhart, I'd like to speak with the President, in his own time," Squall said professionally though his voice nearly wavered.

He set up a phone appointment and hung up. By tomorrow he'd be able to produce his plan to Cid and dispatch the SeeDs. He remembered when he had told the old man that he didn't want to be Headmaster. Quistis would have done a better job than he would, but she didn't want to either. With Squall as a commander it lessened the load and they were all happy.

Reclining back the man shook his bangs from his eyes and pictured Selphie again. She was still as cheerful as ever but now shadows hung in her eyes. He wanted to put the sparkle back into them. He wanted to make her happy again, and Squall had a feeling that she'd let him.

"It's really peaceful out here," Quistis murmured as the wind breezed over them gently,

"It is," Seifer agreed, "Needs more action."

Quistis shot him a look and jabbed him playfully, "Oh, come on now! It's so nice out here, don't you ever get tired of the battles and missions?"

"If I got tired of it I wouldn't be a SeeD now would I Trepe?"

"True enough Almasy, and I must say, that uniform is quite becoming on you."

As her cerulean eyes hit him, Quistis was amazed to see Seifer blushing. A giggle escaped her lips and he made a noise of protest but she teased him anyhow all the way back to the cafeteria where Zell and Irvine were girl hunting. They sat down together and talked until Squall made it, looking tired yet expressionless…somehow.

His eyes scanned the room and found no Selphie and he realized the disappointment was clearly on his face by the smiles that Irvine and Quistis wore. Quickly masking the emotion he sat down and pushed a piece of paper across the table. Quistis scanned it as soon as she could easily see the small font and then her face lit up.

"So we can go to Esthar?"

"Yes, Cid approves,"

"Hey, our payday is coming up isn't it?" Irvine asked suddenly,

Quistis raised her eyebrows, "Yes, but we all have enough money to never have to work again so why does it matter?"

"I…I want to go and buy something," Irvine sly grin,

"What sort of something?" Quistis pried while Seifer and Squall both looked on with interest and Zell vacated for the hotdogs.

"I was reading a magazine, one of Squall's actually, it mentions a new metal alloy, light-weight, I was thinkin' it would be good for a gun, if it could tolerate the heat and pressure of bein' shaped,"

"Ask Instructor Trianon," Squall suggested, surprising them all with a wicked grin on his face,

"Hey now, she's a respectable lady," Irvine shot back, mildly offended, "I'm not treatin' her just like any ol' girl, she's got too much class,"

"So you do like her?" Seifer asked, his sea-green eyes narrowing slightly, "What's your plan of attack?"

Irvine smiled again, a charming rugged smile that ladies all around the cafeteria swooned over, "Take 'er to Esthar, we might need someone of her…qualifications,"

"Qualifications?" Seifer, Quistis and Squall all voiced at the same time,

"She's special," Irvine shrugged, a glint in his eye, "Now then, where's Sefie?"

"Resting," Squall replied shortly, "We need to decide who comes with us to Esthar,"

"Selphie stays," Irvine announced, "An' I want to go,"

"I'd like to go," Quistis spoke up,

"Me too," Seifer said in a hurry, promptly turning pink and then glaring at Irvine and Squall as they broke into grins,

"So, Seifer, Quistis, Irvine, Instructor Elvelyn if she volunteers," Squall trailed off, "Zell?"

"Won't be useful, hand to hand combat often loses against the bullet," Irvine shrugged, "Keep him here,"

"Michelle then," Squall scribbled down the names, "We'll take some of the cadets who are ready for combat,"

"So you're staying?" Quistis asked Squall,

"We need someone here just in case Balamb is attacked again, the Garden is a bit defenceless right now," Squall replied stiffly,

"True, so Squall, Zell, Selphie and Kerei are staying, will that be enough?" Quistis asked Squall with concern,

"If you do your job right we won't have any problems," Squall replied smoothly, "And you have enough power between the SeeDs and Estharian soldiers to do so,"

"Right," Irvine agreed, "Well. I'll go talk to Miss Elvelyn."

He shot them a wink and sauntered off.

"Hyne protect that poor woman," Quistis murmured, making Seifer and Squall chuckle lightly.

Trianon's eyes opened as she felt a presence enter the silent classroom she was in. Chairs sat in disarray from the students who had since leapt up and scattered to race into other rooms. She could hear the steps of the Cowboy…it had to be him with the jangling of the metal chain he wore…as he entered her room.

She looked up, passive-faced, as he stepped in and looked around for a moment before his indigo eyes rested on her own. He smiled kindly and walked over, noting that she was marking just like Quistis did in her spare time.

"How are your ribs?" Irvine asked conversationally,

"Quite fine, I took off the bandages this morning," Trianon replied easily, her gaze redirected to the paper in front of her.

Irvine's eyebrows shot up. Her abdomen had been covered in bruises, her ribs shattered in some places, and it had only been two days since her fall. Trianon didn't seem to notice his surprise though for she kept talking.

"What brings you to my classroom Kinneas?" Trianon looked back up at him swiftly, her eyes were that of a hawk's and he had the distinct feeling that only honesty would save him,

"I'd like you to come on the mission to Esthar," He said bluntly,

"You would?"

"I would,"

"Interesting,"

"It is,"

"Why me?"

"You're an assassin,"

"I am,"

"You are,"

"And?"

"We might need you,"

"I see,"

"I want you to come,"

"So you've told me,"

Irvine fidgeted, "I want you to come…because I want to know more about you,"

"Ah," A smile crossed the lady's face, "I'm training cadets in the cavern over the next 4 days, we're trying to boost the amount of cadets ready for the next SeeD exam,"

"You can't come?" Irvine looked crestfallen,

"Afraid not SeeD Kinneas, perhaps next time," Trianon looked back down at her papers and scribbled a remark in red.

Irvine barred his face against his disappointment and eased himself out of the room. He sighed once he was out. It was rare to find a woman as interested in weaponry as he was, but she didn't seem interested in him as a person. Perhaps it was because he was busy, or maybe she just…didn't care. Another sigh followed the first. Quistis had slipped through his fingers and so was this new instructor. The cowboy shook his head.

"And people call me a playboy. Tch. Can't even get the girls I want."

The team of mechanics that came into Balamb worked all day and all night. The outer walls were repaired first so that any immediate attacks could be fended off with greater ease and the changing weather wouldn't be a problem. The entrance was slowly being repaired, and the mess was cleaned up on the first day that they had come, while strings of plastic tape were strung along unsafe zones and marked where students should walk. Cid overlooked the progress with pleasure, since he had been distraught after seeing his beloved Garden blown to pieces in the front, and carefully appraised the work, wondering when it would be safe to return to land and commence classes. The students were certainly loving the break, most of them having rushed to the water for swimming or enjoying tourist attractions.

Balamb would take another week for the finer details to be corrected, more so if pieces had to be ordered in. Cid wasn't looking forward to that but he knew the mechanics instructors were just itching to give their classes some hands-on assignments that would both benefit their experience and Balamb's 'health'.

Unfortunately for the students, Cid saw no reason to hold classes for an entire week, and he had every intention of getting them back where they belonged after their remaining two days were up. He also wanted Tilmitt to make more progress on the Aries, though he wondered if the efforts to capture the ship would be reinforced after it was completed.

The older man walked up the steps to the elevator and ascended to his office, there was much to be done, and he was the only one there to do it, he didn't mind too much though, as Squall and Xu surely needed a break by now.

In his office he read over Squall's proposal again. The man would make a fine Headmaster some day, if he ever desired the full position. Cid worried for him sometimes, since Rinoa's sudden departure he had been even more moody than usual, but it seemed his friends were helping him with that. Matron always told Cid to ease up on the boy and leave him to his friends. They knew him better than anyone. Especially Quistis. Quistis…

"I wonder how she's doing with Almasy," Cid pondered aloud.

It was all over Balamb. The two blondes stuck together like twin pieces of honey. The frozen gaze of Trepe silenced those who didn't trust Seifer, and the fire in Seifer's heart eventually turned them to his favour when they realized how dedicated the man was. Every night Cid did his nightly walk and saw them coming out of the Training Centre. Quistis had her hair falling out of place, a flush over her cheeks and a sheen covering her skin. Seifer would be breathing hard, Hyperion clasped loosely in his hands as he pushed the locker room open to change. The woman was getting him back to shape for all his malnutrition when they first found him. Even his face had become more full though it carried a steel jaw and very defined bones.

It warmed his heart to see the two finally getting along. Oh, he'd see them bickering, neither willing to stand down until both would sigh, and then ignore the situation of they could. The maturation that had evolved between them was a golden treasure. Matron herself told Cid to cherish it, for he would never see Quistis nor Seifer so happy. She was right. Quistis' blue eyes were brighter and Seifer was able to smile radiantly every time she came around. It was interesting to watch them interact with each other, and watch them test their boundaries with one another. If Cid didn't know better he'd say love was in the air.

"I always was an old romantic," He said nostalgically.

.

.

.

Review Please:

Author's Corner:

Geh…I can't reply to reviews this time either. A friend of mine decided to live with me for a week, sort of spur-of-the-moment, and she's left half her stuff here (in a tiny dorm…geh) buuut she's gone so I can hopefully write more. I usually update these during work lunch breaks, so if you're wondering why I can never reply, is because it takes awhile to sift through that email box…I know I know, I'm terrible.

I have an exam coming up in two weeks, and then the love of my life will visit me for a week after that. I'm going to TRY to write a whole bunch of chapters (each is about 5 pages now, and it does take time) and so I can keep updating regularly. I am trying! Really! The cute thing is…. he's like Squall…. and I'm like Selphie…but he looks like Irvine…and yes, I _am_ the luckiest girl ever.


	33. ES33

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver except Trianon and Psyche.

.

.

.

"Our break is almost over," Selphie said sadly,

"One more day," Irvine added dismally,

"What should we do?" Quistis asked, "We have the mission tomorrow at noon, but we still have today,"

"We've already explored FH top to bottom," Squall spoke up, his blue-grey eyes staring into his coffee.

They sat at their usual table in the cafeteria, Selphie leaning against Squall's arm, her face pale but her usual perkiness ever present, Seifer was reclining back in his chair, flicking little paper balls with a plastic spoon at Zell who was making a game at punching them away lightly, though occasionally one struck him in the face making them laugh.

The day was overcast, the seasons turning ever so slowly, and it looked like it might rain. Squall secretly hoped it would, because he liked the rain. He was beginning to enjoy Selphie's presence, and he had been pleasantly surprised to learn that she could be quiet sometimes when she felt the mood of placid solitude wash over Squall. He entertained her wild ideas and she entertained his need to be antisocial by merely being his shadow. While she was still weak he took care of her, but he wondered what would happen when she was healthy and able to be by herself all the time.

"Spend an evening relaxing at the _Pearl_?" Quistis suggested, looking at them curiously,

"Another night at the pub wouldn't kill us," Irvine agreed,

"Sounds good!" Selphie chirped, then turning an anxious green-eyed gaze at Squall, "You wanna come?"

Squall appraised the faces watching him before nodding shortly. Selphie cheered and the rest smiled, even Seifer. The group decided to pack their belongings and meet each other at the _Pearl_ for some last laughs before their mission took over.

- - -

Selphie didn't have to pack at all, but her room was a complete mess from the break in. She hadn't been strong enough to keep a steady job of cleaning going but now as her body became healthier she thought she could finish.

New drapes had to be bought, and a new pillow or two, as well as some new CDs but she'd do all that later. No tears had been shed because Selphie realized they had missed finding her journal, stashed on the underside of her bed and taped there.

She opened it up and flipped to the last written page and then backtracked a little. She had a picture that Matron had taken of them all as children. No one knew she had it, and it was something Selphie treasured. She was kneeling on the ground between Seifer and Squall, Irvine and Quistis were holding hands and grinning, and Sis was in between the two clusters, with an arm on Quistis' shoulder and Seifer's as well. After that was a picture of her and Irvine, him resting his head in her lap while she babbled about something or other. Xu had snapped the picture and given it to Selphie on her last birthday.

The pages were thick, scrapbook material, and she ran her fingers over them, tracing the corners of the picture and studying the emotions captured in Irvine's eyes. Clear indigo, happiness, loyalty, amazingly enough the man had loyalty…Selphie had always been surprised about that.

A knock sounded on the girl's door, making her jump and then scamper over with excitement. She was surprised, though, when she saw the tall stoic figure of Trianon watching her solemnly. Selphie didn't know the cerulean-haired woman well so she hesitated for a moment before managing a greeting.

"…Hello,"

"SeeD Tilmitt I was instructed to tell you through Headmaster Cid that the Aries is to be finished ASAP and in this time I will be serving as your bodyguard,"

Selphie's eyebrows shot off her face in shock.

- - -

Seifer stared at the folded SeeD uniform in his bag. No matter how long he watched it he couldn't get used to thinking that the uniform was his. Quickly he piled on socks and boxers over the dark green jacket and threw in a few magazines to read while they were flying.

His dorm was largely undecorated. It had one poster of a shiny red car with a woman sprawled over the hood but that was it. Balamb…it was home now, but still didn't quite feel like it. He threw in some combs and a bag of his bathroom commodities, mostly gel and other hair products into the bag and zipped it up.

He wandered into his bathroom, tossing a second check around the small space and then catching his reflection in the mirror. No longer were there shadows under his eyes so prominent and he was relieved to again notice that his cheeks weren't so hollow. He still had a fox-like look to him though…

"Badass, sexy fox," He murmured with a smirk before heading out and shutting the door.

- - -

A lone cowboy sat on his bed, a full bag off to the side and a dismal look on his face. It wasn't too often that he was completely shot down, but then again, Trianon was an instructor, so of course she'd be busy. His indigo eyes stared downcast at his Exeter and he finally sighed, standing up and slinging his trench coat over his shoulder.

The mission would be interesting, he thought, as they didn't come across mystery-type scenarios all that often. Usually the SeeDs would be shipped off, fight a few battles, rescue someone and come back home with an expression of "all that jazz" on their face to excuse the brutality of some of their more violent missions. They were soldiers, and they killed.

It was always nice to go to Esthar and see Laguna, walk around the malls with their 'holo-screen everythings' and personalized 'bots that walked around and dealt with customers just like any real human would…Irvine preferred the country better but he didn't mind seeing the flashy new technology.

Waltzing out of his room he passed Quistis' room where the door was left open. He slowed down and knocked on the wall before looking in. Quistis was packed as well, which didn't surprise Irvine because she was always ready for anything it seemed. Sitting on her couch she was organizing piles of papers that she'd take with her to mark in her free time, keeping them covering her lap and table entirely, the poor lass never got a break it seemed. A wave of affection rolled over Irvine because he had always regarded Trepe with some sort of awe. His little crush for her had faded slowly, out of respect for Seifer, of all reasons! Irvine was intuitive, and it was easy to see that Seifer was clinging to Trepe for support, support that she gave to them all. Seifer needed Quistis, while Irvine didn't need her, he just _wanted_ her. The blonde flicked her gaze up to Irvine and waved him in warmly as she slipped a stack of papers into a plastic case and threw in a few pens with it.

"Never a dull moment in the life of Trepe?" Irvine asked, gesturing to the papers as he sat down on the arm of her couch,

"Oh it's exciting all right," Quistis replied sarcastically, a smile gracing her face though she sounded a bit tired, "Ready to go to the _Pearl_?"

"Yep," Irvine grinned, just imagining his fingers wrapped around a mug of FH's finest Seashell Brew.

Quistis began to shift the papers off her lap and as she grabbed her purse she tossed the plastic case on to her bag. Irvine's eyebrows rose when he realized Quistis was wearing a dress he had never seen on her before, and since he had memorized everything in her closet he knew it had to be newly-bought.

"Like the dress Trepe," He commented as the door slid shut behind her.

Quistis nodded, having never taken such compliments easily. It was a deep violet but with red undertones and clung to her figure though flaring out slightly above her knees. Irvine liked the material a gauzy invention layered to hide details yet pronounce so much…

He grinned wolfishly.

The walk to the _Pearl_ was a quiet one with Quistis deep in thought and Irvine enjoying the view. The breeze was a cool one and even the air had a bit o a nip to it so by the time the two arrived at the pub Quistis was wearing the trench coat that Irvine had carried with him.

They were the first to arrive and being fairly early they grabbed a padded both seat to share with their friends and ordered the first drinks.

"Might as well warm up while we're here," Irvine said with candlelight glinting in his eyes,

Quistis smiled another warm smile and nodded, "I haven't had a glass of Deling's finest wine for ages," she agreed.

 - - -

The clock was ticking by, urging Squall to finish over seeing some constructional problems that they had run in to. Not enough tiles here, hit a pipe here, by the way, we have to knock out your power for a day…hope you don't mind!

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pursing his lips and scrawling out a signature. What else could they do? They needed Balamb in top shape, and he had a bad feeling that if they didn't fix the place up they'd be in a lot of trouble.

A beep from his clock jolted him out of his thoughts and he realized he was going to be late. Hurriedly he got up and strode to the door, locking the office behind him and jogging to the elevator. Running down the stairs and out of Balamb he dashed across the tracks leading into FH.

As he ran he caught side of a figure ahead of him. Instantly Squall slowed down, his eyes narrowing as the waif of a person drifted closer in a disjointed walk. It was a female, he could tell by the curves, but she looked more like an apparition. Long black hair twisted in the wind and her attire…long billowing white sleeves, everything near-translucent, long and flowing around her. Squall's hand dropped to the hilt of his gunblade warily.

The figure ahead of him suddenly stopped for a moment, too far away and too dark to see her expression. She had seen him though, he was sure of it. His breath hitched as she suddenly ran towards him. He felt magic light the air and suddenly she was _there_, right in front of him, arms reaching for him and her body melting against his.

"Squall!" she moaned,

A thousand needles stabbed his body in shock and Squall felt his head tip back, his throat close and an icy numbness seep into his limbs.

"R-Rinoa?"

.

.

.

Review Pleeease!

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey:. If I had my way I'd keep Selphie and Squall handcuffed. Thanks my dear for the compliment, tee, I like exploring the loose side of my SeeDs personalities…after all, that's when the lovin' comes in. :: winks ::

Emrelle Elendal: Hihi Pippi :: waves ::  Maybe if you ever go to an anime con I can see you and bake you cookies. I absolutely love the thought of Squall standing up for Selphie and protecting her as her knight. It just makes me so happy.

CMAK: Heh, of all people to take control, why Seifer!?

Deplora: Welcome to the fic my dear! It took me awhile to start reading the FF8 fics too, but I love them now…still needs to be more Selphie X Squalls

Juilet3: :: grins :: I like packing my fics with fluff. I'm weird that way. Luckily this one gets balanced with some action.

Selphie108: Seifer IS a golden god…but I still like Squall and Irvine better. You'll have to wait to find out if the Aries is still in danger.

PHENIXHEART: Hey welcome to the fic, fluff? Seems to be my speciality so no worries there!

Chase: The Celestial Knight of Light: Welcome to the fic! Sorry to say I haven't seen a lot of Selphie X Squalls out there. To be honest, of the ones I had seen, they didn't really have a strong plot, but as I said, I haven't seen to many. I'm sure if you sift through all the pages you can find a really good one.

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: You're so funny, tee!

Fireflydreams: I know, I'm beating on the juniors a lot. Don't worry, that will change. I actually feel bad for Morgan, but then, as the author I know what will happen to him.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.

P.S some notes will be replied to later. I'm going home again this weekend. Oh Aries…residence network here crashed and I was panicking because I wouldn't get this weekly update in. Oh yeah, I'm trying for weekly updates, it's a little bit easier than trying to write 5 pages every three days : ) thanks for your patience! You guys are wonderful.


	34. ES34

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver…except for Trianon and Psyche (technically Michelle and Kerei as well)

.

.

.

Selphie bit her lip and stared into her pina colada with a glum expression. Squall was late. He was never late. She stirred her glass in front of her and sighed softly. He was probably weighed down with work, but she had been looking forward to being with him that evening. He was opening up so much! She grinned at the thought and then wondered where Rinoa had went. It bothered Selphie that the raven-haired wench had been so much trouble to Squall. A frown overcame her smile, Rinoa was nice, but…she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box...

"Selphie, if your expression changes one more time I'm going to think you're crazy," Quistis spoke up, after watching the quiet brunette.

"Well...I was wondering where Squall was and then I was wondering where Rinoa was and I was thinking about how happy Squall has been lately or at least he hasn't been sad or anything and he's been acting so sweetly to me lately, you know I think I really am starting to like him. I really like that sort of guy he's so hot too it's like a win-win situation or…well…it wouldn't be if he didn't like me back but you know what I mean right? I just wish he had came tonight because I was looking forward to seeing him relax and stuff and—"

The other three let her babble on but the absence of Squall was noticed more clearly by them as Quistis checked her watch and raised her eyebrows. He had said he would come. She exchanged a troubled look with Irvine before turning her gaze out the window into the darkness. She was staring there for another seven minutes before she saw Squall appear in the doorway.

"He's here!" She announced victoriously, sending Selphie leaping to her feet.

"What the hell?" Seifer asked, his hand clamping on to Selphie's as the other three froze.

Squall's hand was clutching none other than Rinoa's. She looked like a wreck in strange clothing, with darkened eyes, bruised cheeks and the inability to walk. He half-lead, half-dragged her over, trying not to look directly into Selphie's crushed eyes as she sunk back to her chair and stared into her drink.

"I'm so sorry!" Rinoa whined as soon as she reached the table, collapsing and bringing another sigh from Squall as he hefted her up, "I'm such a mess right now, oh if only I didn't leave! There was this guy and he seemed so nice I just started talking and then I heard he took Selphie—"

Squall's eyes widened and then promptly twitched on one side. He dropped Rinoa's hand like a hot rock as his seated companions all closed their eyes one by one to avoid looking at the tattered princess.

"Squall take me back!" Rinoa pleaded, her eyes and nose beginning to water.

It was a disgusting sight when combined with her tangled hair, dirty face and weird clothes.

"Tender!" Squall called, looking back, "Get us some…uh…clothes…and stuff."

"Squall please!" Rinoa lurched at him and groped for his hand, making him back away in revolt,

"I need you Squall! You always rescued me before! I need that now!"

Quistis turned away, unwilling to see anymore. Rinoa had always been so concentrated on her looks, and to see her so dishevelled was making the blonde uncomfortable. Squeezing further into the both she tucked herself close to Seifer on instinct and was relieved when his arm wrapped around her.

On the other side of the table Irvine was stroking Selphie's hair as she watched in horrified fascination at Squall and Rinoa. They had been the 'perfect couple' in so many eyes. Jealousy seeped into Selphie but she forced it down, she couldn't act that way. Squall had been opening up to _her_, volunteering to stand next to _her_, now he was _her_ knight. Selphie looked down and bit her lip. Sometimes she just wanted someone too.

"So...you spoke to Morgan?" She asked in a wavering voice,

Rinoa finally noticed Selphie's presence and she looked up with wild eyes, "Yes! He seemed so nice so I told him all my problems about Squall neglecting me for the Ar—"

"_Shut up_!" Selphie shrieked, jumping up and clamping her hand over Rinoa's mouth, "Don't say it you idiot!"

Rinoa tore away and ignored Selphie, shoving the brunette back into the booth so she could try and grab at Squall once more, "But I don't care if you neglect me baby, I'm still yours, won't you take me back?"

Squall was at a complete loss. He had no desire to be anywhere near this creature and yet half of him wanted to smack her upside the head for ruining their plans for the Aries and leading to the capture of Selphie.

"Go away." Squall sighed as the tender came and gave the SeeD some clothes soaked in hot water, "Clean yourself up and go away,"

"You mean until I'm pretty? Then you'll take me back?" A careful frown of cluelessness came across Rinoa's face,

"No, I want you to leave, you don't belong with us," Squall said in an even tone, his hands shaking with the effort,

"Why? Squallie are you with someone else?"

Squall cringed, closed his eyes and muttered, "Yes."

"WHO?" Rinoa snarled and glared balefully at him, "You mean you forgot how good I was to you? Who's the tramp? I bet I'm better than her in every way!"

"Quit your bitching Rinoa and do what the man said, just get out of here," Seifer spoke up, looking irritated,

"What are YOU doing here?"

"He's SeeD. Rinoa, you need to go," Squall nudged her towards the door like one might nudge a dead carcass off the road.

She refused, staring wildly at them with huge crazed eyes. It was obvious she hadn't slept for a long time, and that she had been trying to find Balamb for some time as well. As she whirled back and forth, looking at them with jerking movements of her head she upset her balance and threw out her arms. Four red lines appeared on Squall's cheek as her brittle nails slashed him.

"Squall!" Selphie was on her feet in an instant, worried emerald eyes looking at him, "Are you all right?"

Rinoa paused, her back curved and head low, eyes squinty at them. Selphie and Squall. Selphie and Squall. Selphie and Squall.

"You!" She hissed.

Selphie looked warily at Squall who was looking warily at her. The young man grabbed Selphie's hand and then bolted from the _Pearl_! Quistis stood in exasperation as Rinoa shrieked and scuttled after them but Seifer pulled her back down lazily.

"Don't worry doll," Irvine smiled in a strained manner, "He'll jus' lead Selphie an' him somewhere safe and let Rinoa's exhaustion wear her out,"

"I've never seen her look so bad," Quistis whispered,

"Don't worry, she's an actress," Seifer growled, "Worst girl to date EVER."

- - -

Squall's boots pounded over the planks as he lead Selphie out into the night and a lightly falling rain. Selphie was silent, her breathing being the only sign that she was behind him, and Squall didn't say anything either as he ducked into alley spaces and through streets. Rinoa was not too far behind but she lagged because her legs wouldn't move straight, she teetered to either side in her weariness, her mind consumed by Squall and reduced to the lowest degree of thinking.

It was only 15 minutes of solid running later that Squall was convinced he had lost the waif and he found a shed for them to hide in. Opening the door and turning the light on inside he slammed the entrance shut and leaned against it, pulling Selphie to his chest and looking down at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then burst into laughter.

Selphie shook as she giggled, a breathless laugh from their fast flight, and rested her forehead against Squall's chest.

"I never thought I'd actually be scared of Rinoa," Squall sighed, wrapping his arms around Selphie comfortably.

"She's gone crazy," Selphie agreed, "It's sad, but her father will find her and take her back home, either that or she's faking,"

"Probably faking. She pulled a stunt similar to that during one of our last fights. Made herself look distraught and begged…it's more annoying than saddening,"

"Hey Squall?" Selphie looked up into his stormy eyes, "You said you were with someone else…?"

Squall let out one of his rare smiles, though; lately they hadn't been _too_ rare, and squeezed her a little, "If it's all right with you…"

Selphie's eyes widened and then a little grin lit up her face, sending a blush across her cheeks, "You're the BEST!"

She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, making him laugh in surprise and hold her closer, "I thought…I thought you liked me for me, and she…doesn't," he said almost shyly.

Selphie grinned and snuggled closer, "I do Squally, you're my hero, I…I really, really like you,"

Squall looked down and then blushed a little, making her squeal. They fell silent again, lost in each other's gaze, and then slowly their faces tilted towards each other…sealing their feelings with a kiss.

.

.

.

Review Pleeease!

Author's Corner:

Shortey:. Sorry, sorry! Updates are weekly and hopefully on Fridays from now on. I'm having a bit of trouble writing enough pages in a short time period but I hope this system works.

Emrelle Elendal: Thanks, he comes in two days (Monday) I am so excited!! Be patient, you'll find your Tidus : )

Idril Aarethel: Welcome to the fic, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm trying to update every week if I can.

DesAngels: Welcome to the fic as well! Thank you so much for the favourites. It means a lot to me. I get a little wary about adding multiple pairings, I usually ignore fics with more than three, but we'll see. As for your comment on WDTH, I am a fluff-fanatic.

Rage Aomori: You read it all in two days?! Crazy. I hope weekly updates are okay with you, because I don't think I'm too tasty, more bones than meat unfortunately.

Juilet3: Thank you kindly miss! Twists and turns are my favourite part to writing, it's hard to create good ones though.

Selphie108: Rinoa's too dense to do any real damage…And you'll have to wait to see what happens with Miss Trianon.

Frost: Thanks Frosty! Every now and then I like to give a glimpse of things through someone else' eyes and I had never pulled Cid in before.

Fireflydreams: I just realized that fanfiction has been editing out my separators, which is a little annoying. Squall first described Rinoa, then Selphie. I'll try and find a new system of separating things.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.

Note: I'm done my exam! Yipee! My boy comes in two days! Aiie! The anime con is at the end of the week! Eee! All this excitement wears me down.


	35. ES35

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver though Trianon, Psyche, Kerei and Michelle are mine.

"So where'd Rinoa go?" Seifer asked conversationally, in reality he really didn't care,

"Running back to daddy-dearest with a pout on her face and a ruined plan to get Squall back." Quistis replied, "She phoned me in tears last night, demanding I tell her how long Selphie and Squall had been a couple. Of course, they aren't, or weren't, so that complicated things a little,"

"I'm happy for Selphie," Irvine announced, "She'll be good for Squall,"

"And what about you Cowboy? The Balamb Moonlight Festival is coming up, who will your date be?" Quistis looked at her pocket calendar before turning a curious gaze up at the man.

The three were in Quistis' room, lounging on her couch while an Autumn storm raged outside. In two hours the mission would begin and this was their last sit-down time for awhile. Irvine sighed, looking troubled and then lowered his indigo eyes to the floor.

"Well, if I could, I'd pick Miss Trianon, but she won't have none of that," He pursed his lips and then shook his head in defeat, "I'll probably take Michelle,"

"Aw," Quistis patted his arm in consolation, "Michelle's nice though, and you two get along,"

"No time to worry anyhow," Irvine said delicately to change the subject, "We should load our gear into the Ragnarok."

Seifer took the hint and stood up, finding his bags piled near Trepe's doorway. He threw one over his shoulder and stepped into the hall. They filtered out behind him and strolled down to the Ragnarok where Nida and Selphie were making some adjustments to one of the wings. A sombre Trianon observed them quietly from behind, Irvine was further disappointed to notice that she didn't even look up to see him. And he had thought _Quistis_ was cold.

Inside he sat down in a padded red chair, fiddling with his belt, then his sleeve…a shoelace…his watch…

"Irvine, for Hyne's sake just sit still," Quistis snapped, "You're driving me nuts!"

"Sorry Quistis," Irvine gulped and looked down, "It's not good that I can't get her out of my head,"

"It isn't," the stoic blonde agreed, "just…don't drive yourself crazy waiting on her, Trianon is...different."

Irvine nodded and leaned over the glassy table top, resting his chin on folded arms and sighing softly. He had been lonely after Selphie and he had broken up, even though it was for the better. It was strange, not having someone to hold on to for no reason at all, though the little brunette had been generous in sharing her hugs with him. Deciding that Selphie must have known how he felt, Irvine since then became a protective older brother figure to her. He owned her that much at least.

Quistis sat down across from him, her blue eyes deep that day as she looked out the windows, clouds reflecting in her glasses, and sighed softly. She could see Seifer in the window reflection, watching her…watching her watch him, no doubt. Tinted blue from the window pane and in his usual "could not care less" stance, the blonde man was gazing at the back of her head with slightly narrowed eyes. A smile graced Quistis' face as she wondered what he was thinking. Her eyes watched him frown, trying to figure out what she was pondering, and after giving up, close for a moment before he slid across and sat beside her. Quistis moved her fingers over his, exploring his hand while he watched her. They had been stealing little touches from each other for some time now, both feeling mutual affection but neither wanting to bring verbal attention to it.

Quietly, not wanting to disturb them, Irvine rested his cheek on his arm and closed his eyes. They'd reach Esthar in an hour or so and be rushed into the plush rooms of the Presidential Palace.

Selphie gazed down pensively at the barely-made engine in front of her. From behind her mask her blowtorch appeared violet and she lowered it down to an assortment of components, beginning to sear them together…the casing that she would assemble the engine inside of.

Behind her the ever-stoic Trianon was standing straight-backed and silently. The woman's eyes flickered over every shadow and her entire body seemed to be made of fluid when the door was opened. In mere seconds she would be in front of Selphie with a weapon out, a strange liquid grace having been used to get there.

A multitool clattered to the ground as Selphie reached for a new accessory to wield. The mechanics room was dead silent save for her tinkering, Selphie couldn't even hear herself nor Trianon breathe. The presence of the woman quite often faded from her mind since the instructor was being so quiet. At times Selphie would look around and think that Trianon had disappeared but later she'd locate the woman by chance alone. It was unnerving.

Hours floated past with Selphie beginning to perspire on her brow. Her tongue peeked at the corner of her lips and a permanent frown had made its way on to her forehead. Fingers were darting over the smooth metal pieces, fitting them together, testing, pulling wires and connecting nuts and bolts. She was anxious to get the engine done, but scared to finish and leave a perfect ship able to be captured. If it had been up to Selphie she thought they should just scrap the Aries…and leave Selphie to design something completely different.

Weapons had always been an object of mystery to the girl, and she thought it might be more useful if she expanded her horizon to something other than repairs for the Ragnarok and malfunctioning sliding doors. Instead of building a stealth ship that by now was not a secret to any of their old opponents, Selphie wanted to do something new, since Garden had lost the upper hand.

"Erm."

Selphie looked up to see a rather nervous man staring wildly at a deadly Trianon, whom had glided out of nowhere with a knife in hand, and clutching a piece of paper. Selphie balked and then shooed the instructor away, since she recognized the man as a simple messenger.

"Is it for me?" She asked, green eyed curious,

"Y-Yes," the man, a young cadet, nodded,

"Thanks," Selphie took it and plopped back on the floor amid her engine pieces and the core of the Aries that loomed around her.

The paper was twisted from the man's fear of the instructor but the SeeD could still read the spidery writing. Her eyes traced the top of the document, narrowing as she saw the crest of Galbadia Garden.

"'Dear SeeD Tilmitt'," Selphie read aloud, "'We have been informed of your mechanical prowess and had decided to offer you the rare and glorious opportunity to join the ranks of the world's top Garden. Galbadia will pay for room and board in exchange for your skills in airship making and repairing. We are most interested in your recent stealth ship creations, namely, the Aries—'" Selphie stopped.

Trianon gazed at her sedately, unperturbed by the offer that the young woman had just received. Selphie was staring at the sheet in awe and continued to read aloud.

"'…and we would like to offer you the chance to expand your repertoire of mechanical pursuits by adding armour and weaponry, using the finest instructors to teach you the basics and let your creativity run wild,'"

"A decent offer," Trianon spoke up in the silence that followed.

Selphie nodded numbly. She had never really had anything against Galbadia, just some of the higher ups, and now that they were gone the Garden wasn't so bad. But would a dream chance at Galbadia be worth leaving her friends? Or would she be able to keep in touch with her SeeDs back at Balamb. Worse, if she left, would Squall still want to be close to her at all?

"I'm crazy for thinking this," Selphie breathed softly.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Trianon watching her quietly.

Amber eyes opened in the darkness. A stinging pain crossed his forehead as Morgan sat up. Every cell in his body ached, he felt as if he should be dead, and from the lacerations across his skin he realized he probably should have been.

"Mister Morgan,"

Morgan squinted as a golden light broke out overhead. His lips trembled when he tried to speak but nothing came out. A tall bear of a man stood in front of him with an oily smile and a smug expression. Morgan recognized him to be the con leader.

"You'll be happy to know that all your men are dead. You'll also be happy to know that you have a mission. If you fail you die. If you succeed, we get the Aries, and you die, anyhow…"

Morgan swallowed and felt the blood drain from his face, pool elsewhere in his body, and cause him to crash into blissful unconsciousness. He was going to die. His entire life cut short.

Review Please:

Notes replied to in the next chapter hopefully.

Author's Update:

The anime con here is chaotic. I'm sorry for this lame update but it's all I can pull off. Really, really sorry. I wanted to write more but they ran out of volunteers today and I had to work some extra hours. My love is here too, and he's actually the one making me write right now -;; but hey, whatever works. So I'll try for something better next week.


	36. ES36

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver with the exception of Trianon, Psyche, Michelle and Kerei.

It was evening when Trianon was released from her duties of watching over Selphie. The tall woman slipped back to her special quarters and breezed through her doors with a sigh. Being a guard was a terribly boring duty, especially when she didn't believe she was really needed. Selphie was no longer the target. Who needed the creator of the Aries when it was completed and ready for the taking itself?

Trianon shrugged softly to herself and looked around the dark quarters. The main colour she had chosen for her little apartment was navy blue. Navy blue and silver, lots of black and little else. With no lights on the place was inky and every detail seemed merged together, but Trianon had no troubles weaving around furniture to find her bed. The lithe figure dressed herself in a pale shift that fell mid thigh and was as translucent as one of Irvine's pick up lines. Letting her hair down in a thick shower of curls, the woman crawled into her bed and lay down, letting her glassy eyes watch the ceiling until they closed.

She awoke into the haze of what could only be a dream world. Voluminous trees of spongy magenta leaves stood in clumps with twisted trunks sprouting out of a blue-green grass that swayed ever so gently. Trianon walked passively through it, reaching up into the tall trees and pulling herself into the branches to look around. A pale-faced woman watched her from a higher branch and then gracefully climbed down, ropes of red hair falling around her spider thin body. Her skin was bleached, her eyes pools of black and nothing else, yet a charming and shy smile lit her face.

"_Trianon_."

Trianon nodded, watching her quietly, holding on to the tree and pulling herself up enough that she could sit comfortably.

"_You chose me, Trianon_,"

"I thought you were right for the job,"

"_I want to be with you Trianon_,"

"It is not possible,"

"_You can make it possible, you do what no other has done_!"

"It is not possible, I junction with no one," Trianon replied in a musical voice, though emotionless as it was.

The woman looked sad and she climbed forward, hanging upside down in front of Trianon, red braids swinging down and coiling amongst the wood and leaves. She leaned forward and planted her lips against Trianon's while the cerulean haired woman stayed still, her eyes unjudging.

"_Was I right for the job? They sealed me away_,"

"I picked wrongly." Trianon said quickly, for once showing some care, "I am to be blamed, and I will…remedy the problem,"

"_Thank you my sister_," The woman smiled again and nuzzled Trianon's cheek like a faithful pet,

"Sleep Psyche," Trianon whispered, letting herself fall from the tree.

Trianon awoke in the middle of the night. She blinked a few times and then stared out her window for a moment before yawning. As her head hit the pillow once more she heard a crinkle. Frowning she reached up and plucked a crimson-magenta leaf from her hair. Slender fingers twirled it in the graceful moonlight before setting it aside. This was not the first time Psyche, or any other Guardian Force, had come to her at night.

xxxxx

Dawn filtered in through the curtains gently, landing on Trianon's pillow and crossing her face with a trail of hazy gold. Her eyes opened, appearing a strange pale amber with the sunlight reflecting off them, and she sat up to begin untangling her hair. Time to go meet Selphie.

The cafeteria line-up wasn't huge at this hour so Trianon grabbed breakfast for both her and Selphie and then trekked down to the mechanics room. Selphie always forgot breakfast when she was thinking about her machines, she had both told this to Trianon and accidentally demonstrated the fact yesterday, much to the older woman's secret amusement.

The mechanics room was empty save for the girl and her lone guard. Trianon relieved the man of duty and sat down looking pensive. Selphie, meanwhile, had accepted the breakfast and went back to tinkering while singing out of earphones.

"It's harder t' breathe, when you're rais-ing the stakes!"

Trianon decided that Selphie could not hear her.

"Cause Heaven aint close to a place like this!"

Trianon sighed softly and went back to her thinking. She had promised the Guardian Force Psyche a place as a junctioned GF but who would take her after an incident like the one with Seifer? It was no secret about what had happened that day, especially with the effects it had on Quistis. Every junior had had the horror of seeing the most composed SeeD and Instructor break down and even be put off duty due to the after shocks of the mysterious guardian force that many didn't even know exist. Though, truth be told, Garden had several GFs that no one knew about.

As an instructor of the stealth and weapon techniques, Trianon wasn't really supposed to know about the magical field in Balamb but through connections in staff and just general courtesy that the other instructors had, most of the secrets had been told to Trianon simply so that she wouldn't make a mistake later in her career.

Balamb had a lot of secrets that it had to keep from the students, for their safety and because some of them involved test material. Psyche, for instance, was an illegal guardian force, untrained and used "raw" for the greatest of effects. Trianon didn't mind it, she knew that when used properly, no guardian force would put their master or allies at risk. The instructions given to Psyche must have been flawed, perhaps the user hadn't known of Psyche's powers. It was no reason to keep a guardian force locked in their relic form.

A moving shadow snapped the woman's attention back into place but it was merely the result of Selphie's fluttering hand as she added some dance moves to her singing debut. The brunette had been more cheerful than usual for the past few days which had the cerulean haired woman wondering but Trianon wasn't stupid, and she knew it had to do with Squall's constant presence around the young girl.

Trianon wasn't sure where she fit in with the elite SeeDs. Constantly the cerulean haired woman was paired with them but she lacked the history the teens had had and thus she felt odd, out of place, even with the cowboy's obvious desires to include her. A smile crossed her lips when she thought of Irvine Kinneas. He was an interesting individual, and one she felt she could trust.

An explosion of sparks brought Trianon's attention back again to Selphie who laughed a little and looked sheepish.

"Sorry about that," She grinned, emerald eyes dancing,

"Not a problem. Do you require lunch?" Trianon asked curiously,

"Hey, that'd be great! I think the café has watermelon today! Thanks Trianon!"

Selphie beamed up at her, a streak of oil down her cheek and smudges of grime on her arms. Trianon smiled softly and headed out, telling the outside guard to be especially wary.

As soon as Trianon left, Squall came in. He looked a little tired and instead of saying anything he simply sat down beside Selphie and watched her work. The girl recognized this as a "quiet time" moment and kept tinkering away, flashing him a smile to show that she had seen him come in.

Squall rested his gunblade across his legs, the hilt and tip resting on either knee as he watched her. He had received 26 phone messages from Rinoa and after the eighth he had stopped listening. She was very whiney. Very annoying. Squall had decided he had been very desperate when she had first found him. Or stupid. He was still debating.

Grey-blue eyes watched Selphie as she concentrated on the hunk of metal in front of her. She was screwing on plates of metal to protect it now, and inserting wires and taking others out. Her little tool flashed in the fluorescent lighting and reflected in her eyes.

A sudden surge of affection washed over Squall as he watched the tiny girl playing away with a silly grin on her face. He placed his gunblade off to the side and crawled over, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Selphie's eyes slid closed, and she leaned back into him, surprised but delighted by the sudden tenderness. Her multi-tool dropped from her fingers and she ran her hands through his hair, her back against his chest and his arms running down her sides.

"I'm so glad you're back," he whispered huskily, "I was going crazy when you were missing,"

Selphie smiled, tears in her eyes at the memories, "I knew I'd be saved though, I knew you'd keep looking for me, when you rescued me…I was so happy, Squall,"

He held her tighter and buried his face in her hair, the scent of watermelon shampoo lingering there, made him smile, and then hold her as close as he could. This little body, this cute girl, she was his.

Behind them the door opened silently and Trianon slid in with a tray. Her expression had sobered since and, kneeling on the ground, she set the tray on the floor and backed out of the room without disturbing either SeeD.

Leaning against the door on the opposite side of the guard she closed her eyes. After the Aries was done she could complete her semester of teaching. After that…her plans ended. Would she transfer to a new Garden? Switch occupations entirely and travel the world some more? Perhaps take up an apprentice for weapon crafting. It was too much to think about at the present moment.

Trianon shifted slightly and felt a cool breeze on her cheek. Her eyes snapped open and her dagger fell into her hand immediately. The guard was fanning himself with his hand. Trianon relaxed. The guard, meanwhile, had frozen with wariness at the cat-like movements of the woman next to him.

Half an hour later Squall came out, a flushed face and tangled hair. Trianon watched him sedately and then sauntered back inside to see a cheerful Selphie popping on more casing and then rigging chains up to the engine.

One of the thick chains she was using refused to clamp on though, and no matter how Selphie pulled and pushed it into place it always clattered to the floor. Biting her lip and wondering how she'd move the engine into place, the brunette balanced a hand against the hull of the Aries and glared at her engine.

"Stop being stubborn," she told it sternly.

Trianon watched her yank the chain back up and then scowl as another fell off in result. A smile tugged on the corners of her lips as she watched the little woman dance in frustration. The blue-haired instructor walked over and held the chains still while Selphie moved them into place, and then they tied the chains in place with normal wires that had been left on the floor.

"I'll go use the crane to hoist the engine up, can you help steer it into place?" Selphie asked breathlessly when they finished,

"Yes." Trianon nodded and stood up as well, hooking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Selphie scampered up into the portable crane and grabbed the two levers in front of her. Lights clicked on sending beams down on Trianon and then the purring sound of a well-maintained machine began to fill the chambers. Selphie sent a massive hook reeling towards Trianon and then, surprisingly, made a very graceful pick up. The engine creaked into the air slowly and lurched towards the Aries, making both Trianon and Selphie wince. Swinging past without scraping the Aries at all, the engine swung in the air until Trianon grabbed it roughly and steadied the large hunk of metal.

With the brunette's instructions, Trianon ended up climbing inside the 'guts' of the Aries and twisting her body into a weird feat of contortion to push the engine to where it would rest permanently. Selphie climbed out of the crane and then switched places with Trianon, wedging her body inside and beginning to attach the engine to the Aries itself.

By the time they were done, both were sweaty, sore, and tired. Trianon stretched out wearily on the floor, now as dirty as Selphie and not caring for whatever scraps became tangled in her hair. Selphie swayed over to the cockpit and then flicked her fingers over the controls. With a soft shudder the main control panels in the Aries lit up. Selphie flicked the engine on and smiled in relief when all systems showed up bright green.

Test flights could be done another day. The brunette was exhausted, and so was her guardian. The two women trailed out of the mechanics room and, after a brief discussion, decided to head for the pool.

Xxxxx

Selphie tilted her head back and sighed. Hot water lapped at her sore muscles and soothed away all the fatigue from her cells. Across from her, Trianon also relaxed, her long hair had been braided and piled atop her head, but two strips on either side of her face had been kept down and now floated in blue coils around her body. Selphie smiled, wondering how long it had taken the woman to get her hair that long. It had to be heavy at that length.

"SMILE!"

"Eh?"

Selphie's eyes widened as Zell grinned at her, camera in hand. Dazzled by the flash, Selphie blinked for a moment and then stared at the beaming blonde.

"What was that for?"

"Irvine told me to keep an eye out on you and make sure you were happy. He also said to take advantage that this is the last week for the pool to be open, he was sad he was missing all the pretty girls," a wicked grin crossed Zell's face.

Trianon raised her eyebrows and said nothing. She looked down at her swimsuit, it was black, but not made of any spandex material. Instead the suit was of supple scales, made from the stretchy hide of a young dragon. Waterproof, and a thin coat of armour, as if she'd have anything less, the suit was glittering gently and an odd contrast to Selphie's two-piece bright yellow shorts-and-tank bathing suit…featuring a clear-plastic ducky with yellow sparkles contained inside in the middle of it.

"What a playboy!" Selphie shrieked, reaching out and splashing Zell.

The blonde yelped as hot water sprinkled over his clothes and legs. Selphie grinned and then stood up, latching on to a leg and trying to drag him in. Zell slid the camera to safety across the floor and began to claw at the tiles, desperate to avoid getting wet. Giggling as she tugged her friend closer and closer to the water, Selphie gave Trianon a pleading look for help.

Caught in surprise by the invitation, Trianon reached over and took a hold of Zell's other leg. The blonde was able to manage one last scream before he was thrown into the hot tub. Selphie burst out laughing and nearly began to cry as Zell came up, hair limp and clothes floating around them as the bagginess was picked up by the water. He spluttered, eyes wide, and then swore a blue streak that brought a chuckle from Trianon.

"Why are you punishing me!? I'm just carrying out orders!" The blonde cried out in protest,

"Taking scandalous pictures of us! How dare you!" Selphie shouted in mock-anger,

"Punishment? Dunking!" Trianon announced, joining in with the playful banter,

"Hear, hear!"

Zell was allowed a small breath before he was mercilessly pushed under the surface.

Xxxxxx

Review my Pretties!

Author's Corner:

Shortey: Thanks, I'm still sorry though. You reviewers put up with so much from me!

Emrelle Elendal: No worries. I'll take care of Rinoa. And…my time with my boy was very well spent, thank you :: winks :: Updating frequently is not easy, no doubt about that.

Rob-h-09: Ah, a new noter! Thank you!

Crazy-Katy: Yes, maybe Rinoa does serve a purpose. Maybe.

Hikari Heijin: Welcome to the fic! I'll have to keep in mind that this is also a Seiftis… Eh heh heh ::sweatdrop::

Rage Aomori: No worries, I love Irvine a lot so I won't see him hurt too bad. Glad you don't…mind…my boniness…I'm happy you…still want to…eat me…er…um…Anime con! Yes, it was a small con held at my university, Simon Fraser, you're welcome to come. It's fairly cheap.

CMAK: Hah! Your review made my day.

Selphie108: She would have a lot of potential in Galbadia though…

Black-Lily1704: Hope you don't mind, I'm going to use this name for you still. Thank you SO much for the recommendation, it means a lot. I'm glad to hear you got a job, I need another one, and university is so crazily expensive!! Your reviews are much appreciated, you're really too kind. Unfortunately for the moment I don't have much time to proofread, I write this in the spare minutes during my lunch breaks.

Fireflydreams: Tee! If the time spent with my boy came into the story I may have to change the rating! But…um…shhh!

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.

Ooh: POLL TIME!!!!!

Are you here for the:

Squall and Selphie!

Quistis and Seifer!

The two together!

No Rinoa! Finally!

Irvine, that sexy, sexy cowboy.

Other…?

Please pick ONE . teee.


	37. ES37

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver, except Trianon, Psyche, Michelle and Kerei.

"Oooeee!" Irvine grinned roguishly as a maid showed him to his room. He sauntered in and threw his bag down on the massive bed and sighed—Esthar was the golden city of the best hotels ever.

The maid, flushed red from the cowboy's teasing, hurried out, making Irvine smirk. Teasing Laguna's helpers was always a source of amusement to the man, he couldn't help it, Laguna had thought that helping the youth get jobs would be good for the city. He was dressing up teens in those skimpy maid dresses…come to think of it, Irvine thought that was a pretty smart move.

"Laguna you dog," He grinned softly.

In the next room over Quistis Trepe finished organizing her bathroom accessories. Shampoo. Conditioner. Oil. Hair spray. Gel. Combs 1, 2, 3. Brush number 5. Strawberry perfume. Blush. Eyeliner. Eye shadow. Lip gloss. The list went on.

After every bottle and container was accounted for Trepe looked at her watch and realized she had half an hour before the final briefing with Laguna. Hurriedly she changed into her SeeD uniform and fixed her hair.

An hour later she sat with her fellow SeeDs and fiddled with papers until she had her case on display. Laguna approved of the areas they wished to search, and he would have his guards surround the area first. By this time there wasn't too much to see at the original scene where Morgan's apartment used to be, but it never hurt to double check.

"We need to find out if Morgan was working alone or if he were just a pawn, is there more to this or was it one-shot," Quistis announced, her eyes skimming over the various Head of Departments for their approval, "Garden, as it is, is in repair, we need to know if there's still reason to be cautious. We have a lot of mysteries. There are weapons out there that are not approved by the EGWM,"

"There will always be some weapon unapproved by the Estharian Government Weapon's Manufacturers," one man started sternly,

"But, these involve poisons that disrupt the victims mind, it also has the look of mass production. These weapons can't be seen via scanner. They're invisible, organic in make, it's unique but with the right dosage or chemical changes we could be in for some trouble," Quistis interjected.

The man closed his mouth and nodded, giving in under the SeeD's harsh stare. Quistis placed her palms flat on the table and outlined her plan of investigation. The men, surprised at her hawk-like gaze and steely tongue, agreed mostly out of shock for the competence of the woman. Laguna smiled knowingly.

The meeting lasted three hours to pick out details and finalize some plans for the future, searches that would involve other parts of the city where they could only predict action might be taken. By the end all of them were exhausted. Seifer felt his eyes uncross when Laguna announced that they had used up all their time, as the President left with a small wave the four SeeDs trailed out wearily.

"That was…awful," Michelle groaned, "We're going to have to do that tomorrow too,"

"Every day," Quistis nodded,

"I'm hitting the shower, I'll join ya all in the common room," Irvine tipped his hat at them and sauntered off,

"See you later," Quistis called, "What are you up to?"

"Sleeping," Michelle announced,

"Nothing," Seifer yawned,

"I'm planning on going on a tour of Esthar, would you like to join me Seifer?" Quistis asked,

"Yeah," He replied gruffly, a faint pink tinge falling across his cheeks as Michelle's eyes widened and a grin split her face.

Michelle skipped off with a big grin while Quistis and Seifer rolled their eyes and then ducked out of the Presidential Palace. The streets held a scattering of people but they were easy enough to weave through. As they entered a more quiet area Seifer, without looking at Quistis, took her hand in his own. The blonde woman blinked and then smiled softly, looking at the ground.

They walked silently, enjoying each other's company, and seeing the sights of Esthar of which Quistis would never tire of. Endless blue skies stretched on until they met with the sea, the sparse clouds reflected in Quistis' eyes when she looked up. Seifer's hand over her own was warm, rough from handling the gunblade, but comforting. It had been a long time since she was able to take pleasure in such rarities such as affection.

The day was a typical Autumn day, a faint breeze that picked up randomly made Quistis' hair thrash against its confines and had Seifer's jacket swishing behind him like a tormented soul. They took shelter in a side street until one such gust disappeared before setting out into a torrent of leaves. Quistis shrieked in surprise as they whipped past her, and as her barrettes were torn from her hair letting the leaves get tangled in the blonde strands. Seifer turned and looked back at her, watching her try and keep her hair in control and failing. He smiled in amusement and walked over, pulling her against his chest and wrapping his jacket around her body, shielding her and plucking the leaves out of her hair. Quistis buried her face in his chest, seeking his warmth and inhaling his spicy cologne. She could feel his arms wrap around her lower back and her eyes slid closed. This must be bliss.

They stayed in that moment for a short eternity, before people became to clutter on the streets to talk to friends. Seifer parted from Quistis, wishing he didn't have to. She was giving herself to him, letting him touch her, but it wasn't time for that yet, not now, they were here to work. She seemed to regret it just as much and they shared rueful smiles before locking hands and touring back to the Presidential Palace.

In the common room Michelle was twirling one of her long pigtails in boredom, a polished brace of knives on her lap and an empty glass beside her on a table. Another over stuffed chair had yielded to Irvine, who was sitting sideways with a leg draped over the arm. He grinned and mock-shot the two blondes as they stepped inside.

"Ready to go?" Quistis asked,

"Am I ever, dahlin'" Irvine swung his leg over and stood up, ignoring Seifer's bristle at the comment.

The four were driven to the block of apartments and once there they crawled under the fluttering yellow tape, advancing in on the shards of the room. Quistis let her eyes pass over the scene once, just to get a sense of the area, and then she did a more thorough search, noting details she had skimmed over before.

"Glass is on the inside and outside, they threw something in and then the men jumped out," She announced, investigating the window,

"Normal gunfire used, machine guns, everything typical, they didn't use the poison," Irvine added, as he looked at fragmented clasps that would have held guns.

He dropped the one he was holding and rubbed his fingers together, disliking the sooty residue. Standing up slowly he looked around and shook his head.

"They really blew this place to bits," He murmured sadly,

"Yes," Quistis nodded, her tone lacking any care, "But they did leave evidence, they flew in, so someone get on the rooftops of the other apartments and compare the dust up there. Whatever apartment is cleaner is most likely the direction they took,"

"Yeah, the ships would have blown the dust away," Seifer nodded appreciatively, "I'll go check the East side,"

"I'll take North," Michelle added, racing off.

Quistis and Irvine poked around some more, finding nothing of real interest. Quistis sighed in soft frustration, she wanted Morgan behind bars for what he did to Selphie, and she wanted to guarantee the safety of Garden. Turning around she stumbled on a piece of rubble and nearly went down completely if it weren't for Irvine lunging to half catch her. Pain jarred her body as her knee slammed on to the gravel ground, making her eyes flare and an intake of air catch in her throat.

"Are you all right?" Irvine gasped, crouching beside her worriedly,

"Y-Yeah," Trepe's fingers curled against the ground as she pushed herself up and shook her head to clear the daze.

She brushed her hair back and noticed something wound around her fingers. It was a long strand of raven hair. Quistis stared at it, the throbbing pain in her knee disappearing.

"It's his hair," She stated in shock, looking at Irvine, "We've got him now. Sir!"

Quistis whirled and ran to the Head of the Guard and beamed at him, "DNA this sample please!"

The man stared at her. Quistis' hair was falling around her shoulders in a mess, her hands were covered in ash, and blood was soaking through her pants. He numbly took the strand of hair and locked in a clear plastic bag and then steered her to a man dressed in white to get her leg bandaged. Too excited to sit still, the blonde leapt to her feet as soon as Seifer ran back breathlessly. The man who had been wrapping her knee stared at her in exasperation and shook his head as Seifer forced her to sit, ignoring her prattle until he was sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, now listen!" Quistis cried, "We found a strand of his hair! We can get a record on him, we can put up real wanted signs and tour the Internet for any information, this is a tremendous lead!"

"I'm happy," Seifer said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Quistis sighed, "Stop worrying, what did you find?"

"They went that way," Seifer pointed out across the expanse of Esthar, making the shine die from Quistis' eyes.

"He could be anywhere," She said bleakly,

"Not anywhere, the ship needs to land somewhere, and we can search all the areas big enough to fit airships,"

"Airships can be tiny," Quistis argued,

"Not ones with that laser power, we can get Selphie to help us. She'll know how powerful a ship needs to be in order to use the ammunition seen here, and then we can ask her the minimum size a ship would have to be. Trust Seffie," Irvine smiled lightly.

Quistis nodded, and rewarded them with a brilliant smile.

Xxxxxxx

Review My Pretties!!!

Author's Quick Note: I'm going home for a week, and then attending a joint funeral. This is why your update comes today. I figured I wouldn't be in the mood to write afterwards, I think you can understand. For the record, the funeral is for my grandparents on my father's side. Stunning people with good hearts.

Author's Corner:

Shortey: Sadly my boy's gone. I won't see him for a few months, maybe not even until next year.

Rob-h-09: There is one more GF yet to be introduced.

Bella: I love how I ask for one reason, and you list them all. Lol. Nice. Glad you're here for more than just one aspect though.

Hikari Heijin: Seiftis' are good. It's a sweet pairing, almost as popular, or maybe even more so, than Squinoas. Thank Aries. Squall and Rinoa are one of the worst couples ever. Like Zell and Quistis. Yick!!

Ruby-Weapon: Yes! Squall x Selphie! Whoo!

Selphie108: Aww, you're too kind. Well, hopefully this all turns out. I do admit, I plan nothing except what pairings I have and, if necessary, who will die by the end. 

Black-Lily1704: It'll be an interesting twist to see who takes Psyche, well, perhaps not a twist, but I think it'll be a surprise for you.

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: You actually think I'd put Rinoa with Squall? SHAME ON YOU! I can't believe you'd think that! Go to your corner and CRY!!! That's terrible! The worst accusation you could possibly pull on me! I'm hurt! I'm insulted!

Fireflydreams: Everyone wants the Aries, heh, you'll find out their motives soon enough. I really like the idea of Guardian Forces having bigger rolls in the scheme of things, so that will develop into a sub-plot for this fanfiction.

Well…I'll see everyone in a week and a half! I know it's a long time to be without an update, but I might write while I'm at home to make the catching up easier. I'm doing my best to make each update about five pages to give you all some content. It may be tricky for a bit. Good news is next semester (starting Tuesday) I'll have Fridays off. That'll give me some extra time for those all-nights I spend writing.

P.S: Emrelle, I didn't get a review from you o.o;;; so if I "missed" you, I seriously never got one. O.o;; So apologies beforehand.


	38. ES38

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver though Trianon, Psyche, Michelle and Kerei are mine, mine, mine.

Selphie yawned. The Aries, completed, stood behind her silently as a black hulking mass. She had come back to run a few more tests and decided that the engine had been secured properly and all systems were a go. Gathering up her tools, and the special letter from Galbadia, which had been a dark weight in her mind, she left the Mechanics room for a quiet evening in her dorm. Well. An evening of loud music, singing, and maybe planning a party or something.

Her latest mission was now to get Trianon interested in Irvine. Selphie realized she didn't know how old the tall lady was, it was hard to tell. The Instructor acted as if she were quite mature, yet she looked young. Her face seemed ageless, smooth and serene, but her eyes spoke of something else. What an enigma. The woman had given Selphie an insight though, at the pool she had been more carefree than Selphie had ever seen her. It was a small beacon of hope, because Selphie, and Selphie alone, knew how lonely Irvine truly was.

"Ack!" Selphie smacked into a hard surface and dropped her tools.

The clatter was resounding and she winced as the metallic crash bounced off the walls and reverberated up her arm. She opened an eye warily and saw Squall looking pained and close to laughing.

"Sorry," She squeaked, kneeling to scoop up her various accessories.

He knelt to help her, his head shaken by the loudness in an otherwise silent hall, and saw a piece of folded paper. Curiously he picked it up and when it fell open his eyes widened. Then narrowed. Obliviously Selphie was organizing tools in her box but she looked up when she realized Squall had stopped moving. His face was white.

"Oh no…" Selphie whispered, horror in her eyes when she saw the paper slip from his fingers.

Xxx

"Well Mr. Morgan, we have a nice task for you," the oily voice of Boss rang out in front of Morgan's cell, "I have good news, the Aries is completed, and guess who is going to try and retrieve it?"

"Me," the reply was a hushed whisper.

"Yes, you, now, you may be wondering why we want the Aries. It's not just to spite you, well, partially," The man laughed, a thick brassy sound, "You were right in choosing the Aries for its special qualities, a stealth ship like this is new technology. See, this establishment is a prison, it's not that glamorous but it is the best hiding spot. But I though, why not expand? This is one sector of one city. The black-market options here are limited. I think big, Mr. Morgan, as do you, I think, why not unite the world? Why not set up bases…everywhere? Why not make an underground source of power to directly influence every single person with our secret power. I'm thinking of an organization, kept low, but it will be everywhere. I don't want world domination, but I do want domination itself. Now, the Aries comes in as a ship I can reproduce. With an army of stealth ships I can get all the peons I need from every black-hearted prison on this planet. These men want some freedom, they want some power, some dignity, and I'm going to give it to them."

Morgan could see the gleam of pearly teeth in the darkness. He shuddered, suddenly feeling very small. His cell was nearly duplicate to the one he had slammed the princess-girl in, and he could feel her laughing at him, laughing at his karma attack.

"Now then, Mr. Morgan. It seems those little SeeDs are on to you. This would be a good time for you to leave Esthar while they are still here, no? We will move out tomorrow, and you will get the Aries. It's simple, you can break in anyway you wish, their security systems haven't been installed where you damaged their little home. We can take out any guards, and you can find and pilot the Aries. If you crash it, think of your sister, because we can make her life quite enjoyable."

Morgan twitched. His sister. He hadn't seen her in years since she was a decade younger than him, he didn't even know where she was. The little girl with jet-black hair and bright green eyes, running around, scampering up his back and wrapping her arms around his neck, giggling into his hair…

"Not Carrie," He whispered, "I'll fly the Aries,"

"Good, Mr. Morgan."

Xxxx

Quistis gleamed. She held in her hand a plastic-coated folder with Morgan's life story. She had already flipped through it, noting his family, and most specifically his father's death. Their involvement with weapon production was startling but it made perfect sense. Dropping the folder on to the table Quistis smiled brilliantly.

"There's no address or anything, but we know the people that he'd be involved with, and the direction he was taken in. He has one living relative, that we can also drill,"

"An' who's that?" Irvine asked curiously,

"A young girl, only twelve years old, named Carrie," Quistis replied, "we can lock down her whereabouts via the internet I'm sure. There's got to be some record of her somewhere. It doesn't list any public schools under her name, so perhaps she's in a private one,"

"What's her name again?" Seifer asked.

They were in a conference room with a laptop glowing in their faces and copies of Morgan's file spread around so Irvine and Michelle could look them over for anything Trepe had missed.

"Carrie," Quistis replied, sliding in front of the laptop and entering the Balamb Garden Instructor's special page.

LOGIN: Trepie04

PASSWORD:

Quistis smiled when her password was cleared and the depths of Garden were opened to her. Behind her Irvine gasped in surprise at all the options the woman had…including a special search engine made for locating people.

She entered in Carrie's full name and waited patiently for the information to load. Birth dates and previous homes came up immediately, followed by pages dedicated to acting and sports that the girl had been involved in. Quistis was faintly surprised, Carrie was a typical girl performing in typical child activities…including…

"She's a cadet. At Balamb." Quistis whispered in shock, "She's in Trianon's youngest class!"

"What?!" Irvine and Michelle leaned over Quistis' shoulder and Seifer stared at her as if she were nuts,

"She was enrolled two years ago by an anonymous donor who is still paying for her schooling. She's in four classes this semester, all typical,…fieldwork, diplomacy, history, and stealth tactics, she's smart too." Quistis was in awe, "I don't think Morgan knows she's in there,"

"If he did he would never have attacked Balamb," Seifer agreed, "But maybe he does know, maybe she's helping him,"

"True, that could be it," Michelle nodded, her eyes wide, "We need to talk to her right away! She could be leaking information!"

"What information could a twelve-year old have?" Irvine asked dubiously,

"We're going to find out. We'll head our investigation tomorrow, earlier than we planned, and depending on what we find we'll head straight to Balamb. In the meantime, I'll contact Trianon and have her keep an eye on Carrie," Quistis decided,

"This is such a maze," Seifer groaned,

"Welcome to being a SeeD." Quistis returned gravely.

Xxxx

Trianon blinked as, across the room from her, a small chime sounded.

"I have mail," She said in unison with the computerized voice.

Slipping over she slid into her desk seat and stared intently into the screen. A message from instructor Trepe and it read urgent. Opening it and scanning the letter briefly, Trianon opened the many attachments and raised her eyebrows. The life story of one of her students. Little Carrie. Involved in the destruction of Balamb?

"I doubt that."

Trianon stood and changed back into her uniform. She didn't like the starchy material and dark green wasn't really her colour but nevertheless she got into it and then strode out with a mission in her eyes. It was the afternoon and kids would be heading to their third class, Trianon already had Carrie that morning but she knew where to find the girl. Cadets had a block of training in this hour.

"Good afternoon Instructor Elvelyn," Trianon turned to see who was addressing her,

"Good afternoon Tristan," She replied softly,

"Heading to the Training Centre?"

"Yes,"

"Didn't you do training earlier this morning before classes?"

"I am looking for Cadet Carrie,"

"Good luck then, I'll see you later, we have a meeting at sixteen hundred thirty hours,"

"Thank you for reminding me."

Trianon bid him goodbye and kept walking. The meeting, she had indeed forgotten, had been scheduled out of the blue and so far not many knew what it was about. She had an inkling it would have something to do with the Aries, since the ship was now completed.

The training centre was balmy and marked with clusters of students fighting, exercising or taking breaks together. Trianon swept through them with her eyes tracing patterns over the many heads, looking for Carrie and finding her near the back where Selphie's summoning of Ifrit had cleared the land to a black plain. Covered in ash up to her knees she was using a silver-bladed axe to hack away at her enemy.

Waiting patiently until the girl finished, her chest heaving and eyes alight, Trianon stepped up and smiled thinly.

"Carrie, may I talk to you in my office for a moment?"

Carrie paled, suspecting the worst, especially since they had just had a test, but she wordlessly followed Trianon and put on a brave face. The tall woman lead the girl into her classroom and pushed some papers aside, motioning for Carrie to sit down.

"Carrie, you have an older brother,"

Carrie looked confused, "Yeah, Morgan…is he in trouble?"

Trianon noted the pain in her eyes and silently shook her head. Carrie's eyes filled with tears which confirmed Trianon's earlier hypothesis that Carrie had nothing to do with it.

"I haven't seen him in a long time," Carrie whispered,

"He was in charge for the recent attack on Garden. You are now a suspect," Trianon responded bluntly.

Carrie shrieked in surprise and stood up, then she dropped down immediately and apologized. Nodding once, Trianon looked at her papers and back to the girl who had begun to cry. Frowning sadly, Trianon stood up and stroked the girl's back.

"I don't believe you have anything to do with it," She told the girl, which seemed to help, "I think I have a way of proving your innocence as well. There is a manipulative Guardian Force that can peer into your mind and deal out a scenario. I suggest we use this GF on you, to find a scenario that proves your innocence, and have the prosecutors witness it. I need your consent," Trianon said evenly,

"Will it hurt?" Carrie asked, "This is what they did to Seifer…"

"I will direct the Guardian Force as best I can, do not worry," Trianon dropped down to eye-level with the girl, "I am a superior magic-wielder to most of those here at Garden. I will not let you be harmed Carrie."

The girl nodded, her green eyes troubled and red-rimmed. Trianon cleared her for the rest of the day and lead her back to her dorm where she made Carrie a cup of tea and settled her nerves somewhat. When the girl had fallen asleep, Trianon left for her own dorm and closed her eyes.

_Psyche, can you hear me?_

Trianon felt a shock run up her spine and in seconds she had hit the floor with a dull thud.

Review Please!

Author's Note:

I'm amused. When I reached my home on the island the creative juices began to flow. Usually I write a page a day, throughout the week, and have your update ready by the Friday. As soon as I got home I wrote ten pages over that evening and following morning. So I have this update plus the next, which is nice. I'm still going of course. I don't have my review database with me so I'll reply next week to all the reviews I've received, thank you all so much for giving them. It's really touching to have you "regulars" to look forward to. Thanks for the love and support!

Silverium.


	39. ES39

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver… etc etc

Looking around with small scepticism, Quistis, Seifer, Irvine and Michelle walked through the crowded streets of Esthar, looking for suspicious buildings and large plains big enough for a ship. They were nearing a part of town that was fairly low-key, small houses and in the background…a hulking prison shaped like an outline of a square and sporting a massive field in the middle.

"A prison," Irvine raised his eyebrows, "_That's_ the nearest open area?"

"There's no way," Michelle shook her head, "That a prison would allow its inmates to do something like destroy an apartment building with airships,"

"What's behind the prison?" Quistis turned to look at three of Laguna's personal guards,

"The border," one shrugged, "And that has patrols governing who gets out and in, they didn't pass otherwise we'd know about it."

'This is what the Aries would be able to sneak through,' Quistis thought to herself, aloud she replied, 'Then they must have turned around midair. This gets us nowhere. Let's return to Balamb and follow our route with Carrie. Maybe we can even use her to lure out Morgan…safely of course."

"That'll be fun," Seifer muttered sarcastically, earning him an age-old glare from Trepe.

He shrugged and she shook her head, feeling serious and tired. They headed back to the Presidential Palace where Quistis decided a strawberry bubble bath in one of the pool-sized bathtubs would be just the right cure for her frustration. Michelle bounded off to her room to call Kerei and bring the good news of their imminent return.

Seifer and Irvine nodded to each other and headed out to the balcony that stretched between their rooms. It had become a tradition between them to enjoy the quiet time. Leaning out over the railing Irvine gave Seifer an appraising look.

"How long have you been into Quistis?"

Seifer's eyebrows rose and he stared out over the darkening Esthar and squinted before answering, "Ever since I met her,"

Irvine nodded, a smile on his face, "She has that affect, doesn't she? You see her…and Bam! You've fallen. Then you realize how solid she is and that you never have a chance…"

As the cowboy trailed off he shook his head, "Well. We didn't have a chance, you do. She sees something in you,"

"She sees something in everyone," Seifer returned hoarsely, clearing his throat and sighing, "She's the strongest girl I've ever met, but she's frail at the same time,"

"There's a little girl inside her, Seifer, there are children in us all, kids who never had the chance to grow up, who became soldiers and learnt to kill before they were ever introduced to toys and games,"

"I guess so. Quistis won't ever let her little girl out, will she?" He asked softly,

"I think she's afraid to. We all depend on her you realize," Irvine smiled lazily and winked at the tall blonde, "But not anymore, she's starting to lean on you a little. Catch her when she falls Seifer, it'll mean the world t' her."

He tipped his head and swaggered off, leaving the ex-Knight wondering how the cowboy ever became so intuitive. Seifer watched Esthar turn to a murky blackness before he headed in and fell on to his bed. Would Quistis fall? She seemed so sure of herself.

Xxxx

Squall, in his office, was at a complete loss. He didn't understand how this would happen. Had she not told him because she was going to accept? Perhaps she didn't want to hurt him by leaving. He didn't want her to leave. Knowing that Balamb's rival, Galbadia, had offered her a better position was a stinging slap to the face for Squall.

A knock at his door made his head snap up and his eyes narrow. He looked at his files, spread around him in his attempt to get his mind of the small girl but he knew that knock all too well. The door opened before he had even called for her to come in, and Selphie peeked through the doors.

Squall's sedate eyes seemed emotionless, frightening her a little as Selphie crept inside. She was biting her lip and her eyes were wide, shimmering with tears. Squall scribbled his signature on a piece of paper and thrust it to one side almost violently.

"S-Squall?" Selphie asked in a small voice,

"Hn."

Selphie swallowed. The man was back to his usual responses. The paper from Galbadia burned in her hand, crumpled from her tight grip and nearly about to be ripped in her anxiety.

"Th-the letter…I haven't thought about my answer! I didn't want to make everyone worry and…"

"I'm busy Selphie," Squall's voice was a whisper, but the girl was relieved to hear that it was a gentle one,

"Squall, please," Selphie ran forward and knelt at his desk, her hands clasped on the top,

"Selphie…"

Her eyes glossed over more, agonized that she would hurt him. Seeing her so miserable made his heart ache in return. Squall closed his eyes against her silent pleads and then stood up, walking around the oak desk and kneeling beside her.

"I don't want to leave you, or the others, but I want a chance!" Selphie burst out, unable to stop the emotion carrying in her voice and making her tears fall.

Squall felt a shudder of pain as he caught her up in his arms and held her tightly. Wrapping his arms around the small quaking body he picked her up and began to walk down the hallway. She shivered, crying on to his shoulder softly, unaware that he was taking her to his dorm until she was inside and being laid on his bed.

Her eyes opened, curiosity, surprise, and a deeper emotion swirling in the emerald orbs. They met the storm in Squall's eyes and softened, wanting him to accept her once more, to make sure she was going to be okay. He leaned over her, placing a very soft kiss on her lips, making her head tilt back and her body lean up for more.

"Selphie…" he whispered huskily, "No matter what…"

Another tear splashed over, this one happier than the last. Squall closed his eyes and kissed her again, feeling her tiny hands on his chest. She had stopped quaking and now lay still, enveloped by his emotions that flooded over her in a wave of heat. She felt like she was tumbling down into darkness…and watching starbursts explode overhead.

She would be okay.

Xxxx

Trianon felt dazed. Her head swam in a murky void and pain throbbed in her temples. Looking around she found herself in a grassy plain, and a spongy pink tree lurched out of the ground in front of her. Squinting against her headache to try and spot the guardian force, Trianon crawled forward and managed to stand up without too much difficulty.

Unsteadily she walked over and placed her hands against the bark of the tree, digging in her fingernails and beginning to climb up. She was surprised to find herself in her black-scaled suit, her limbs sheathed in shadow and sliding effortlessly over the tree. Inside the puffy boughs the woman looked up through her eyelashes to see several GFs watching her with small smiles on their faces.

_You do not come here enough._

"It takes a lot of energy to return here," Trianon said softly, shaking her head dimly,

_We miss you Trianon, you used to come so often._

"I'm sorry, Siren," Trianon let her eyes fall in almost shame before she climbed up to sit beside the beautiful creature.

**Have you come to help set me free?**

"Psyche, I need you for an informal trial. There is a girl, accused of a crime I do not believe she committed. I would like you to show us the last time she saw her brother, can you do that?" Trianon asked as she saw Psyche slowly unravelling her body from the upper coughs and slinking down towards them,

**Of course I can. For you Trianon. If you help me.**

"I will find someone to junction you." Trianon promised,

**They must be strong.**

"We have limited takers, Psyche. It may be temporary. I'll try my best," Trianon looked tired at the moment,

The others weren't strong enough… 

"I realize that."

**_She_ is strong enough.**

There was a crackling sound as a hail of frost rained down on them. Trianon looked up as Shiva descended, the ice goddess looked serene but sad as she perched next to Psyche and looked at them all.

/Quistis is not strong enough. She wears herself down easily with this mission/

"She is strong enough to carry you!" Trianon frowned,

Shiva smiled softly, /I have been bonded with Quistis for a very long time. She no longer needs to support me/

Psyche's eyes widened, **You stay with her willingly? Why not break free?**

/Where would I go? I do not look human!/ Shiva laughed.

They all shared a soft chuckle before Trianon yawned, "I cannot keep this up any longer, fare well, and thank you Psyche,"

**Fare well my sister.**

Good luck Trianon Elvelyn 

/Take care of my Quistis/

Trianon nodded and let her body drop out of the tree. Air blazed past her until she had the unique experience of feeling her body fall _up_ through her floor, only to land hard upon its unyielding surface. Her eyes flared and she coughed softly, feeling her spine complain against the rough treatment.

"I hope I do not have to return there too quickly," she groaned, rolling on to her side and crawling to her couch.

Lying in a tangle of her hair, Trianon decided that she would approach her pick for Psyche and ask the SeeD if a junction was possible. Then she would trigger the GF, record the scenario, and have proof to support her student. Though many didn't realize it, Trianon's pupils were her own little family and she grew quite protective of them.

Review Please!

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey: Thank yoooou! I feel almost bad involving a twelve-year old into a violent mess but…eh.

Emrelle Elendal: Ooh, I hope you had an awesome holiday!

Dark-angel2003: Welcome to the fic! See, this is me scheming, to get more people into the Selphie X Squall, I use the Seiftis as a lure. Aren't I clever? Tee.

MyNameIsMoe644: Welcome to the fic. I know, I really don't like mainstream pairings but Seiftis' go really well with Squffies. Just as long as there is no Rinoa.

Hikari Heijin: I'm so bad, I always forget that this is supposed to have Quistis X Seifer. Aie yii yii. The trick to me updating this is that I write eighty or so pages BEFORE I put it up on , so I can update regularly and stay ahead of my readers. Eventually my writing slows and the readers catch up, but it sure makes it easier to deal with if I get a nice head start.

Rage Aomori: I love Irvine, and to be honest, this little author doesn't want to see him sad. I have plans for the Cowboy.

Juilet3: Mystery is yummy!

Selphie108: Sometimes people have to die to make a story good, sorry. You should know by now that I love cliff-hangers. They keep my readers reading

Frost: No worries about a missed review, but thanks for alerting me that you still read. I'm not sure how many of the original readers I have, or how many silent readers I have who won't review yet. We'll see. I really needed to push the plot, it was getting hard to write so this motivated me.

Black-Lily1704: Heh, well, you see, I need to take advantage of every character I introduce, so every time there's a plot twist it's good to keep them all in mind. You're on the right track though, Trianon said she wouldn't junction Psyche, and I think the lass is serious about that!

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: No worries about missing a review, I'm just thankful you guys DO review.

Fireflydreams: I can picture Selphie leaping over some massive obstacle just to claw you for her 'Squallie'. I wrote myself an email with the basic plot continuation "ie: Squall finds Selphie's letter" and when I got home I figured I needed to work hard so I just sat down and wrote. And wrote. And wrote.

Verdiani: Awwww! I missed you! Welcome back to the fic!

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	40. ES40

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver except for all those characters not seen in the game!

xxxx

Morgan shifted, hesitantly climbing into the small two-person ship and sliding behind the controls. A stoic soldier was sitting behind him with a gun at the back of his head. No funny stuff.

Only two ships left, one slightly bigger than the other and serving the purpose of distraction more than a real opponent. They rose to the air in the night, stealing out of the prison while eyes behind unlocked bars gleamed quietly. Morgan felt clammy and cold, his heart beating faster as he flew through the starry night sky.

"Remember, we'll knock off any guards, go and get the Aries, and we'll meet you back at the HQ, we have trackers on you kid, so don't screw up," the soldier breathed down the back of Morgan's neck.

Morgan closed his eyes and watched as shadows of land underneath turned to ocean. They would be there by nightfall, they'd attack hours later.

Xxxx

It was eleven o clock at night. Balamb was still up and most of the lights were on. Trianon, sufficiently rested, was walking around with a silver circlet in her hand, and a dark ruby glittering in its middle. She could feel Psyche stirring inside, eager to be inside someone, to be released from the confines of her relic.

In a small lounge room she had Nida, Xu, Kerei, and Zell waiting for her. They were all slightly nervous at the thought of the mysterious Guardian Force being inside them but were willing nevertheless.

When Trianon entered she nodded her appreciation for them all showing up and gently she laid the circlet on the table. Zell watched it and slipped a ring off his finger. Two blue opals, one bigger than the other, decorated it like two moons pressed together. It was his main Guardian Force, the Brothers.

Nida took off an earring with a tear drop decorated in lapis lazuli, Leviathan, and then licked his lips, his eyes drawn to the ruby centred on the circlet. Xu, having not junctioned anything, just looked at Trianon, appraising the equally mysterious woman.

"I'll try it first," Zell offered, reaching for the circlet.

He nearly dropped it. As soon as it touched his hands he felt the metal flush with warmth and it expanded slightly to fit his forehead. With wide eyes he very nervously put it on. They all held their breath.

"Summon Psyche!" Zell commanded in a wavering voice.

The apparition that came out was not Psyche. It was a static blur with forms of red and silver, and would not hold shape. Trianon's eyes widened and she threw her hands out, forcing her magic into the shapeless form until it resembled a beautiful woman with scarlet hair in multiple braids and eyes that were solid black almonds on her face.

Trianon had paled, for the magic it took to keep Psyche summoned was harsh and had to be dense. Zell immediately recalled the summon and yanked the circlet off his head, looking as white-faced as Trianon and leaning back against the couch breathing hard.

The cerulean-haired woman sank to the ground and rested her head on the table.

"You were not strong enough, you have other Guardian Forces, and you have spells drawn into you, yes?"

"I do," Zell said breathlessly, "Thundaga, and Blizaga…Esunas…everything,"

"It's too little…your magic is spread about in your body, I think Psyche needs it all," Trianon said sadly, before her eyes turned to Nida.

"I don't have any other summons," He offered, taking the circlet and being startled as it reformed again.

When he wore it he shut his eyes and mouthed the words to summon the guardian force. This time she came out as a translucent image of herself but they found very quickly that she could not cast her attack nor could Nida keep up the effort. Psyche dissipated into a fine mist and retracted inside the circlet.

Xu faired no better. She wasn't even able to summon Psyche, for all the magic she had drawn out of enemies. Her shoulders slumped at the effort and she wordlessly tossed the circlet to Kerei.

Kerei looked at the circlet, now small to fit her head, and she swallowed.

"I only have a few cures on me, here,"

She stood up and threw her arms out, "Curaga!"

Healing all her companions and exhausting her supply of drawn spells, Kerei was left with no used magic inside her. She put the circlet on her forehead and then her eyes widened and she looked around the room.

"Wow…" She said in awe.

The others looked at each other in confusion. Their vision had not changed when they junctioned Psyche. Kerei, still standing, smiled and then narrowed her eyes, assuming her summoning stance.

"Summon Psyche!" She cried.

Trianon leapt to her feet in shock. Kerei's eyes turned crimson before flooding black and power exploded from her fingertips encompassing them all. Psyche flowed out, electricity crackling around her like violet spider webs, and whirled around, her braids flying around them and floating in the air.

Free! 

"Psyche!" Trianon stared at the woman before her, the guardian force looking around the room in amazement,

Trianon this is amazing. She has power! I am free! 

"Psyche," Trianon said, softly this time, "I am happy for you, but you must return to the circlet."

Psyche nodded and flew towards Kerei, holding the woman's face in her hands before kissing her forehead and vanishing inside the ruby, which glowed like fire in a coal. Kerei blinked, her face flushed with colour and then laughed in a giddy fashion.

"I've never had a guardian force before," She said almost shyly, "They feel…amazing…there's someone inside me now, with so much life and power…"

Trianon nodded shortly, "You will summon her with the target of Carrie tomorrow afternoon, the guardian force knows what to do."

Xu, Nida, and Zell all rose slowly, as their minds were still exhausted from the effort. Trianon joined them in the cafeteria where coffee was bought to try and renew their energy. Kerei was the only one unaffected, the spunky fist-fighter looked radiant.

It was two hours later at midnight when Trianon heard the sound of a large ship approaching. She looked up and then stood up, making the others glance at her in curiosity.

"The Ragnarok returns," Trianon announced.

"How do you know? I don't hear a thing!" Nida stared at her,

"She's right," Kerei stood up, "Psyche can sense the other guardian forces."

Zell frowned. He knew who had what guardian force, but the Brothers never told him when they were approaching, and how did Trianon hear the Ragnarok? Maybe she had her own Guardian Force, but there were none left! He looked at her, and for the first time really noticed the necklace she wore. A very dark sapphire hung from it, and when he stared at it long enough he thought he saw a faint light emanating from inside it…

Xxx

"We're back! Did you get my email?" Quistis was the first to run up to her friends as they clustered at the entrance to Balamb,

"I have a plan to prove Carrie's innocence," Trianon replied in her even tone, her eyes watching Quistis,

"Do I dare ask?" Quistis looked suspicious,

"Kerei is now the holder of Psyche," Trianon quickly filled Quistis in on her idea.

The blonde looked very sceptical, but she had no power over the Instructor and so if Cid agreed it would go through. Irvine and Seifer both looked tired but they stood silently while the two teachers spoke with one another, and Michelle ran over to Kerei and both squealed over the guardian force that Kerei had acquired.

"I think I'll go to sleep," Seifer yawned, giving them a backwards wave,

"Me too," Zell and Nida replied simultaneously.

As the three men walked off, and Michelle and Kerei went to chatter in their dorm, Quistis looked back at Irvine and told him she'd write up their report. Xu accompanied her to the Instructor's Lounge to find out the main details which left Irvine and Trianon alone.

"Are you not sleepy?" Trianon asked curiously.

"Not really," Irvine admitted, "I thought I'd go for a walk…ah…would you like to come with me?"

Trianon watched him shift uncomfortably under her sedate gaze. A walk might calm her nerves, she thought, and so she nodded.

"That would be pleasant."

Irvine smiled widely which made the sides of Trianon's mouth quirk as well. He became very boyish near her, full of anxiety that weighted on her replies. Irvine Kinneas was a nice man, but Trianon wondered if he were as good as he seemed.

They toured the now-silent Garden. Mostly in silence, the walk was peaceful and both took their time to reflect on their past days. Eventually their walking landed in them in the Training Centre where they stopped and looked at each other.

"I was wonderin'…" Irvine began hesitantly,

Trianon looked off, "There were no other jobs, and with my training, being an assassin is the best you can do,"

Irvine smiled, "How'd you know I'd ask that?"

"They all do when they get me alone," Trianon quirked a blue brow at him, "I'm not here to be an assassin though,"

"Relieving," Irvine commented dryly.

Trianon smiled softly and looked at him again, "An assassin is a soldier. Only quieter."

Irvine laughed and they sat down on a moss-covered log to talk in more comfort.

"How was Balamb while we were gone?"

"Quiet. Aside from SeeD Zell…I suppose you're looking forward to those pictures he took for you?" Trianon's eyes caught Irvine's as the Cowboy steadily turned red,

"Ah…Ah was jokin'!" Irvine's accent fell heavy as he became flustered.

Trianon smiled more, "We got him back though," she said with uncharacteristic impish smile, "Selphie and I dragged him into the hot tub with us and dunked him,"

Irvine laughed again, "He was supposed to take the pictures quietly…ah well,"

Trianon grinned, "Come, the Aries is finished, let us go see it,"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to see that ship, maybe Selphie will take me for a spin in it too!"

They left the training centre at 2am and headed for the mechanics room while in the distance ships drew closer on silent wings. Inside Trianon turned on the lights and then lead Irvine over to the Aries. Sleek and black it stood ominously in the centre of the room. Irvine ran his hand over the metal, finding it soft to the touch and slippery.

She showed him all the controls, repeating their functions as Selphie had outlined, and then stood back to look at the completed ship herself. Irvine was impressed, and glowed with the pride he felt for Selphie.

"We never knew she'd end up being into mechanics," He said aloud, "She's so clumsy,"

"She is," Trianon nodded, "A little bit day-dreamy, but when she is excited she works with incredible speed."

They sat down again, this time inside the Aries, talking about their missions. Irvine hadn't known that Trianon had been Selphie's bodyguard and was amused to hear it. The conversation drifted before Trianon leaned back to stretch and yawned soon after. As she leaned back Irvine noticed her necklace again, it looked so expensive, and yet the sapphire that hung there was such a perfect match for her eyes that it was no wonder it had been purchased for her.

"You're very beautiful," Irvine whispered,

Trianon's eyes opened, clear even in the darkness and shining, "Thank you," she whispered.

He leaned closer to her, his heart racing as his lips brushed ever so softly against hers. She let him kiss her, tasting him lightly, and then watching him afterwards. They were silent.

The two of them soon realized it was nearing three-thirty AM, and with a sigh they climbed out of the Aries, both shy towards one another. Trianon shut off the lights and locked up the Mechanics room with her master key and the two of them ascended up to Garden's main floor. As they grew closer to the entrance both sensed something amiss. Trianon looked at Irvine with concern and they slowed their pace, peering out across the tiles.

Two men stood over the dead bodies of the guards put at the front of Garden that night. Irvine felt icy chills tingle up his spine and beside him he could feel Trianon's muscles tighten.

"There!"

Trianon grabbed Irvine and threw him to the ground as she rolled away and smacked into the opposite wall for all her efforts. A singe mark told them that the men had seen them and were now required to kill them.

Irvine hissed and shifted his violet eyes to Trianon who looked like a cat as she readied her body to move again. Pulling out Exeter, he climbed to his feet, and then immediately crouched again as another bullet seared the air beside him.

"They want the Aries, cover me," Trianon hissed as she lunged into full-attack mode.

However, neither SeeD was prepared for what they were up against. Irvine jammed his finger into the Comm. Link and screamed for the alarm and all the SeeDs to wake up and get down for the emergency, then began to fire a spray of bullets at the men Trianon advanced on.

The cerulean-haired lass had no weapons out, and as she ran she had to make a dive to the ground, somersaulting back to her feet only to have to hit the ground again. The men, thick-muscled brutes were separated by Irvine's fire but Trianon could see that the numbers were higher than she had originally thought.

In the midst of them, with his amber eyes glowing, was Morgan. He saw Trianon and his eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Capture her!" He demanded,

"You're not the boss—"

"CAPTURE HER!" He screamed.

Morgan dashed off, heading towards Irvine who was now plastered to the wall. The Cowboy let out a cry as he watched Trianon slam her fist into solid muscle, look very astonished as it did no damage, and then be picked up and hurled to the ground. She bounced off the tiles and let out a soft moan before trying to claw her way out. Hoping the mechanical room's doors would hold, Irvine shot three of the ten men and engaged in the fight, leaving Morgan to sprint down the halls in peace.

xxxxx

Review Please! Especially readers who haven't reviewed in awhile, I want to know who is still reading!!

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey: Well, the offer is still up in the air but our little brunette is certainly tempted by it.

Emrelle Elendal: Well, tis up to Selphie in the end.

Rob-h-09: Will do sir!

Hikari Heijin: ah, thanks for the reassurance, I always worry about these little things

Rage Aomori: O.o That'd be a lot of coffee o.o

Selphie108: Ooh, you're getting warmer!!

Black-Lily1704: Aww thanks! It's so nice to have a reader trying to figure things out.

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: Heh! That actually reminds me of a night my residence floor all went out for pasta. On the bus ride back a girl went to get off and she fell backwards. The guy beside me didn't even try to catch her because he was trying to hold on to his leftover dinner! When the girl got back to her feet she just stared at him and shrieked, "Why didn't you catch me!!???" it was hilarious.

Fireflydreams: I'm glad you liked the scene. I'd like to draw that some day though I've tried to draw Shiva before and she's a little difficult.

Verdiani: I'm glad you're back tooooo!

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	41. ES41

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver with obvious exceptions.

Xxxxx

Trianon screamed as she received blow after blow. She wasn't in her proper armour, she was only in her SeeD uniform and without her scales the knuckles smashing into her stomach were quite painful. A meaty hand came down, and groped her, making her hiss in anger, her limbs held down easily and unusable. Her eyes widened in horror as the man ripped the sapphire off her neck, the chain grating against her soft skin and making a red line slash angrily around her throat.

"No! My necklace!"

Irvine turned and saw the pure horror on the woman's face, it was possibly the most emotion he had seen on her yet. A knife flew out of no where, impaling one man holding the Instructor down, and Irvine saw Michelle, pig tails a-flying, rushing up with Kerei.

Irvine shot two more men, and Trianon, livid by now, took the other man down in a furious rage of arms and legs. Even without a weapon her fists sunk deep blows to the man's face and her nails inflicted savage scratches down any bared skin.

Seeing the man with her necklace turn to run, Irvine dove for him and knocked him down at the knees. The sapphire and silver chain skidded across the floor and as soon as Irvine pulled the trigger on his gun he was reaching the necklace and enclosing it in his palm.

A surge of magic swamped him and he felt dazed as a presence entered his system. He saw Trianon twitch, her body leaning over a dead man's, and he could tell she was feeling the absence of whatever force she had in the sapphire. Irvine had never heard of a Guardian Force with a relic of a sapphire but he knew that didn't mean there wasn't one.

"Reinforcements!" A muscled man cried hoarsely, turning an evil grin to the four SeeDs

"Well lucky us, more practice," Michelle sneered, two more throwing knives falling to her palms.

The man laughed in good humour and rushed at her, fists raised. Michelle ducked one blow but was caught by the other. She fell breathless to the floor but rolled to one side and let her knife fly straight and true into his chest. It penetrated the armour vest he was wearing but was not a fatal blow.

Trianon felt sick to her stomach. She lurched off the body, ruined by her anger and leaking blood all over her and the floor, and stood up in a daze. She knew Irvine had the sapphire, but it didn't make her feel any better. In her confusion she walked right into one of the new soldiers who laughed at her bewilderment and grabbed her throat. Trianon stared at him, her mind feeling vacant, feeling emotions that weren't even hers.

"Michelle! MICHELLE!"

Kerei, who had taken down a soldier of her own, now saw her friend on the ground, looking frightened. The man she had struck down was back, laughing, and had torn her brace of knives off her body. Weaponless she could only skitter back on her hands and knees as he held a gun to her squirming body. Delighting in her fear.

There was a gunshot and a terrible wail of pain as Michelle curled up around her now bleeding leg. The man laughed, and behind him Kerei's eyes turned black.

"PSYCHE!"

Trianon was out of her daze the moment she felt the guardian force explode into existence. Her knee slammed into the man's groin and she hooked her arm around his neck, snapping it with cold fury and dropping the deadweight.

Psyche, in solid form, was at Michelle's side in a heartbeat and coiling her form around the man. She became a new reality for the soldier, showing him his worst sins. Michelle could also see them, watch the man killing people, his family…his friends…

Trianon screamed at Kerei to stop, but a guardian force as powerful as Psyche could not be stopped mid-attack.

"Stop her! Stop her!" Trianon cried out, "Someone!"

Irvine choked, he was wrapped up in his own fight, having lost Exeter in the mad scramble, but he could hear Trianon's panic. She obviously knew more about Psyche than anyone else.

He felt his body be lifted and then the sickening sensation of flight and a cold tiled floor meeting him at the end. The man who had tossed him laughed but then scowled when Irvine got up and ran in the other direction.

"Hold them off! I'll stop Kerei!" Irvine shouted, throwing an arm out at Kerei, "SLEEP!"

Magic floated around her, coiled around the young SeeD's body. The spell failed, and Psyche turned her black eyes towards Irvine. He swallowed.

"Leave my mistress alone!"

The words came shockingly straight into his mind and Irvine gasped. Trianon, now even more fearful, tried to hold the last six men back as they drew closer, wary of this magical force.

"Sleep!" Irvine tried again, desperate to stop the images that surrounded the soldier and Michelle.

The girl was panicking as she relived the man's sins with him. Her eyes were wide and pouring tears as she watched the ghosts of his wife and children fall all around her, sometimes into her body, making her scream.

"Leave my mistress ALONE!" Psyche roared,

"Irvine!" Trianon screamed again as she suffered a hit to the temple.

Irvine cried out as Psyche reformed came directly for him. Kerei was lost in her guardian force's magic, not even aware of her surroundings, and now he knew he was alone. The sapphire was clutched in his hand, burning into his skin, and he wondered, suddenly, what would happen if he called its power forth.

"SUMMON!"

Xxxx

"SHIVA!"

Quistis, tired, sore, and suddenly very awake at the sound of the alarm, had arrived from the elevator with Siefer, Squall and Selphie.

Shiva dropped the temperature as she blew apart the enemies with her Diamond Dust attack, killing three of them on the far right side of Balamb's torn entrance. She ran down the steps and grabbed a hold of Michelle, dragging her across the floor to safety where Selphie and her began a series of curing spells.

Seifer and Squall took out their gunblades and rushed to help the defenceless and injured Trianon when the strangest thing happened.

There was a flash of white that blinded them all as the sapphire in Irvine's hand lit up to the colour of blue fire. A field of magic burned through their minds, the feeling one received when a guardian force was unleashing itself.

"Mind matter!" Psyche aimed her attack at Irvine,

"Cry Genesis!"

A guardian force they had never seen before, hazed over though the details of pointed pale ears and a thick mass of black hair could be seen, rushed forward with a multi-edged sword. The two powers clashed together and Irvine fell back as they swirled together, lost shape, and spiralled towards the ceiling only to disappear. The attacks had cancelled each other out.

The soldier Psyche had attacked fell down dead; heart failure was later to be found the cause. Squall and Seifer both looked back from the amazing scene to see two men making a dash for the silhouette of a ship, a third behind them lagging from a wound.

"Where's Trianon?" Squall demanded,

"You LOST her?" Irvine shrieked, his voice sliding up a notch from exhausted hysteria,

"Irvie! You're bleeding!" Selphie slid down beside him with wide eyes.

The Cowboy didn't pay attention to the smell of Squall's cologne on her, nor her tangled hair or the marks on her neck. His mind felt dead at the thought of them taking Trianon. First Selphie, now the Instructor?

"Hyne!" Seifer swore loudly.

Kerei was unconscious, Michelle was traumatized, Irvine useless, and all three of them were wounded. Squall felt a headache coming on and rubbed his temples, turning when he heard Nida running up.

Breathless and looking as angry as they all felt, he pointed down the hallway, "They took the Aries," he gasped.

Beside Irvine, Selphie fainted.

Squall had a feeling that no one would sleep well that night.

Xxxxxx.

Review Please

Author's Note:

I'm homeward bound again! So reviews will be taken care of later and your update comes today! Holy Aries folks…it is 7:30am and I am really not all here. University has decided I shall have no free time BUT…as writing is my escape there's no worries about this fic being left behind.

I am a little sad though, I think the length of this piece lost me 2/3s of my readers. ;;

S


	42. ES42

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver ….etc etc..

Two days later when Selphie finally murmured her first word (never mind that she burst into tears right after), when Irvine had caught a hold of his anger, and when Michelle opened her eyes, things were beginning to look better.

Cid was furious, but more concerned over his SeeDs than anything else. Kerei was undergoing guilt treatment and Michelle was in the room next to her receiving counselling for the trauma she had suffered. Quistis rubbed her temples, an echo of Squall's headache coming over her and she stared at her laptop in front of her.

"Why would they take Trianon?" She asked, at a loss,

"Morgan," Irvine muttered, "Morgan told them to take her,"

"She was a big part of the rescue in the factory," Squall added, "If Trianon hadn't been a distraction I might not have saved Selphie."

He was holding the little brunette now, stroking her back and hair, kissing the top of her head as she slept. Losing the Aries had stolen a piece of her soul and it wore her out crying over it. Irvine closed his eyes, wishing that his loved ones wouldn't have to suffer so much. He feared for Trianon greatly now.

Her sapphire was around his neck. Unlike other Guardian Forces, this one, though a presence in his mind, never reached out to him. Diablos had spoken to him, so did Eden, but this one had not even murmured her name.

Psyche was still junctioned to Kerei. The girl had told them that the chattery GF and her had reached an agreement, and for all of Psyche's joy at being free, she had to tame herself now. Though skeptical, no one made her force the GF out of her system. They were still going to use the GF on Carrie, though many were frightened at the implications.

"How will we find the Aries? Just wait for them to attack something?" Seifer asked, looking unimpressed with the option,

Quistis sighed and then frowned. There was something odd about the men they had been fighting last night. Some of them had even looked familiar…and the images Psyche had brought forth…

"Get Kerei," She ordered swiftly.

Irvine raised his eyebrows but retrieved the girl who was pale and shaky. She sat down and looked at Quistis worriedly, but the blonde smiled and gave the girl a small hug,

"Sorry to call you out, I hope you're feeling better. Can Psyche retrieve the images she brings out? Can she show me a couple?"

Kerei stared at Quistis before closing her eyes. They knew she was having some inner dialogue with the creature inside her and when her eyes opened they looked expectantly,

"She can."

"Show me."

They were breathless as the air shifted around them and suddenly they were in a translucent room layered inside the one they stood in for real. Quistis watched a man walk in, the soldier, and begin to brutally murder his own family. They could hear the screams in their minds.

"Stop." Quistis said, shaking her head, "This is huge,"

"What is it?" Seifer asked impatiently,

"You don't recognize him? He was in the news a few years ago. It makes sense now. Those men were prison inmates, and do you remember the only clear spot large enough for multiple ships to land?"

"The prison!" Irvine stood up and pounded the table with a gleam in his eye, "It IS the prison! Squall! Call Laguna and get it surrounded!"

Squall nodded and stood up. It occurred to him with Selphie in his arms he couldn't pick up the phone. He paused. Quistis sighed.

"I'll do it," she did have a small smile on her face though as she left.

Squall sat down and slowly turned crimson.

Xxxx.

Morgan felt fire lace in his veins. That damned blue-haired bitch! If it weren't for her and that idiot SeeD he wouldn't be losing his life over his own plan! Morgan looked down at the glossy controls in front of them. He didn't know what half of the buttons did, but the basic piloting of the ship was easy.

The steering was remarkable, and he wondered how that tiny girl could have possibly created this entire ship. The overall shape of it was sleek, rounded at the back with four wings sliding off to either side, and drawing to a point in the front. Everything was black, though the controls on the inside had faint lights making them visible after one's eyes adjusted.

As he glided through the air, escape drifted into his mind. He knew he couldn't though. His sister, if she even remembered him, was out there somewhere, and they said they had a tracker on him. Knowing the usual operation he had an inkling he had been made to swallow it while he slept or was unconscious.

He would fly slowly, let it take all night! They knew he was coming, and if these would be his last moments, he'd take them slowly. Esthar's border was a four-hour flight if taken at top speed. Morgan would go the slowest he could to prolong his life. Maybe he'd find a way to escape after all. He had a sudden desire to see Carrie. After he was dead who knew what they'd do to her.

Xxx

Quistis stood in a vacated lounge room with all the furniture stripped to one side. Tristan, Xu, Irvine and Squall all stood along the back wall and Kerei and Carrie were in the middle. Seifer waited outside with his hand near the alarm lest something go wrong.

Without Trianon overseeing Psyche they were all a little nervous, with the exception of Kerei who was stubbornly and defiantly sticking up for her Guardian Force. Carrie looked at her with those big green eyes, afraid but silent and willing to get through this court. For a twelve year old she was intimidated by the instructors and Squall being there, and she wished terribly that Trianon could have been at her side.

"Are you ready?" Kerei asked, looking down at the cadet,

"Yes."

Kerei nodded and then bent her knees silently, closing her eyes for a moment then opening them. The blood drained from Carrie's face as she saw that blackness had flooded Kerei's eyes.

"Psyche!"

Carrie shrieked when Psyche hit her and she ducked down to the ground, holding her knees to her chest and shutting her eyes tightly. Psyche, however, could conjure images to both the mind and environment around them. She did both now, and there was no escape for Carrie.

They watched in silence as a little girl, Carrie as an eight year old, ran to a younger Morgan. He seemed so innocent as he picked her up and twirled her around, even kissing her forehead.

They had no mother, but their father stood off to one side.

Quistis recognized him from the news report she had seen when he had been shot and his illegal weapons operation had been discovered. He was in the shadows as Morgan and Carrie played out front, giggling and laughing into their minds. The scene shifted slightly and they watched Carrie hiding behind a wall in the darkness of night. She was watching Morgan pack up his things and tears were falling down her cheeks. She stayed there until morning. When the dawn broke Morgan and his father loaded everything into their car and Morgan turned to face Carrie.

"See ya kiddo!"

"Do well in university!" Carrie's little voice cried.

They watched him embrace her one last time before he shut the door behind him. Darkness clouded over Carrie's face and she turned and fled. The image broke up as Psyche retreated from Carrie's mind.

Xu sighed and looked at the child crying on the floor.

"Well. If that was the last time she saw her brother it's no wonder he doesn't know she's here. She came after he left her life. Come now cadet, pull yourself together,"

Xu strode over and knelt by Carrie, softly urging her up and stroking her hair as she led her away. This would be taxing on the young girl. The rest of them sighed in relief. Nothing had gone amiss. Irvine had been more worried than the rest, for slighting Psyche two days ago.

He wondered how many guardian forces there were out there. He had Trianon's strange Guardian Force. He had a feeling he hadn't even seen its potential since the attack had been cancelled. Unlike his Guardian Forces, this one consumed him. At times he thought he felt flashes of her personality, but never a name.

"Figures she'd be mysterious. No wonder Trianon has her,"

"What?" Squall asked, giving the cowboy a confused look,

"Er…nothing,"

"…Whatever."

Irvine slunk out fingering the sapphire that hung around his neck. It was strange, but the chain had repaired itself over night. He figured relics had to be durable though, and most likely the Guardian Forces did not appreciate living in damaged ones.

He had Diablos' old lamp in his dorm on his shelves, and the devil never went back into it, content to stay in the recesses of Irvine's mind. As he pulled off his trench coat and slipped out of his clothes he noticed a small envelope on his desk. Frowning he walked over and picked it up, opening the paper and looking inside.

His eyes widened when he saw stunned faces on Selphie and Trianon looking back at him. The little brunette was jumping up in her shock, her little yellow bikini with the duckie across the top sparkling with water. Trianon's eyebrows were raised and she looked more surprised to see the camera than having her picture taken. He felt his heart constrict at the thought of her being tortured by Morgan's men, starved maybe…

Shuddering he dropped the picture and fell into a nightmare-filled sleep.

Xxx

Squall shook his head at Irvine's retreating back and followed him out the door. On the side Quistis and Seifer were pressed together with Quistis giggling. Squall blanched and hurried in the other direction, his eyes wide and the image of their joined silhouette burning in his mind.

It seemed so wrong to see the once-feuding Instructor and student to be playing lip lock in the hallway. He wandered to his dorm lost in his musings of the new couple and opened his door intent on getting to some studying.

Selphie was curled up in messed up sheets, faint moonlight slashing across her pale skin and lighting up her hair and the curve of her hip. Squall smiled, feeling a wave of affection come over him. He dropped his jacket to the floor and slipped out of his shoes before padding over and crawling on to the bed.

Lowering his head and watching his bangs tangle in her hair he kissed her lightly and watched her eyes open and blink up at him. He smiled more and they shared another kiss.

"Squallie," she yawned cutely and then wrapped her arms around him,

"Hey you," He whispered, picking her up and pulling her into his lap, the sheet wrapped around her.

Selphie had decided that she didn't want to be alone. With the loss of her beloved Aries she felt like she didn't have much left. Her room, trashed by Morgan so long ago, had lost its personal touch. She slept in Squall's bed, for the comfort and warmth, at first surprised by how gentle he was all the time, giving her kisses and cuddles without any warning.

He would lie down next to her, lay an arm over her body and pull her against her chest and fall asleep buried in her hair. Drifting from her cheerful, careless self, Selphie appreciated this soft treatment the stoic man was giving her. She had a feeling that with his help she'd be back to her happy-go-lucky persona in no time.

A flame of burning anger was flaring to life inside her. The Aries was her claim to fame. It was the only ship of its make and she had designed many of the components from scratch. She was angry at Morgan for taking it. Angry at him for hurting her, and for putting her dreams in jeopardy. Selphie was a nice girl…until threatened, and then she was a soldier.

And the Aries was hers. And she wanted it back.

Xxx

"Arh!" Sweat poured down Trepe's face as she snapped her whip again and again.

She had discarded her usual clothing in sport for a sleeveless shirt and shorts, but even still she felt the heat. Her enemies fell one after another as Quistis hammered on them steadily, lashing at whatever drew closer.

On the other side of the training centre, Selphie was up and slinging her knunchakus ferociously. The two women were largely fighting out of fury alone. Quistis for missing her chance to check on the Aries during the battle three nights ago, and Selphie for losing the ship. They had been fighting in the foliage for hours and neither noticed the cramps in their sides nor the injuries they sustained. Each just pictured Morgan's face and struck out again and again…

"We should really do something about that," Seifer whispered, leaning on the door to the centre and eyeing Squall,

"She's smiling…" Squall murmured, looking vaguely disturbed as he watched Selphie,

"She does seem to enjoy it," Seifer acknowledged, "But this isn't healthy. They've been here for four hours,"

"You'd think they'd be tired,"

"We're addicted to crazy women, Squall," Seifer breathed.

Squall cocked an eyebrow at Seifer. Addicted? Was he addicted to Selphie? He did go insane when she wasn't around, did think about her all day…oh man.

"Yep." Squall replied, his eyes locked on the struggling brunette.

"IFRIT!"

"Hyne!"

Seifer and Squall ducked down as the air wavered from the heat and smoke rose to the ceiling. Quistis hadn't even seemed to notice as she continued mutilating her enemy.

"You know, we might think of giving her Carbuncle," Seifer whispered, wide-eyed,

Squall nodded solemnly, "The fire guardian force does seem to be matching her temper well though."

Review Please!

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey: You know, I tried to not write fluff and mush, but…I just can't. It doesn't seem to work. I'm a romantic at heart. I really, really appreciate that you've been one of my hardcore readers. Seeing the reviews from the 'regulars' just makes the day turn to a dream.

Emrelle Elendal: :: gives a sly look to Knuckles :: When you're as hot as Squall naughtiness is just…required.

Rob-h-09: A lot of my ideas are spurned from the fact that is has been YEARS since I've played FF8, my brother took our PC version away with him when he moved out, and I don't have any means to play it here so I'm improvising a lot. I remember the characters pretty well but the locations and such…not so much.

Iskander: I tried to stretch out the development of the relationships. As for Selphie…I like giving her a bit more depth to contrast ever-cheerfulness. I admit, I play her off myself a lot. I think she's more childish that cheerful and really silly so I like fiddling around with that. Glad you like the fic so far, don't worry, Seifer gets more into the story a little bit later.

MyNameIsMoe644: Geh…the stray Rinoa fan. I'll try and keep it down. I do think, however, that she'd use dramatics if Squall left her. I remember the scene with her father where she refuses to face him and just waves over her shoulder, that sort of behaviour makes me think she'd be spiteful towards those who crossed her and clingy to those who loved and left her.

Hikari Heijin: I try and keep a little suspense up every now and then, glad you enjoy it.

Rage Aomori: I have a feeling you're going to hate me later.:

Sulou: You have reviewed before! I know this because you were on my list. Thanks so much for still reading!

Juilet3: Isn't weirding people out whilst reading great? I love bursting into gales of laughter and then shutting up immediately after just to freak out those nearby. I'm sort of weird.

Selphie108: Tee hee. I didn't want Trianon to be too godly in strength, she's a pretty slender lass so it wouldn't make sense if she could win with blunt strength alone.

Black-Lily1704: Back to Canada? Ah, my home country. Yay. Think of the Aries as a nuclear weapon. When it first comes out, it's dangerous enough that many people want it, and unfortunately, unlike nuclear weapons, the Aries can't be reproduced unless Selphie wants it to be.

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: Good question. Guess you'll have to keep on reading.

Fireflydreams: I wish I could have posted some of Trianon's personal stories, separate stories to this fic. You see, she has two sides, stoic teacher Trianon, and playful, flirty, boy-crazy Trianon. I think her second half goes well with Irvine's personality. As for drawing Shiva, I googled her up and found a model of her that worked really well. I'm so happy people took a liking to Trianon, bringing in OC's is risky business.

Brian Preputnik: Aww! Thank you for staying with me!

Verdiani: Thank you 3

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.

P.S: back to island this weekend


	43. ES43

Emerald Storms

Silverscythes

Squaresoft not Silver, excluding Trianon, Michelle, Kerei and Psyche.

X

X

X

They were already flying to Esthar. Kerei, Quistis, Seifer, Selphie, Squall, Irvine, Zell and Michelle with their weapons ready and all of them grim-faced. Balamb had been marked as a safe zone now that they had nothing to be stolen from them, and all the elite SeeDs had been dispatched to get the Aries back. Technology such as this should not be on the market, Cid had told them. Irvine wished Trianon were with them, but a chance to save her was at the top of his mind when they reached the Presidential Palace.

"I'll find her," He had told the others,

"Selphie, Squall, Seifer and I will try and find the Aries," Quistis informed them, as usual she was taking care of the battle plans, "Michelle, Kerei and Zell will find Morgan,"

"Yes!" Zell pumped his fist up, "A real mission at last!"

Quistis smiled slightly, "You have been missing the action lately haven't you?"

"Hyne yes." Zell muttered, looking put-off.

They all smiled then and broke off into clusters to discuss the finer details. Hopefully the Aries would still be in the prison. Quistis had a feeling that whomever was in charge of this, be it Morgan or not, would believe that they had enough power to crush a rescue mission. But maybe they didn't.

"This is a unique mission," She stated to the three in front of her,

"Why?" Selphie asked with a frown,

"I have a feeling that Guardian Forces will play a large part. Think about it, it's the one weapon against them that they don't have,"

"True," Seifer nodded, "But…I don't have a GF,"

Quistis looked at him for a moment and then her eye twitched, "You're right. Well. You can be the healer of our team."

"Healer?" Seifer stared at her, "I'm a man with a SWORD, not a pansy-ass healer,"

"Then Selphie's the healer," Quistis attempted to appease him,

"I don't want to be a pansy!" Selphie pouted,

"Pansies are pretty flowers Selphie," Squall told her condescendingly,

"Pretty flower," Selphie paused and then smiled.

Seifer rolled his eyes.

Xxx.

Trianon awoke to a tree. A very familiar tree. She looked around and noticed two of her friends sitting above her and watching her with concern. Psyche dropped down to the branch they had laid Trianon out on and Siren stared at her with worry.

"My head hurts," Trianon whispered, "Actually. My body hurts."

You have returned Trianon, why? 

"I didn't have a choice in the matter this time," Trianon sat up and watched as her vision swam, "I'll be right back."

Trianon lowered herself down from the tree and began to walk through the grass. The realm of the guardian forces stretched on for what seemed eternity but Trianon knew her way around from her many visits. She was one of the few beings who could come and go as she pleased, most of the time, and she took advantage of it.

The grass grew sparser and soon became rough black terrain that crunched under Trianon's boots. She realized that she was dressed in a one-piece white cat-suit made of shimmering scales. It felt weird to be dressed in her ceremonial armour but she couldn't question it, she knew exactly what had happened to her. And she wasn't happy.

Black stalagmites jutting out of the ground, steaming smoke and chemicals. This was the land of some of the darker magical creatures. Ruby dragons, Diablos, Cerberus, and as she toured deeper she found that most of them were watching her. Trianon narrowed her eyes. It was in a large cave that she found Diablos himself, sitting on a stone throne and looking bored yet still viciously evil.

"Diablos," She acknowledged, walking up to him on silent feet,

Trianon.

"You are junctioned to Irvine, are you not?"

I am.

"Tell me his thoughts,"

Why don't you look into them yourself?

"I'm too weak to pull off such a trick," Trianon muttered,

He is in Esthar. Planning on rescuing you.

"Good luck," She sighed.

For some reason a sense of despair washed over her, and, as she had done ever since she was a little girl, she crawled into the hulking Guardian Force's lap and curled up against his beastly chest. Diablos closed his eyes and let her stay there as he had also done since she was a child. This was her safe haven, though why she had picked _him_ for her sire he had no clue. It had to be the wings, he settled.

Xxx

"What time do you think we should go in?" Zell asked, looking at the maps of the prison Laguna had taken out for them,

"Midday." Quistis said instantly.

"Are you nuts?" Michelle quavered,

"No. I want to do this now. We're the good guys, we're going to exploit the prison for what it really is and we're going to do it while the sun is shining," Quistis growled.

She had become quite testy ever since the multiple injuries.

Michelle winced and felt her leg throb at the thought of being shot again. Heavy magic had cured her completely, but the memories would never fade. She was nervous about seeing the prison mates and had made Kerei promise never to summon Psyche near her for a good long time. Psyche wasn't a target-only GF; she affected everyone near her except Kerei who was shielded by her GF.

"My men are already advancing, you won't have to worry about being pinned in," Laguna told them, "your main concern is how many men are inside that prison. There are thousands. I suggest you find a way to lock the cells first, I doubt right now they're closed. That will keep most of them back, I know for sure that the inmates are inside their cells during the day. We have surveillance inside there that no one knows about. The prison master is being very careful to kept his underground, he only failed because of Morgan's blunder,"

"If it was a blunder," Seifer muttered,

"Why do you say that?" Quistis asked,

"We originally thought he was taken from his apartment, and then we were confused because he came to get the Aries, and ordered the men around, but that still leaves the question of why they'd blow up his apartment,"

"To mislead us? Destroy evidence?" Selphie asked,

"Could be," Seifer shrugged, "I doubt it. A 24-or something-year-old controlling a thousand murderers? Seems unlikely."

"It does," Squall agreed.

"You're paranoid," Zell shrugged,

"Shut it," Seifer snapped,

"Boys," Quistis used her Instructor tone, "Anyhow, we can't worry about that. Instructor Trianon and the Aries are our main targets. Whomever can get or find the main controls first will then shut them off, there are three ways of getting there and we have three groups. We have radios so as soon as someone hits the off button they need to report so we can get the rest of this day underway. Are there any questions?"

"How do we get out?" Irvine asked,

"Anyway you can." Quistis replied quietly.

"This sounds like fun…" Irvine blinked,

The blonde shrugged, "Let's go."

Xxx.

Morgan sighed, the end of his little flight was coming soon. He had regrets but had come to terms with them in a short period of time. It helped that he had found the owner's manual that the brunette had created and memorized every key part to it. He knew the secrets of the Aries. And the manual? Destroyed.

He watched the prison appear into view and he lowered the ship passively. Even if they did kill him he had taken away the potential of the ship they would claim. The girl had been smart. She hadn't labelled anything in the ship that was useful. If he had known that she had done that to persuade her headmaster into letting the ship remain hers he would have chuckled. But there was nothing to laugh about.

When he landed he was forced from the ship and thrown to the ground. The prison towered around them on all sides and when he looked up, so did the Boss.

"Well Morgan, how nice of you to deliver this," The man smiled kindly, "It seems, though, that your usefulness is over,"

"Seems so," Morgan grinned,

"You're pleased with this?" The Boss frowned slightly, "I guess that makes it easier for you,"

"Sure does," Morgan laughed, it was a false laugh but he carried it well, "Good luck with the Aries, check out those controls Old Man,"

The boss glared at him and stepped up to the Aries, looking inside. He opened up a storage compartment. Then another. He swore. The men paled in fear, not knowing what was wrong. He stepped out.

"Well, Mr. Morgan, how exactly did you know how to fly this thing?"

"Lucky guess?" Morgan sneered, "But who cares about that, I'm in a hurry to get to hell, let me loose, Old Man,"

The Boss swore again, "Get someone inside there, try and figure out the controls. Take this waste of life to a holding cell and bar it up. It seems you're not as stupid as you look, Morgan,"

The amber-eyed man nodded with a charming smile, "Seems so, doesn't it?"

Xxxxx.

Review Please!

Author's Note: Happy Canadian Thanksgiving for any of you Canadian readers, if there are any. Remember how I said I had lost readers to what I think is due to length? Check out how many that died, it's really saddening:

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey: The core of the story…and…the end! Makes me tear up it does.

Emrelle Elendal: I don't know, naughtiness and hotness go hand in hand to me.

Rob-h-09: True enough!

Iskander:

Dark-angel2003:

Bella: Thanks, I do so love my action scenes. The fluff, I admit, when you read a Selphie and Squall scene, it's most likely based off my own relationship…I'm such a sucker for romance.

MyNameIsMoe644: Maybe I'll write en epilogue so readers can see more of her. I'm so happy that no one rejected her character.

Hikari Heijin: Thanks dearie!

Ruby-Weapon:

Idril Aarethel:

DesAngels:

Rage Aomori: You're going to hate me. But don't worry, there's a chance that you might like me afterwards!

CMAK:

Deplora:

Omochao Pururu:

Torin-Leonhart:

Sulou:

Juilet3:

Selphie108: You know it tickles me pink to have my readers figuring this all out and struggling along to guess what happens next. Definitely the best set of reviewers I've ever had. That Selphie and Squall scene? Partially based off my boy and I…teeeeee.

PHENIXHEART:

Chase: The Celestial Knight of Light:

Cwolf2:

Frost:

Mintakal:.

Black-Lily1704:

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: That, I think, is one of the most important qualities of Selphie. She needs to be two-sided in order to survive as a soldier. I know the game portrays her as such a cheerful girl but...she needs more depth than that.

Fireflydreams: Tee hee. I liked writing that scene.

Aramaring:

Aeris Deathscythe:

Elvi-Rose:

Sabacat:

Brian Preputnik:

Elcyion Pitye:

Melancholy Dreamer:

Kyrsten:

Valec:

Grasshopper2:

Irish-Pride03:

Elvi-Rose:

Squeakychris:

CrystalTyres:

Ki-Kirie:

Sheep the adventure:

Verdiani: Short review for short chapters, makes sense missie.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.

P.S if you see your name and no comment beside it, review to let me know you're still here ;-;


	44. ES44

Emerald Storms

Silverium

I don't own anything but the fic, Trianon, Michelle, Kerei and Psyche.

X

X

X

The Boss was livid. The punk had used his last remaining hours on the earth to learn the controls of the Aries and then prevent anyone else from doing so. They had nearly crashed the ship sixteen times and at one point it had become invisible and they had lost it in the field. Timed invisibility is not so great when no one is inside the ship.

He would have to keep Morgan, though the man was already regretting his actions. They kept him alive, but barely. Torturing him to get the information out had failed. He was stone silent, except for his screams which reverberated down the hallways.

The inmates of the prison were largely murderers, car thieves, muggers, or captured pawns of the black market. They weren't the most intelligent of men, though some did have the unnatural spark of a high IQ. However, the Boss only had a couple men who would have the necessary skills to pilot the Aries. It looked like Morgan might have to be the 'captain' of that ship.

"Never mind that, he can be controlled," The Boss whispered quietly, thinking of Morgan's sister.

Dressed in a pressed white suit, the man strolled down through the halls of Esthar's main prison. The inmates lounged behind bars, smiling to him as he passed, giving each other little looks, and snickering softly to themselves. The doors were never locked. But the security cameras were always on.

Once a month, and sometimes twice, the cameras would be taken down for 'maintenance', and during this time the boys were let out, and they'd discuss plans, let a few free to stroll the streets…have a good time…

And of course, prepare for the day where they could unite the world.

When the Boss had heard about Morgan's plans to get the Aries…a light came on. Now that he had the ship, he was ecstatic! With the stealth ship in his powerful hands he knew he'd be able to control the ranks.

He wasn't stupid though. The ship, stolen from a school of soldiers, would be wanted back. Unsure of the damage his men had left them in, he didn't know when they'd attack, but he expected it. Of course, they had no idea he existed, which was a small comfort. Shipments of weapons and armour were coming in slowly, a small preparation for Balamb's attack.

He wasn't worried. Balamb's soldiers were teenagers, prone to over dramatic ploys and hidden from the true horrors of the world. They were kids, while his men (and a few women) were al hard-muscled, cold-blooded veterans of the killing skill. He'd fly away in the Aries with tat bastard Morgan, and leave the SeeDs to perish in the prison.

Xxx

Selphie yawned and stretched out, her nunchakus tightened behind her back as her arms reached for their fullest. She was dressed in her typical yellow garb but Squall had told them that they'd be dressed in the original stealth suits that Trianon had designed. If they managed to cut the power with the doors locked then light would be heavily reduced and they would need every advantage they could get.

Across from her Quistis Trepe was outlining their plans on to paper, scribbling out things that wouldn't work and letting her strategic mind tackle their many problems. They didn't know the location of the Aries but it would be safe to say it had to be an open area, unless they had a door large enough to cram the ship through.

Having the creator the Aries beside her made things easier. Selphie had prattled off the mechanics of her ship, briefly going over everything it was capable of and adding ideas of what they might have done with it.

"If they leave someone inside and toggle the invisibility they could just leave the ship in the field and we'd have to bump into it," She suggested with a careful frown.

Quistis winced at the mental image of her SeeDs running willy-nilly over a field trying to ram into an invisible ship. Then it struck her.

"We have smoke bombs in the Ragnarok right?"

"Quisty you're brilliant! We can smoke up the court and find my ship! And make those meanies choke! YEAH!" Selphie jumped on to the table and struck a pose just as Irvine came in.

What he saw was Selphie posed like a perfect statue, legs parted and fist raised with determination on her face and a calm but mildly surprised Quistis looking up at her while the table wobbled.

Shrugging it off but happy to see her back to her old self, Irvine sat by Quistis and stabled the table while Selphie jumped off, grabbed his hat, and took off to find Squall. The two remaining SeeDs smiled to each other and then turned to more important matters.

"If you can't find Trianon in the time it takes us to get a hold of Morgan and the Aries, you have to get out, and we can return later," Quistis watched him closely,

"Quistis! If I find her in there I'm getting her out no matter what, you saw what they did to Selphie," Irvine growled, glaring at the blonde woman,

"Irvine, it's dangerous in there. If you run out of time, locate her and then get the hell out unless it is EASY to get her out," Quistis argued, knowing her friend wasn't thinking rationally,

"Quistis, I need to save her the first time, " Irvine shook his head,

"Irvine—"

"Would you leave Seifer in there?" He challenged,

"I am Instructor," Quistis sizzled, "If I had direct orders to escape when the time was up I would leave him if I had to. I wouldn't like it. But I would have to."

Irvine sighed and looked away then abruptly stood up, threw his chair to the floor and stalked out of the room. Quistis sighed and ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes.

"Damn you Kinneas."

Xxx.

"EEEEEE!"

Squall had enough time to look up before a flying blur of yellow scored a direct hit to his chest. Lounging on his bed on the Ragnarok, Squall hadn't expected a sudden tackle, and it knocked the breath out of him when she hit him.

Arms secured around his chest and a grinning face beamed up at him from under the rim of Irvine's cowboy hat. Squall laughed softly, easing himself down the bed and holding the little yellow limpet closer and trying to keep her still while she squirmed all over the place like an anxious puppy.

Finally breaking free she sat bolt-upright, tipping the hat further down her face, and grinned,

"We have plans to beat those baddies DOWN!!!" She cheered,

"What are they?" Squall asked, sitting back up himself and leaning against the wall behind him,

"Smoke bombs!"

"Sounds fun,"

"I want pink smoke!"

"…"

Xxx

Morgan watched from his cell as massive machines were erected to the top corners of the prison and armed with stacks of ammunition. The Aries was too large to be taken inside, even through the double doors that could fit almost anything. No one wanted to leave it defenceless so it was being sheltered in the middle of the grassy plain with over fifty heavily armed guns pointing at it.

He thought it was sort of silly. They would make Aries invisible, and then point everything in the surrounding area at it. Wow, that wouldn't show them where the ship was. Of course, the SeeDs would have to get through one side of the building before they could access the field in the middle. That would be the hard part, facing inmates who would be armed by the end of the week. Even if they attacked in three days half of the men would be given guns.

Anxiety welled up in him. He wasn't sure what would be worse: ending up in the hands of the SeeDs, or staying with the Boss. The SeeDs would have some code of justice, and he doubted it included execution, they were, after all the 'good guys' deployed after criminal scum like him. Perhaps when they caught him they would eventually deliver him to Carrie for safe keeping since he had no parents. If they caught him.

Every joint in his body screamed an individual protest as he hauled himself to the corner of his cell. He didn't want to be seen right now. He didn't want the Boss to come for him and put him in the Aries so that he could blow the bits out of some SeeDs that might, in the end, be his savours.

He wondered, dimly, what would happen to him? In the end he supposed it didn't matter. He was getting what he deserved.

Xxx

Squall stretched and looked down at his black-sheathed body. Selphie skipped in, holding hands with Kerei and Michelle, all three of them decked out in their black suits. Selphie had decided to make hers "cute" and had put lace around the shoulder plates. She did look cute. As soon as the brunette saw him she dropped her friends' hands and danced over, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek and giggle when he blushed.

Squall looked down, his cheeks flushing slightly as he saw the smiles on everyone's faces. He knew half of it was because Selphie was back to normal, but they were also thrilled that he had cheered up over his loss of…what was her name? Squall grinned and ruffled Selphie's hair.

"Let's go kiddo," He said softly, taking her hand and leading her away.

Selphie squealed and promptly took the lead, dragging him to the Ragnarok.

"That was so cute!" Michelle wailed, her hands clasped at her chest,

Kerei rolled her eyes and then looked at Zell and her friend, "C'mon, let's go!"

"YEAH!"

Zell tore off swinging his fists. After so many weeks of nothing he was more than psyched.

Seifer rolled his eyes at the excitement of his fellow SeeDs. Give them a suicide mission and they reacted as if it were a birthday party. Looking down at Quistis he looped his arm around her shoulders and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Trepe-baby, you look so _fine_ in black," He grinned wolfishly,

Quistis looked up at him seriously, "Down boy."

Seifer's face fell and Irvine cracked up behind them, "Shot DOWN man!"

Seifer rolled his eyes and headed towards the Ragnarok with a smirking Quistis and a grinning Irvine. It just wasn't his day!

X

X

X

Review Please!

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey: There are a couple action chapters actually.

Emrelle Elendal: Aww, glad it cheered you up. I wish I could update more, it's just too taxing at this point. Good news is, I'm ahead of my readers again!

Rage Aomori: Turkey day rocked. So much good food.

Juilet3: Aww yay! I'm glad you're still here. The rescue scene will be looooong. I think it's over 12 pages or something.

Selphie108: Heh, the next few chapters should be a bit longer.

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: Morgan's a youthful genius, just a little misguided.

Fireflydreams: Yup, I'm Canadian too. I think Trianon would bring the best out in that dark guardian force.

Squeakychris: Glad to know you're still hanging around, tis appreciated.

Sheep the adventure: Trust me, I've got lots of that coming up.

Verdiani: Thank you 3

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	45. ES45

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver, aside from Trianon, Psyche, Michelle and Kerei.

x

x

x

Xxxxx (Author's Note: Requiem For a Dream Orchestrated Theme does very nicely for this)

"This is the President, we order you to come out," Laguna sighed and put down the megaphone, "They are so not coming out…"

"Then let's go in," Quistis glared frostily at the silent prison as she uncoiled her whip.

"We figured this would happen," Laguna sighed, "Get the papers ready for court dates, someone get some backup ready and I want our manpower to disable any outside threats to the SeeDs. Squall, be careful,"

Squall gazed at his father, staring into his eyes that were identical to his son's yet softer now with age. The SeeD nodded, he never knew what to say in these situations. His arm was looped around Selphie's waist and she was gazing up at Sir Laguna with shimmering eyes.

"We'll do our best sir!" She piped up shrilly,

Laguna grinned at her before his eyes suddenly narrowed. He looked at Selphie. He looked at Squall. Selphie and Squall?

"S-Squall…you…you…and her…?" Laguna began to redden in excitement.

Squall began to redden in embarrassment.

"Yup!" Selphie chirped, hugging her 'Squallie'.

"Anyhow," Squall managed to turn around with the chipper girl hanging on to him.

Quistis nodded seriously and motioned for the other SeeDs to get ready and align themselves in their groups. Michelle and Kerei looked at one another and knocked knuckles for good luck while Irvine simply stared directly ahead.

"Commencement of Mission: Interlock Alpha-2," Quistis ordered, pointing forward and whistling for Laguna's soldiers to be on the alert.

Now into action, Squall, Quistis, Seifer and Selphie moved in first. They reached the prison doors and rolled to either side as Laguna shot a missile straight at it. Selphie covered her face as shrapnel exploded around them but found Squall's body sheltering her protected her instead.

When the smoke was billowing out strongly still but the flames had died down, Quistis covered her mouth and nose and then ducked her head as she ran inside. The other three followed her quickly, with their weapons drawn.

Xxx

Kerei and Michelle watched as the first four SeeDs dashed in through the haze and when they disappeared they quickly followed Zell as he sprinted inside, a hand over his face to ward off the thick smoke that burned their eyes and curled up into the sky.

Once they were all inside the two groups split up. It wasn't much of a choice, left or right, the dead-on being only an office. Quistis waved her group down the left corridor and Zell took his down the right. As soon as Irvine came in he walked straight into the deserted office and wondered if he could find clues as to where Trianon would be.

There was a small television screen balanced on the corner of the desk and a remote control with it that caught the Cowboy's eye. He flicked through the channels quickly but found they weren't helpful at all. Every hallway looked identical, and none of them showed the main control room.

As Irvine leafed through papers as quickly as he could he heard the sounds of battle explode around him. The smoke cleared and the Cowboy began to run. He had an entire

Prison to search.

Xxx

"Behind you!"

"Over there! Two more!"

"On your left!"

"Where the hell did they get weapons!?"

"Quick! Split up! We'll cover you!"

"No, wait!"

"Squall!"

"GO!"

Chaos was everywhere, and though the smoke had cleared it didn't help clear the confusion. Quistis looked at the disarray, Selphie and Seifer running down the hallway as fast as they could, men on their heels, and Squall fighting hard while pressed against a wall. His scar had been reopened but the blood didn't hinder him much, the pressure was on to succeed and he knew what the costs could be if they failed. Namely their lives.

A snap echoed over the yells as Quistis' whip coiled around the throat of a grinning inmate. His grin vanished as she pulled hard on the hilt and snapped the man's neck. Her hair splashed over her face and was tossed back with a violent jerk as Quistis found herself surrounded once more. They had come so quickly, she knew whomever was in charge of the prison had known they were coming. Why else would the men have weapons? The good news was that Squall and her were too closely tangled with the men for them to use their guns. Now it was fists, chains and knives they had to look out for.

In the thick of the battle Squall shoved his opponent away and slashed angrily down the back of a man targeting Quistis. When the two fell, Squall lurched forward and grabbed Quistis' hand, pulling her out and running with her down the hall in echo of Selphie and Seifer's steps.

They came to a point in the hallway when another corridor opened up adjacent to them. Skidding over the smooth floors, Squall yanked Quistis in and then dropped her hand as he steamed ahead. The thud of their boots was the only sound louder than their heartbeats as they heard the inmates following them, laughing at them. Squall hissed in barely contained rage then abruptly stopped mid-stride and whirled around.

"GO!" He shouted to Quistis as she faltered.

Quistis wasn't able to slow herself down and she nearly fell as her eyes stared widely at Squall rushing head on into eight men with their fists raised. Her SeeD training kicked in and she turned around with tears sparking up. Would she have to leave him in the very end? This really was a suicide run.

Her legs took steps that seemed unimaginably long as Trepe searched in the blind darkness. All over the stone maze she heard footsteps and yells, cries of pain and cries of glee. She couldn't tell what was a reverberation, or what was real and happening over and over again. Breaths came out short and fast as she looked around trying to discern where she was from the maps they had studied. She was panicking. All alone with only herself with no one to be strong for, Quistis Trepe was beginning to fall.

Xxx.

"Where are we?" Selphie gasped, bursting into a hallway and stopping to catch her breath,

"No time for that, they're still on our heels, head's up sunshine," Seifer gritted his teeth as they watched four cool and collected thugs advance.

"Seifer, over there, there's a map behind those men," Selphie breathed, her emerald eyes wide,

"You're right, let's go."

The two SeeDs charged, Seifer running first and knocking into a man with his bulk while the lighter girl used her nunchakus as flails to injure their enemies in all directions. Both of them were bruised and tired but they were accustomed to this abuse and it only served as fuel.

"Firaga!"

"Curaga!"

Screams of pain sent chills down Selphie's spine as she watched a man turn to ash before her eyes. Even though she was junctioned to Ifrit she never became used to watching the effects of fire on skin and flesh.

Seifer sighed as small cuts healed up immediately and he sent a harsh punch into the face of the man closest to him, receiving one akin to it in the kidneys. His eyes flared and Seifer swore, driving Hyperion through the ribs of the man and hissing in victory.

"Get to the map," He growled.

Selphie nodded and slipped away as Seifer took down the last man, already injured from the little brunette. Tracing her finger over the plaque Selphie's eyes quickly memorized their corner of the prison.

"This way, follow my lead, if we get split up, remember the combination of R-L-L-R-L."

Seifer groaned and nodded, hoping he wouldn't screw that up.

They began running anew, lungs turning to fire as they did so, a thirst growing in their throats and although both had brought water, neither stopped for a drink. Selphie kept her nunchakus in her tight fists as she traced the empty cells with her eyes. So many of them were left without a man in them, and somewhere they had to be congregating.

A deep sense of wariness flooded her body as she slowed down, hearing no one behind them. Seifer felt the change too and looked at her with caution ringing in his aqua depths.

"Something's wrong," He muttered,

"Do you think they're waiting for us at the Aries, or at the controls?"

"Even if they meet us at the controls, it looks like they've emptied all the cells anyhow," Seifer whispered,

"They couldn't have, that's way too many men, we'd be crowded over," Selphie whispered back, "I bet you they've kept the far end inside as back up forces, we can still lock them in. And think about it, the weapon's rooms...we need to close them before they've been depleted."

Seifer nodded and they crept along as fast as they could.

Xxx

Irvine rested his back against the wall. Empty shells were making a mess around him as he loaded and reloaded Exeter. The sniper had picked a good spot and was casually shooting down any inmate that happened to stumble over him. As he worked he shattered cameras and broke the guns the injured men left behind.

He would work hallway by hallway, searching for the cerulean woman. Inside his mind he felt the guardian force stir. Begging to be released soon. He gritted his teeth against it though, this was no time to lose control of magic.

On cat's feet he slipped around the corner, noting with satisfaction an empty hallway. His eyes were drawn at once to the plaque on the wall, containing a map behind the plastic surface. His eyes widened. He was very close to the control room.

"New plan. I will rescue you Trianon." He promised to the still air around him.

As he jogged to the end of the hall he darted back into the shadows as two lines of men marched closer and closer. Quickly, the Cowboy hid himself in one of the abandoned cells and waited quietly.

Gunshots rang out one by one like a waterfall of noise ending as a cascade of bodies fell to the ground. Irvine's head rang with all the echoes but he stumbled out and carried on, trying to ignore the stench of blood.

Xxx.

"Hyne…" Squall looked at his bleeding arm and repeated another curaga spell.

He had taken a five minute rest for some water and curing spells. Unconscious men were strewn out around him and he knew if he didn't move soon they'd be back up and ready to fight him again.

Quistis was gone, far away enough that he could no longer see her. Squall decided to take a whole new direction in hopes of getting to the control room faster and maybe reuniting with Selphie.

On his new route he came across something he regarded as peculiar. A ladder built into the wall disappeared into a circle cut into the ceiling. Curiously he climbed in, cautiously keeping his gunblade up and ready to deflect or injure anything that came out on top of him.

There was nothing inside that could harm him making the SeeD sigh in relief. Squall found himself on a catwalk of sorts in a room of pipes and old storage. At the end of the room there was a patch of light that signified a way out and so he began to head towards it.

When he reached the square he realized it opened up to a circular room. The catwalk wrapped around the inside of the room near its ceiling, so that men who stood there could watch what occurred below. Squall felt his heart hit his chest painfully as he chanced a look down. The room was solid men. In the middle was the control station. They hadn't seen him yet but there was no way he could hit all of them. There were over a hundred, maybe even two hundred armed men all facing outwards to watch four doors on either side.

Xxx.

"Almost there," Quistis breathed in relief.

She had found one of the many maps situated in the prison and was amazed to find herself quite close to the control room. She had paused then, to cure herself and make sure was prepared for a new fight. Save the Queen was coiled in a tight grip, hanging at her side ready to be unleashed.

As the door slid into view Quistis frowned at the silence around her. Pressing into the shadows she squinted to see inside the slit that served as a window inside the door. In her belt she found a small set of binoculars and she raised them up to her eyes warily.

Two glaring eyes stared back.

Quistis dropped the binoculars and flinched when they smashed on the ground. She swept the pieces off to one side and tried to calm her trembling heart.

The room was crowded with men.

Xxx.

"We're there," Selphie whispered, looking at Seifer with uncertainty.

"Look," Seifer's eyes were wide.

Selphie stood on her tiptoes and blanched. Unconsciously she leaned into Seifer and bit her lip.

"We don't stand a chance," she said solemnly, "But if we can clear some of those men out, Quisty and Squall might be able to lock the rest of them up,"

Seifer couldn't believe how brave the petite woman was but he didn't say anything. Taking a deep breath he nodded and the two SeeDs strode forward with determination shining in their eyes.

Xxx.

The door opened.

The men stiffened.

On the opposite side of the room a gasp came up.

They were here.

Grins dotted the faces and muscles flexed. Three SeeDs stood with bullets in their eyes and their arms raised.

"SHIVA!"

"IFRIT!"

…and then…

"QUEZALCOATL!"

Xxxxx.

Author's Corner: I'm an idiot, didn't clear my inbox of last week's reviews. I may be replying to last week's twice as well as this weeks x.x;; And I may not reply to some of this weeks. Geh…

-

Shortey: Awww! And no one deserves to get the 400th review than you do. Congratulations chica!!

Rage Aomori: You do NOT want my closet. It is damn small in here.

Sulou: I really don't enjoy fics where the character aren't very realistic, sort of takes away from the fic.

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: Heh, glad I'm keeping up in the humour department.

Brian Preputnik: Glad to hear it sir!

Sheep the adventurer: One more chapter till battle scenes.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	46. ES46

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Etc.

X

X

X

Xxxxx.

Selphie screamed as the fire that came from her fingertips soared skywards and sent her hair dancing towards the ceiling. Clothes were torn off bodies with the intense heat and wind that the fire demon sent into the ranks of the prison mates.

Dropping to her knees Selphie kept her arms outstretched, her nunchakus held so tightly her knuckles nearly bled with the strain. Ifrit roared over the men, melting them on contact, rushing through them and crushing them with his mighty power. He was here to save his mistress.

As he reached up to hail more fire down he watched Shiva dance through the air with a grim smile as she launched her icicle missiles down with Quistis standing behind her looking as drained as his Selphie did. These poor children worked so hard.

Shiva saw Ifrit at the same time and merely nodded her head at him. Their concentration was too heavy now for her to do anything other. The guardian forces swirled together, spiralling around the room throwing down fire and ice. Burning and freezing.

Seifer hissed in amazement as he watched Quezalcoatl send explosions of lightning down upon their playing field. Squall, lit up like a god, was balanced on an upper catwalk with his eyes closed and his gunblade pointed down towards the crowd.

Those who were still alive enough to fight surged towards the Ex-knight, trying to get at the woman who possessed the fire demon behind him. In rage he slashed at them. Disarming, mutilating, stabbing and thrusting as fast as he could to save the girl Squall had fallen in love with. It was amazing how far Seifer had come in life.

The noise was incredible. So much screaming, a roar of flames, the crunch of ice as it condensed and crushed hearts inside icy cocoons, and the snap of electricity that sent tingles up their arms and jolted enemies out of their skin, it was so much, almost too much, but in the end…not enough.

Selphie toppled over, burn marks running up her arms and neck.

Quistis fainted into a haze and Squall came crashing to his knees in exhaustion.

Shiva stopped in mid-attack and froze, turning to see her mistress. Screaming in anger as she began to fade back into her mistress' body, the ice goddess managed to spear one last man.

Ifrit sunk his claws into two advancing prisoners that threatened Seifer. The SeeD looked up warily as the hulking mass of a demon loomed over him and dropped the bodies before fading down into Selphie's body.

Dazed and in pain, everyone stopped for but a moment.

And then the men climbed to their feet.

Seifer stared, angry tears falling down his cheeks. Three quarters of the men had been mauled by fire, enclosed in ice, or electrocuted to the nth degree. But some still stood, and they were coming for him and Selphie. Across the room, a defenceless Quistis lay abandoned.

Xxx.

Irvine was knocked to his feet as a surge of magic so powerful and interlaced washed over him. The guardian forces in his mind all cried out for their release now and he had a sudden feeling that he'd have to obey them.

Dashing down the hallway with his hair streaming behind him, Irvine Kinneas came upon a massacre. Quistis fallen like an angel discarded from Heaven was sprawled on the floor. He slid down to her side and sheltered her, opening fire on the prisoners that instantly rushed towards him.

There were so many!

The Cowboy could see Squall up above, still conscious but only able to breath and covered in burn marks. The familiar sound of Seifer's screams rang over the crowd and pinpointed him on the other side of the room. Irvine felt his heart beat faster. How many men were left? Could they escape this with only two men left standing on their side?

"Trianon!" Irvine cried in frustration, "I can't leave you here!"

"Irvine!"

Irvine looked up to see Squall half-standing now, "Use a Guardian force! Use magic! They have no defence!"

The commander's voice was scraped raw and Squall almost collapsed again. Irvine frantically shot faster, watching bullets fly out one after another. Cast something. Use something. Kinneas, do something!

"SUMMON!"

Xxx.

Irvine felt his heart constrict. There was a flash of magic the blinded them all, and then…nothing. Panic had settled in quite nicely and the cowboy was ready to admit defeat. Why hadn't it worked? Was Trianon's guardian force useless?

Then he saw it.

An apparition of white haze that fell into the middle of the swarming men and sent up a scream.

"Cry genesis!"

Irvine, to the day he would die, would never forget that moment.

A woman with jet black hair snapped into existence. The moment her hand hit the hilt of her sword and closed around it, the moment her hand rose to the air and brought down her magic, the very moment her ever-shifting eyes hit Irvine's…her hair flushed blue. Her eyes swirled with pain and anger but with an odd sparkle of glee.

Irvine closed his eyes and dropped beside Quistis. His heart shattered inside his body as the Guardian Force now known as Trianon whirled in a circle.

A blade of silver-white sung brilliantly as the assassin manipulated her magic into it. Men fell with the lightest of scratches, consumed by her poisons. Limbs fell, eyes were rendered useless, and hearts turned to pulp. Magic screamed from every slash she took as she danced in between her foes, a ghost to them, nearly untouchable as she twirled and ran. A smile hovered on her face as she mercilessly killed them, her magic blade and lithe body running them through so quickly no one stood a chance.

This was her true calling, this special magic she kept inside herself until the day of summoning. This power she had locked away in order to have her freedom now exchanged in a time of great need.

She was not done.

Trianon threw her hands out and closed her eyes. From the depths of her heart she cried out her need, cried out her desire. Creation. Creation of Life. The bringing of the makers of magic.

"Shiva! Ifrit! Quezalcoatl! Come to me! Take my power!" Trianon shouted.

Irvine was nearly knocked down as Shiva erupted out of Quistis with urgency he had never seen in her.

Weaker than they usually were, the three summoning spirits took down the men Trianon could not and joined their attacks to make sure everything that was down, stayed down. The Cowboy watched as Trianon became fainter and fainter. She was walking towards him, tears in her eyes and a hand outstretched. He lurched towards her, stumbling over the bodies and then grabbing her close only to be denied and watch her phase right through his arms and enclose herself inside the sapphire hanging at his neck.

_Irvine, set me free when this is done_.

"How could you not tell me?" He whispered in anguish,

You would never have treated me like a person. To you, a guardian force is a tool.

Irvine knew she was right but it didn't stop the pain inside him. He felt a sudden warmth seep inside his body and recognized it as a magical 'hug' of sorts.

I will be with you for the rest of this day. I am weaker now, from summoning my kin, but I can still help you.

"I need to shut down the controls," Irvine muttered, eyes full of tears as he trudged towards the panel and found Seifer there.

"Was that…?" Seifer stared at him and then noticed the raw pain, "I'm sorry Kinneas,"

"Yeah," Irvine whispered, "Me too."

Xxx.

"My head hurts," Kerei whispered, feeling dizzy, "Did anyone else feel that…that magical bomb?"

Zell nodded, "Someone just cast something big and sparkly, come on, let's hope they got to the control room,"

"I wish I had a guardian force," Michelle pouted,

"You'll get one in time," Kerei consoled her friend as they crept down the corridor.

Suddenly Zell and Kerei both lurched to a stop and held their heads. Michelle stared in confusion and then grabbed Kerei's shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"They want to get out, they've never done this before," Zell breathed, straining to keep his magic inside, "Come on, let's hurry up and find Morgan. Maybe we can magically blast him to death and sooth the GFs' hunger."

The two girls nodded and then began to advance down the darkened hallways. The prison seemed like a labyrinth but glimpses of light told them were drawing close to the main field. The sight of closed cell doors was a small comfort to them. At least one person had made it to the control panels and had locked the remaining men up tight. Or so they hoped.

The light grew brighter and at one point Michelle found an open doorway (not mechanical) and they were able to see the field. Kerei narrowed her eyes. No ship. No men. The glass had bars over it, drawing another frustrated sigh from her, for there'd be no easy way out.

"See if you can find a door," Zell told them, narrowing his cobalt eyes and searching the perimeter of the field.

They stood in silence while Michelle watched the doors. It had been eerily quiet for them lately but no one knew if that was due to the control panel being reached or some inner plan to kill them.

Kerei looked around and then frowned. The field in the prison had been left to grow fairly long but in one section an oval plain was pressed down. The girl laughed gleefully.

"Those idiots, they've got the Aries in that corner, see? The weight is pushing down the grass and earth." Kerei grinned.

Zell's eyes widened and he ruffled the girl's raven hair.

"Look, the door, over there, let's go."

The three exchanged smiles and tore off. Morgan would have to wait.

Xxxxx.

Review Please.

X

Author's Corner:

-

Shortey: You're so good to meeee :: tears up ::

Crazy Katy: Aw, thanks!

Rin Ravenice: Welcome to the fic! To be honest, I don't know how many chapters there will be in the end. I've written ahead a lot and it's starting to wind down, expect maybe…ten more chapters? Give or take some? Thank you so much for reviewing, it really means a lot and I'm so glad you like my writing! :: cheers ::

Rage Aomori: Cliff hangers do indeed make me a happy lass.

Juilet3: Tee! Glad you liked the different scenes.

Frost: I think Selphie has a good dose of tomboyishness is in her. I just made a new word xx

Fireflydreams: I think I went a little overboard with the action but we'll never mind that.

Sheep the adventure: Thank you!

Verdiani: Thank you!

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	47. ES47

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft owns FF8, I own the Aries, Trianon, Michelle, Kerei and Psyche.

X

X

X

Xxxxx.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, where's Seifer?"

"Over there, he's fine,"

"Irvine, I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay Selphie."

Squall held Selphie tightly while she rubbed Irvine's back and looked worriedly at Squall. Quistis was bandaging up some minor wounds on her head and frowning in concentration while Seifer did the dull task of disarming knocked out guards.

"So…Trianon is a guardian force." She mused, "How could she stay out like that? Can they summon themselves I wonder…and her attack…is it possible that Trianon's function as a GF is to be a powerhouse for other guardian forces? Is that how she called out our guardian forces? And if so, what of that 'Cry Genesis' she called out when you summoned her…"

"I don't know," Irvine replied bitterly, then felt guilty as a wave of sadness flowed into his mind from his new guardian force.

"I didn't GFs could summon themselves and each other," Selphie whispered, "Maybe everything we know about them…isn't really that much after all."

"When will Trianon be fully active?" Quistis asked Irvine,

"I don't know…" Irvine sighed and directed the question inwards.

Whenever you need me.

"Anytime." He said softly.

"Useful," Squall said just as softly, "Irvine, worry about this later."

Irvine stared coldly at the commander but he then realized Squall was right. Dropping his head and sighing he nodded and stood up, "Are we good to go?"

"Yeah," Seifer stretched and winced, "I'm tired of this already."

After picking themselves up the weary SeeDs jammed three of the four doors and then escaped out the fourth. The prison was so quiet it was unnerving but they pressed on with cat's feet and weapons drawn.

Selphie felt like her insides had been scrambled. The sheer magnitude of Ifrit's attack had taken most of her strength away and by the tired eyes of Quistis and Squall she knew they were feeling much the same.

"Going somewhere SeeD trash?"

Squall winced and muttered under his breath, "That was so lame…" as he turned around.

Four men were smiling deviously at them, armed with guns and chains. Irvine growled in anger. He was straight out of bullets and wouldn't be able to help. Backing away he prepared to cast a few cures as Squall and Seifer rushed the enemy.

They hit the first row hard but met equal resistance. Snapping into their training they backed off as Selphie and Quistis both unleashed their attacks, switching places with the men off and on. Arms were aching by the time they had defeated their opponents and Irvine had used up four more cure spells.

"Hey…do you guys really think we'll make it out?" He asked blearily,

"We have to," Quistis said through clenched teeth, "Come on, let's go. Zell and the others might need us,"

"Damn, I forgot about chicken wuss." Seifer blinked.

Selphie beamed, "Me too! This gives us a chance! Well…as long as they're not as tired as us."

Xxx.

Zell narrowed his eyes as harsh sunlight glinted down upon them. Behind him, Kerei and Michelle were glued to his shoulders, looking warily around the field of grass. The door they had chosen was on the opposite side of the field than the Aries so they'd have to run the distance as fast as they could.

Taking the lead, Zell planted his foot in the grass and then promptly yelped and jumped back as the grass exploded in a shower of turf. Michelle and Kerei both screamed and darted back inside the prison while Zell scrambled after them. Seconds later another explosion rang out and they watched one of the cannons on top of the prison fall smouldering to the ground. Swallowing hard Zell sat with his back against the wall.

"I guess Laguna hasn't taken out their security yet." He breathed.

Michelle and Kerei shared a mournful look and then sat down on either side of Zell.

"Do we wait?"

"We run," Zell announced,

"What?" Kerei stared at Zell as if he were crazy,

"We run," Zell repeated simply, "Laguna will knock off our targets as we go, take different routes and hope for the best."

He stood up and looked down at them, "It'll be fun,"

"You're nuts,"

"Aww, come on, it'll be fun! Ever play dodge ball?"

"You don't DIE in dodge ball!" Michelle shrieked,

"Well, not physically," Zell shrugged, "I'll take the lead."

Taking a deep breath the young blonde tensed his muscles and then abruptly burst into a fast sprint. Kerei held her hand over her mouth and flinched as the ground began to burst into patches of flame and soil as the SeeD was fired upon.

"Here I go," Michelle whispered,

"Michelle," Kerei whispered, frightened for her friend,

"We'll be okay," Michelle smiled softly, "let's go."

The girl flew out, her pigtails streaming to either side and squeaking every time she heard an explosion. Kerei ducked out with her heart hammering, watching Zell turn back flips and hand springs to avoid some of the heavy artillery.

Showers of sparks littered the sky as Laguna's men took down their mechanical opponents and as she watched them tumble down Michelle let out an ungraceful squawk as she hit something hard and fell to the ground with the breath knocked out of her.

Behind her Kerei burst out laughing, and sprinted over to the girl, "Michelle," she gasped, "You just ran into the Aries,"

"I thig my node is broken!" Michelle wailed, clutching her face as blood streamed down.

Kerei giggled, almost near hysteria from the combination of fear and laughter. She cast curaga on her friend and watched as the swelling went down and the blood slowed. Grabbing a piece of bandage from her belt pack, Kerei dabbed at the blood while Zell ran his hands over the Aries.

"Damnit, this is why Selphie should be here, I can't find the opening,"

"We can guard it until she gets here," Kerei suggested.

And that is when the ship gave a lurch. Zell cried out and jumped back as the air wavered and air jets steamed to life. Kerei gasped and grabbed on to what she figured must be a wingtip, frantic and not about to let their prize get away.

"Someone must be inside it!" She yelled to Zell.

Zell spread his arms over the side of the ship and in a panic tried to find the door. His hand connected with a ridge in the ship's side and as he ran his nails along it he found a small handle. The door popped open. Zell lunged into the air. Zell disappeared. Michelle screamed, and Kerei shrieked as the ship gave another lurch and shook her loose.

Xxx

"This way!" Quistis panted as she forced her legs to run faster.

"Who made this place? He was a fucking idiot!" Seifer hissed,

"He made it hard to escape from, exactly what you'd want a prison to be," Squall breathed.

The five of them had been running for quite a long time, pausing only to look at maps until Seifer had ripped one from the wall in his frustration. Now they were nearing the field that their companions were fighting over the Aries in but had yet to find the right door.

"Try over there!"

"No, there's another one closer,"

"Fine split up, Seifer and Irvine with me, Selphie and quall that way," Quistis ordered.

They said quick goodbyes and darted to either side of their mutual position. It was Selphie and Squall who made it on to the field first, and good thing as well, for the young engineer located the Aries instantly and put on an extra boost of speed to get their quickly.

"Where's Zell?" Selphie asked,

"In the ship!" Kerei replied with wide-eyes,

"Look!" Michelle pointed up into the air.

A dark rectangle floated, signalling that the door was open. Seconds later they saw two different arms grappling to stay inside the ship, one which was Zell's lost the battle and they all gasped as he was pushed out of the ship and left hanging in midair.

"Zell!" Selphie cried in horror, "Get back inside!"

"I'm trying!" Zell yelled, desperately grasping for a handhold, "Morgan's in here!"

"Morgan!" They all shouted at the same time,

"What's going on?" A breathless Seifer and Quistis arrived,

"Morgan's in the ship," Selphie hissed,

"Where's Irvine?" Squall frowned,

"Coming, we ran into trouble, defeated a few guards, the Cowboy's taking their ammo," Seifer summarized.

Just as he finished Irvine showed up looked mightily concerned, "We got trouble," He announced.

"More trouble?" Quistis squeaked, "Morgan's up there, we have to do something!"

"Screw Morgan, what about Zell?!" Kerei chirped,

"Selphie, how do you ground that thing?" Squall asked the brunette as she stared skywards,

"There's a blue docking button, but Zell is no where near it. We have to push the Aries down, or get someone up there to help him,"

"How do we get someone way the hell up there?" Seifer growled,

"Trianon can!" Michelle whirled around to face Irvine, "She can, can't she?"

"I…I don't know," Irvine stuttered,

"ASK HER!" The SeeDs shouted,

Flinching, Irvine froze still for a second and then jerked a nod at them, "She thinks she can,"

"Well summon her cowboy!" Kerei screamed,

"I AM!" Irvine hissed, then cried anew, "SUMMON TRIANON!"

The white flash was much dimmer this time, mainly because the guardian force was considerably weaker. She sprang out of the sapphire in a haze of blue coils that wrapped around her body and flushed her raven hair to the vibrant cerulean they were all accustomed to.

The assassin literally jumped off Seifer's shoulder (eliciting a blue streak from the shocked man) and grabbed the invisible wingtip. From her experience in watching Selphie construct the Aries, Trianon had a fair idea of where everything was in proportion to the gaping black door.

Like a cat she stalked over the top of the Aries and as her spectators stared up at her she swung inside the cockpit, right on top of Zell and disappeared. Irvine bit his lip when he lost sight of her but he was then relieved when a white-sheathed arm snaked around Zell and hoisted him inside.

There was silence for a moment, only for a few seconds, while they stared at the glassy air and hoped for their friends to be safe, before Irvine heard a soft click behind them. Whirling around he opened fire on a squadron of men advancing on them.

"Company!" he shouted.

Xxx.

Trianon swung inside the main chamber and slammed her body into Morgan, feet first. The man was weak from his torture and couldn't stop her as she pounded him into the opposite wall. Springing away she pulled Zell to safety and rammed her fist into Morgan's stomach.

"Zell, hit the blue button," She ordered in a cold voice.

"Yes ma'am," Zell looked around and located a small round button with a blue light shining inside it. Hearing the satisfying click and feeling the ship lower itself, Zell breathed in relief as stable ground met up with the Aries.

"Yellow button," Trianon commanded as she wrapped an arm around Morgan's neck.

Zell toggled it and didn't notice any change, but when he stepped out of the Aries he saw that it was visible now. He also saw a swarm of men heading for them.

"We've got trouble," He ran to the aid of his companions, exchanging places with Selphie as she leaped into her ship at the same time Trianon pushed Morgan and her out.

"Hey baby it's been awhile!" Selphie grinned as she sat down in the plush chair and let her fingers fly over the controls.

The Aries rose to the air majestically and then turned ominously on the prisoners. Morgan tumbled to the ground, writhing away from Trianon and began to scramble away as Selphie opened fire. The SeeDs immediately jumped back and ran for cover as their companion obliterated the prisoners.

Xxx

Fuelled by his desire to escape, Morgan grabbed two handfuls of dirt and grass and ripped them from the ground as he found his footing. Throwing the two clumps at an incoming guard, the raven-haired man made a breakaway for the door.

He forgot something though.

"Cry Genesis!"

It was the last thing Morgan was to see. He turned and watched the figure of a woman silhouetted as she leapt in front of the sun with a blade over her head come flying towards him. As he threw up his hands he watched her twist her body, bringing the sword in an arc that sliced directly over his eyes. His scream would be frozen in many people's minds later on, but not Trianon's, who had heard this same cry over and over throughout her existence.

She landed on one knee and one foot, her blade dripping with blood held across her body and her face tilted towards the fallen figure of Morgan. Standing gracefully she rolled him on to his back and posed beside him, a silent guard over her prey.

Above her the Aries swooped down and the door slid open, ushering the SeeD's inside. Scrambling for the door they crowded into the backspace and then crammed further to make room for the guardian force and Morgan.

Having used up so much power, Trianon was turning translucent. The Aries rested slightly above the ground while she pushed Morgan inside. Crawling in after him and coloured pure white from her exhaustion, Trianon numbly made her way to her Master and curled up with her cheek on his chest, dragging her sword behind her.

Quistis grimaced at the sight of sightless Morgan but forced herself to bandage his eyes so they wouldn't get blood everywhere. She watched the sleeping GF resting on the cowboy and saw pain and relief battling each other in the man's eyes. He had wrapped an arm around her waist and was stroking her face absently as he thought.

"I can't believe we made it out," Zell whispered, breathing hard,

"Makes you feel invincible, when you think of how many men we fought," Seifer said quietly, "I didn't think I'd make it out. I thought this would be my redemption, my release for being so evil,"

Quistis poked him, "It was, and you survived it so think of yourself at a new beginning,"

Seifer nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh Hyne. That bastard got blood on my control panel. Oh my Hyne I am going to KILL him," Selphie's voice hissed from behind her pilot's chair.

Squall blinked and then nudged Kerei, "Quick, cover the carpet, if she sees that stain she will flip," he whispered.

Seifer nodded vehemently, "You don't want to see her mad, she's like a devil woman."

The Aries gave a nasty curve and spun upside down, sending the SeeDs in the back tumbling, "I heard that Seifer!"

Xxxxx

X

Review Please.

Author's Corner:

Bleh…I think I did it again and am re-replying to a few reviews…sorry x.x

Because in the next month I have a genre analysis, 15-page research essay, portfolio, and a midterm, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up. Now, I DO still have a few pre-written chapters, so if I hit a down moment, you guys will probably experience it after a few weeks when I've ran out of story. To try and make up for that, I made a couple sketches for you. One is Trianon wearing my Halloween costume, and the other is a surprise ; ) I hope you like them!!

www.sfu.ca/scosco/Triamaidninja.jpg

and

www.sfu.ca/scosco/LoveIT.jpg

Enjoy : )

Shortey: Sorry about that, I didn't use Zell too much in the game, I'll try and remember him more often. FF7 and I have a love-hate relationship. See. I had the PC version, and on disc one, while I was in Mt. Nibel, something happened so that every time I tried to leave the caves my computer crashed. Needless to say, two years later, I was still in the caves. I had all my limit breaks minus the end ones, and my brother eventually took the game to university with him. Although I've watched friends play it till the end I've never passed disc one, I don't feel as if I know the characters well enough for fanfiction.

Other fanfics I will do will most likely revolve around Final Fantasy 6, or III in the US. I refuse to play any FF over 8, because the characters Square has pushed out are ridiculous and the plots are becoming quite weak. I like to write Chrono Cross fics too.

Emrelle Elendal: Glad you're back! Yeah, Irvine's having a tough time there, no real worries though, he's one of my favourite characters so he won't suffer too long.

The-curb-fairy: Welcome to the fic! Selphie-Squall is my favourite pairing, I've written one other but this is definitely my most successful. I am not a fan of Squinoas either, I don't see how Squall could fall for someone like Rinoa! She's so whiny oo

Crazy Katy: Hee-hee, I didn't hide it too much did I?

Rin Ravenice: Wow, thanks! Fanart of Trianon would rock! The story thus far is somewhere over 220 pages, and it is slowly drawing to a close.

Rage Aomori: Hey now, not her fault she's a magical creature ;; I'm attempting to appease you with fanart though.:

Selphie108: My battle inspiration usually comes from music and just that I love writing them, heh.

Black-Lily1704: Sorry about the confusion! If I ever re-do this I'll try and fix that.

Fireflydreams: Aww! I'm sorry I made you sad, it'll get better though. Ooh shiny trophy! :: huggles it ::

Sheep the adventure: Heh, another Zell fan, I'll try and bring him in more often.

Verdiani: I try : )

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	48. ES48

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft owns. Silver just imitates. Exceptions are Trianon, the Aries, psyche, Michelle and Kerei.

Xxxxx

"And now, when I look back on it all, trust is something that changes all too easily with the smallest of events. The encounter with Seifer…he could have been shot…watching Selphie take Morgan's hand to dance, what would have happened if she had shown mistrust? We had to use trust to get through our mission that week ago…and I wonder, now, if Irvine feels that Trianon betrayed him in someway. I haven't seen Instructor Elvelyn lately, though Squall assured me she is teaching out the rest of her semester at least. She'll have to make the choice whether or not to stay Irvine's Guardian Force or to junction herself. She never explained how she walked so long as a free GF, I don't think she _will_ explain, like every other guardian, she remains mysterious and secretive. The department of magic is desperate to hire her, imagine a GF teaching magic, what better a person…or thing…. I'm not sure what GFs refer themselves as. We've all sent letters to Laguna, thanking him for destroying the sensors…Kerei asked him to next time shoot them down before she started running but I think she somehow had fun."

Quistis paused in her writing to look out the window. A bird was perched on her balcony but a muffled crash from the room down the hall sent it flying away.

"Selphie is trying to organize her belongings. She admitted to a letter from Galbadia that gave her a business proposal and it seems she might take it. Even though Squall says he's fine I've already noticed him returning to his icy self. I'm not sure what Selphie will do; she's reluctant, even though Seifer and Irvine assure her that Galbadia isn't so terrible. Balamb will feel empty without her though."

The pen dropped from Quistis' fingers and she looked out her window again, blinking back a couple tears. Her best friend leaving, it was hard to imagine the old orphanage crew being torn apart just as it had been put back together. Standing up and shutting her journal, Quistis slipped into a terrycloth housecoat and poured a glass of wine.

A knock on her door gave her reason to stand up again and it revealed to be Seifer so she smiled and felt marginally better. The two headed back to the couch where Seifer embraced her and silently held his golden angel.

"I'm really glad you came back, Seifer," Quistis whispered, "It just wouldn't have been right for you to give up,"

"I never give up," Seifer whispered, "I just…pause sometimes,"

Quistis grinned.

Xxx.

Selphie growled in frustration. Since her room had been torn apart she had organized and cleaned it. Now she was doing the same thing over plus packaging. She had a tour of Galbadia in three hours, and would be moving in by the evening. Sighing in frustration, the brunette tossed a box of video camera tapes into one of her boxes and headed for the cafeteria.

The white room opened up to her full of laughter and happiness. Feeling better immediately, Selphie located the table her friends usually used and sat down to decide what to eat.

"May I join you?"

Selphie jumped and then smiled, "Yeah sure, how have you been Trianon?"

"Well, thank you," Trianon sat down, obviously troubled, but not saying anything.

"You have your sapphire back," Selphie noted,

"I will be keeping my freedom," Trianon acknowledged,

"Good," Selphie smiled, "Oh, Irvy's here!"

Trianon stiffened and lowered her head to hide behind a curtain of curls. Irvine came, bearing a tray of food and sat down beside Selphie, also uncomfortable with the situation. Watching her two friends for a moment Selphie grinned and then made an excuse out of going to get food. When she left Trianon chanced a look at Irvine, whom she hadn't spoken to for a week.

"Thank you for returning my freedom," She said softly,

"Well, I had ta, I mean, you're a teacher an' all," Irvine shrugged and looked down,

Trianon nodded and then looked around for a bit, watching Selphie as she mulled over ordering food.

"Trianon…"

"Yes?"

"…How…how old are you? Guardian Forces…I mean…" Irvine stopped and looked around awkwardly.

A silver-sounding giggle game from Trianon and her eyes sparkled with merriment, "I am a young guardian force, about 1448 cycles old…though…I may have miscounted somewhere in there,"

Irvine's eyes widened, "But you look so young!" he blurted out, then promptly turned scarlet.

Trianon laughed again, "I told you, I am young,"

Irvine stared at her for a long time and then frowned, "I guess…I guess I must seem like a kid to ya,"

"Not at all," Trianon whispered.

Irvine's eyes snapped up to hers. Emotion flashed between them like currents of electricity and right in the middle of their heated silence the intercom burst to life.

"Instructor Trianon to the Department of Magic."

Trianon flinched, tearing her eyes from Irvine and standing up in a hurry.

"I better go," As she strode past the cowboy her fingertips brushed his cheek, a small motion of affection.

Xxx

"You guys sure left a lot of cargo in here," Nida said in surprise as they began to unload the Ragnarok,

"Yup," Selphie beamed and pulled a massive crate to the edge of the cargo hold and began to tilt it into her chest to lift up.

Both girl and crate wobbled as she took a step back, completely dwarfed by the wooden box. Nida's eyes turned to saucers and he lunged for the girl while on the other side of the docking bay Squall dropped his list of supplies and rushed over.

Nida grabbed the crate just as Selphie slipped backwards, falling straight into a waiting Squall. He scooped her up into his arms and nuzzled her cheek while she squealed, both of them ignoring the crash behind them as Nida toppled over on to the ground.

"I'm going to get us some refreshments!" Selphie announced, dropping out of Squall's embrace and tearing off.

Smiling as she left Squall turned to retrieve his clipboard when he realized Nida was sprawled on the floor with the crate beside him, contents strewn everywhere. Sighing, the commander knelt down to clean up.

"Come on Nida, we can't take a break," He said tersely,

Nida just stared.

Xxx.

Selphie darted into the cafeteria and seeing Irvine and Quistis sitting together over coffee, she bounced over.

"Hi-hi!"

"Hey Selphie," Quistis greeted, "Aren't you supposed to be helping Squall and Nida with unloading?"

"Yup, just grabbing a few drinks, it's hard work. Where's Seify?"

"In the Training centre with Zell and Kerei," Quistis smiled,

"Ooh, we could use their muscles too, well, I better hurry, see ya!"

Irvine waved as his ex girlfriend dashed off. Sighing softly, and fondly, at the memories she invoked he changed his thoughts to Trianon. There could just be a chance with the guardian force. If he used all his charm, all his wit…

"What brought that smirk on boy?"

Irvine blinked and looked at Quistis, "Just…ah…plottin'" he grinned roguishly,

"You devil." Quistis smiled, "I'm going to organize a class, see you Kinneas."

Irvine waved and then stood up. A new smile crossed his face and he sauntered out of the cafeteria. Time to dazzle an instructor. Striding up the steps and lounging against the wall of the elevator, Irvine wondered how he could court the lass.

A peek in her classroom revealed the instructor to be curled up in her chair analyzing papers and frowning, though not in an angry way, merely for concentration. Irvine slid over gracefully and noticed she had her calendar schedule open, filled with scrawls, cross-outs and little notes. She was so enrapt in her reading she didn't even notice the cowboy until he slammed his finger down on to one of the few white squares.

"Master! I mean, SeeD Kinneas," Trianon jumped, sending her pen clattering to the floor,

"Irvine will do," He grinned and then pulled a straight face, "I can't help but notice, you've missed an important date,"

Trianon blinked and then leaned forward to see what he was gesturing too, "An important date?"

Irvine chuckled as she began flipping through pages and muttering about various meetings, "Are you sure? I thought I had them all—"

"_Our_ date," He announced, "will be put there, see?"

He grabbed a pencil and quickly drew a little heart on the blank square, "I'll swing by your place,"

Trianon stared at the little square, then looked up and stared at Irvine, "A-all right. What are we going to do?"

"Surprise," Irvine winked and sauntered off with a grin akin to that of a five-year old who had just been given 20 gil for a candy shop.

Xxx

Trianon looked back down at the little heart. A relationship with one outside her race hadn't really been a thought previous to meeting Irvine and now she was puzzled. Grabbing the papers, her removal of the weapon's department, Trianon ran out of her classroom back to her dorm where she locked the doors, shut the windows and lay down on her couch.

Closing her eyes she quietly let her body be born away to the only place she thought she could go. Home.

Fields of lush grass and pink-leafed trees broke into her consciousness and already she saw Psyche running towards her.

"Psyche," Trianon met the guardian force in an embrace,

"Trianon!" Psyche beamed, her black almond-shaped eyes sparkling, "You are troubled?"

Trianon nodded and the two wandered to where Siren usually sat, under a green-leafed tree with her tiny siren helpers all around her.

"Trianon, you return again," Siren smiled and beckoned the two over.

Bowing her head slightly and then sitting cross-legged on the spongy land, Trianon frowned and looked at Siren curiously,

"I am a guardian force,"

"You are,"

"It is my duty to serve,"

"It is,"

"I think I'm falling for a human,"

Siren stared at her for awhile, "Trianon, tell me it isn't Squall, Shiva had that problem and has—"

"It isn't," Trianon hastily interrupted, "My previous master, Irvine Kinneas…"

"And you are wondering if you should stick to your guardian duties or resume life as a mortal?" Siren asked,

"I am. I think…I think I would like to experience something different, something more," Trianon groped for words,

Siren smiled, "So few of us are given the opportunity to pose as mortals. With your pointed ears and your pale skin, you only have two strong differences to those you live with, take advantage of it Trianon,"

Taking a deep breath, the assassin nodded, "But yet, shall I junction myself if there is need? Or restrict myself to one life only?"

"You are immortal. You have endless lives to play with, Trianon, just have fun," Siren beamed.

Exhaling slowly, Trianon nodded and brought her knees up to her chest. She hadn't had to deal with mortal problems for quite awhile. What trouble that auburn-haired indigo-eyed male caused her.

Xxxxxx

Review Pleeeeease!

Author's Corner:

Note: An update on Thursday means, you guessed it, I'm going back to my island home for a bit. Sorry about the pictures, my university network crashed over the weekend. For a reliable source, find them at my Deviant Art gallery: 

Shortey: I really wanted to finish FF7 too, one day perhaps. If I did write a fic, it would have to have Reno in it. I am a Reno-fanatic. I'm embarrassed to say I haven't seen Advent Children yet, how do I see it? They're not playing it here at all u.u

Emrelle Elendal: Poor, poor Irvine.

BayDen: Welcome to the fic and I'm glad you're enjoying it! For me, I can't stand it when I'm left for months without an update so I try and give my readers a steady update routine that gives me time and yet isn't too spaced out. The weekly system seems to be going well.

The curb-fairy: Heh, I try and reply to all my reviews, unless they are regarding a previous chapter.

Xtreme Nuisance: I love Irvine, I really do, unfortunately it's his turn for some bad luck in this fic, last time it was Quistis. Anyhow, everything will be explained in later chapters so keep reading, tee!

Hikari Heijin: Thanks dearie!

Sulou: Glad you like Trianon, she's one of my favourite characters.

Selphie108: Heh, no more GFs for this fic, maybe in another.

Fireflydreams: Trianon is a special GF, and don't worry, I'm planning on explaining.

Verdiani: Merci!

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	49. ES49

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft owns the game et all. I own everything else.

Xxxxxx

"I am the man."

"You're the man?"

"I am the man."

"The man?"

"THE man."

"Why?" Zell looked at Irvine, perplexed,

"I have won the heart of my fair lady," Irvine announced with the flourish of a hand,

"You mean the heart of your magical, immortal guardian force," Zell stated blandly,

"Details."

"…Important ones," Zell argued,

"Quiet." Irvine snapped, "I'm having a good day."

"Glad _you_ are," Squall walked up with a scowl,

"What happened to you?" Zell raised his eyebrows,

"Remember our original plan of smoking the prison men out?" Squall sighed,

"Yeah, we didn't need to because their main attack was in the control centre and not the field," Irvine shrugged, "Lucky break for us."

"Nida dropped one of the canisters," Squall growled,

"You don't mean…"

"The entire docking bay is shrouded by smoke," Squall fumed,

"…and let me guess…" Irvine began,

"It's pink." Squall finished.

Zell laughed openly, "Consider it her last act of terrorism before she ends up in Galbadia,"

Squall winced, "She's taking her tour now..."

"Sorry man," Irvine said softly, "I know what she means ta ya,"

"Yeah," Squall looked away and let his face harden over, "She won't be too far away,"

"That's the spirit," Irvine clapped his back and then tipped his hat, "I'm going to train for a bit,"

"See ya," The blonde and brunette waved.

Xxx

Selphie peered into the massive mechanics room that opened up before her, lined with shiny tools, multiple power supplies, and every bit and piece of machinery she could ever ask for. Running her hand over the smooth surfaces of the tools, the SeeD smiled to herself.

"This is so cool!" She grinned,

"We thought you'd like it," Her tour guide smiled also and handed her a sheath of papers, "Here's the contract, if you want, you can start tomorrow morning on acquainting yourself with this lab. Everything in here is yours to use, you can create anything you want, within the deal agreement."

Selphie nodded eagerly and quickly scanned the papers. Her own lab, technicians to help her, and unlimited resources! Everything she could possibly want. Just as she was reaching for the pen to sign, Selphie caught sight of a small sentence written in black.

"All creations are the sole property of Galbadia, the creator and engineers, technicians, designers and modifiers will have no say in the treatment and use of any mechanical creation…" Selphie looked up at the tour guide, "You mean, if I made a ship I have no control over what happens to it? I'm not going to pilot it by default?"

The man laughed, "Why would you pilot it? You're the engineer, engineers don't pilot ships, they build them,"

"But the ships are mine, I build them," Selphie blinked,

"But under contract you build them for us, you give them willingly over to Galbadia," The man said breezily,

"No!" Selphie stamped her foot, "I want to fly my ships,"

"But if something happens to you, who would build more?" The man stared at her, perplexed,

"I…er…" Selphie paused, "I'm going back to Balamb,"

"Miss Tilmitt!"

Selphie threw the papers at the bewildered man and then turned to flee from the room. She made it three hallways away before smacking into a blue pressed suit.

"STOP."

"Erk!" Selphie looked up into the solitary red eye of Fuujin, "Oh, hi-hi!"

"GOING?"

"Yeah, this place isn't too friendly when it goes to designer's rights," Selphie pouted and accepted Fuujin's helping hand up,

"TOO BAD."

Selphie shrugged, "You do what you have to do, I'm going to get on the train to Garden now, see ya!"

The SeeD walked stiffly away. Fuujin had always rattled her a little; the silver-haired woman was intimidating and far too stoic for any woman her age. She hadn't made it far, though, before the second half of that dynamic duo had scooped her up right off the ground.

"Selphie! Haven't seen ya in awhile, ya know!?" Raijin's grinning face beamed at her

"Eep!" Selphie squeaked as she watched her shoes hover over the ground, "Ehh…hi-hi, um, put me down?"

"Oh, sorry, jus' happy to see ya, ya know," Raijin blinked,

"When are you and Fuujin getting back to Balamb?" Selphie inquired as she was set down,

"After this semester, ya know, great to see Seifer soon, really miss that blonde," Raijin grinned,

"Well, see you then!"

Selphie waved and completed her escape from Galbadia. It was a long two-hour walk to the nearest train station. Outside the night was thick with blackness and silence had descended on the world.

Xxx

Squall walked to the end of his office. He paused at the door. He walked back to his desk. Squall turned and walked to the end of his office. He paused. He walked back. Door. Desk. Door. Desk.

"I'm going crazy." He stopped in the middle of the floor.

Running a hand through his hair, Squall advanced to the door and actually made it through this time. It was three-thirty in the morning, but he knew at least one man would be awake. Arriving at the training centre, Squall slid through the doors and waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He walked through the foliage slowly but making enough noise to alert the man of his presence.

"An' what is our stoic commander doin' up so late?"

Irvine Kinneas dropped down from a branch he had been perching on and flashed Squall a smile, "Missin' Selphie, right?"

"Yeah," Squall didn't know why he was ruffled by the cowboy's words, "It'll be weird not having her around,"

Irvine shrugged, "She'll be back,"

Squall eyed him, "Will she…"

"Selph's a social butterfly and she depends on her friends," Irvine let loose another dazzling smile,

"All right, why are you so damned cheerful?" Squall demanded,

"Date with Trianon," Irvine did a little dance,

Squall stared, "Irvine. She's a guardian force."

"…That doesn't matter to me right now Squall, come on, let a cowboy be happy." Irvine pulled a pout on his face,

"…Right. Well, best of luck to you two," Squall said,

"Shooting competition?"

"Sure."

Irvine and Squall often had competitions. Gunblade versus Exeter. Even though Irvine won most of the games, Squall had a few on his back as well.

Xxx

Morgan sat staring at the outside world from the window in his cell. He was blind now, but the warmth of the pale sun told him where to face. Bandages swathed his body from where the Guardian Force had exacted her rage on him. They had healed him, and put him on trial, but under the plight of Carrie's pleas they had decided to keep him in Garden until he had fully recovered.

The young girl gave him every meal, helping him organize trays of food so he never knocked anything down, and sometimes feeding him. When he walked he leant on her for balance while she crooned softly to ease his panic, locked in the darkness as he were. He was sentenced for life, though the courts were reviewing their decision based on his young age and on the fact that now blind he wasn't too much of a threat.

During the confession the SeeDs all stood with stony eyes as Morgan related his scheme. Carrie was taken from the room when her emotions took over and she became hysterical. She hadn't forgiven him yet, but her love for her older brother was overwhelmingly strong and despite that his apologies had been unanswered, Morgan felt safe close to her.

Xxx

Selphie hugged her arms. Frustration was welling up in her heart. Galbadia didn't fit her needs, Balamb restricted her, and Trabia would have no use of her technology. Sighing softly and looking around Selphie thought she could see a spark of light that designated a train station.

When her tired feet reached the platform she noticed a new route had been added. It led fairly close to the Orphanage and a small smile quirked at her lips. Buying her ticket and hopping on the small train Selphie looked out into the inky surroundings.

Stepping off into a cool breeze, the sound of waves crashing on indigo shores sent a ripple of nostalgia running up the girl's spine. Softly letting her feet drift down the sand banks, Selphie found a dry spot to sit down on. With the end of the Sorceress Wars they all had lives to live out. Squall would be Balamb's Commander until he accepted the headmaster position Cid had offered him. Zell was enrolled in so many martial arts competitions that he would probably enter super-stardom and retire early to the city of Balamb. Irvine was training to be a full-fledged SeeD, so he had a few more years before any decisions had to be made, Quistis could remain an Instructor as long as she liked, and Selphie?

"I want to be an engineer," Selphie whispered.

She stood up sadly and began to walk down along the edge of the waters. Spray frothed against the sand and dotted her legs as she strolled quietly, consumed by her thoughts. She wanted a healthy career doing something she wanted and getting rewards. Her creations were her own, and Selphie didn't want to give up their rights to someone, or build only what the Garden wanted. Dreams of her own company floated in her head…her own team of mechanical geniuses…maybe a school for those technologically gifted…

Selphie knew she would have to start somewhere though. Balamb could offer her a good reputation of they sent her designs over the world. The new creative ideas Selphie harboured, however, would go unnoticed.

Twirling slowly and feeling her boots sink in the mud of ocean-washed sand; Selphie let herself wade in the frigid waters up to her calves. She didn't notice the cold, so deep her concentration was. Wind swept her hair in circles and tangled the short chestnut locks as troubled emerald eyes traveled over the sea pensively.

Maybe this was as far as she would go in life. She was undeniably rich, but not enough to buy the resources for her models. Ships were expensive to build, and she'd need the space and tools as well. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Running away does nothing," Selphie said quietly to herself.

Hauling her numbed legs out of the water, Selphie trudged up the grassy slope and ran her fingers along the walls of the old Orphanage. Deciding it would be more peaceful if she stayed, the girl knocked quietly on the door, though she doubted anyone would be home.

"Yes?"

"Oh!" Selphie gasped, "Matron!"

With a grin bordering on tears, Selphie wrapped her arms around the woman and held her tight.

"What are you doing here?" Selphie asked,

"Just, waiting," Matron gave her a secretive smell and invited her daughter inside.

Selphie inhaled the sweet smell of cinnamon cookies and her face lit up even brighter. Sitting down at her old chair and watching Matron lower herself gracefully into the seat beside Selphie, the two drank apple cider with their cookies, enjoying a comfortable silence. Matron watched the young girl closely and could see the turmoil in the deep green eyes.

"Selphie? What brought you to the ocean, Little One?"

Selphie looked up and then shrugged. Putting down her cookie and taking a sip of cider she looked down at the table for a moment before telling her story in a quiet voice.

"I…I'm not sure where I'm going anymore. SeeD doesn't ever end, it doesn't ever start. W-We need lives but I don't know where to begin, I was never taught a beginning…I was just _there_," Selphie said emphatically,

"I'm sorry this troubles you sweetling," Matron replied sadly, "These things will open up for you in the future. You still have a few semesters left at Balamb before you have completed your training, and even then you can remain there,"

"I don't know if I want to," Selphie frowned, "I love Balamb…but I want to be an engineer!"

Matron smiled fondly, "Don't worry Selphie, the administration and higher-ups care about every Seed, Cadet and Junior, we'll make sure you end up happy."

Selphie stared at the raven-haired saint across from her. The soft eyes held only warmth, love and promise that the brunette felt wash over her. Nodding quietly and staring into her cider, Selphie nodded again.

"Yeah. Okay."

Xxx

A resounding bang broke the still silence of the morning. Feeling his back being pressed none-to-gently against the locker doors, Irvine Kinneas stared into the wild eyes of Squall as the shorter brunette rammed the cowboy into the lockers again.

"You said she'd be back!" Squall snarled, white-hot anger flowing through him,

"I-Sh-She will!" Irvine gasped, "Ow, man, this hurts let me go,"

"You promised!" Squall hissed, "I waited up all night."

Irvine hadn't ever been on the receiving end of Squall's anger before and now he knew why Zell, Rinoa, and Quistis had always treaded so lightly around him. Gently easing Squall away the cowboy softened his eyes and sighed,

"I thought she would be back, Squall, I really did. It's hard to imagine her leaving her best friend and boyfriend so easily, and I still think she'll be back. Maybe she decided to stay the night there," Irvine soothed,

Squall dropped his arms and echoed the sigh, running his hands through his hair. He was so madly in love with the little girl now, but he only ever seemed to realize when she was gone.

"I need her," He whispered.

Irvine smiled sadly and hooked an arm around the commander's shoulders, "So do I, she'll come back or we'll give her the puppy eyes that'll lead her back."

Steering Squall away from the locker room, Irvine walked him to one of the quieter lounges and let him go. Quistis usually came there during her break and she was the best person to talk to in all of Garden. As if he had read Irvine's mind, Squall sat down and put his face in his hands, breathing softly and hoping the blonde would come.

As Kinneas left he saw Trianon sauntering down the hallway. He swore that woman never just _walked_, she was always gliding, or sliding, dancing along in her own little way, the sway of her hips had caught his eye more than once and this time when his eyes rose to hers he was surprised to see the faintest of blushes on her cheeks.

"Damn, I am good," He whispered as she disappeared from view.

Xxx

"Dismissed," Quistis' sharp tone rang out as she tapped the consol in front of her and made the holographic lesson disappear.

"Heeey, Trepe!"

"Kinneas, don't you have class?" Quistis raised her golden eyebrows at him and adjusted her glasses,

"Yep, just swingin' by to let you know theres a package to take care of in the SeeD lounge, East-side!" Irvine winked at her,

"Does it have grey-blue eyes and a scowl?" Quistis winced,

"Seifer's right, you are on fire!" Irvine grinned as she narrowed her eyes and then he dashed away before her hand could find the hilt of her whip.

The hallways were full of chatter as Quistis stalked through them, wondering what she could possibly say to Squall. Her boots clicked on the marble floor and then abruptly paused when she came to the lounge door. Squall was sitting like a statue on the couch, completely still and unmoving.

Opening the door and peering in, Quistis slipped over to his side and sat down.

"Well, Squall?" She asked,

Squall looked at her for a moment before letting his back fall against the couch, "I don't know,"

"Miss her?"

"Yes."

"Love her?"

"Pretty sure."

"She'll come back," Quistis smiled,

Another look slid her way, "Why does everyone _know_ that?"

"Because it's Selphie." Quistis grinned and patted Squall on the shoulder, "Just give her some time to realize that Balamb can become the household of her dreams. We may be graduating soon, taking the last of our courses, but you are the commander, and I'm a teacher. We're not leaving. Irvine and Seifer still have to finish their courses, since they started later than us, and why would Zell leave? Cid is his main sponsor for all the martial arts! Selphie doesn't want to go away from us any more than we want her to leave."

Squall pondered this for a while before nodding sharply. Quistis smiled again and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. It was a friendly silence that had been the main cement in their relationship for the many years they had shared. Quistis had used to think that because of their companionship, Squall was meant for her, but now she realized it was simply what made them close.

Xxxxx

Author's note: whoa...that was a loooong chapter. Well kiddies, I'm behind in my school work and now wearing a splint on one wrist! Yay! …Not. I'm still a few pages ahead of you all and I'll keep trying my best for weekly updates. Keep in mind that I have a 5 page and a 15 page essay due next week and the week after and a test…and a portfolio…oiiiii. I am dead.

Author's Corner:

Shortey: Eeps, I am still forgetting about my Seiftis pairing. Bad Silver! Bad!

Emrelle Elendal: Hopefully everything between Trianon and Irvine will work out. Knowing Irvine's ability to charm though, I'm sure Trianon will fall hard and fast for him.

Xtreme Nuisance: I found an AMV of Advent Children and I watched it solid for an hour and a half. My conclusions are: Cloud doesn't look gaunt and haunted enough. Vincent has been in the weed too long. Tifa looks great. Kadaj, one of the silver-haired men, is a hottie. ALL the enemies are left-handed (as am I, so this is a good thing) but all the weapons are just remakes of old ones. Lots of gunblades et all out there with added pieces to them. Still though, I'm excited to see it. The fight scenes look great.

Rin Ravenice: Aww you were sick? I hate being sick, except for the missing school…even though now in university I can't really afford to miss class.

Hikari Heijin: I'm so happy that you're enjoying this fic!

Rage Aomori: I was hoping someone from Japan would have recorded and leaked Advent Children out. Guess not. Ah well.

Selphie108: Yay for Irvine and his mojo!!!

Fireflydreams: I think Shiva would be attracted to the icy side of Squall, heh, I've actually seen a few fics on here with that pairing.

Verdiani: Glad you're enjoying it lass.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	50. ES50

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft owns the game et all, I own everything else.

Xxxxx

Zell was bored. A bored Zell was never a really good thing, for it paralleled a bored Selphie. Lining up paper balls along the edge of his desk, the crystal blue eyes scanned the room for targets. The only student he really knew in the class was Kerei. Her short black hair was a dead give-away to her location, three rows up and perfectly situated next to the aisle. Zell took aim.

"Eek!"

"Yes Miss Kerei?" The instructor gave the young woman a look,

"S-sorry," Kerei mumbled, ducking her head.

As soon as the instructor continued to read, the girl whipped her head around and located Zell quite quickly. Her aqua eyes narrowed, especially when she saw how many paper balls he had lined up. Pursing her lips she pretended to take a few notes, soon scribbling them out and then crumpling the piece of paper. While she worked, Zell hit her with three of his smaller paper balls, causing a few students to snicker.

Clearing her throat, Kerei stood up and began to move towards the back of the class where a garbage can stood. As she neared the blonde, looking increasingly worried at her closeness, Kerei suddenly whipped the ball at his face and broke into loud laughter when she hit him square on.

"Kerei! Zell!" The instructor growled,

Zell jumped up and by chance looked outside. A small red car was nearing Garden and the yellow jumper was unmistakable.

"Selphie's back!"

"Zell!" The instructor yelled again,

"Let's go!"

Zell grabbed Kerei's hand and the two raced out of class. Several stares greeted their mad flight to the elevator but both Zell and Kerei were physically fit for anything so when they did make their destination they were able to walk into the elevator with an air of casualness around them.

Leaning against the wall and brushing back her longish bangs, Kerei eyed Zell and smirked,

"We're going to be in trouble for that,"

"Pfft!" Zell grinned, "It was a first real offence, we'll be fine,"

Kerei nodded and smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She had thought Garden was too stiff to pull pranks in but Zell had been steadily changing her mind about that. When the doors opened, the two walked out calmly until Selphie was inside, where upon both ran to her.

"Selphie!" Kerei beamed,

"Seffie!"

Selphie squeaked as Zell picked her up and twirled her, her squeak turning into a squeal of happiness. When she was set down she hugged both of them and then promptly yawned.

"Galbadia isn't as glorious as it looks," she announced with a pout,

"Aw, don't worry about it Selph," Zell shrugged, "You still have a semester or two before you graduate,"

"I know," Selphie bit her lip, but then smiled again, "Where's my Squallie!"

At that moment a tired Irvine wandered out of the elevator. He stopped dead when he saw Selphie and then dashed towards her so fast they she had hardly blinked before he had scooped her up.

"Selphie! Thank Hyne you're back! He's driving me cra-a-a-azy!" Irvine buried his face in her shoulder and clung to the little brunette,

"Squall…?" Selphie ventured,

"Yes!" came the muffled reply.

"Squall!" Selphie shrieked as the man himself came out of Dr. Kadowaki's with Cid.

A sharp stormy gaze widened as the girl flew into his arms. Selphie wrapped herself around her boy and snuggled close, beaming up at his surprised and faintly blushing face. He leaned down; trying to ignore the bemused looks around him, and kissed the lass softly, smiling at her squeal. Holding the girl close to her body, Squall nuzzled her gently and sighed into her hair.

"I'm glad your back Selphie, I love you," He whispered.

Selphie's eyes widened and promptly shimmered with tears. A warm wave washed over her, full of longing, safety and love. Her arms circled Squall's neck and the Commander found himself in a bruising kiss.

Zell and Kerei shared a beaming grin and quietly shuffled away from the two SeeDs. The two fighters had cheeky smiles on their faces when they happened to pass Quistis and Trianon. The two Instructors had identical stoic faces, but when the news of Selphie's return came to them, Quistis shrieked and tore off to see her friend while Trianon smiled softly but happily. As she watched the blonde teacher pounce on Selphie with a cry of happiness, Trianon's shoulder was tapped by a serious Cid.

"Esthar just called, we have a lead on the man in charge of the prison inmates," Cid informed, "We have a mission, the time has come for you to decide if you will be an instructor and a soldier or a Guardian Force,"

"I would like to teach," Trianon replied gently, smiling more now, "Are we departing immediately?"

"Two days," Cid replied, handing her a stack of folders, "Distribute these to the other SeeDs…but give them some time to see Selphie."

Trianon nodded and watched Cid's eyes sparkling. His fondness for the SeeDs impressed and gave her comfort, for Trianon had felt it sad that children would give up their lives to work in battle. Holding the folders to her chest, Trianon ran through them and found her own. Cracking it open her eyes widened, then narrowed, and her blushing face snapped up to find Cid. The old man had run away.

"Yo! Trianon!" Irvine jogged up to her and flashed her a smile, "Mission folders?"

Trianon wordlessly passed his over as she stared at the floor. Irvine studied her before poking her gently, "You're tinted like a lovely rose m'lady."

When she didn't answer, only turned redder, Irvine shrugged and opened his folder. For a moment he stared at it, then he quietly closed it.

"I'm a servant." He informed her dully, "I'm going to be a butler."

"I'm a maid." Trianon whispered,

"We're snipers," Irvine protested weakly.

"What's with the faces?" Zell bounded over and was given his folder along with Kerei. The two both let out happy cries, making Trianon and Irvine glare.

"I'm a body guard!"

"Me too!" Kerei squealed.

The pout on Irvine's face was priceless, and even Trianon cracked a smile. Soon everyone had wandered over and received their information. Quistis was to be a secretary, Squall a chauffer, and Michelle another maid. Stationed elsewhere, Selphie would be part of the backup squad with Nida, the two of them posing as engineers and mechanics.

Xxx

Author's Note:

I know…short. Made a miscalculation. Thought I had an extra week on my 15-pager. Heh…I don't. x.x Next week's chapter might also be short but my essays end (for the most part) after this coming week, I have a take home exam, two 750 essays so that will take up four days but then I'll be back on track! My wrist is like…dying though. Kinda funny.

Other notes are that my boy is coming back on the 13th of December, but I'm hoping that either A) this fic will be over by then or B) I will have written the chapter for that week already. The fic IS nearing the end, I just don't know how many chapters are left. After that…it's Christmas!!!! Eeeee!

As for the seems to hate me or something because the link didn't show and I've noticed a lot of my page-breakers and smileys don't show up.

http:silverscythes.deviantart .com/ Just take out the spaces in that.

Author's Corner:

Shortey: I am going to freak out when Advent hits the screens here. I can't believe we have to wait until next year, it's too cruel!

Emrelle Elendal: I'll fix it : )

Cyberwing: Thank you!

Yuffie Kisaragi2: Aww thanks! I update every Friday

Xtreme Nuisance: Sorry, I do my best to reply to all reviews though ;

Rin Ravenice: seems to hate me. I did post the link, it just didn't show up.

Hikari Heijin: I really try to. I know that if I miss a week I might lose a reader, and I really hate losing readers when I think I've written something decent.

Rage Aomori: I'm a little worried about the voices, personally I'd like the show to be subbed. I know what Cloud sounds like, in his original Japanese voice, and while he sounds okay, I would have expected something more apathetic.

Fireflydreams: the deal with the wrist is that my arms are a little screwed up. I used to play baseball, flute, violin, and write several hours a day, which landed me with carpal tunnel in my wrists, and tendonitis up to my shoulders on the bad days. It runs in my family as well. During these weeks in university (week 12 and 13) we have lots of essays and writing to do, so my carpal tunnel comes back with a vengeance. Usually I can just rest my wrist and it will go away, but in these two weeks I don't have much time to let it lie low.


	51. ES51

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver.

Xxxxx

"All right. The man we are looking for is named Gerald Clark. He is wanted in several states, including the Qun'sho, surprisingly. Rich beyond belief, the man holds a rather large estate in the Deling region. He has undergone a name change to become Gerald Clark, which is why his mansion was over looked before. He does not realize we know his alias. SeeDs will report to the mansion where Clark has not been present for many months since his job in the prison kept him there. Sources tell us Clark is going to arrive at the mansion in three days. In two, SeeDs will arrive, and take out the current household staff. After you find out Clark's future plans, please capture our target and submit proper evidence," Xu gave them a hawk-eyed stare before she continued, "any questions?"

"Does it have to be in two days?" Irvine winced,

"Yes." Xu responded.

Irvine sank in his seat and sighed miserably. His date with Trianon had been planned on the night they left. The cerulean-haired woman smiled softly at the cowboy, though he didn't notice, she knew what he was thinking and felt bad for him.

As they departed, the SeeDs all picked up a bag containing their uniform for the mission and files to memorize so that any information asked of them by Clark could be readily answered with no suspicion. Exhausted by her Galbadia trip, Selphie was glad she wouldn't necessarily be directly involved in the mission this time around. Cheerfully she volunteered to stay nearby and keep radio communication with her friends, telling them to break pipes or machinery if they needed assistance.

Skipping down the hall, Selphie ducked into her room and looked at all the boxes. She could unpack later, now that she knew she would be staying. A happy giggle escaped her lips and she fell on her bed and clutched a pillow to her chest.

'I'm glad your back Selphie, I love you,' Squall's words floated into her mind.

"Eeee!" Selphie squealed and curled up around the pillow, blushing and giggling.

She had barely finished her fit of laughter before there was a knock on her door and Squall shuffled in. He seemed embarrassed and shy, which only served to tickle Selphie more. When she had successfully reddened his cheeks to cherry, Selphie let up and pounced on the commander.

"Hi-hi!"

"Hey, you," He said softly, kissing her forehead and laughing quietly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Are you all ready for the mission? Have you had enough rest?"

"Yup, no worries," Selphie smiled happily, "I'm just a backup so relax!"

Squall nodded and ruffled her hair, listening to her squeal again, which made him laugh. The two curled up on Selphie's bed and quietly chatted the afternoon away.

Xxx

"Damnit," Seifer sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"Sorry, Cid wanted to use you but Balamb's regulations say for undercover missions only top SeeDs are allowed, and you're still a freshy." Quistis apologized.

"What if you need me?" Seifer protested,

"Selphie and Nida are the backup, don't worry Seifer, this mission should be out within the week at least!" Quistis sipped her cup of coffee and looked into the troubled sea-green eyes,

"I hate missing out on the action," Seifer scowled,

"You'd make a very…growly butler," Quistis remarked with a small laugh,

Seifer sighed, "I can act, woman! I can act!"

"You still look like a fierce bear." Quistis giggled.

Seifer rolled his eyes and leaned back against lounge couch. He was frustrated that he wasn't going on the mission, what if they needed him like before?

"Don't _worry_, Seifer!" Quistis emphasized, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek, "We'll be okay and back before you know it."

Seifer nodded and slung an arm around Quistis' shoulders. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder. The mission would be…interesting. SeeDs were used to combat and wars, not undercover agents assuming the household positions of the world's biggest crime organizer. Lately their style had been changing to adapt to odd situations, making Quistis wonder why Cid would accept such strange missions.

"SeeD is really trying to assume more positions…" She mused,

"Mm, it is, all this new stealth-equipment isn't really Balamb's style, I guess the competition is getting stiffer?" Seifer looked down at the halo of blonde hair nestled up against his body,

"Must be, otherwise we wouldn't be changing direction so quickly. Those new classes on diplomacy, weapons and stealth manoeuvres are completely full as soon as new spaces in the timetable provide them. We also need new classes on engineering stealth ships like the Aries; Selphie couldn't build an entire fleet by herself in a short time period." Quistis tilted her head, "I bet you anything they'll try and make Selphie an instructor. If she leaves for good Balamb will lose in the technological race for weapons, Cid could easily secure her by making her an instructor."

"Selphie's too young for that," Seifer's eyes widened, "I can't imagine her in front of a classroom."

"She's our age, silly, she just looks young. She is good at directing people, you know, think of all her volunteer work." Quistis poked Seifer in the ribs,

"Do you think she'd accept a position as an instructor? Seems a little strict for her,"

"I'm sure she could make class fun for the kids," Quistis smiled, "She'd wreak havoc on the teacher's lounges though. Decorate them all up, play loud music…"

"Sounds like you'll have fun, Trepe," Seifer smirked,

"Oh I sure will." Quistis sighed, but inside she was smiling at the thought of her friend remaining at Balamb.

Xxx

Trianon stood in front of a large mirror and stared dubiously at her reflection. Beside her, Michele twirled, turned pink, and yanked her skirts down fiercely. The two women shared wary glances at each other and continued posing and fretting over their costumes.

"It defies gravity!" Michelle wailed as her skirts bounced back up,

"They're supposed to be knee-length! This barely meets mid-thigh," Trianon observed the black skirts that flared nearly straight-out.

Buoyed up but four small, crimped underskirts, their maid costumes were scandalous in design. When one tugged down on the bottom there was a rush to pull up on the top, it was an ever lose-lose situation.

"I feel like I'm going to pop out at any moment," Michelle whispered to Trianon, her eyes wide,

Trianon looked down at her own chest, wondering how she had acquired so much breast without noticing.

"It must be corset," She informed Michelle, "Perhaps we can get them altered,"

"Not when we leave tomorrow we won't," Michelle growled, glaring at her reflection, "I feel like…like…a showgirl!"

"Dizzzam!" Irvine grinned wolfishly as he strolled into the room,

Trianon narrowed her eyes and Michelle gave Irvine a baleful look, "This is not amusing Mr. Kinneas," The guardian force said frostily, "I demand to wear my full armour!"

Irvine snickered as Xu shook her head with authority. Feeling fine about his black suit, Irvine had no qualms to deal with. His gun could be easily hidden in his vest and he felt casual standing in finery.

"Ouch!" Michelle yipped as her garter belt undid and the strap slapped her on the hand, causing Irvine to laugh again.

Red-faced and looking away as Trianon crouched down to do it up for her, Michelle wished she could have been a bodyguard like Kerei. Both Kerei and Zell were wearing armoured vests and baggy pants, and the only skin showing was above their necks. Trianon stood up and patted Michelle on the shoulder with sympathy.

"The faster we get this done the sooner we'll be back in SeeD uniforms." She said in a comforting voice.

"I hope so," Michelle turned red when she saw Irvine leering at her, "I hope we don't have to work by _him_,"

Trianon laughed, "Probably not," she then smirked at Irvine's crestfallen face.

Ignoring the playful banter, Squall adjusted his bowtie and tugged on his lapels. He looked professional, stoic, contemporary…obviously the ideal image of the perfect gentlemen…

"Squall, stop preening and get over here," Xu's voice cut through the Commander's thoughts.

Sighing, Squall walked over and sat down in a small ring of chairs surrounding a table where folders had been distributed. Michelle and Trianon sat down carefully, both extremely self-conscious of their skirts, while Zell and Kerei were bounding everywhere—testing the flexibility of their uniforms.

"All right. We've sent in Estharian soldiers to wipe out any staff already inside the mansion. I'll give the maids the key to the house and that will be that. Trianon and Michelle will head into the mansion first, do your job ladies, I'm sure both of you know how to clean," Xu watched as scowls formed on both women's faces, "Irvine will follow you in, and station himself near the door. Trepe, I need you in your office with a list of calls to give the master of the house, don't worry, we'll provide anonymous numbers for you, the man will most likely swish you away anyhow. Zell and Kerei will stand outside waiting for Squall who will pick up Gerald Clark, you must escort the man inside his home. Clark will no doubt have his own guards, but we have records of him hiring two extras to be stationed at the mansion for his arrival. Is this all understood?"

"Yes ma'am," They all replied in unison, some more cheerfully than others.

Xxx

Trianon stared outside the window of her escort car with stony eyes. The mansion they were approaching seemed to lurch into existence out of nowhere. Surrounded by a twelve-foot high pointed fence of foreboding black, the mansion was then situated in the middle of a 10-acre garden-laid field. Although beautiful, Trianon only saw it for its sinister decoration. She could see cameras hidden in plants, heat-sensors, laser-targeting weapons, hedges meant to hide guards…this was a garden of evil construction.

As the car slowed the two women looked at each other and took in deep breaths. Trianon opened her door and stepped out, standing tall and confidently. On the other side of the car Michelle rose and looked up, up, up at the mansion.

"We have to clean this place…" She said softly,

Trianon exhaled slowly, "We do."

They grabbed small bags of extra clothes and then hiked up to the mansion, rapping on the door just in case before Trianon withdrew a small silver key from her bag. Michelle looked around nervously before the door clicked open and Trianon stepped inside.

"It's…uh…dark," Michelle blinked, peering inside,

Trianon looked around but didn't find any light switches in the immediate area. After the two women searched around for ten minutes they had still found nothing. After shutting the door and thinking for a moment in the dark, Michelle clapped her hands.

A solid whoosh whistled throughout the house. Lights blinked on in every room, ran up hallways, lit up staircases, and in five seconds no less, the house was alive. Eyes wide as saucers, Trianon stared at Michelle while the pigtailed woman looked around in wonder.

"That is some fancy planning," Michelle whispered.

"Let's go find some dusters and brooms," Trianon whispered,

"You never know, he might have robots to do it all for us," Michelle said hopefully,

"Doubt it," Trianon said after a moment, "Clark seems like the type of guy who would enjoy seeing people work under him,"

"True."

They found cleaning supplies up in the attic where servant bedrooms were also present. Starting on the ground floor the women dusted every available surface and washed floors as quickly as they could, trying to complete key rooms first before moving on to areas they didn't think many people would venture into.

Halfway through the day Irvine sauntered in and made himself at home in the living room. They had four hours before Clark was due and Michelle and Trianon were already winded from their fast-paced cleaning. Two hours before the due time the girls finished and Zell and Kerei arrived…

"Half an hour," Michelle looked at her watch and played with her hair.

…

"Ten minutes," Trianon announced, moving towards the front hall.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Quistis ran in, scurries up the stairs and bounded back down with a stack of cue cards. Her glasses were tilted and her hair was falling out of the barrettes in places. Skidding to a stop she quickly fixed her appearance in a small mirror she kept in her breast pocket and breathlessly fixed her posture.

"Five minutes." A car appeared at the gates.

"Two minutes." It arrived at the front drive,

"One minute." The car stopped, Kerei and Zell strode up.

"Thirty seconds." Trianon and Michelle aligned themselves with Quistis.

"Now." Irvine winked as he opened the door, and stepped back.

Zell and Kerei marched in and stood opposite of the maids on the side of the hall where Irvine stood. A man wearing a grey suit, surrounded by armed men, walked in and looked at the staff assembled closely. For a moment he thought they looked familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Master Clark, I have a list of calls received in your absence," Quistis stepped up and looked down at her cards, preparing to rattle them off, "A Mr Ja—"

"I'm sure you can deal with them," Gerald waved his hand at her, making the woman falter and step back.

He appraised her slowly. Hair was immaculate, skirt fell to knees but accented shapely hips, white blouse was pressed and pocket held two pens and one pencil. Her glasses where balanced properly on the bridge of her nose and everything about her posture read '_strict'_. A good choice.

"I'm expecting guests this evening, I want this place done up nicely." Gerald turned to Irvine, "See to it we hire caterers and helping hands to arrange the furniture in such a way that there is ample room to move about. We will use the ballroom on the second floor, please make sure it is waxed and that long carpets are laid out underneath the tables, Ms…" Clark looked at Quistis,

"Trepe,"

"Ms Trepe, please organize everything, I want to rest now,"

Gerald Clark whisked away with his ring of bodyguards, including Zell and Kerei, while Quistis exhaled. She turned to Irvine and withdrew a pad of paper,

"You'll be in charge of the extra servants needed, I'll hire five more maids for Trianon and Michelle's sake, and I'll take care of the rest. Trianon, Michelle, 'd get started on that floor, Irvine come with me and we'll do a count of how many carpets, tables, and silverware we have."

She marched away with Irvine in tow leaving Michelle and Trianon to return to the ballroom. It was massive, marble-floored, and had a three-story ceiling. Lit by at least a hundred chandeliers and sporting six doors to enter inside by, the ballroom was no small area.

"Well. Shall we start in the back and work our way forward?" Trianon asked,

"If we have to do this by hand…" Michelle narrowed her eyes.

Xxxxx

Author's Notes! Three cheers for having no more essays! Well, technically I have the take home final but that is A-okay because I have time to rest myself up a bit. For those who visited the deviant gallery, thank you so much, and if you check again you'll see some lovely fanart of Trianon, drawn by the lovely Rin Ravenice!

Author's Corner:

Shortey: I'm really not sure about another fanfic right now. I'd have to explore some uncharted territory in the ways of pairings and plot. Not sure if I'd even write another FF8 one, it could be a different game.

Emrelle Elendal: Aww thanks for the review here chica, it means a lot.

Cyberwing: Thanks dearie!

Yuffie Kisaragi2: I can't not write fluff. I've tried, really, but it just happens.

Makkura: Awwww thanks so much for reading this. I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters.

Xtreme Nuisance: A Christmas something sounds good - The secret to me updating is that I wrote about 30 chapters of this fic before I put it up here, which gave me extra time to write and keep ahead of my readers.

Rin Ravenice: Surgery! Ouch! I hope mine don't get to that point. How are they now? Thank you so much for the fanart, you captured her perfectly.

Hikari Heijin: Thank you! I will need lots of luck!

Sulou: Hey! Glad you're still here. Work does suck up one's time doesn't it? And don't worry, I have plans for Seifer.

Selphie108: Isn't it terrible with fanfiction goes down? Yikes.

Verdiani: Sometimes I'm not sure how I can update it either oo

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	52. ES52

Emerald Storms.

Silverium

Squaresoft owns. So does Silver, but only a few charas.

Xxxxx

Quistis adjusted her glasses and straightened her posture as she flipped through various files in the office. Clark had been very good at covering his illegal activities through vague statements and company names that didn't exist any more and couldn't be traced.

Guests had begun to arrive but the SeeD-in-disguise was not required to meet them. Armed with a highlighter and some coloured stickers, Trepe busied herself in re-sorting all the material in her office. In a mansion as big as this, the woman doubted she'd find the information here; there was probably some other office or even a special drawer in his bedroom where the man kept everything.

Downstairs people were getting loud as alcohol loosened their tongues. Quistis clicked her tongue and shut her filing cabinet. With all the noise downstairs maybe no one would notice her slip inside the Master's bedroom. She had better know what she was doing, in that case, so Quistis pulled out her favourite weapon.

Her laptop.

Setting up in front of the computer, so that anyone walking in wouldn't see it, Quistis logged on to her Balamb Instructor's account. From there she was given the information she needed most readily. The entire X-rayed floor plan of the manor, complete with all secret compartments.

"Holy Hyne," Quistis whispered as red lines, outlining all inner safes and secret walkways, scrawled all over her computer screen.

They would have a lot of work to do. Trianon and Michelle would be able to access most of the remote areas and look casual in doing so. Kerei and Zell were useless. Unless they saw Clark actually open a compartment. Irvine had a small chance, Squall had none.

"Up to the girls," Quistis breathed.

When Clark would be scheduled in a meeting, Quistis planned on alerting the staff under the guise of a management meeting, instructing them where to look and under what disguise they should be doing it. Biting her lip and wishing she had brought some small tracers so she could keep an eye on her fellow SeeDs, Trepe sighed quietly and shut her laptop down, concealing it under her desk.

"This will take longer than I had thought," She muttered.

Xxx

Trianon hissed as she received a grope from an unseen hand. Trying to keep the blazing anger from her eyes, the Guardian Force-turn-SeeD balanced her tray and kept walking. Gerald Clark was a chauvinistic pig when it came to his serving girls and entertainment, Trianon decided.

As the blue-haired woman passed Michelle she saw the girl's eyes were narrowed to daggers and they shared a look of pure disgust for the people around them. Men in suits laughed to each other with bleached-hair blondes hanging off their arms as small social accessories for the men who had brought them. Dresses dripped with sequins and glittered with gem stones but for all the wealth these people had Trianon figured it probably didn't come from any sort of intelligent or honourable job.

'Jail rats, the whole lot of them. Black market baddies who should be put back behind bars.' She thought in an acidic tone.

The evening was just reaching its peak, the live entertainment playing music and dancing, Clark doing his rounds, setting up deals, the floor had opened up for couples to twirl upon, and Trianon noted business cards flashing from hand to hand like a flock of doves scattering themselves in the sky. She had pocketed a few herself, it might do to have a few connections later on if Clark managed to escape.

As she realized her tray was empty, Trianon began to head back to the kitchen. In the hallways she paused for a moment, noting all the mirrors and fine tapestries that depicted gods and goddesses of ancient mythology. Clark did have fine taste in that, she admitted sourly. A soft footfall behind her caused the maid to turn around and frown as a man disappeared into an adjoining room.

"What is he doing outside of the ballroom?" Trianon whispered, quietly following the gentleman.

He was sneaking up the stairs, oblivious to the SeeD who followed him, her fingers working inside her apron to loosen several darts lest he become dangerous. Ducking inside an open closet, Trianon held her breath as the man whirled around, looking at the dim hallways in certain paranoia that he was being followed.

As soon as he turned away Trianon peered out and watched him approach Clark's room. Two guards stood there with stone faces and glossy machine guns. The man appeared to be asking them questions but Trianon watched him fiddling with his back pocket. The guards did too.

Her eyes flared as the guards lunged for the man's right hand, caught in his back pocket and reaching for his gun. To her shock it was his _left_ hand that held the small poisoned knife, nicking both guards and letting them fall soundlessly to the floor. Very clever.

The man let himself in with a satisfied smile, disappearing into the room while Trianon checked the guards behind him. Both were stunned, but not dead, at least not yet. Holding her darts tightly the guardian force slipped through the door left ajar and watched the man as he tapped on the wall above Clark's bed. A hollow sound rang out and Trianon held her breath once more. Footsteps began to clatter up the hallways and the man, freezing for a moment, spun around. He encountered Trianon, also where she was not supposed to be.

"Stop!" Trianon shouted, launching three darts at him, one missing but the other two striking him in the neck and chest.

As the door flew open behind her, the maid rushed to the fallen man and tried to appear as if she were on the 'good' side of things. Clark and his bodyguards ran over, and Gerald fixed Trianon with a grim look.

"What happened?" he demanded,

"Sir, I was putting coats in the closet when I saw this man attack the guards, he entered your room where upon I knocked him out," Trianon answered automatically, keeping as calm as she could.

"I see." Clark whispered, staring at the woman.

There was an awkward moment as the man was hauled out and Trianon was kept frozen in place by Gerald's stare. The man was rather plain looking with greying hair and blue-eyes, but that didn't deter from the fact that he was lethal.

"Sir…I should return to my duties," Trianon said at last, standing up and smoothing her skirts.

"Right. Good work Miss…"

"Tria," Trianon replied softly, gazing at the door as if she could pull it closer to where she stood.

"Miss Tria. Well, fill up a tray and carry on," Clark mused after awhile.

Trianon smiled and hopped out of the room with a squeak as Gerald pinched her bottom. Eyes wide as saucers as she yanked her skirts down, Trianon clenched her teeth and stalked down the staircase. She would have to tell Quistis that there was a compartment about Clark's bed, and that they weren't the only spies in the building.

Xxxx

Author's Note:

I am exhausted. Handed in my essays, went to the doctor, took me an hour and a half each way, it was pouring I got wet…ahhhhh! I'm sorry this is so short, but it's all I could write this morning. I'm too tired even for reviews…I'll try and catch up next week, though keep in mind my boyfriend will be visiting, so I might make the update a day or two late. For now, must study exams!


	53. ES53

Emerald Storms

Squaresoft not Silver with afore mentioned exceptions.

Xxxxx

Returning to the ballroom a shade more nervous than she had been, Trianon turned her cat's eyes on every individual in the room. No one seemed disturbed or overly curious about another's whereabouts, which made Trianon wonder if the man had been alone or if everyone else was a good actor. As she finished her circuit around the room she spotted Irvine standing near the door, talking to a guest. The cowboy was smiling, and even though he looked casual, she could tell he was just as stiff as she was. Something had happened to make him on his guard, which gave the instructor an uneasy feeling.

Gliding away for a third round, Trianon watched glasses of champagne be lifted off her tray and empty ones replace them. She saw Michelle several more times before something quite odd happened.

Gerald Clark strode in with a smirk and stood at the doorway. He held the slumped robber in his hand with a ring of guards around him, including Kerei and Zell.

"It seems a few of my enemies have trickled in here!" He proclaimed,

Worried whispers snaked around the room as people began to shift around with narrowed eyes.

"So we're going to play…a game!"

Trianon slipped closer to Michelle and the two maids glanced warily at each other.

"This mansion is going to be locked up completely. My allies will be escorted out, and anyone whom I'm not so sure of…will stay here and die in any matter of ways, I assure you this mansion is full of little delightful traps."

Michelle trembled and nearly dropped her tray. Trianon brushed her shoulder against the younger SeeDs and shot her a look.

"We're staff, hopefully that'll mean something."

Gerald Clark produced a list and began to rattle off names. Bodyguards fetched those listed, who looked calm and even smiling as they were taken away while everyone else stood quite still. Gunshots rang out behind the closed Ballroom doors. Trianon's eyes slid shut. This was not good at all.

Xxx

Irvine felt his blood run cold as the man taken beyond were murdered. He stood just behind the ring of guards and could see Trianon and Michelle in the crowd, staring at Gerald and locked in place.

"Now then, I'll just leave you all! Good luck getting through the gardens, the main driveway will be sealed off."

Gerald tipped his hat and left the room. For a moment no one moved, all of them feeling cold and full of dread as the hollow sound of doors shutting rang out one by one.

"Defence mode: Activated"

"What's that?" Michelle squeaked,

"Our cue to get the hell out of here," Trianon grabbed Michelle's free hand and tugged the girl across the polished floor.

All at once people began to swarm everywhere. Racing for the doors on all sides there were horrified screams as massive blades crashed down from the doorframe, guillotines, hacking those who had reached their first. Others didn't hesitate; they simply began to climb over the blades. Stumbling as someone launched into her, Trianon lost Michelle in the crowd and fell to her knees. Up in a second the assassin's eyes narrowed to slits and she threw a hailstorm of empty champagne glasses at anyone who came near her.

Using her tray as a shield, Michelle shrieked as she lost Trianon and ended up near the eastern doorway, instead of the northern one that her and Trianon had been aiming for. Flashy dresses and pressed suits swam al around her, disorienting the SeeD.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"How could you bring me here?"

"Look out!"

"Bullets!"

"Fire!"

"Glenn! Glenn! No!"

"Help!"

Michelle's ears burned as screams shattered her mind. Pushing her way through the people she climbed over two mortally wounded people and fell into the hallway. Dead bodies were everywhere, impaled; burnt, poisoned…it was like a horror show. Eyes filling full of tears, Michelle stumbled over them and ran to the foyer. She nearly screamed in joy when she saw Trianon and Irvine, both holding hands and pushing through the crowd.

"Trianon!"

"Michelle!"

The women linked arms and then huddled together as people ran all around, hysterical and afraid.

'Where the hell do we go now? Everything has a trap on it!" Irvine swore,

"We have to get to Instructor Trepe, and hope that SeeDs Zell and Kerei are all right," Trianon decided,

"Trepe! That's right, she's the secretary and might be able to find what we need before we can get the hell out of here," Irvine nodded, eyes alight, "She's up the stairs though, no one's gone up there yet,"

"We'll set off every trap," Michelle whispered,

"We have to, come on," Trianon growled, pulling them with her.

Deciding that she hadn't reached her age just to die in some creep's mansion, the Guardian Force used her heated anger and malicious control to elbow, punch, scratch, and kick her way to the stairs. She grabbed a random man and pulled him close,

"You! Get up the stairs." She pushed him roughly.

One foot on the lowest step send a volley of spiked balls raining down the staircase. The man screamed as they dug into his flesh while Trianon and Michelle used their trays and Irvine ducked behind them.

"One down, cover me,"

Trianon ran up the staircase, sucking in her breath as little arrows shot back and forth across the steps. Feeling a line of pain slash across her calf, the woman hissed but kept going.

"Esuna!" Michelle called behind her.

Trianon breathed a sigh of relief. No poisoning for her.

"Hey! They have magic!"

"They can get out!"

"Get them!"

Trianon stopped at the landing, whirling around in horror. Michelle and Irvine were bolting up the stairs as the masses began to run after them. The three SeeDs ran as fast as they could, screaming and yelling as they set off traps, and often relying on their magic to get them out of it.

"Triple! Float!"

"Good thinking Michelle," Irvine breathed as they ran above the ground, letting the traps wait for the horde behind them.

"Trepe's office," Trianon pulled them around a corner and opened the door quickly, hustling them all in before either could say anything, and shutting the door behind them.

Quistis looked up to see her companions floating a foot off the ground and breathing heavily. As Trianon locked the door she leaned against it and sighed.

"We're trapped,"

"Trapped?" Quistis stood up and then halted as a roar of pounding footsteps ran by.

"Gerald Clark left, he activated a defence mode on the house, the entire place is trapped," Michelle announced,

"Damnit," Trepe growled, folding her arms over her chest, "I've located several hidden compartments in the mansion, it'll be a harder task to check them out now though,"

"A man tried to sneak into Gerald Clark's room today, there's a compartment above his bed," Trianon announced, "I struck him down."

Trepe's eyes narrowed and she walked back to her desk, "If we can get rid of these people, and turn off the traps, we can search out the compartments, I don't want to risk just checking one when there might be more valuable things in the others."

"Well the float spells seem to have gotten us through most of the traps," Michelle began, "Why don't we split up into groups and look around?"

"Good idea, I'll team up with you, Trianon and Irvine, you two go together since if anything, Irvine can junction you," Quistis cast a look at the two SeeDs.

Trianon nodded and self-consciously rubbed the sapphire hanging from her neck. The four of them waited while men and women screamed outside, pounding on the door at times but not really sure where the magic-users had gone.

"Do you think this room is trapped?" Michelle asked, biting her lip,

"I don't think so," Quistis frowned, "I've been working in here for awhile, and nothing has happened. I think Clark can't afford to have his files destroyed. The traps outside would probably do."

"Aw man, look outside, it's a massacre out there," Irvine groaned, "This place will be a cemetery soon. No one's going to make it out of here without some sort of injury if we don't turn this defence system off,"

"If Selphie were here she'd know where it was," Michelle offered,

"Yes! Let's phone Selphie and send her the floor plans of this monster, and in the mean time sit tight," Quistis grinned and pulled her laptop out.

"What about Zell, Kerei, and Squall?" Irvine asked, "Do you think they'll capture Clark?"

"We have proof now, even if it isn't for past crimes this little stunt will get him for sure," Quistis murmured.

Irvine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He missed his cowboy hat because this would have been a perfect time to tilt it over his eyes and take a nap. Looking equally exhausted, Trianon slid over to him and rested her forehead against his shoulder. A flood of warmth coursed through his body and he wrapped her in an embrace.

Michelle perched herself on the corner of Quistis' desk while the blonde chatted quietly to Selphie and Nida, asking them if there was anything they could do to help the situation. Playing with a pigtail Michelle silently hoped her other friends were all right. They had all known it wouldn't be a simple task to perform this mission but never would she have thought it could go so wrong. The cries outside and dimmed to soft moans as the majority of the traps had gone off. A shiver crept up her spine, thinking about the horrors Gerald Clark had done to those people. Michelle had joined SeeD to become an advocate for peace, not to end up in a mansion of dead and dying people and be locked in a secretary's office.

Author's Note:

I feel really guilty about doing this but I don't see how I'll be able to update next week. I'll be in the middle of travelling, and living at home with four males who will always want the computer so I think I will take the Christmas week off. Hope you all don't mind.

Author's Corner:

Shortey: I have this strange fetish with maid uniforms, I really adore them. Not sure why. It's relieving to know someone would still read my fics even if they weren't FF8-based!!

Emrelle Elendal: Awwww, us Dev-artists have to stick up for one another! I think the SeeDs now have something to entertain themselves with.

Makku: Thanks a ton dearie, you know I appreciate the comments. I try really, really hard to keep a chapter per week ready but it gets harder around exam time. Oi.

Cyberwing: I'd love to update soon but it doesn't look like it will happen x.x

Kithara: Wow. That's all I can say. You are amazing.

Rin Ravenice: Pah! You are totally lovely! I can't wait to see more work from you too. Glad to hear your wrists are okay, mine are on the mend now that I'm done school. I feel a bit fried as well but hopefully I'll recharge over the holidays. Cookies do wonders for the mind, tee hee.

Hikari Heijin: Heh, thanks dearie, I'm trying my best to keep up. The reason why I can still write chapters during exams is because I love writing and hate studying. So I think of it as useful procrastination.

Juilet3: Ooh I was worried I had lost you! I'm so glad you're still reading and enjoying the fic!

Selphie108: Don't worry, Garden has plenty of goals to achieve yet, they'll be outlined more towards the end of the fic though, I'm not completely concentrating on them.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	54. ES54

Emerald Storms

Silverium

You know what characters are mine and not mine by now, heh.

Xxxx

Kerei bit her lip but kept her posture rigid. Wisps of her inky black bangs fluttered over her face as her aqua eyes flicked left and right. Zell was somewhere behind her in the ring of guards and all of them had been very quiet since Gerald's little stunt.

Droplets of blood oozed down her uniform as the young SeeD surveyed the carnage from outside. No one had made it to the gardens at this point but from inside the mansion they could hear the screams. Clark had built himself a funhouse of horrific proportions. Her spine tingled with the memories of only seconds before as smug men and women filtered out, thinking they were safe, only to be shot to the floor. Pools of blood had leaked all over the carpet, making a sea of crimson for the guards to step through.

Zell had been pale as a sheet as he walked out, following the rest of them, his eyes glassy with shock as he and Kerei tried to keep their wits about them. All the guards seemed on edge now, no doubt they were all mercenaries of some sort, and hadn't taken this job for anything but the pay. The short blonde was now fidgeting in place, feeling jumpy and eager to move. He'd do just about anything to get far away from this place.

A soft rain had started and the droplets clung to their hair like precious diamonds strung along on spider webs. Gerald Clark didn't seem to have noticed the dampness, he was gazing out at the mansion with a twisted smirk on his face. Kerei's eyes were downcast and Zell could tell she was getting unnerved by the stillness. All at once, making them all jump, Gerald laughed and thrust his arm out.

"To the limo!" He ordered loudly, smirking even more as he watched his bodyguards fumble with their weapons having drawn them out so quickly.

They surrounded him and began to walk closely around the man until he reached the sleek black car. The window rolled down to reveal the driver whose hat shaded the entire top of his face, providing only a glimpse of creamy skin and chestnut hair. The door opened automatically and two guards followed by Clark stepped inside, Zell and Kerei followed, and then two guards brought up the rear. The inside of the automobile was warmer than outside and it seemed an odd contrast to all the terrifying scenery. Both Zell and Kerei were mentally calculating if they could take out the guards and capture Gerald right in the limo, but now they knew he had tricks up his sleeve.

Squall, to his credit, was icy cool and just as apathetic and unresponsive as he always was. He had quietly watched people falling from windows and crawling over spiked grounds despite cuts that were dripping blood over their hands. He lowered the visor of his hat and patiently waited for the destination. Gerald seemed to be musing over something but eventually he decided they would head to.

"Driver, have us head to Fisherman's Horizon, you, have a ship waiting for us," Gerald ordered, a smile playing on his lips.

One of the bodyguards grabbed his radiophone and ordered a cruiser to meet the limousine at the port after taking a brief ferry over. As soon as the plans had been made the three SeeDs knew what to do. Balamb could intercept the ferry and the SeeD's could rush the criminal and sweep him behind bars. Now all they had to do was contact Balamb.

Xxx

"Yes, thanks Selphie, remember, _be careful_, good, good, thanks," Quistis put the communicator down and sighed softly.

"All right, Trianon with me, Michelle with Quistis, keep lots of floats stocked and good luck. Here's a copy of the floor plans, coming in now, all the red lines are places of interest." Irvine quickly distributed the sheaths of paper,

"All right…" Michelle nodded, recasting the float spell and feeling somewhat more comfortable.

Trianon calmly sauntered to the door, opening it without hesitation and only blinking at the man impaled to the door before she stepped out and looked around. The stench of blood wafted in, making the SeeDs grimace in turn. They had been in the room for hours, and Quistis had a feeling that it was a new day. They should have been out a long time ago.

"This way!" Trianon called in as she began to lightly sprint above the floor littered with bodies.

Irvine walked out and caught up with her quickly, trying not to look at the dead below him. His violet eyes became fixated on the skirt of the woman in front of him. The frills bobbed up and down with every step, but never high enough for the rogue. Trianon had tied her hair up in a tall ponytail that swayed back and forth, sending curls bouncing down her back and pooling over the fabric of her costume and completely mesmerizing the man.

He was crushed about their date-to-be and how it was cancelled. Knowing her schedule he wouldn't get another chance for months. He sighed quietly and looked at the papers clutched tightly in his hand, Exeter in the other.

"We're going to search the three connecting hidden rooms that exist between the attic and the top floor," Trianon announced, giving another glance at her own maps, "I think we can find some useful treasures in there,"

"Aren't we supposed to be lookin' for clues?" Irvine asked, raising his eyebrows,

Trianon turned her face back to him and gave the cowboy a roguish grin with a wink, "Never hurts to take home some souvenirs,"

"Can't argue with that logic, we've gotta get _something_ good for being in this fun house."

Trianon nodded and they returned to looking around the hallway with wary eyes. She would give anything for her scaled suit, her swords, a shield would be lovely about now as well.

"I feel like a sitting duck," Irvine whispered,

"As do I," Trianon smiled; glad she wasn't alone in the feeling.

They turned up a staircase where one dead body lay crumpled at the bottom and pierced by long shafted arrows. Taking a deep breath the tall woman began to ascend, watching her feet hover above the staircase. Without their weight on the steps no traps were being set off, much to their relief. As she paused in the middle, Trianon turned around to face Irvine.

"There will probably be traps that are set off by lasers and other sensors in the doorways of the treasure vaults, we should cast some security spells before we go inside. Do you have shell equipped?"

"I do, only 5 though, so we better use them sparingly." Irvine told her softly,

"We set off traps from a distance if we have to," Trianon decided after a moment.

A careful frown had crossed her face as they stood contemplating their options. Trianon's frown soon grew though, making Irvine nervous,

"Trianon, what's—"

"No!"

Trianon's eyes widened and she began to run down the stairs. Not even two steps into her frantic descent did the float spell flicker and die. Irvine shouted and then realized he had to get down himself. Taking a chance he jumped on to the railing and slid down it, watching in sick, horrified fascination as Trianon hit a step and convulsed in pain as a cloud of darts impaled her through and through.

"Trianon!"

"Uhh…" Trianon moaned as blood trickled all over her costume, her legs and arms.

With a dry mouth Irvine cautiously took the beginning steps towards her. The previous victim had cleared the area enough that he didn't trigger anything, and when he reached the woman tears sparked to his eyes.

"Trianon, Hyne," Irvine choked,

Her glassy eyes watched him quietly as a trickle of blood seeped out of her mouth. Her blood was bright red and he noticed it sparkled with a clear fluid. Liquid magic.

"Hold on, I have a potion," Irvine rummaged around his belt pouch and withdrew the soft blue vial,

Trianon tried to speak but nothing came out. Irvine dropped the potion's fluid down her throat and waited but there was no magic sparkle and no indication that it had worked.

"Wha-? Why didn't it work?" Irvine nearly shrieked in hysteria, "Trianon! Why didn't it work?"

Again she tried to speak but she ended up coughing up blood. As her body curled upwards she winced, rocking arrows lodged in her body and making a whimper escape her lips. Her fingers shakily took hold of her sapphire and she presented it as best she could.

"Damn it I forgot," Irvine searched his pouch again and found the Guardian Force potion he had kept with him for months,

After that was dribbled down her throat he saw her cheeks become less pale. He only had three potions but he used them all on her. Weak, and still bleeding, the woman flinched every time an arrow was removed. They used her under skirts as bandages when they ran out of the custom made swaths of cloth they all carried. In a considerable amount of pain, Trianon was in no shape to even move. Worried sick and trying hard to remain calm, Irvine scooted closer and began to lift her up,

"No!" She croaked,

"What? Why not?"

"Mission.."

"Trianon, I can't complete the mission without you,"

"Yes,"

"No! You make all the plans!"

"Check rooms, come back for me," Trianon managed softly, her brows drawn together and tears budding at the corners of her eyes.

Irvine was surprised she wasn't bawling. She still had 7 arrows lodged inside her tiny body that Irvine was too scared to move. Blood, glossy and smooth, was pooling down the stairs.

"It'll…be better…more shell," Trianon whispered,

"Yeah…" Irvine nodded stiffly and gently pushed a ringlet of blue away from her face, "Trianon…you're in a lot of danger I...I just can't leave ya like this!"

"Be fine…go," Her voice slurred in a musical ripple.

A tear fell from Irvine's eyes as Trianon took a shaky breath but let her facial expression fade to nothing. She wouldn't take no for an answer now. He had to leave her. Both of his hands were stained in her blood, but to his amazement, and great concern, it was absorbing into his body. He flinched as a cooling sensation flooded over him and pooled in the centre of his body. Violet eyes widened as minor bruises and cuts healed over and felt…better…than new.

Blinking at this new discovery the man took a last look at Trianon before re-casting his float and running away from his dying love. It burned him to leave a companion down but as an Instructor she out-ranked him, and he couldn't say no to her, whatever the case be. If he hurried he could get to her on time, and if he couldn't…

Irvine didn't want to think about that.

Xxxx

Author's Note:

I'm in such a good mood today. I wrote like 35 pages, which makes me pretty happy. Thank you guys so much for being so nice about me taking a few days off, that was really awesome of you all.

But on a more sombre note I'd like to send my condolences and hopes and wishes for those affected by the tsunami. With 53,000 people dead and millions homeless I hope the countries of the world can get over the petty fighting and join together to give these people the aid they need.

Author's Corner: (different order because I don't have my template, heh) Just for fun, tell me your favourite gifts and such! If you don't celebrate Christmas, then give your birthday lists.

Selphie108: Merry Christmas! I'm trying a new twist with the story, hope it all works out and people like it. So what did you get for Christmas?

Shortey: I totally lucked out for Christmas. So, you like horror? Good to know!

Hikari: I have 502 now! I'm so happy, a big thank you to all my reviewers for being so sweet. I noticed you're reading a fic with a Seifer x Selphie pairing, I'm reading it too, I actually wrote a Seifer Selphie too but I never finished it because of this fic. It's a cute pairing, don't you think?

RinRavenice: Oops, you might not like the following scenes, they are kinda horror show like. I'm a baking disaster only if I'm baking with someone, lol, by myself I do all right.

Emrelle: Aww, you get sick a lot don't you? Hopefully this early update will help you feel better.

Sulou: I had a VERY Merry Christmas, how was yours?

Frost: My imagination has always been a little crazy. I think with a fic as long as this one I can experiment with a few genres so I'm really taking advantage of that. Hopefully it works out.

Yuffie: Congratulations girly! You're my 500th review! Wheeeee!

Thank you to every reviewer, it means so much to me! I couldn't do this without you guys so applause to you all!

Silverium


	55. ES55

Emerald Storms

Silverium

FF8 belongs to Squaresoft

Xxxx

Heading in the opposite direction, Quistis and Michelle were fairing much better. They had raided the compartments in Gerald Clark's rooms, finding a contract that revealed Clark had owed a mysterious man a large amount of money. Pocketing the slip of paper the two had advanced on three more compartments, using their weapons to set off traps from long distance and arriving at the treasures in safety.

Wiping a droplet of sweat off her brow, Quistis sighed and looked around as the two stood in a hallway contemplating their next move.

"We've gone through this whole side, Irvine and Trianon will have done these ones, so…shall we start in the basement?" Quistis asked, her sapphire eyes looking around the map,

"Sounds good to me," Michelle, sounding a lot more cheerful, began heading for the basement with Quistis behind her.

The mansion was dark in many places but both women had let their eyes adjust to the darkness before advancing anywhere. After descending a flight of stairs they found themselves in a pitch-black wooden hallway. The floor was lacquered wood and the walls a glassy stone, making the area cold.

"I can't see a thing," Michelle whispered,

"Do you have any Fire spells on you?" Quistis asked.

"Yep."

Michelle raised her hands and let a large luminous orb of fire grow above her head. As it expanded as larger as she could hold it she wound up her arm as if she were about to pitch a baseball and let the fiery orb fly. The two lasses watched the hallway be lit up by a gold and amber glow, highlighting a few paintings but otherwise nothing. Until it got to the end.

Their eyes widened as the orb smashed into a large black something and flickered out in a shower of sparks. A low growl emanated from the darkness while Michelle and Quistis stared at the end of the hidden hall in horror.

"Wh-wh-wh-what was that?" Michelle squeaked,

"A very large something," Quistis whispered.

They fell quiet and then immediately let out twin shrieks. A loud pounding sound signalled the beast's quick advance.

"We have to get into the light if we stand any chance," Quistis shouted as she turned and dashed back down the hallway.

They paused as soon as the dim lamplight returned and whirled around, neither pausing to see if the thing was coming, but launching their weapons as soon as they had pivoted towards the creature. Michelle only had two daggers with her, but she threw one with her deadly accuracy and heard a high-pitched wail that ended in a low growl meet the solid thunk of her blade.

An edgy crack echoed in the hall as Quistis let her whip fly into the beast. Both of them backed up more, watching in shock as a massive black dragon-like thing crawled out of the hallway. It was stooped over to meet the small confines but once into the main corridor it began to stand up at its full height.

"I've never seen anything so big," Quistis swallowed, "How did he get that thing in here?"

"It can't even get to full height…" Michelle whispered,

"We need to get it back in that wooden hallway, it won't be able to fight properly if contained in the low ceiling," Quistis whispered back,

"We have to drive it back?" Michelle's eyes widened, "How?!"

"Magic I'm assuming," Quistis replied, "Though I have no training on this creature, I have no idea what it is,"

"It looks old," Michelle said after awhile, watching the dragon glare at them with smoky eyes,

"You're right, dragons of this age have evolved from their predecessors, but this one doesn't have the wing spikes, it's talons are blunt and rounded, though probably harder…this thing must be ancient," Quistis swallowed,

"It has a collar on, look," Michelle pointed,

"I wonder how far it can come out," Quistis wondered,

"Not far enough to wreck the house I bet, whoa, watch out!"

Both girls danced back as a massive arm whipped out at them. Crawling a deeply into the wooden boards the SeeDs watched splinters of wood wrench upwards, revealing a stone floor underneath. Without a word to each other they hopped back several more paces and began their attack.

"FLARE!"

"BLIZZAGA!"

Xxx

Selphie and Nida had been grinning when they set out to tinker with the mansion. Although Quistis had stated rather calmly that the entire place had been full of traps, neither had expected the gruesome scene that awaited them. Mouths turned dry and eyes widened as bodies, now corpses presenting final attempts at freedom, lay littered throughout the garden.

"This is bad," Selphie whispered, "I suggest we hack into the computer, take control of the building and try and turn them off from here,"

"Looking at the floor plan we'll still have to go inside. The main control space seems to be powered by a generator in the basement."

Nida flicked his ash brown hair out of his almond eyes and sighed quietly. The two of them crawled into the back of their van where systems controls were spread out. Linking five computers together, the two of them began to experiment with their mechanical skills to get into the home computers of the mansion.

"I can get into Quistis', the one she told me about in her office. It seems to be the only room that isn't trapped," Selphie said after twenty minutes,

"Can you disable anything from there?"

"No, but I can use that computer to get to others I think," Selphie squinted for a moment before beginning to press keys.

A silence settled over the van, the only exception being the clickety-clack of keyboards. An hour and a half passed before both of them let out cries of victory.

"BOOYAKA!"

"YES!"

They shared grins and high-fived. Selphie grabbed her nunchakus from the front seat and Nida withdrew his long bow and a pistol for back up.

"Quistis recommended using float spells to get us through the majority of the traps, do you have any?" Selphie asked Nida,

"I have about twenty left, that should get us through, don't you think?" The man smiled softly,

"Yup!"

Dressed in slate blue jumpsuits, the two undercover SeeDs wandered casually above the air and into the mansion. Soon horrified by the scenery the two of them lapsed into a sombre silence. Selphie felt her soul wither up and clench tightly within her as she beheld frightening stories of torture and fear. Nida had stepped closer to her, both of them suddenly feeling the need for companionship. With all her heart, Selphie wished Squall were there to hold her hand.

"It's this way to the basement, actually, looks like there are two roots, and both go to the same location," Nida informed the girl,

"Let's split up, can you go to the secretary's office and see if anyone has met up over there? I'll go straight to the generator and get everything shut down," Selphie managed to smile,

"Sure thing," Nida waved and jogged up a flight of stairs, avoiding the corpses that lined the steps.

Xxx

Trianon watched dim hallucinations flicker over her eyes and then blink out in showers of sparks. Her body tingled with a burning feeling but everywhere an arrow was lodged she felt cold. Her breath came out in shallow bursts as she lay, eyes closed, and fingers curled into palms. Every second felt like a small forever, but for a woman of her age she knew she could wait. She had gone through worse, much worse.

Quietly reflecting through her memories, the Guardian Force was completely oblivious to the presence drawing closer to her. By the time it was ten feet away she had become alert once more and was searching for a weapon. Finding only broken arrows, Trianon realized she would have to use magic, which would hurt. Lying like she was on the stairs she appeared to be dead, and hopefully whoever was coming would think that she wasn't worth the bother.

The footsteps were padded, and she sensed magic floating in the air. Just as she prepared to blow the presence to bits she felt a much more familiar being. Leviathan. Relief seeped over her damaged body and she waited patiently for Nida to find her.

Nida, meanwhile, was feeling creeped out by all the bodies and blood scattered around the hallways. Limbs torn off what were now corpses were stuck to walls by arrows or lay around the floor with axes jammed into the bone. Feeling repulsed, Nida squinted and tried to block out everything in the hallway but the hallway itself.

The Secretary office had been empty, so he wasted no time in leaving a cryptic message and getting on with the mission. The sooner they were out of this horror show the better. As he neared a junction in the route, Nida wondered if he should find other SeeDs before he went to the basement. If the maps were right he felt confident that he'd find a few on the next floor. Turning the corner to the staircase, Nida felt all the blood in his body turn cold.

Blood pooling over the stairs was fresh and glossy, and in the middle laid Trianon, her hair slick with crimson and her face paler than it was before.

The man rushed for her and fell at her side, splashing in the liquid that had yet to set into the carpet on the stairs.

"Trianon!"

"Trianon!"

"…GF…potions…please…" Trianon whispered softly,

"Oh thank Hyne you're alive," Nida fumbled for his belt pouch which contained many more supplies than any of the disguised SeeDs had.

He extracted the other arrows with careful precision, feeling sorry as she winced and whimpered under her breath, and administered five more potions into her body. From this, Trianon was able to stand with a lot of help, and she leaned nearly all her weight on Nida.

"Trianon, would it help if I junctioned you? You won't have to walk then," Nida suggested softly,

Her effervescent eyes took him on sombrely for a moment, "You can …try,"

Gently taking the sapphire necklace off her, Nida watched her dissolve from the air. He slipped the silver chain around his neck and immediately felt the effects of vertigo launch to his head. The mansion grew fuzzy and he felt disoriented while his stomach turned inside him. The sheer magnitude of her power was overwhelming him, and he found he couldn't carry her with his other Guardian Force.

Taking the sapphire off with what felt like swollen fingers, he watched Trianon solidify in the air and promptly crumple to the ground.

"How in Hyne's Court does Irvine keep you with all his Guardian Forces?" Nida asked as he helped her up and cast a float spell on her,

"Doomtrain and Diablos have been with Irvine for so long that they do not require his power, and the link between Irvine and I exists deeply in both mind or soul," Trianon whispered as she reeled from being tossed in and out of someone's mind,

"The…soul?" Nida stared,

"Guardian Forces collect their power and house it in a human's mind, you know this, but the deeper the bond the deeper we invest in our host's body. Quistis and Shiva, Selphie and Ifrit, all are steadily becoming soulmates with their Guardian Forces," Trianon felt Nida's arm encircle her waist as they began to hobble along.

It was almost too much to comprehend for the SeeD. Guardian Forces were so mysterious to him, and to think that they could bond so deeply…how could you ever unjunction a GF after a bond like that?

"Guardian Forces rest in the memory banks of their human counterparts, if you take over their souls…" Nida began,

"If we can bond to the soul of a human their memories will be left alone," Trianon said, hesitating at the end of her sentence,

"But…?" Nida prompted, wondering if he really wanted to know,

"Sometimes a bond becomes to solid," was all Trianon would reply.

Her short answer was clipped and harsh, and even though her voice was musical Nida could sense that she had said all she would. Still, his curiosity was now peaked and so was his worry for his friends.

"Selphie…and Quistis and Irvine, Squall too, they're not in danger are they?" Nida looked directly into the eyes that seemed to shift colours as different lights reflected off them.

The eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a thin line, "No Guardian Force would ever put their master or mistress into danger," Trianon hissed, taking obvious offence to his comment.

"J-just checking," Nida backed down and the rest of their journey was in silence.

Xxx

"Ohh yeah! Selphie the Spy! Selphie the Herooooo…ine! Deep in the dangerous depths of the mansion, our fearless leader…well…our fearless ADVENTURER…yeah that's right…seeks to save her friends from the perilous traps of the deadly mansion! Yeah! YEAH!"

…

"She walks carefully, walks _quietly_, in search for anyone she knows, anything she can use as evidence against the EVIL Gerald Clark. She creeps down the hallway. She slides down the staircase. She is boldly going where only two others have ever gone…wait…THREE others, because Clark's probably been down here…have ever gone before. Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuun."

…

"The crafty girl advances around a corner. She sliiiiiiides down the hallway. She stops. She listens. She hears…fighting? Our heroine must go to the rescue! Selphie the adventurer gears up to fly down the hallway! She takes her first and foremost ste—"

"Aiiie!"

"She trips but makes a victorious recovery!"

Xxxxx

Author's Note: Just a quickie update, you'll get your normal one on Friday as well, school for me starts on the 10th but I think I've written enough for a little head start. Reviews will be replied to next update! Happy Year 2005 everyone!


	56. ES56

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft owns FF8

Xxxxx

Quistis swayed as the cut on her forehead oozed blood into her eye and blocked half her vision. Michelle was fighting with a single dagger, darting in, slashing, and darting out, though by now she had sustained several injuries.

"These costumes do not protect you at all!" She hissed as a claw snaked out and nearly sliced her leg right off her body.

"We have to hold out until someone comes," Quistis panted, snapping her whip across the extended arm that had gone for Michelle and drawing a thin line of blood on the dragon.

It took approximately three strikes for them to get through the scales on the dragon before they could even hope to injure it. Both of them were tired and running low on magic. Their initial attacks had hit nicely but the dragon had begun to cast his own spells, which included a shield against magic that had yet to weaken enough for them to get through.

Michelle screamed as the Dragon blew a jet stream of violet fire at them. She ducked at the last moment but when she stood up one of her hair ties was on fire. Quistis shrieked and danced over to pluck the offending ribbon off her friend's head before it began to burn her hair.

Michelle looked sorrowfully as her plum-coloured hair fell down to her waist on one side. She narrowed her eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Realistically, how long do you think we can keep this up?" She asked Quistis,

"I give us ten minutes?" Quistis suggested, "After that, well, we know it's on a chain so we'll retreat and regroup,"

"Got it," Michelle said breathlessly.

The dragon had other ideas though. It had been far too long without any play, any fresh meat, and any competition. Letting out an ear-splitting roar that sent vibrations rumbling through the floorboards, he pivoted sharply and let his spiked tail whip the two humans.

Quistis felt like her entire torso had ruptured inside her. She saw out of the corner of her eye as Michelle rolled down the hall and came to rest twenty feet away. They both staggered to their feet, trying to regain their breaths, when something quite amazing happened. And it came in a blur and silver blur.

"HIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAA!"

Selphie Tilmitt, AKA heroine of the day came flying with her nunchakus a-whirl. She struck the dragon straight across the nose as he was turning back towards his pray and with her Strange Vision's pointed ends, she sent three deep gouges in his flesh and dragged them all the way down its snout.

Tossed off almost immediately, Selphie landed cat-quick on her feet and watched a sparkle of blue flicker around the dragon. A magic shield had ended.

"Don't use elementals!" Quistis shouted from behind her, "It's immune!"

"Damnit!" Selphie yelped as she had to bounce back to avoid another attack, "We only have elemental Guardian Forces,"

"We need Siren, Doomtrain, Cactuar or Tonberry, who has those?" Quistis asked in a controlled voice though inside she was feeling very small,

"Irvy has Doomtrain, I don't know about the others," Selphie's wide eyes stared at the dragon,

"Cast a lot of Flare then," Quistis breathed,

"Right-o." Selphie held her nunchakus out and shut her eyes for a moment as an amber light enveloped her.

"FLARE!" Three voices coalesced together.

The dragon winced as waves of pain washed over him. When the spell ended he slumped down. The three women stared breathlessly. The head lifted. The eyes were red.

"It's gone berserk." Quistis whispered in horror.

Xxx

Seifer spun on heel and sent another trivial enemy flying to the leafy ground, oozing green blood and never to rise again. He had spent 8 hours of his day in the training room, leaving only to eat. The man was bored, and he was also worried. The mission was supposed to have ended, and the only word sent back was that Nida and Selphie had been brought in, while the whereabouts of Squall, Kerei and Zell were all unknown.

Quistis was still in the mansion though, and Cid wouldn't let him go to her. Cid had told him he was needed here, but for what? There was nothing to do in Balamb Garden except torment the cadets and Seifer had already taken his fill of that. In the back of his mind Siren stirred to calm her master, and he smiled at her light touching.

The golden haired Guardian Force kept him sane, but also made him think of Quistis. Quistis sitting behind some desk out there, the reflection of the computer screen in her glasses as her eyes, glazed over, read on and on. Quistis filing papers in some short skirt and white blouse, hm…see-through white blouse…_really_ short skirt…some lethally high-heels…

Seifer purred unconsciously and headed to the locker room for a shower.

Quistis bending over to do some filing. Yeah. And then, and then she stands up when there's a knock on the door. It's me. She smiles and invites me in with a flick of her finger. Damn, this rocks, and I go in and then…

And then she's in a mansion with Gerald Clark and she should have been back days ago.

Seifer punched the wall and winced as his knuckles scraped the tiles. The shower's water was scalding but he let it burn him for awhile as he washed his hair and let a bar of soap glide over his taunt skin. He was preoccupied, not noticing that his body had flushed pink from the heat. It was only when his elbow accidentally hit the cold that he noticed the temperature, and then it had him skipping out of the shower in a mad dance to grab a towel and wrap it around his freezing body.

"Hyne!"

Xxx

Squall sat alone in the front of the limousine. He was deep in thought, staring at the road in front of him as they drove towards the coast. Somehow he needed to make a distraction so that one of the SeeDs could contact Balamb, but there was literally nothing out there to provide such a diversion.

The green fields flew past, the forest in the distance stood stoically, a few gulls flew overhead but none of those would be adequate for what he needed. With their training, Squall was positive that Zell and Kerei knew they had to contact Balamb, but they were sitting with Gerald and couldn't move. Squall's communicator was in the glove compartment but he knew if he got it his arm would be in direct view of Gerald through the screen separating them and the man would wonder what was up.

With his left hand on the wheel and invisible to the people in the back, Squall couldn't do anything. That was, until he saw the T-Rexasaur. He couldn't grab his communicator, but Squall knew he could cast magic without being seen.

"Berserk." He whispered under his breath, watching the T-Rexasaur suddenly twitch in the distance.

Then, of course, it came charging to the limousine.

Xxx

"What the hell?" Gerald Clark yelled as the limo took a sharp swerve and the driver began to yell at them to get out.

They spilled on to the field where a massive beast could be seen coming at full-throttle towards them. Its large, clawed feet pounded the grass and sent tufts of earth up with every step and its eyes burned scarlet.

"Hyne!" Zell stared at the large creature, wondering what had happened…until he saw Squall's smirk in his direction,

"Kerei, take it down! Just…do something!" Zell hissed at the raven-haired fighter beside him.

"Surround the master!" Kerei shouted, pushing body guards in a ring around the man so he couldn't see what they were doing, "Zell, protect the driver!"

Zell mentally thanked her for being so clever and dragged Squall behind the limo, toggling the buttons to call Balamb as he did so. The two of them spat out a hasty message while Kerei charged at the beast.

Kerei had always been proud of her achievements. She had won medals for her athletic ability in gymnastics, fighting, wrestling, and dragon spike. Now she let all her skills shiny as she ran _up_ the leg of the T-Rexasaur, staying out of range of its tiny arms and too close for it to bite her. Swinging on top of the beast's head she pulled out her combat revolver and aimed in the centre of the creature's skull.

One shot was all it took.

The message was sent.

The dinosaur was toppling with the girl clinging on top of it.

Zell walked calmly back to the guards.

Squall got in the car.

Kerei jumped just as the T-Rexasaur landed heavily on the earth and landed with perfect grace beside it.

Gerald Clark praised himself for finding such good guards as he climbed into the limousine.

Xxxx

Author's Corner:

Shortey: Christmas was perfect this year. I was given a wacom tablet, Chrono Cross, Xenogears, lots of clothes, two stunning necklaces, and lots of other goodies.

Emrelle Elendal: I am a big meanie, heh, my poor characters.

Prodigious Techie: In her own story, Trianon is an evil character.

Kithara: My parents do that too! Always holding things ransom until Christmas.

Trinity12: Why, that's quite the compliment! Thank you very, very much.

Yuffie Kisaragi2: Aww don't cry!

Xtreme Nuisance: I find that when I have homework I suddenly think of all these things I should do.

Hikari Heijin: It's a pretty good fic isn't it? Seifer and Selphie are pretty darling together but I think I'll stay loyal to the Squffie paring.

Selphie108: Ooh gameboy advance?! Nice! Selphie is cute, isn't she?

Frost: Glad you like it, I was a little worried the change in genre would lose me some readers but looks like it was worth it

Fireflydreams: Congratulations on getting into university! I remember when I got my acceptance letter, I danced in a little circle and squealed for a bit. I try and keep the technical bits true to the game while still providing some sort of comic relief, but for the longest time I couldn't remember what a gf potion was called. I felt so stupid, "what is a potion for a gf called?… …. …. Oh."

Sheep the adventure: Selphie is where I get most of my humour from, heh.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.


	57. ES57

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver.

Xxxx

Irvine had a sack slung over his back of many pretty things he had found. Including a book of solid evidence for Quistis to look through. He was whistling to himself, even though his suit was ruined, there was a trail of tar behind him, and his left arm was useless after it had been smashed with a mace. The broken limb didn't bother him though, he had cured it best he could and then froze it solid so he couldn't even feel it aside from the weight.

Jewels, books, weapons and ornaments had fallen into the sack that he had robbed from a storage closet. The cowboy felt proud of his accomplishment and she couldn't wait to tell Trianon that he had found the evidence. Problem was, he didn't know how Trianon was doing, and that thought made him hurry.

It was quite possibly the worst moment of Irvine's life when he reached the staircase and found the Guardian Force missing. Scenarios hit him like a wave of pain as soon as his mind registered that she wasn't there.

Maybe someone had thought she was dead and stole the sapphire from her neck, thus taking her with him or her. Maybe when Guardian Forces die they disappear. Maybe she was in dire need of help and had crawled somewhere in search of aid. In that case he doubted she could have the strength to avoid the traps. Somewhere in this giant mansion Trianon could be dying, lost, lonely, searching for someone—anyone!

Irvine began to run.

He ran around corners, not heeding the traps but setting off very few thanks to the float spells. He slid down stairs, rushing deeper and deeper down through the house, heading for the basement. It was the only place he could think of that she'd go. If she had gone upwards he would have seen her on the floor he was on.

It was in his desperation that he decided she was the only woman he wanted to be with. It was in this moment he also decided he had fallen in love with her and had to make her his own. In fact, in that moment he decided a lot of things but first and foremost he had to find her.

Violet eyes noticed that less and less bodies were turning up. It seemed as if no one had tried to come down here previous to him, which meant more traps were left intact. Irvine had reached ground floor when he noticed something else. A van. There was a van outside the window and he knew it had to be Selphie and Nida.

Putting down the sack Irvine reached for Exeter and let loose a round into the glass. It shattered and bars suddenly whizzed down from the frame. Irvine narrowed his eyes. He cast Blizzaga and froze the bars, breaking them with a solid kick and climbed on to the frame. Hoping his float spell wouldn't fail, Irvine jumped down and sprinted across the Garden with relative ease.

He climbed inside the van and did the only thing he could think of. He phoned Balamb. And requested backup. In the background he could hear the thrilled yell of Seifer Almasy.

Xxx

Nida and Trianon gave each other weary smiles as together they found the control panel. Nida knew exactly what to do, even though he was slower at it than Selphie. It took them ten minutes but in the end they succeeded and both felt some stress lift off of their shoulders. The traps were all gone, in fact, anything mechanical had reversed its actions and shut down.

Little did they know that at the end of the hallway connecting with their room were three female SeeDs gawking as a massive metal collar hit the ground with a resounding clang.

The three screams that echoed back to them, however, gave Nida and Trianon a subtle hint.

"Can you run?" Nida asked, brown eyes wide,

"No, go on ahead, I will catch up," Trianon instructed, lowering herself to her hands and knees.

Nida nodded and took off, hoping Trianon could crawl at a fast rate.

As he rushed around a corner Nida encountered a tail swinging playfully while a large black dragon advanced on what the SeeD assumed were his friends. As fast as he could he unleashed a volley of arrows but to his dismay most of them bounced right back off, and only three lodged themselves between scales. Still, the effect did make the dragon aware of a newcomer, and it lashed its tail furiously for being caught from behind.

On the other side the trio of girls sighed and thanked their lucky stars for a diversion, whatever it was. Now that the dragon was free it was even more important to drive it backwards.

"Who's there?" Quistis yelled, hoping the attacker-from-behind would hear her,

"Nida! Trianon is coming! She's hurt pretty bad!" Nida called back,

"We have to get this hulking beast back under the lower roof! It can't attack as easily from there!" Quistis shouted,

"Roger that!

They managed to drive the dragon five feet towards Nida before Trianon peeked around the corner. Holding the wall for support she crept along at a snail's pace, wishing her legs were stronger and that she wasn't losing so much blood. The potions had done wonders but the internal wounds wouldn't be healed by a simple curing item.

When her eyes picked up the outline of the dragon she felt her heart stop momentarily. The dragon was older than her! She remembered their kind when they walked around the earth as a common sight. She could sense frustration and eagerness from it, as well as a deep loneliness from being kept in solitude all these years. She guessed the dragon had been hibernating when Clark captured it, and her hatred for the man increased tenfold.

"Don't hurt it!" She called to Nida, he stopped and gawked at her,

"Are you crazy?" He squeaked,

"No, there are other ways to defeat an enemy, and a dragon this old will not be taken down easily by these means,"

Trianon slid over to him and leant heavily on his shoulder and swallowed hard, "Put it to sleep, the beast has sustained enough injury that a simple sleep spell should work,"

"Sleep." Nida repeated, "And then what?"

"Then we have someone move it. I will volunteer, when I am well," Trianon announced in a tired voice,

"If you're sure."

Nida peered out from around the stomping dragon whose snout had smoke curling up from it as it prepared another fire attack.

"Quistis! Trianon says to put it to sleep!"

"Is she crazy?!" Quistis shrieked,

"Just do it!"

Four arms rose with sleep spells hovering on still tongues. They collectively paused a moment, all unsure of the outcome, and then at once a chorus of voices and a sparkle of magic streamed into existence.

Trianon smiled as the dragon curled up peacefully, hit by a quadruple dose of sleeping spells. An exhausted Selphie, Michelle and Quistis walked over looking warily at the dragon.

"Well, traps are gone, dragon is asleep, maybe we can go home now?" Nida asked hopefully,

"We still need proof of Clark," Quistis groaned,

"I don't think so," Michelle muttered, "Let's just grab him for this, we can search this place after we rest up,"

"I second that!" Nida announced,

"Consider it Thirded!" Selphie grinned,

"It is decided," Trianon said solemnly, "We are in no shape to tour this building any longer. We shall return when it is devoid of the dead."

Even Quistis couldn't argue with that logic. She had seen enough dead and the stench was unreal. They had been awake for two days straight and were heading on to their third with every passing minute. All the days' events caught up with the SeeDs and they slowly walked out of the basement, looking around with miserable expressions at the mansion. Trianon wondered dimly where Irvine was but her mind felt too cloudy to hold on to that thought and she gently fell asleep on Nida's shoulder. The quiet SeeD picked her up, finding her to be lighter than he expected, and held the woman as if she were a fragile treasure. Irvine would have his head if he didn't.

"I can't wait to hit my bed," Selphie whispered, "I hope the others are okay. I'm really worried, we haven't had any news from Squall,"

"Or Kerei," Michelle added in a disheartened voice.

She had taken down her remaining pigtail and it was odd to see her with her hair down and splashing over her back. The ribbon she had used was left behind without a care. Quistis yawned and together they trooped into the van.

"Everyone ready to go home?" Nida asked,

"Hey, there's a message on our Comm. Link," Selphie announced, pressing the red button,

"…Heeeey this is Seifer, hope everything went well, I expect a report from ya Trepe, now then, I found the cowboy and I'm taking him back to Garden. We heard from the punk that Gerald's going to FH, there's a team going right now to cut him off. See ya back in Balamb."

Grins fell over every face in the van and Nida felt much better about leaving the mansion. The ride home was quiet as they dozed off on one another's shoulders, Quistis and Selphie leaning against each other and Michelle curled up with Trianon's cheek resting on Michelle's hip.

The van road on in silence, the roads underneath were smooth and didn't jar the passengers in the least. It was a long trip and as the hours floated by each SeeD dreamt peacefully while Nida relaxed at the driver's wheel.

Xxx

Irvine sighed and dragged his feet into Garden. He was tired and worried sick. Cid was flitting around with a concerned expression but Irvine growled out a report and whisked away, ducking into the elevator before Kadowaki and Xu could descend on him.

Trudging down the hallway he passed Trianon's quarters and paused. She had given him the access code and he had a sudden desire to be inside, to be there, and wait for her, and to surround himself with her presence. As the door slid open he stepped on to the soft carpet and walked over to her couch. Dark blue seemed to be her favourite colour and it showed up all over the room. He felt dirty, covered in all sorts of undesirable things, and wondered if it would be so wise to stay on her couch. Standing up, and deciding to take a soft dare, he walked into her white marble bathroom.

The shower smelled of her, an intoxicating brew of citrusy scents that she used in her hair. Turning the water on hot he soaked in the shower for as long as he could, sampling some of the gels and soaps she had until the scents were strong she could have been in there with him. The thought sent fire down his body.

Stepping out and resting his forehead on the warmed stone before finding one of her plush dark towels to wrap around his body, Irvine glanced at his watch and was surprised to see he had been in there for nearly an hour. Looking into the foggy mirror he began to comb out his hair, dreaming of having his pale skinned beauty beside him.

Xxx

The Van coasted to a stop and the passengers tumbled out in sleepy clouds. Trianon was taken first to the infirmary where Kadowaki used GF mega-potions to bring her to full health with only some minor scars as tribute to her accident. She still felt drowsy but her constant worry of the cowboy's whereabouts kept her alert. In the infirmary Kadowai let her shower and wash all the blood from her hair and clothes, which were ruined, before handing her a soft blue gown to be returned in the morning.

"I will report in the morning," She promised Xu as they followed Quistis and Selphie back to the quarters.

She felt eager to get back to her dorm and then locate Irvine. She hadn't thanked him, hadn't left him any messages of where she went, and the guilt ate her alive. Keying in her access code the tall woman strode into her room and frowned as the spicy scent of Irvine's cologne hit her. Was he here? Running to her room she was disappointed to find it empty. Deciding he must have stopped by earlier, she changed into a dark blue teddy and threw on her dressing gown of white. Her hair hung in damp tangles and she cursed lightly when she remembered her brush was in her bathroom.

As she advanced on the door she noticed the light was on and steam was escaping from underneath the crack in the door. Her heart began to beat faster as she opened the door and stared at the violet orbs watching her reflection in the mirror.

"Trianon," Irvine whispered,

"Irvine!"

He whirled around just as she threw herself into his arms, their lips finding each other in a bruising kiss that sent chills down her body. Her robe fell down her arms and soon joined his towel in a pool on the floor as he lifted her into his arms and strode quickly to her bedroom.

Trianon gasped as his lips sought secret places on her body, delighting her while she entangled her limbs in his. As their eyes met together she turned off the light.

Xxxxx

Author's Note:

I'm so confused…I think I messed up in updating.


	58. ES58

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Insert the Disclaimer that has been on every page that you all know off by heart now…

Xxxxx

Quistis let her eyes glaze over and unfocus as Trianon detailed their mission in a concise and clear voice. The blonde instructor had observed quietly that Trianon was now clothed in her black one-piece suit again, that her hair was immaculately tied up above her head, and for some reason she had been blushing all day.

A subtle hand crept along her back and drew a line up to her neck, stroking her lightly. From the corner of her sapphire eyes, Quistis saw Seifer watching Trianon sedately while sitting as close to her as possible. Ever so gently she shifted her weight and leaned on to his shoulder whereupon the seeking arm curled around her waist comfortably.

"…Thank you Trianon, investigations will begin immediately," Xu announced, standing up and taking position at the head of the meeting room table, "SeeD Kinneas was able to grab several artefacts that we wish to identify, Instructor Shea and Trianon will be in charge of that with the rest of the Instructors. Now then, let's see what we have here."

Xu placed a collection of items on the table and the SeeDs and instructors scooted forward excitedly. Before anyone could open their mouths, Quistis had leapt up, almost tipping Seifer from his chair.

"The book!" She shrieked, running forward and grabbing it, flipping through the pages madly, "This is it! This is the proof, he kept the receipts of all his illegal activities pasted in the pages. I knew he'd do something like that,"

"I'll let you keep that Quistis, I suggest making use of the Laws and Diplomacy Instructor," Xu replied, "Now then, pass these around."

One by one they held the artefacts. One of the conclusions was that stolen property of a museum long ago had been taken by Clark, who probably oversaw the operation. When the jewellery was passed around it was Trianon who made the startling discovery when she picked up what seemed like an ordinary golden armlet.

"This is magical," She announced as soon as her fingers grazed it, "There is a Guardian Force in this relic,"

"Can you summon it?" Cid asked,

"I can ask it to reveal itself," Trianon replied softly, "But if it doesn't want to I cannot force it out, you would have to junction it and use its attack,"

"Do you recognize the relic?" Irvine asked the woman, his steady eyes sending another blush across her cheeks,

"No, this is a new relic,"

"New?" They all asked in unison,

Trianon wouldn't say anymore though.

"I'll take it and summon it!" Selphie volunteered immediately, waving her hand in the air wildly, "Please, please, please, please?"

"Maybe later," Cid responded absently, "Well, see what you can do Trianon."

Trianon nodded, wondering if they really knew what they were asking. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she picked up the armlet, holding it in her hand and shutting her eyes.

Minutes later there was a rush of chairs scraping backwards as she hit the floor, stone cold and pale as chalk.

Xxx

Squall could hear each and every individual tick of his watch. When was Balamb coming? They were nearing FH and if Balamb wasn't there they would be in deep trouble. Seifer had mentioned something about sending a squad of SeeDs instead, either would do really, as long as they were there.

Gerald Clark was still sitting unsuspicious in the back of the limo with Zell and Kerei sitting to one side of him. All three of them were postured stiffly in the seats. If this didn't work they'd have to fight all out against the remaining four bodyguards, and Squall didn't really have a weapon, just a pistol. His gunblade was locked safely to the underside of the car.

The ferry to FH was waiting for them on a small dock. Squall felt his anxiety build as he drove the limousine on and waited for the sleek white ship to leave. No one else seemed to sense his irritation and nervousness, but Squall felt like a radar, even jumping when the motor beneath them started and the ferry took off.

The ship's crew were walking around, taking chains off and sealing doors, prepping the ship for its leave. Squall felt sick as he watched doors close off the view to them, and knowing he was stuck with the enemy only made him feel worse.

The limo was silent.

Squall began to sweat.

Zell began to fidget in the back until Kerei elbowed him.

Clark gazed outside into the ocean with a bored expression.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

"This is the Captain speaking."

Squall jumped again.

"Welcome aboard the S.S Leviathan, our departure was on time and the trip to the port down of FH will be approximately three hours due to rough waves."

Squall frowned. Three hours? No ship took three hours to get to FH! Just how bad were these waves? But then again, in three hours…you could travel…

…Right to Balamb Garden on the coast.

Squall smiled.

Xxx

Trianon blinked and sat up from the blue-green grass and yawned. With the relic clutched in her palm she had a signal to look for and if her senses were correct it was somewhere behind her.

Turning slowly she set out over the plains of the magic realm, seeing a few friends and passing through the depths of the dark areas where ash crunched underneath, littered with pieces of charcoal. The air was turning balmy and Trianon looked around the new area she had reached. Frond-tipped plants shot up from the land and blossomed like sea anemones in a series of vibrant colours. Her feet soon touched sand and the woman frowned, having never ventured into this area before.

A long stretch of sapphire water appeared, lapping at the sand and inside it Trianon could see faerie fish dancing away happily with vibrant tails bedecked in what looked like gemstones. As she knelt down to get a better view her hand felt something sticky underneath.

"What?"

Trianon looked down to see that she had walked on a giant pearled web that trailed out over the water. Her hand and knee were glued tight to the web which alarmed the guardian force as a massive golden spider rose from the water, scaled and spindly-legged. Her eyes widened to saucers as 8 obsidian eyes opened and glared at her.

Why have you woke me chiiiiild? 

Trianon's eyebrows rose gracefully, "Child? I am no child in comparison to you."

The spider scoffed at her anyhow and skittered so close that Trianon could see her reflection in its 8 eyes.

"We found your relic amid a treasure vault. I was sent to see what you were." Trianon announced calmly,

The spider guardian force did not look impressed but it did back away and snip Trianon's hand free.

"What is your element spider?"

_My name is Serachnid_. Was the cold reply.

"Serachnid then." Trianon sighed.

The spider narrowed its eyes and then Trianon watched the webs shiny with electric currents. Her hair crackled and began to float around her as the static increased. Fish were electrified if they swam underneath the web and bobbed up on the surface whereupon Serachnid immediately gobbled them up and grinned wolfishly.

"Well. Then." Trianon stared and backed away, "I'll leave you…Serachnid."

Farewell elf.

Trianon nodded shortly and pivoted sharply. Her back was stiff and felt immediate distrust of the guardian force, though, if taken by a master she decided he or she would certainly do its job. Still…a creepy partner to have junctioned.

When she 'awoke' her comrades were circled around her and Irvine was cradling her head in his lap. The cowboy was looking deathly worried and the rest of them seemed to be in some sort of shock.

Sitting up slowly she dropped the bangle back on the table, "It's a lightning elemental, immune to water spells and simultaneously casts a stop spell to keep opponents locked in its web—the creature is named Serachnid, a spider like being."

"…Interesting." Xu managed after awhile,

"Are you all right?" Irvine asked, holding her tightly against him,

"Yes," Trianon said in a soft voice, very conscious of the way he was holding her in front of everyone else.

Seeming to realize why she was blushing, Irvine let go but helped her up as she regained her balance in the land of the mortals. Taking her seat again the rest followed suit though she felt their unease. As the rest of the relics and articles were looked at there was an air of tension. Trianon wondered if they were nervous about her using her powers in front of them, or if it was concern for her well-being.

Xxx

Squall had been trying hard to keep the smug smile off his face as Gerald remained utterly clueless while the ship rocked back and forth. They had been on the ship for two and a half hours and the mastermind had fallen asleep in the back.

"This trip shouldn't take so long," One of the bodyguards commented sourly,

"Rocky waves, man!" Zell grinned, "Sit back and enjoy the ride, we'll probably have to work our asses off when we get to the port town,"

"True," The man resigned his anger and sighed as he leaned back into the seats.

Kerei yawned and blinked her eyes, feeling drowsy as well. The ship was rocking them like a cradle and from the days' activities she felt exhausted. Running a gloved hand through her bangs and pulling them back through her hair she looked at Zell and managed a soft smile. He grinned back at her, obviously happy to be going where recruits could take over.

"Attention passengers, we have docked."

Gerald awoke with a start and then frowned. It was very quiet in the vessel. Too quiet. He ordered his men out of the car and had them surround him while Squall quietly exited and picked up his gunblade.

"What's going on?" Gerald hissed, "This does not sound like a port town,"

"I knew this trip had lasted too long!" The bodyguard from before groaned, picking up his gun and balancing it on his shoulder, "Next crewman who comes out gets a face of metal after he confesses,"

Kerei and Zell narrowed their eyes and then squared their shoulders as the ship docked. For a solid three minutes there was nothing.

"What's going on?" Kerei frowned, jumping as the intercom snapped back on.

"Attention…Gerald Clark! You have been docked in the old of Balamb Garden, please enjoy our facilities as our SeeDs bring you inside, feel free to drop your weapons as you are completely surrounded," the cheery voice belonged to Selphie, that much was obvious.

"It was a trap!" Gerald roared, grabbing a gun from one of the guards and spraying the ship with bullets,

Zell and Kerei both decided to split. Each tackled another guard to the floor and wrestled them into submission before dragging the prisoners behind the limo where Gerald couldn't hit them.

"We've gotta get to Balamb," Zell hissed, "This way, around the outside,"

They dragged the unconscious guards around the perimeter of the ship where crew men, SeeDs, took them away. Zell slung an arm around Kerei and they sighed, following the SeeDs into the entrance of Balamb.

Squall was not having it so easily. Gerald and put two and two together awfully quickly and was now blowing the limo to bits with the Commander behind it. Bullets skidded across the metal floor and sparks showered over top as the limo creaked from the damage.

The remaining bodyguards were creating a wall of fire, injuring as many people as they could to try and lengthen their survival rate. Nowhere near a door to run through, Squall was trapped behind the car while Gerald tried fiercely to get at him. The surrounding SeeDs were creeping closer and closer, hiding behind shell spells and shields while frantic guards volleyed waves and waves of gunshots at them.

"Give it up Gerald!" Squall shouted, crouching against the deflated tire, "There is no escape!"

"There is ALWAYS an escape!" Gerald screamed, his face beet-red and eyes bulging,

Squall sighed and shook his head, "Escape when you're surrounded? Down to what, four guards? Nearly inside what will be your prison? I don't think so."

A scream echoed inside the ships interior, announcing to Squall that another guard had fallen. He would have to wait just a little bit…

What was that smell? Gas?

Squall felt a tremor inside him as he saw a tickle of the noxious fluid dribbling out of the car.

"…"

It would be hard to put off, indeed he might get shot in the process, but the car was one bullet away from exploding if Gerald hit the wrong spot. Time to run.

Xxxx

Author's Corner:

Right, so my review alert had been disabled and for two weeks I thought all my readers had left me. It was amazing how depressed that made me feel, so you might be able to imagine the sheer joy I felt when I went to my stats page and saw all these little reviews there.

Shortey: Hee, thanks. I would have been sad if Irvine and Trianon didn't shack it up. Me and my crazy mind x.x

Emrelle Elendal: If I left all the characters alone there'd be no action or suspense!

Yuffie Kisaragi2: I think I got messed up because my review alert was off and if a week passes with no review alerts I figure I didn't update…little did I know they were coming in, just not to my email.

Hikari Heijin: I'm glad you'll keep reading! I love my readers so much ;;

Sulou: I have a lot of fun with Selphie, she's a really cute character. I'm also trying to give Michelle and Kerei a little bit more depth.

Juilet3: It's kinda fun to get some light comic relief from Seifer, he's usually too arrogant to get much out of him.

Selphie108: Wow a new baby!? You're going to be an aunt! What names have they picked out?

Yay for my readers!

Silverium


	59. ES59

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Read the disclaimer in the beginning if you so need to.

Xxxx

Quistis finished up her written report and looked across her desk at Seifer as he fiddled with a pencil. Closing her lap top and pushing class assignments aside, Quistis sauntered over to him and smiled as she ran her hands through his hair, drawing his attention back to her.

"How about we go see if they've got Gerald inside yet?" She suggested,

"I'd like to ram my fist into his face," Seifer growled, "what a jerk,"

"That makes two of us," Quistis nodded with a sigh, "I don't know how men end up so twisted like that,"

"Bad home maybe," Seifer echoed her sigh and stood up, taking her hand as they walked down the hallway in a gentle silence.

As they reached the elevator it opened up to reveal Morgan and his sister, Carrie, who held his arm in a tight grip. Morgan's eyes were shut, perhaps never again to show their amber orbs behind their lids, and Carrie's expression was solemn.

"Good afternoon Cadet Carrie," Quistis said, stepping in with Seifer,

"Good afternoon Instructor Trepe," Carrie replied shyly.

Morgan seemed off in his own world and Quistis gave him a sideways glance. She had heard that since the accident he had closed up drastically, which was affecting his sister in much the same way. She had lost a sparkle from her eye and seemed to have matured far beyond her years.

"Are you two heading towards the entrance?" Quistis asked,

"Yes," Carrie said, looking troubled, "He wants to see Gerald,"

"I see," Quistis whispered, looking at Morgan again, who was now smiling,

"I wish I could see his face," The lithe man hissed, "He will not be pleased to see me alive. I'm glad we're going to burn in hell together,"

"Shut the hell up," Seifer snapped, "Don't say those things in front of your sister!"

Carrie was looking away, a sad look crossing over her face before being masked. Morgan shrugged, feeling a little sorry but not by much. When the doors opened she lead her brother out with the two SeeDs following quietly.

A massive white ferry was sitting outside of Balamb with a ramp extended out, holding it to the Garden. SeeDs were running all over the place as they dodged fire and responded with their own. Quistis ushered Carrie and her brother to a sideline where they could watch without being in danger as the last two remaining guards were shot down with tranquilizers.

The SeeDs charged but as soon as they broke into their run Seifer sensed there was something wrong. Gerald was just standing there firing at the limo.

"What the hell is he doing?" He hissed, squinting to see through the chaos.

A black dot, soon to be seen as Squall, suddenly broke away from the limo in an all-out run towards the wave of SeeDs coming at him. He was yelling but his voice was too faint for Seifer to hear.

"Something's wrong," Seifer elbowed Quistis and pointed,

"What is he yell…?" Quistis hesitated, "He's telling them to go back, why does he want—"

There was a massive explosion. Fire washed over the deck in a wave, transforming the ferry to instant Hell. Squall was thrown ten feet into the air, crashing on the deck and lying still as SeeDs toppled down in a wave of their own.

Quistis screamed, Seifer grabbed her and sheltered her and Carrie from the heat that scalded through the air towards them. Cid and the rest of the SeeDs were running towards the ship, Selphie in the lead looking terrified.

"Squall! Squall! SQUALL!" She shrieked, fighting to get past the rest of the SeeDs who were trying to get away from the fire,

She nearly tripped over him when she finally found the commander, unconscious on the floor. Grabbing his arm the tiny brunette began to drag him over the hot ground, unable to lift him until Seifer came to assist her. He had pulled away from the sheltered entrance and fought to follow Selphie, protecting her from the rush of people until she had located Squall. Slinging the Commander over his shoulder and pulling Selphie by the arm he ran as fast as he could to get off the ship, which burned brightly in the background.

Quistis caught Selphie as she stumbled on to the ground, casting cure spells on Squall before Seifer had even put him down. Nida had come up with Irvine and Trianon and summoned Leviathan to send the gas-induced flames splashing back down into the ship instead of dripping into Garden.

"All SeeDs inside! Close the entrance! Prepare to move Garden!" Cid's voice boomed over the intercom,

SeeDs groped for handholds as the massive ship lurched away from the fire. Cid didn't know how to steer all that well but both Nida and Selphie were on the main floor and unable to help. It had been all he could do to run back up to the top floor and kick the Garden into action.

Those who had been standing weren't for long as Balamb rushed into the air and away. Selphie had curled up beside Squall, her eyes wide as she held him against her while Seifer sheltered them all and kept the majority of his companions upright.

"Well I guess that's that." Quistis whispered, peering over Seifer's shoulder.

The walls of Balamb were closing but topaz flames still leapt up within view, turning Quistis' eyes gold with their light. The burning carcass of Gerald would never be found; he'd probably sink to the depths of the ocean with the ferry. It was a sad defeat for all the hard work they had done.

Xxx

Selphie hovered near Squall's bed clutching a blue balloon with a "get well" card hanging off the string. The man had suffered some two-degree burns and a concussion as well as numerous bruising but the cure spells had done wonders and Kadowaki had woven some medical magic to speed up recovery.

Squall had been tossing lightly for the past few minutes, signalling to Selphie that he was about to wake up. She had grabbed a small white teddy bear and put it on his pillow beside him, bought the balloon and was waiting breathlessly for him to wake up.

It took a few minutes but the grey-blue eyes slid open and a confused look crossed the man's face as he came eye-to-eye with the soft plushie. Squall stared at the beady little eyes watching him before noticing the beaming brunette just behind it.

"Selphie," He said softly, beginning to sit up and smiling gently as she instantly helped him.

"How are ya feeling?" Selphie looked anxiously into his eyes and he could tell she had been worried about for awhile,

"A little stiff, a little sleepy," Squall yawned and tried to tame his wild hair, "How is Garden?"

Selphie paused before launching into a full report that had Squall chuckling inside his head.

"Well first the entrance is a little scorched and Cid is super-mad about that because of course we just HAD the entrance redone but oh well we'll call the contractors in again I guess. Morgan was all upset because Gerald killed himself so he's been detained and Carrie is looking after him again. Seifer had a few minor injuries when the ship exploded because he was sheltering the rest of us and actually carried you back into Garden after you got hit by the wave of fire, Quistis is fine but she's stressed because she's in charge of finding all the missing Cadets. The front of Garden is a little messed up because Cid crashed a little into the beach, it was his first time flying I guess, but that damage is more like a scratch. A Garden-sized scratch. You know what I mean. Zell and Kerei have been filing their reports, you have to do yours after you've rested up and 'not a minute before young man'!…That last bit was told to me by Dr. Kadowaki. Oh Yeah!! Trianon found a new Guardian Force and they might give it to Michelle if she's not too creeped out by the fact that it's a gigantic spider…I think I'd be a little frightened, I mean spiders aren't so bad but GIGANTIC spiders well that's something else," Selphie exhaled the rest of her breath and took in a new one, "Aaaaand that's about it,"

"I haven't been out too long have you?" Squall asked, pulling her close and resting his cheek on her shoulder,

"Nope! Just a few hours really," Selphie grinned and kissed the top of his head, feeling bubbly and happy that he was awake,

"Good," Squall sighed quietly, wishing he could spend a few more hours with the tiny woman, "I better go see where I can help,"

Selphie pouted, "You haven't rested though!"

"I know but—"

"Rest."

Selphie pushed Squall back down on to the infirmary bed and snuggled up to his side. It was a narrow palate but she managed to stay balanced on the edge, throwing her arm around him to keep him down.

"Kadowaki's orders, after all," She grinned, kissing his cheek and cuddling up.

Xxx

"And so, I would like to hold charges upon the act of criminal behaviour," Quistis finished quietly, throwing a stack of photocopies from the book they had taken.

"One hundred and ninety-seven men and women are going to go to jail for being in contact and helping the late Gerald Clark in his acts of inhumanity and theft as well as other misdeeds," The head of the justice council replied in a stern voice,

Quistis nodded, "Thank you Sir."

The small justice meeting was over and she could go back to her comfortable dorm. She felt dead inside, knowing that no one was really getting punished for the massacre in the mansion. The relatives of the late Gerald Clark would now appreciate his death though, since they were the ones giving up their millions of gil in inheritance to pay the cost of the clean up crews and a massive amount of money was going in apology to the city of Deling. The massacre had made headlines after some rich neighbours caught side of the corpses during a limousine ride to their house. As soon as that had come up the media had been all over it and Deling City had taken on a terrible reputation of housing criminals in their very best estates. The fact that many of Gerald's fan club members also lived in Deling did not help matters whatsoever.

Quistis collected the evidence which would be stored in the Headmaster's chambers and strode off to her dorm. She didn't have long before her evening class, one that she was taking, not teaching. It was an advanced fighting class, instructed with speed in mind, where a disarmed SeeD might be able to find a stray weapon or object that he or she could pick up and use.

Taught in a large empty classroom, Quistis' advanced fighting class was nearly full when she finally reached the room. Inside she spotted Irvine and jogged over to him with a small smile on her face. The cowboy had been grinning from ear to ear even before she got in and it seemed nothing would take his smile away.

Sliding up to him and awaiting the instructor, Quistis cast her cowboy friend a glance with raised eyebrows. He winked at her but didn't answer as their teacher strode in with quickly gaze around the room to see who was there.

As the lesson droned on, Quistis found it hard to concentrate. Her disappointment from earlier still loomed in her heart and despite Irvine's every attempt to cheer her up, she couldn't get over the feeling that if they had tried harder they could have seen some real justice.

Xxx

Michelle looked at the golden armlet somewhat warily. She had been warned by Trianon as to what it contained inside and now her spirit battled between the delight of her own guardian force, and her phobia of spiders.

Seated on her dorm bed with the armlet on the table beside her, Michelle brushed her long hair thoughtfully. She would be more useful with a Guardian Force, but the idea of memory loss did frighten her. Kerei hadn't really batted an eye when she volunteered to take Psyche, and the raven-haired woman had never voiced any concerns or complaints either. Michelle and Kerei had been best friends for ages and Michelle hoped her friend's judgement was safe.

"I guess…I could try…" Michelle whispered, picking up the armlet and very slowly pushing it up her arm.

The jolt of power that slammed into her brain made Michelle's body snap back against her wall. She coughed softly and placed a cool palm to her forehead, having never expected such a reaction. And there it was…the presence in her mind.

"H-Hello?" Michelle whispered, wide-eyed and looking around her room as if the creature would be there,

Mistressssss!

Xxxx

Author's Corner!

Wheee I'm sick! I have writer's block! Yet I'm still ridiculously happy. Please, everyone, for the love of anime watch Fruits Basket until you explode. Multiple times if necessary. I've never cried and laughed so hard in my life. And the characters are so impressive! You can bet there will be Silverium-fanfiction on the way!

Reviews in no particular order!

Rikklu: Now there's a pairing I would never split apart in a fic, that'd just be too cruel.

Yuffie K2: I hope I can update soon, this writer's block is killing me.

Rin RavenIce: What a truly wonderful compliment! I'm so happy I managed to inspire you, I think that's the greatest gift one can receive really, the means to create!

Shortey: You're too kind! I guess a little craziness is good sometimes.

Hikari: I really love cliff hangers, I feel so mean for it too!

Kithara: Tee! I'd be too creeped out to use Serachnid, I have a phobia if really big spiders.

Selphie108: Twins! Aiie! That's really cool!


	60. ES60

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft not Silver.

Xxxx

Squall yawned, blinked, and sat up slowly. A burst of laughter accompanied the movement and to his extreme embarrassment, Squall realized he had fallen asleep at his desk and a piece of paper was stuck to his forehead. As it fluttered back down to its rightful place Squall stared at a red-faced Selphie while she tried to hide her giggles behind a mug of coffee.

I thought youd still be tired so I brought you some coffeeguess I shouldve brought it earlier, Selphie laughed as she set the steaming cup down, How is the report going?

Squall looked at the sheet that had drifted back to its proper place and sighed, running his hand through his hair. The report was boring and monotonous, just like they always were. Shoving it aside and growling quietly in reply he felt Selphie slide around his desk and stroke her fingers through his hair, combing it back into place. The gentle gesture calmed him down and he leaned into her touch.

Its boring.

Most reports are darling, Selphie smiled softly, Finish it soon though, I wanna do something!

Squall arched an eyebrow at her in silent question.

Its raining, I wanna go for a walk! Selphie chirped, giving him the pleading puppy dog eyes she always did when she wanted something from him.

She knows I cant resist her when she does that Squall cringed, Illfinish.

Yippee!

Squall blinked as water splashed against his leg, soaking him from the knee down. A giggling Selphie squealed as she hopped from puddle to puddle, raising the volume of her happy shrieks according to how big of a splash she made.

They were taking a very simple tour of the perimeter of Garden with Squalls mind dwelling on other things. Like Quistis, he experienced disappointment in the lack of punishment given to Gerald. Selphie seemed oblivious to this as she danced along but Squall knew her well enough now that she was only trying to take his mind off things. The rain was misting down, coating her hair in tiny diamonds and casting a silvery sheen to everything around them. Being that the weather was cold and dreary no one else was outside and Squall took the time to appreciate the quietness. Yes, after the mansion, the ferry and the explosion, some quiet time was quite the beautiful thing.

Selphie, Squall called out, hailing the girl back,

She paused in mid-leap and bounded back to him with a silly grin on her face, grabbing his arm and twirling herself up to his chest and then engulfing him in a bear hug. Squall smiled into her hair and nuzzled her gently with affection.

Its cold, lets go inside and get something hot to drink, He said softly,

Okay-kaaaay! Selphie beamed and promptly dragged him back into Garden, fussing over the goose bumps on his arms.

Once inside the cafeteria they found Zell and Michelle at one of the larger tables and moved to join them. Zell was in the middle of some exaggerated tale with Michelle gazing at him with sceptical eyes. He stopped when he saw Selphie and Squall, poking Michelle and flicking his berry-blue eyes in the couples direction.

Awww, you two look so cute. All wet and shiny, Michelle grinned,

Yay! Selphie cheered and pushed Squall into a chair, Sit! Ill be back with drinks,

Thanks Seffie, Squall smiled gently, bringing out another coo from Michelle.

So Michelle, did you junction the new GF? Squall asked, his stormy eyes shifting over to her and all love and affection gone.

Michelle nodded slowly and pushed her sleeve up to reveal the golden armlet. Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment but she shook her head and cleared the daze.

I have. Serachnidwellhe spoke to me once but I havent used him yet. Michelle smiled weakly, Im a little scared to,

Yeah, first-time summoning is a little rocky, Zell patted her on the back, Youll be fine.

Michelle gave the martial artist a grateful smile and then scooted her chair over for Selphie as the girl came back with a tray. Selphie gave Squall a tall mug of hot chocolate and then with a wicked grin slid her own closer to herself. Squall blinked and watched the mug, probably two thirds whip cream, jiggle as it moved.

So Selphie. Want any hot chocolate with your cream? Zell inquired his eyes wide,

Nope! This is juuuust fine! Selphie giggled and set to work on her beverage.

Squall, Michelle began slowly, What are we going to do now? Do we have a new mission or? I meanthe Gerald case is pretty much closed, we covered all the possible objectives of that mission but I havent heard Cid talk of a new one.

Man. Ever since Balamb went mercenary after the Sorceress wars Ive been worried about what will happen when no one needs us, Zell shook his head,

If anything, Balamb can train soldiers for armies or just as guards, Squall shrugged,

But soldiers dont _think_, were trained to _think_, Zell argued.

Selphie tilted her head and wondered what theyd do next as well. There were always border skirmishes in some of the more tribal lands but whether or not one of them would have enough gil to hire SeeDs was another thing. She had her next assignment all laid out, making ships and new ground explorers.

Maybe Balamb will become more academic, She proposed,

Academic? You mean more like a university and less as a militaristic institution? Michelle blinked, That would be good, only that as the Elite SeeDs were so close to graduation wed have to leave and get jobs. I dont know much else but fighting,

Ill stay here as an instructorI think most of us could do that. Besides Michelle, your marks in diplomatic history were off the chart, Selphie smiled,

I guess so, Michelle grinned shyly, Whatever Balamb decides to do Im sure well be fine.

Squall nodded absently and hoped Cid came with a new mission soon. As a commander he wouldnt be useful to an Academic Balamb but perhaps he could take care of something else. Or he could go traveling with Selphie, maybe even transfer to Trabia.

Xxx

Seifer jabbed at a creature in the Training Centre and watched it tumble to the ground. A small sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips and he looked around for the next battle. He was spending more and more time there, with and without Quistis.

Come on, come on, lets go! He growled, his ocean-hued eyes darting back and forth,

Mind if I join you?

Seifer whirled around to see Michelle creeping in, she looked distinctly uncomfortable but with her shirt-sleeved shirt on Seifer could guess why. Serachnids armlet coiled around her upper arm glinted quietly in the dim light.

Ready to try it out? Seifer asked, arching an eyebrow,

Yeah, Michelle nodded, swallowing hard.

From the womens locker room emerged Kerei, and at the sight of her spunky friend, Michelle relaxed a little. Kerei always wore Psyches circlet around her forehead, even when she slept, but Michelle had decided she wouldnt wear the armlet all the time until she knew she was comfortable with the creature inside it.

Ready Michelle? Kerei asked,

Yep,

Seifer stood back and watched with interest as Michelle lured out a creature and initiated battle. About halfway in she jumped back and posed on one leg, bringing her arms above her head and then slicing downwards as she screamed her summons name.

Kereis eyes widened in horror at the massive golden spider that suddenly dropped from the ceiling. She stumbled back into Seifer and shared a look of terror with him as Michelle shrieked and nearly lost her grip on the magic.

Serachnid was huge. A spider with the bulk of 15 feet vertically and about twelve horizontally with massive arching, spindly legs, spiked and dripping poison, he was no timid beast. Skittering across the ground towards the petrified creature he shot sticky webs across the ground, gluing the opponent where it stood, and promptly began to let off sparks.

Michelle watched, unable to tear her eyes away, as Serachnid burnt the small creature to a crisp with lightning attacks that shot forth from his two front legs. When the battle was over, Serachnid turned to her, staring down at the human with his eight glossy eyes, and gently lifted a leg towards her.

To Michelles credit she didnt run away or even flinch when he brushed her arm. She was far to scared for that. It was only that touch, though, that Serachnid did, and he disappeared back inside her right after. Feeling a head rush of dizziness, Michelle slowly sank to her knees and prayed her heart would stop pounding so fast. Kerei rushed over to her and dropped beside her friend, wrapping her arms around the shaking girl while Seifer strode over more slowly.

Are you all right? Kerei asked worriedly,

YeahI think soTrianonTrianon didnt say he was _that_ big Michelle whispered, her eyes wide as saucers,

Pretty impressive Guardian Force youve got there. Definitely wins on intimidation, Seifer announced as he crouched beside Michelle, Can you stand? Walk?

II think so, Michelle rose with the help of Kerei and wavered for a moment.

Here, Seifer picked her up with ease, Lets get her to Kadowaki and make sure she summoned Serachnid properly,

Yeah, Kerei gave Michelle a look of concern.

They took her to the good doctor who only smiled and patted Michelles arm. It was her first summon, and often casters felt a sense of vertigo. Michelle nodded slowly and drank some water, already feeling the dizziness recede and a sense of excitement come in.

Serachnidhes gorgeous isnt he, She said with a quiet smile.

Kerei was rendered speechless and Seifer did a double take. Gorgeous? That hulking spider? Gorgeous! Recovering more quickly than Seifer, Kerei managed a nod.

Yeah, hesuhpretty, She said haltingly, Aa real fine spider.

xxxx

Review Please!

Authors Note: I forgot to mention it, I think, Im at home today, on the island. Its my mommys birthday which is why your update came a bit later and isnt very long or good. School has picked up so Im lacking the time to write but after Tuesday my assignment and two tests will be over and I should be able to get ahead a little. The fic is almost over! Isnt that sad?


	61. ES61

Emerald Storms

Silverium

Squaresoft owns FF8, and I own everything else.

Xxxx Review Please xxxX

Cid leafed through a stack of papers on his desk and sighed softly, throwing them into a small stack. There were no outstanding missions to be taken up at the moment, which, one hand was good because it meant peaceful days, but on the other hand it meant for a school full of bored SeeDs. His thoughts of becoming more of a university than a military unit resurfaced and he wondered if he could make it work. They'd need more research being done to extend the life of the available courses but didn't he have a whole mess of SeeDs to do it?

Quietly becoming excited he began to scribble on a sheet of paper, drawing graphs, maps, and jotting down everything that came to mind. Three hours later with a stack of notes he rushed to Xu's office and threw them on her desk while borrowing her phone to babble excitedly to Matron.

Xu let her eyes flick over the papers and she smiled slowly. This would be a perfect new beginning to tide Balamb over when missions became scarce. She just hoped the SeeDs would go along with it smoothly.

Xxx

"Meeting." Squall announced in a clipped tone as he stuck his head into Quistis' dorm and promptly withdrew it after the message was over.

'Don't look at half naked Seifer. Don't look at his clothes all over her floor. Quistis is _not_ sleeping with Seifer. She is not.'

Shuddering at the mental image Squall shook his head to clear his mind and went to go find Zell. A giggle from Quistis drifted out of her room sending the commander to a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Zell was easy to find. The blonde was training with Kerei out in the Training Centre and both of them were flushed with excitement and covered in sheens of sweat. It was easy to see that Zell had become Kerei's idol, and Zell had been feeling more confident now that someone appreciated him as much as Kerei did. The two were inseparable in class and during practice.

"Hey!" Squall called from the doorway, hailing their attention,

"Yo!" Zell grinned, before doubling over, "Urk! Time out Kerei!"

Kerei, who had pulled a fast punch on him, though light, laughed and flicked her long bangs out of her eyes, "What's up Squall?"

"Cid's called a meeting, see you there." Squall gave a tiny salute and swung off to locate Irvine, Trianon and Michelle.

When everyone was rounded up they trooped to the main conference room and pulled up chairs. Squall was surprised to see almost all the instructors also present in the room but he decided it must be something concerning the future of Balamb.

Cid walked in and sat down at the head of the table, shuffling through stacks of papers and trying to keep the smile off his face. He cleared his throat and allowed a few minutes of quick shuffling as everyone found seats and got themselves organized before starting.

"This is a very spontaneous meeting, and I apologize for the urgency of it but this simply cannot wait. As you've all known, I'm sure. Balamb cannot function solely as a mercenary unit. There will not always be a mission at hand to carry out, and if there are no missions then it is safe to say Balamb will not be receiving the funding it requires to operate. To extend the life of our dear establishment I am going to be launching Balamb into a fully functional academic university. We will hire more instructors, professors, and draw in more students. Of course, any self-respecting university also needs updated information and up-to-date research in order to prolong the information of its courses." Cid stood up and paced slowly, letting this information sink in,

"What about the missions and the military backing of Balamb?" Quistis asked instantly,

"Still there. SeeDs will still be trained here and missions will still be accepted. However, the amount of SeeDs we have is far greater than we need at this point," Cid continued,

A great number of faces paled at this, and Cid hurriedly rushed on, "So I will be placing you, scattering you, around the world on temporary leave to research varying subjects for the …ahem…University of Balamb Garden."

Quistis' eyebrows rose and she seemed pleased. A researching trip would be more like a vacation. Balamb did need to head in a new direction but by keeping the military units training they would still provide a safe presence for someone to turn to. She could see the panic dimming from her companions and they all waited for Cid to continue.

"I've had all the academic instructors review their courses and consider what needs to be changed. I've made special 'missions', if you will, for the SeeDs to carry out over a six-month period. You will conduct these in pairs, for the most part, and not all of you will go,"

Troubled looks shot back and forth,

"And so the break up is thus: " Cid paused for dramatic effect, "Quistis is to research psychology, the effects of diplomacy, and emotions in as many creatures the Garden has contacted as you can. Being that you will be poking around in some touchy areas of creature psyche, I'd recommend bringing someone along with you."

Quistis smiled, almost shyly, and cast a sapphire gaze at Seifer who nodded and squeezed her hand. Psychology had been a favourite subject of hers that wasn't covered much in Balamb, and Creature Psyche would open up some interesting finds, especially with telepathic life forms.

"Selphie, I'm sending you to go find building materials for Balamb's new Zodiac fleet. The best of the best, and don't worry, it will all be paid for, of course, you'll need someone who knows Balamb's inner workings through and through,"

Selphie's eyes widened and she jumped out of her seat, "I can go with Squallie!"

Squall didn't know whether to smile over the six months with Selphie or wince at her nickname for him. He could see the smirks on Seifer, Irvine, and Zell's faces grow. Selphie, though, was too excited. She had sat down but was now scribbling out plans and places to go, adding in little touristy things to do as well. A six month trip to grab as many high-tech trinkets for her ships was the perfect getaway, and with Squall at her side not only was she in for the most wonderful romantic holiday…but Sir Laguna would grant her the best mechanics from Esthar! She cast him an excited look, her green eyes twinkling, before sending a grateful glance to Cid.

"On magic studies I've decided Instructor Trianon can look at this "new GF" matter and collect data for a new set of courses. I wish you to take SeeD Michelle with you, as she is new to the life of being paired with a Guardian Force. Start with teaching Michelle the basics, then move on to your higher objectives," Cid instructed,

Trianon nodded and gave Michelle a soft smile. The Guardian had lost some of her stoic nature towards the other SeeDs and was beginning to blend in better.

"Zell, Kerei, and Irvine shall remain as SeeDs on call. I think two martial artists and a sniper make a very good fighting unit. You will also be in charge of training the cadets, I hope you're ready for them." Cid smiled.

Disappointed that he wasn't going with Trianon, Irvine nodded slowly and managed to give Zell a happy smile. He was sad though, Squall got to be with Selphie, and Seifer got to be with Quistis, why hadn't he been paired up with Trianon? Kerei passed the Cowboy a sympathetic glance but before she could even say anything, Cid was dismissing the SeeDs.

As they filed out Irvine sighed and found Trianon's hand.

"I wish I could go with you, I get a bad feeling inside every time we're apart," he said quietly,

"Don't worry, I will be around while training Michelle." Trianon stroked his hand with her thumb.

Irvine nodded and then looked at his folder, "Well…I better go over what I need to do. When's your next free opening? I still owe you that date."

A grin graced her pale face, "It will not take long to train Michelle, I will take her out tonight, and for the next three days. So…on the fourth? Wednesday?"

"Sounds good, darlin'," Irvine leaned down and gave her a soft kiss as he strode away.

Xxx

"We should take these…and these…and this…oh! Do you think we'll need these?" Selphie held up wetsuits and diving gear,

"Why would we need that?" Squall stared at her, "Do you expect to go diving?"

"I did once," She said nostalgically, "It was fun swimming with all the fishies…so you don't think we'll need it?"

"…No." Squall kept staring at her,

"Well I never know what to pack!" She wailed.

"Some clothes, maybe a book or something to read during travel, money, lists of things you'll need to buy for the ships. All your bottles and whatnot in your bathroom," Squall waved his hand in the air, "You know."

Selphie nodded and grabbed everything he said before peering into Squall's suitcases for more ideas. They would leave tomorrow morning, neither of them wanting to wait any longer for this 'vacation' of sorts. Six months was a long time but Selphie was looking forward to it. She could visit Trabia, and Sir Laguna, and maybe find out more about the mysterious man named Squall.

Xxx

Trianon smiled at Michelle as the two of them climbed into the Ragnarok. Both of them had agreed to go somewhere secluded where giant spiders would be overlooked and the enemies wouldn't be knocked out after one hit. Neither of them knew Serachnid's power level, and this would be the perfect opportunity to find out.

With Nida volunteering to be their captain, the three of them set out into the golden afternoon. A map lay neglected on an empty seat behind them, a red marker having circled their destination, with its coordinates memorized by all three SeeDs.

"When I was young, the Island Closest to Heaven really was named for what it was like. Everything there was so lush…" Trianon smiled wistfully, "But then it was corrupted and now stands no different from the Island Closest to Hell,"

"Still. The Island Closest to Hell will make a great place to practice." Michelle beamed, "As long as we stay away from those Ruby Dragons."

"Yes, they might be a bit too difficult for us right now, for our purpose," Trianon agreed solemnly, rising from her chair as the island came into view.

Nida took them down gracefully and then opened the hatch for the two women. When the trio had climbed out, all smiled at the balmy air. Autumn was being held off by a fighting summer.

"Well, shall we walk around and lure some beasts to us?" Nida asked cheerfully,

"Sounds good to me!" Michelle grinned, striding along the turf.

They spent three hours fighting the smaller dragons and even by chance a Ruby Dragon. The sun was setting, making their world dim but glowing gold, and Trianon decided they had done enough work for the evening. As they started back to the Ragnarok Nida paused and held his arm up,

"Does the ship look weird to you?" He asked,

Trianon looked up from where she had been studying her sapphire. Irvine had given it back to her for her mission, which had made her sad, but she understood the necessity of it. As she looked up her sharp vision instantly saw the problem.

"A malboro!" She looked alarmed.

"Oh no…" Michelle backed up, "I'm awful at fighting those,"

"Most people are," Nida swallowed, "What do we do? Wait for it to leave the ship?"

"That could take ages," Trianon shook her head, "We need to fight it off,"

"Trianon…I didn't equip myself with the defences needed to take on a Malboro." Michelle whispered,

"Then stand back and use Serachnid," Trianon replied, starting forward, "We only need to hold it off for as long as it takes to get Nida in the Ragnarok."

The malboro was clearly agitated about something. Its long tentacles were coiled around the Ragnarok and it was pushing the ship closer to the edge of the island. Sea spray crashed against the shores and dusted the ship with a spattering of droplets, making the SeeDs all too aware of how close their ship was to sinking into the wet sands.

Gearing up, Trianon unsheathed her relatively simple blade and dashed forward. She cut deeply into one of the rubbery tentacles and was pushed back immediately. The malboro roared at her and let go of the Ragnarok with all but two of its arms, turning its attention to the SeeDs.

"Michelle!" Trianon yelled, scrambling for purchase as arms swung all around her.

"Serachnid!"

The Spider burst into creation, wrapping the Malboro in its sticky web and freezing the creature. Sparks ran down the spider's legs, hissing and popping as they skittered over the web and up into the Malboro, electrifying and sending up puffs of smoke. Serachnid seemed to highly enjoy the ordeal, sending shockwave after shockwave until his magic was exhausted. The Malboro, after being freed from the web, roared even louder, its injured arms flailing.

"Michelle!" Trianon escaped from the arms and dove towards the younger girl as an appendage came rushing down at her.

The two of them rolled to safety, but the Malboro was not done. Gearing up its most feared attack, it let out a cloud of noxious gases, sending Michelle reeling and Trianon to a dizzying halt.

Nida had been creeping along the underbelly of the ship and hadn't even noticed the change in his companions. Michelle was stumbling around as if she were drunk, her eyes blinded and arms trying to find the catches to the brace of her daggers. Trianon was only suffering from mild poison though, her status as a Guardian Force making her nearly invincible to status ailments.

Seeing that Michelle had been rendered useless, Trianon held her sword tightly and made another rush at the beast. This swing chopped off an entire chunk of the tentacle that was careening down at her. The Malboro went insane with pain and began to writhe everywhere, the motions making Trianon at high risk. She stood at the very base of the beast, trapped within the wildly swinging arms and trying mightily to get out unscathed. As the cerulean-haired woman tried to make a run for it a large tentacle swept her off her feet and into the air. Trianon bit her tongue to keep from crying out as she landed in the grasp of the Malboro, its rubbery limb circling around her torso and squeezing the life from her. The beast batted Michelle around like a rag doll and was still pushing the Ragnarok into the ocean!

Trianon felt her face go scarlet with the lack of air she so desperately needed. The tentacle was holding her so tightly it was cutting through her belt, and she watched in dismay as her potions, sheath, and every other item she carried fell uselessly to the ground. Unfortunately for Trianon she had other things to worry about. Her sapphire was caught on the tentacle's suctioned bottom and the chain was digging into her neck. She knew if the sapphire came off her greater power would be shut down, and worse, what if they lost it?

"Ni-da!" Trianon gasped out as much as she could, "Help!"

Kicking at the tentacle didn't do much but if she could distract it enough for Nida to get into the ship and begin firing maybe they stood a chance. As Michelle fell to the ground below, completely unaware of her surroundings, Nida managed to get to the hatch. He paused, looking at the green creature, and noticed to his horror that Trianon was being waved in the air and slowly suffocated.

"Leviathan!" Nida summoned urgently, watching the sea serpent deal out its fearsome damage and send the Malboro reeling.

The action let Trianon grab a breath of air and she used to yell at Nida, "Nida! My sapphire!"

The panic in her voice reached him instantly and Nida felt himself pale as the tentacle squeezed her again and shook her fiercely. A small blue glitter fell from the squirming form of Trianon and Nida leapt into the battle to save it.

The chain had been ripped but its brilliance was what led Nida to its location. He scooped up the fragments of chain and darted away from the creature as it swung an arm to him. As he wrapped the broken chain around his wrist he felt a sickening lurch inside him. Trianon vanished from the Malboro and slammed straight into his mind.

Disoriented beyond belief, Nida stumbled straight into the Malboro. He had half a mind to cast Esuna on Michelle and just as he watched her sit up and hold her head in her hands, a thick, seared off end of a tentacle pounded into his body and sent the man flying straight off into the water.

"Nida!"

Xxx

Quistis put the last of her binders away and looked at the assortment of suitcases she was bringing with her. For six months she had three medium-sized bags of all-weather clothes and a fourth for her notes and tools. Seifer dragged two large bags into her dorm and the two stood in a moment of silence, looking over their belongings.

"Six months, think we have time to hit the beach in there?" she asked, a smile hovering on her lips,

"The study of crustacean psyche sounds like it would be remarkably interesting," Seifer remarked, a smirk forming,

Quistis grinned now and poked him in the ribs, "When was the last time you were on a real vacation?"

Shadows flitted over Seifer's eyes and he shook his head, "A long time,"

"So there you go. We will want a holiday to break up research anyhow, as long as we meet all our obligations on time I see no reason why we can't have some play too,"

"Ah, Trepe, always thinking about your job first," Seifer ruffled her hair which made her shriek,

"My hair!"

"Relax Trepe, it looks good down," Seifer rolled his eyes,

"Seifer Almasy let us establish one thing: you do not put tangles in my hair!"

Xxx

Nida resurfaced and spat out a mouthful of salty brine. Clinging to the shore as waves crashed on top of him he dragged his soaking body up the bank and watched Michelle fire every spell she knew at the Malboro from behind the Ragnarok.

The air had been knocked out of him with the swing, and Nida clung to the sandy grass, trying to catch his breath. His entire body rang with pain from the solid hit of the tentacle to his body.

The Malboro was fatally injured by now, its limbs were limp and body slumped over. Nida took the risk of crawling around it to get to Michelle and as his tired arms pulled him through the grass he felt relief sweep through his body—One last water-based spell at the Malboro tumbled down.

Michelle rushed over to him. It was dark by now but her eyes had adjusted enough to locate the man and collapse beside him.

"Nida! Nida!"

"I'm okay…well…sprained leg maybe, got any cures?"

"Curaga!"

Nida sighed at the cooling sensation and slowly sat up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Michelle sounded close to tears, "What happened to Trianon?"

"Her sapphire got snapped off her neck, I wrapped it around my wrist," Nida took in a few gulps of air,

"Then where did you put it?" Michelle inquired worriedly,

Nida looked at her in confusion and then stared down at his wrists. His bare, empty, wrists.

"Oh Hyne, it must have fallen off!"

Michelle paled and then bolted to her feet, scrambling over to the Malboro and dropping to her knees where she frantically searched through the grass. Nida was soon with her limping, and still injured, but his heart was heavy and telling him it was a lost case.

"Michelle…it may have come loose in the ocean,"

"No! she's not gone! She's around here somewhere!" Michelle screamed at him, her fingers digging through the sand in her panic,

Nida felt tears burn at his eyes, "I'm telling you Michelle, I got right into the water, the waves pulled it off me,"

"Then we'll search in the ocean!"

Nida tried to grab her uniform as the pigtailed-woman dashed into the water. He missed her by a scant inch and despairingly followed her. In an hour of silence they sloshed through the water, digging through the sand, and finding nothing.

"I was thrown into the deep bank over there, we can't find it at night, Michelle, we can come back in the morning,"

"The tide will have changed! She'll be lost forever if we don't find her now! Go get the waterproof flashlights from the Ragnarok!" Michelle ordered shrilly.

Nida nodded woodenly. Guilt wracked him and tears overflowed from his eyes. Stumbling back to the ship he found the flashlights and paused by the Comm. System.

"This is Ragnarok to Balamb, come in please," He whispered,

"Nida? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Xu's static voice came in,

"Xu…oh Hyne Xu…" Nida began to cry in great heaves against the speaker grill, "I-I lost her…Xu I lost her! Michelle's in the ocean, just a mess…all torn up…both of us...and I…I lost…her…"

"Nida? Hold on, I'm sending back up."

Xxx

Xu ran down to the dorms and starting banging on Selphie's door. The brunette answered almost immediately, and her brilliant smile faded when she saw Xu's wide eyes.

"Xu?"

"Something's wrong, Nida called but he wasn't coherent, something went wrong with Trianon and Michelle, I need you to take the Aries and get over there with medical supplies. Take Quistis and Seifer, you might need his strength and her skills,"

"Roger!"

Selphie grabbed her utility belt off her dresser and waved at Squall who was watching her with obvious concern.

"What did Xu have to say?"

"We gotta go, something happened with Trianon's mission," Selphie announced, grabbing his hand, "She said Nida wasn't coherent, and I know Nida better than anyone, so something is really wrong!"

The ran down to Quistis' dorm and dragged her out of her room with Seifer, the blonde couple baffled by Selphie's ferocity but once learning of the problem quickly cooperating with Selphie's urges to move faster.

The four of them piled into the Aries with medi-kits and weapons as well as blankets and tools just in case the Ragnarok was down. The Aries took off and accelerated to maximum speed with Selphie's fingers flying over the controls. She made it there in one quarter of the time it took the Ragnarok to fly there and her landing was as smooth as glass.

Squall grabbed his gunblade and jumped out of the hatch, running in the direction of the large dragon-like ship. Behind him, Selphie and Quistis came with medical kits and Seifer began to set up a temporary shelter.

The sight before them was one of utter distress. In the darkness the figures of Michelle and Nida splashed in the water, screaming and yelling at each other and both of them going under into the inky blackness only to erupt back up coughing and crying. Squall jogged into the ocean up to his knees and frowned at the sight of them.

"Nida? Nida! What the hell are you two doing?" He called out to them, his hawk eyes unbelieving what they saw.

"Squall! Thank Hyne, I lost her, we gotta find her because I lost her and she's somewhere down here we just don't know where!" Nida came sloshing up to Squall, bear-hugging the commander and soaking him in the process.

Squall pushed the man away and gripped him by the shoulders, "You lost who? What are you talking about?"

"Where's Trianon?" Quistis asked as she slowed down and gingerly stepped into the water,

"She's gone!" Nida collapsed into tears again,

"She's not gone! She's NOT GONE!" Michelle's voice tore holes through their hearts with the rawness of it as she fell to her knees and under the waves,

"Michelle!" Quistis ran in deeper and hauled her out, but the violet-haired woman struggled and fell away from Quistis, swimming to one of the deeper areas off the coast and diving under water,

"I lost her...I lost her there…" Nida shuddered, looking to where Michelle had just disappeared.

Selphie caught up with Squall and shared a look of scared confusion with him and Quistis. Squall pulled and had to force Nida out of the water while Selphie began to set up torches. With an out-of-place cheerful glow around them and Seifer bringing a large blanket and temporary shelter with him they surveyed the damage to Nida.

"He's been walking on an injured leg, it's nearly dislocated, he's got cuts and bruises everywhere, all covered in sand…Nida you know better," Quistis said in a crushed voice,

Selphie's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the wrecked man and she looked back into the murky water where Seifer and Squall now fought to keep Michelle out of the dark pools.

"What happened here Nida? Start from the beginning, who did you lose? Trianon?" Selphie asked, her worry beginning to grow,

Nida nodded, "Lost her…in the ocean,"

As he dissolved into heaving sobs Quistis and Selphie were horror-struck with the implications. Did Trianon drown? Or was it the relic? How did Nida come to be holding it? How would they get it back?

"Let me GO! LET ME GO!" Michelle slammed her fists into Seifer's chest and snapped her back straight into Squall's jaw.

Both men took the blows stoically as they dragged her along the sand and grass up to the shelter.

"No! No! No! NO! NO! NO!"

"Subdue her!" Quistis ordered, "We're not going to get anything useful out of these two."

"Wait, look over there," Selphie pointed, "Malboro corpse."

"They fought a Malboro?" Seifer raised his eyebrows, "Hyne, look how big it was!"

"Full grown, probably an ancient one," Squall surmised, shaking his head, "so they fought a Malboro, somehow Trianon ends up in her relic…and gets thrown out over the bank?"

Quistis nodded, her stomach twisting in knots, "Her relic is a pretty big sapphire…but it's not big enough to withstand those waves. She's probably been carried out…who knows how far by now…"

"Oh Trianon…" Selphie shuddered, "No wonder Nida is so upset, and Michelle too…oh Trianon…oh Hyne, what do we tell Irvine?"

Her sparkling emerald eyes shimmered freshly with tears and the four SeeDs sat in quiet contemplating, the only sounds being the soft weeping of Nida and the crashing of the waves.

Xxx

As sombre as it was, Selphie turned and looked at Balamb for the last time before parting on her six-month journey with Squall. She drew in a shaky breath, wishing it wasn't such a depressing leave, and buried her face into Squall's chest. He enfolded her in a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head, leading her into the Aries for their flight out.

Cid stood, deathly pale, beside Xu, and they two waved off the departing SeeDs with Zell behind them. Quistis and Seifer had left only moments before, their heads bowed in mourning as they climbed on the train.

"Well…that's the last of our departing SeeDs…" Cid whispered,

"It is," Xu agreed quietly,

"I'm…ah…I'm going to ….you know…see if there's been any improvement." Zell said hesitantly, trying to keep a stoic face but his sadness clearly showing in his berry blue eyes.

He walked back into Balamb and headed for the infirmary where Nida, Michelle and Irvine all sat. Nida's face was red and puffy and Michelle's was streaked with tears. Irvine, bless the Cowboy's heart, had encouraged Nida to get better and insisted the entire ordeal wasn't the man's fault at all. Even though the violet eyes looked like they were dying, Irvine hadn't shed a tear, and he hadn't laid any blame on anyone.

"Hey guys," Zell peeked in and quietly took a seat between Michelle and Nida.

Kerei was holding Michelle tightly, stroking the girl's cheek and whispering comforting words to her while tear slid down the knife-thrower's face. Zell put an arm around Nida's shoulders and tried to manage a shaky smile, he failed, but somehow the message 'it'll be okay' reached Nida and the man nodded.

"I'm going to get some rest, been up a while," Irvine said in a heavy accent.

Zell nodded and held up his hand, "Hey man, if you need us, we're right here,"

Irvine smiled gently, and shook the offered hand, "Ah know, and ah'm grateful."

Stepping out of the infirmary was taking a new breath of air. Irvine flipped his ponytail over his shoulder and headed to the dorms with steps of lead. He passed his and went straight to Trianon's, keying her door open and reeling in the citrus scent that accompanied her every movement.

The deep blue furnishings and black ornaments gave him a sense of comfort in their soft darkness and he kicked off his shoes and went for her bedroom. Closing the doors behind him he rested his body there and looked around. It was almost too much, too many memories and promises unfulfilled and too many thoughts of and representations of the woman he loved.

Feeling a tremble start in the depths of his being, Irvine Kinneas crumbled to the ground and wept for woman he had loved, and lost.

Xxx

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Selphie whispered, snuggled into Squall's arms,

"It'll take awhile," Squall said in an equally quiet voice, "He loved her, I don't even know what I'd do if I lost you…I'd be devastated,"

Selphie nodded, her eyes filling with tears, "Poor Irvine!"

Her little gasp was accompanied by a sob and she buried her face into Squall who rocked her quietly and felt his own eyes become wet.

More dry-eyed than their friends, Quistis and Seifer sat silently on their train, reflecting about the Guardian Force. Seifer had never really known her, but Quistis felt that she had and she stared blankly out the window, her heart frosting over her sadness and keeping her face slate as stone.

Xxx

Wednesday was sunny, brilliant, and would be the last day of summer for that year. Irvine Kinneas loaded up the Ragnarok and took it out that morning for a spin. Ultimately he ended up exactly where he knew he'd end up…on the Island Closest to Hell, and there he walked out and stood by the shore.

Waves lapped peacefully there and even the island's inhabitants weren't coming out to ruin the day's glory. Irvine sat down and stared out at the cerulean waver, as rippled as his lover's hair and just the right colour…

"Hey there, Trianon," He called, "Jus' as promised, our date, Wednesday, just like I told you."

He spent the entire day there, thinking of her, thinking of the new beginnings of his friends and how in six months they'd all be back, telling him adventures they'd been on. How he'd see Selphie bound over to him, dropping gifts for her friends everywhere, and Squall behind her with a slow smile as he picked them up for her…

…Quistis and Seifer, both perfect soldiers in their posture and subdued as always. Quistis glowing like sunshine as she always did when she was around her Knight. Her holding out a stack of notes for Cid and the professors, her calm spirit only quietly bearing the fact that she was proud of her accomplishments…

…Zell rushing out with Kerei and Michelle, the three of them jumping around, greeting everyone, Selphie crying because she's happy to see them…Squall even allowing himself to laugh at her enthusiasm as Quistis smiles knowingly at his transformation…

"And I'll be there…smilin' too. Thinkin' of your smile, your beautiful smile, and we'll all be together...because every Wednesday I'm coming back here to look for you Trianon."

The End.


	62. ESFin

Emerald Storms

Author's Corner:

Well, that was it dearies. I will let on that I've been planning a sequel like story, one that could also be read separately, but right now it's just forming ideas yet to be dropped from the pen to paper.

I may or may not write an epilogue, we'll see. Basically this is where I reply to all the last chapters' reviews, and announce that if I write a new fic of anything really, it will be advertised here, so keep on the look out for something in the future. You guys were wonderful readers, and I look forward to writing for you all again.

Shortey: Yep, I think if Serachnid was used on me I'd faint just from the first sight! I'm not going to bother with Rinoa right now, but I'm thinking of a sequel, and in that she would make an appearance. Well, we're at another ending, I wanted everyone to be happy…but I knew it just couldn't happen. Originally I was going to have Trianon killed, but this seemed so much more fitting.

Emrelle Elendal: Some pop-up blocker programs can be just as annoying!

Invisiblesplotch: I don't think you've reviewed before! I feel silly saying 'welcome to the fic' when it's over, but eh…I hope you enjoyed it!

Doodlebug: Glad you stopped by for a review! Poor Zell won't get much in this fic, I try not to make too many pairings, but, I am planning a sequel, and I'll be mixing things up a little.

Narishma: I hope you enjoyed the rest of the fic too!

Prodigious Techie: There may be an epilogue, or I might just start writing a sequel.

Silversquall: I love your user name, tee, and yeah…the sequel! It might have some happiness in it.

Garnetsamethyst: I hope you enjoyed the end of the fic, and well, the entire thing in general actually! I don't know how good I am at humour, but I try.

Silver17: I mean….THE END! Le Fin! Owari! That's it!

Cyberwing: Sometimes you need a sad ending though, no?

Yuffie Kisaragi2: heh, writer's block didn't have me down for to long, thank Aries. Giant spiders rock! Even though I'd be terrified of them.

Hikari Heijin: I think Squall would bring out a nursing side of Selphie too. School is okay in university, more interesting at least, the work load can be hard to juggle though. See you at the sequel I hope!

Sulou: I thought a really creepy GF would be a good idea!

Juilet3: Wooow it's over can you believe it? I've never written such a long fic before with so much STUFF in it! Lol.

Selphie108: You don't like subs? I prefer them, actually, I like the original Japanese voices. As for Serachnid, definitely a 'he'! this fic is over but hopefully I can muster up a sequel.

Fireflydreams: I like lots of fluff between my couples! I don't think I'd give Selphie Serachnid, I'm not sure why, but I love Selphie and Ifrit together. As for Fruits Basket, I have the Japanese with English subs and English dubbed versions (all in .ogm file type, very useful) and I've got the first like…70 chapters of the manga! It is AWESOME! I'd like to develop the relationship between Kerei and Psyche in a sequel fic to this, and hey, if there's a sequel there won't be any withdrawal for too long, tee. I'm really glad you liked the fic so much though; I'm very touched by the enthusiasm of my readers this time around.

Sheep the adventure: It just had to happen that way, sorry.

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverium.

P.S: This may be the last public posting I do for reviews for this fic, everyone is free to review me still, but please leave an email somewhere, or have one in your profile so I can reply. Thanks!


End file.
